La Corona
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Post-4x11. Después de perder la jugaba ante Sofía Falcone, Jim busca una forma de recuperar el control de la ciudad. E involucra contraer nupcias de conveniencia con Bruce Wayne.
1. i la peor propuesta de matrimonio

" **La Corona."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

 **Parejas:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne (principal). Menciones de Bruce/Selina, Bruce/Otros, Jim/Sofía, y Jim/Lee.

 **Rating:** _Adult_ , porque Bruce es un menor de edad involucrado en actividades de embriaguez y conductas sexuales promiscuas. Y ni siquiera son inventos mios. Agradezcánle al canon.

 **Resumen:** Post-4x11. Después de perder la jugaba ante Sofía Falcone, Jim busca una forma de recuperar el control de la ciudad. E involucra contraer nupcias de conveniencia con Bruce Wayne.

 **Continuidad:** Universo Alterno de las temporadas 2-4. Sabrás cómo, si sigues leyendo.

 **Extra:** La serie "The Crown" es la responsable por inspirarme a escribir un AU con Jim y Bruce casados, y los Wayne siendo parte de la realeza de Gotham. Por ello, el título de este fic. Sin embargo, no esperen muchas similitudes entre las series.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **i.**

 **[+]+[+]**

 _"Hoy per_ _dimos la batalla._

 _Mañana ganamos la guerra."_

-Sofía Falcone.

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Todo comenzó con una boda.

No. Corrección.

Comenzó con Sofia diciendo: " _Esta es mi verdadera venganza, Jim_."

Comenzó con Jim pensando "Oh, mierda." y dandose cuenta que había sido un tonto todo este tiempo.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Una vez que la idea vino a su cabeza, no hubo nadie para convencerlo de no hacerlo. Harvey no le dirigía la palabra. Lee estaba desaparecida. ¿Quién podía actuar de su conciencia?

Jim sólo tenía de compañía a sus demonios.

"Lucius, necesito un favor."

Jim aun no se acostumbraba a estar en el lugar de Harvey, pero a tres días de romperse la cabeza pensando en cómo derribar a Sofía del poder, Jim no tenía otra, más que recurrir a opciones desesperadas. Se aferró a la memoria de Harvey, actuando con ímpetu y fervor cada vez que el hombre había aventado ordenes desde _esta misma silla_ , para seguir adelante con su plan.

Fox era sensible, curioso, y sobre todo, discreto. Al oírlo, el hombre cerró la puerta de la oficina y tomó asiento. Alzó su cejas en cuestión.

Jim se recargó sobre el escritorio. No se permitió más titubeo. "Necesito que me ayudes a contactar a Bruce Wayne."

Lucius era, además, increiblemente listo. "Ya veo." El hombre se las olió enseguida. "¿Qué estás pensando hacer ahora?"

Jim respiró hondo. "¿Puedes hacerlo o no?"

"Depende. ¿Tomarías en consideración mi consejo de no acercarte al muchacho con ningún tipo de propuesta? Bruce Wayne no es la persona que recuerdas, Jim."

La última vez que Jim había intercambiado palabras con el joven Wayne, Jim había roto su promesa de arrestar al responsable de la muerte de sus padres bajo la influencia del suero de Strange. Cerca de dos años y medio. Después de la caída de Indian Hill, Jim se había ido a buscar a Lee, y Bruce Wayne había encontrado refugio en Suiza por medio año. Aun después de su regreso a Gotham, ninguno de los dos había buscado reconectarse.

"Leo los periódicos. Tengo una idea de sus hazañas nocturnas." Jim respingó. Hizo una mueca. "Sólo te pregunto porque he intentado ponerme en contacto con Alfred, pero no puedo. Nadie contesta en la mansión."

Lucius dio la impresión de estar pensando muy bien en lo siguiente que saldría de su boca. Al final, Jim no estuvo listo, de todas formas. "Eso se debe a que Alfred Pennywth fue disuelto de la custodia de Bruce desde hace dos meses. A petición del mismo joven."

El fondo de su estómago se quedo sin fondo. Jim tragó saliva, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba. "¿Qué demonios sucedió?"

Fox suspiró. "Ninguno de los dos ha estado disponible para explicarlo. Visité al joven Wayne hace unos dias. Sólo digamos, que no se encontraba receptivo a dar explicaciones… O a ser despertado a las 4 de la tarde en el auge de su resaca, de hecho."

Jim sintió el derrumbe de sus planes amargar sus sentidos, con este nuevo encuadre. "Algo debió de haber sucedido. Bruce no era ese tipo de chico."

"¿Lo crees en verdad? Es una adolescente huérfano que ha pasado por más de una situación traumática. Desde mi punto de vista, este tipo de rebelión era de esperarse tarde o temprano. No olvides, la parte de tener al mundo a su disposición con sólo su apellido y una herencia bastante abundante. Se le ha ido a su cabeza."

Tal cosa no encajaba. Bruce estaba hecho de una metalica espina dorsal. _Algo_ debió de haber sucedido. Jim se levantó de su asiento. Le dio vueltas a la oficina, manos en la cintura. Se frenó frente a la ventana, donde los rayos dorados del atardecer le decían que se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

"Tengo que intentarlo, Lucius." Bruce no podía haber perdido su capacidad de razonamiento a pesar de las parrandas, o los recientes cambios en su conducta. Siempre ha sido un joven más maduro de alguien de su edad.

"En ese caso, me temo que no conozco en detalle los lugares que Wayne frecuenta por las noches. Sólo sé que la Mansión está vacía la mayoria del tiempo. Bruce evita estar en casa a toda costa. Intentar comunicarse con él por teléfono no tiene sentido."

"Que suerte que soy un detective, entonces." Jim se colocó su trenchcoat, resignado a tener que cazar a Bruce Wayne toda la noche si fuera necesario. "Lo encontraré. Gracias por la advertencia, de todas formas."

"Sigo dudando que vaya a servirte. No te esperances, Jim."

Jim apretó un hombre de Fox en despedida. No supo qué más agregar. Ni siquiera el mismo Jim tenía idea de lo que le podría esperar.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Todo empezó cuando Jim viajó a Miami, cuando debió de haber dejado las cosas en paz.

Todo comenzó cuando permitió que Sofía lo acogiera con piernas abiertas y voz melosa en su oreja.

La guerra empezó justo cuando Carmine fue asesinado por su propia hija, peor que a un animal.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Pensó en buscar a Selina por alguna pista de Wayne, pero la idea fue descartada tan rápida como vino a su mente. Lo último que quería era que la chica le informara a Sofia de lo que Jim estaba haciendo.

Empezó de cero, entonces. De lo que sabía de los periódicos.

Bruce habia sido bastante público con sus más recientes adquisiciones de bienes raices. Tres clubs nocturnos, cinco restaurantes, y hasta un Parque de Diversiones—en el último mes habían pasado a ser de su propiedad. Los medios de comunicación estaban en frenesí al respecto, usando todas las escapadas nocturnas de Wayne para rellenar los tabloides.

De cierta manera, le facilitaron el trabajo a Jim.

Era jueves, así que Jim dudó de tener éxito tan rápido, pero al segundo club de la noche, _allí_ estaba.

La colección de estímulos le golpearon con fuerza, dejándolo incierto por unos momentos. La música hacía vibrar sus timpanos. Las luces de neón eran molestas para su visión. La peste a cigarrillos, alcohol y sudor de los cuerpos danzantes le hacían sentir fuera de lugar.

Y lo estaba.

Bruce, fue otra historia.

Lucía destinado a vivir en el centro de la fiesta. El enmarque de su cuerpo, delgado, y Dios, cinco veces más alto desde la última vez que lo había visto—lo insertaba justo en el lugar correcto, riendose de los susurros que una chica bonita le murmuraba en la oreja desde la cabina VIP que los acogía.

 _Fuera de control_ —El coro de la canción electrónica reiteró. Que apropiado.

Observó. No se dirigió directo a su objetivo. Tenía que familiarizarse primero con esta nueva criatura.

Se dirigió a la barra y pidió por una cerveza. Se había cambiado de ropa antes de comenzar la cacería, así que la chaqueta de cuero y los jeans negros le ayudaron a no resaltar más de lo que ya se percibía.

Bruce había obtenido un sentido de la moda en los últimos dos años. Desaparecidos estaban los suéteres de lana y caquis. Su traje negro de Armani era un escudo impecable ante el resto de la plebe que lo rodeaba. El grupo de jóvenes que le rodeaban, aunque sin dudas Juniors viviendo de las fortunas de su padre, simplemente no llegaban al mismo nivel de un Wayne. Bruce los tenía comiendo de su mano con un encanto que Jim antes había relacionado con un chico dulce.

No podía mentirse. Jim siempre habia asociado a Bruce Wayne con la noción de esperanza. De la promesa de algo _bueno_ , creciendo dentro de una ciudad podrida.

Ahora, todo lo que Jim podía ver era a un joven demasiado envenenado de excesos, no a alguien digno de reinar Ciudad Gotham.

Tomó una hora aproximadamente para que Bruce Wayne fuera jalado a la pista baile por su club de fans. A pesar de estar riéndose con cierto aire de locura, los movimientos de Bruce no fueron torpes al levantarse y caminar.

Ah. No tan ebrio, después de todo.

Acomodándose entre los cuerpos ebrios de sus amigos para bailar en conjunto, las luces del club nocturno pintaron su rostro pálido con un arco iris. Ojos cerrados, nuca extendida hacia atrás, Bruce se rindió ante la presión de los cuerpos rodeándole, indicando no preferencia por ningún genero en especial para guiarlo por los chillidos que hoy en dia llamaban música.

Fue entonces, que Jim dudó.

El Bruce que había conocido había estado obsesionado por encontrar al asesino de sus padres. Había mostrado interés en ser coronado en un futuro para entonces poder manejar la ciudad con mejores ideales—Jim no había necesitado escucharlo de la propia boca del niño para saberlo: Bruce había estado dispuesto a hacer lo que la Dinastía Wayne no había hecho en más de 60 años.

Ser Coronado.

Thomas Wayne había rechazado su herencia al igual que su padre, abuelo de Bruce. Habían permitido que las Mafias de Falcone y Maroni estuvieran en disputa por años, a intentar involucrarse en una clase de solución. Nunca habia sido secreto que Thomas Wayne había sido un niño consentido en su juventud. Había disfrutado sus excesos, de igual forma que su progenitor. Y a pesar de haber mejorado su conducta a algo más productivo para la ciudad con el paso del tiempo, Thomas nunca se había hecho responsable de Gotham de manera formal.

Jim había estado seguro que Bruce sería la excepción.

Lamiendo sus labios, Jim consideró el consejo de Lucius. - _No te emperanzes._

¿Tenía otra opción?

Era esto, o perder ante Sofía Falcone.

Jim le dio el último trago a su cerveza, mente decidida.

- _Estás loco, viejo._ Harvey le susurró en su mente. -¿ _Tan grande es tu ego que crees que el chiquillo caerá redondito_?

Jim inhaló profundo, abriéndose camino entre los cuerpos. - _No, no mi ego._

Una corazonada. Tenía una corazonada.

No fue problema empujar de un simple codazo al joven que cubría las espaldas de Bruce. Se deslizó en segundos, y su aliento se secó ante el súbito choque de su cuerpo con el de Wayne. Sus mano se anclaron a la cintura del joven para intentar frenarlo y llamar su atención, pero no esperó a Bruce dejando caer su peso sobre el torso de Jim en completa libertad.

Se congeló, víctima del asalto a sus sentidos. La fricción entre sus cuerpos fue eléctrica; despertó su mente y otra parte mas primitivo dentro de Jim, que no había sentido desde el virus que se había acogido en su sistema.

"¿Cansado de esconderse, Detective Gordon?" Se le fue gritado en su oreja, mientras Bruce persistia las ondulaciones de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Jim tragó saliva. Maldita sea.

Así fue, como su corazonada le explotó en su cara.

Siendo uno de los pocos Omegas en existencia alrededor del globo terráqueo, Bruce había sido tratado con guantes por cualquier otro Alfa en su cercanía, la mayoría de su vida. Eso obviamente había cambiado, claro, pero hace dos años y medio, Jim podía recordar cuando Bruce sólo se había sido permitido ser tocado por personas de confianza.

Jim había sido una de esas personas.

Bruce rodó su cuerpo, y estuvieron cara a cara en segundos. Diez centímetros recalcaban la diferencia entre sus alturas, pero aún así, fue revelador ver que tanto el muchacho había crecido. Despegar su mirada, así como su cuerpo, fue fútil. Había venido por este muchacho, y ahora que lo tenía donde lo queria, Jim no dejó ir la oportunidad. "¡Te mirabas ocupado!"

Bruce sonrió, colgándose del pescuezo de Jim para seguir bailando sin perder el equilibrio. Jim apretó sus dedos sobre la cintura del Omega. Jaló del ancla en forma de caderas, regresando el cuerpo de Bruce a sí cuando este comenzó a separarse demasiado. Esta acción tuvo el efecto inesperado de tomar a Bruce por sorpresa, su expresión facial encontrando lucidez cuando no hubo escape entre sus miradas.

Feromonas se solidificaron en algo que se pudo medir. Alientos entrecortados. Latidos precipitados. Las pupilas dilatadas de Bruce. El recelo con el que Jim quiso gruñir, al ver a una de las chiquillas acompañantes de Wayne acercársele por las espaldas.

Se limitó, sin embargo, a acercar su boca a la oreja de Bruce. "Necesito hablar contigo."

Bruce frunció su ceño. La joven detrás de él quiso atraerlo hacia ella con su mano atravesando su pecho. Bruce la desenredó de inmediato. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a abrirse camino fuera de la pista de baile. Jim lo siguió, sin otra alternativa.

Terminaron en la azotea del edificio. El aire fresco le ayudó a tranquilizar sus feromonas.

"Algo me dice que no está aquí para disfrutar de una noche libre."

Bruce aun le daba las espaldas, manos en sus bolsillos. Increiblemente lejano, cuando momentos anteriores había estado derramado sobre Jim.

"No." Jim caminó con determinación. Se acomodó a lado de Bruce, ambos mirando la noche. La ciudad. "Vengo por tu ayuda."

Bruce resopló por sus narices. "No puedo pensar en que podría—"

"Necesito que te _cases_ conmigo."

El silencio repleto de shock no debió sorprenderle. Jim hizo una mueca ante su pobre control.

Bruce lo sorprendió de nuevo. "No que no me sienta halagado, Detective. Pero, al menos deberíamos llegar a la tercera cita antes de determinar si podemos tener algo serio, ¿no cree?"

Jim onduló su cuerpo para quedar de perfil ante el muchacho. "No estoy bromeando."

Bruce se tomó un momento. "Me imagino que no. No está en su naturaleza." El rostro del joven se curveó ligeramente hacia Jim. Su expresión facial era una caja fuerte. "No lo hace sonar menos desquiciado."

Jim miró el suelo. La ciudad. De regresó a Bruce y su piel iluminada por la luna. "Cometí un error, Bruce. Un error que le costará a Gotham hasta su ultima gota de sangre—Y tengo que enmendarlo."

"¿Casándose conmigo?" La incredulidad se partió de la boca de Bruce con una acidez que Jim no vio venir. "En verdad debe estar desesperado, entonces."

Jim intentó agarrar un hombre del Omega, pero esta vez, Bruce se alejó facilmente del contacto. "Bruce, escucha, sé que no hemos sido cercanos uno con el otro ultimamente pero... Puedes contar que si estoy acudiendo a ti, entonces lo hago porque confío en ti."

Bruce hizo un sonido meditador bordando en lo indiferente. "Mm. Gracioso, porque si mal no recuerdo usted tiene terribles antecedentes a la hora de saber en quien confiar."

Jim abrió su boca—

"Solo un tonto confía en una Falcone, después de todo."

Su quijada se cerró con un crujido. Fue su turno de colapsar en silencio.

"Sólo un tonto la trae a Gotham en primer lugar, esperando que ese mal menor sea suficiente para enfrentar a un gángster como Oswald Cobblepot, sin sufrir consecuencias."

"Soy un tonto." Jim admitió, mejillas quemando por coraje. Verguenza. "Pero si existe una oportunidad de equilibrar la balanza entre la Mafia y el dominio de la GCPD, la tomaré."

"¿Qué lo hace pensar que me importa?"

Si la quijada de Jim se apretaba más, se fracturaría. Decepción fue un nudo pesado en su garganta. "No tiene que importarte, Bruce. Sólo necesito tu apellido. Puedes seguir adelante con tu vida, saliendo a fiestas, comprando clubs, divirtiendote con tus nuevos amigos. No me interesa meterme con tus decisiones. Y una vez que todo este desastre es solucionado, no te molestaría de nuevo. Te lo juro."

Bruce lo examinó detenidamente. Luego, una fea parodia de una risa partió sus labios. "Jim Gordon. En verdad no tienes idea de lo que estás pidiendo, ¿cierto?"

Gordon ignoró los escalofríos que oir su nombre venir de Bruce le provocó. "Creo que si estoy aquí tengo—"

"No, no la tienes. Porque si la tuvieras, creo que en este momento estuvieras pidiendo la mano de Falcone en lugar de la mía. Creo que funcionaria mejor para ti." Bruce se le acercó con lentitud mesurada, tejiendo la tensión necesaria, para que cuando estuviera nariz a nariz de nuevo, Jim no pudiera distraerse ni con el sonido de los grillos. "¿Por qué crees ningún Wayne ha activado su poder sobre la ciudad en el último siglo? Una vez que un Wayne se casa, lo hace para siempre."

Jim parpadeó.

"Es la Ley de la Dinastía. 'Aquel que elige reinar, lo hace hasta que la muerte lo separe de su consorte.'"

Bruce hizo clara su opinión sobre la cita otorgada con su mero tono, 90% de asco y 10% sarcasmo. Jim, sin embargo, estaba demasiado pasmado para formar una respuesta.

"Ya no le suena tan buena idea, me imagino. Ciertamente mi padre no la consideraba fiable. El defendía el derecho de tener libre albedrío, en lugar de tener que obligar a mi madre a permanecer a su lado. Es una de las razones él nunca… " El mismo Omega se detuvo. Compuso su máscara de indiferencia. "O tal vez sólo me mentía y romatizaba la noción para que no me diera cuenta que Wayne Enterprise ya le pertenecía a Don Falcone de todas maneras."

"¿Cómo-?" Jim sacudió su cabeza. "¿Cómo te enteraste?" Si Bruce sabía _esa_ parte, tenía que estar enterado sobre la existencia de la Corte de Búhos. Tenía que saber que Falcone había sido un asociado de la organización. ¿Pero, cómo demonios lo había averiguado?

Su mano se estiró, automático en su impulso por reconfortar, pero Bruce era habilidoso en deslizarse con las sombras cuando no quería ser tocado.

"No puedo ayudarte, Jim."

Y lo dejó allí mismo, regresando a los chiquillos plásticos que denominaban buena compañía y las luces de neon.

Jim estaba jodido.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Bruce se escurrió al lobby de la mansión con su pésimo humor dando empuje. Ni siquiera eran las dos de la madrugada, bastante temprano en contraste a su usual jornada. Dejó a Leslie en el taxi, evitando sus manos deslizantes por debajo de su camiseta, porque simplemente no soportaba ser tocado por ella, o nadie mas, en estos momentos.

— _M_ a _nos anchas palmando sus cadera, la corta barba de Jim Gordon raspando su oreja._

Bruce gruñó mientras encendía las luces del pasillo. Se dirigió a la sala, pero se detuvo en seco al ver la chimenea encendida.

Sólo Alfred se había encargado de siempre tenerla a fuego lento para calentar la mansión. Desde su despido, Bruce se había encargado de la tarea por sí mismo, pero nunca la dejaba prendida antes de salir. No era tan estúpido para arriesgar que el lugar se hiciera cenizas en su ausencia.

"Espero no te moleste, Bruce. Me tomé la libertad de hacerme cargo del frío."

Bruce se tornó hacia uno de los sofases de cuero. La voz femenina le pertenecía a una mujer de cabello castaño y largo, extendida por el asiento como si perteneciera allí. Sus labios rojos estaban estirados en una falsa sonrisa de encanto.

Era una mujer bella. Magnética, al tan solo verla.

Bruce pudo entender la debilidad de Gordon ante ella.

"No sabía que tendría visitas a esta hora." Cauteloso, caminó rodeando el sillón que se encontraba a contracara con el usado por la huésped. Se posicionó frente a la chimenea, a espaldas de las llamas. Divisó una de las ventanas abiertas, la cortina bailando con el viento. "Aunque si lo hubiera sabido, no estoy seguro si hubiera querido gastar buena madera en una Falcone."

"Grosero." Sofía Falcone retorció su nariz. "Me sorprende. Siempre he escuchado maravillas de ti."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Toda sonrisa se endureció. "Que no seamos enemigos."

Ah. Bruce lo había imaginado. "Es algo inherente entre alguien como usted y alguien como yo."

"No tenemos que ser lo que nuestros padres dictaron, Bruce. Tú y yo podemos ser una nueva generación. Podemos crear nuestro propio futuro, nuestras propias reglas. En toda honestidad, no tengo razón para querer lastimarte." Desdoblando sus piernas, Sofía se impulsó un pie entaconado para levantarse del sofá. "A menos, claro… "

"¿A menos?" Bruce le siguió la corriente, tomando dos pasos hacia ella. El perfume francés le recordó a su madre.

Falcone colocó sus manos unidas detrás de sí. Lució como una oponente. "A menos que permitas a Jim Gordon interponerse entre nuestros mutuos intereses."

Bruce sintió algo oscuro y malicioso reinar en su esternón. ¿Quién se creía estar mujer para invadir su hogar de esta forma, y querer dictar lo que debía, o no hacer?

"Salga de aquí, antes de que llame a Seguridad."

Dudaba que fueran a ser de mucha ayuda, pero si Falcone lo quisiera muerto, Bruce dudaba que hubiera siquiera llegado a la Mansión sin un intentado a su vida. Obviamente lo habían tenido vigilado, probablemente desde antes de que Gordon decidiera hacer contacto con él, en el club. Habían estado esperando por ello. Por Jim Gordon para mostrar su As.

No. Algo que Sofía había probado, era ser más lista que emboscarlo tan temprano en la carrera. Estaba _allí_ , en sus grandes ojos almendrados, su _dicha_ por alargar el juego entre ambos. "No arruinarías tu vida por alguien como él, ¿cierto, Bruce?"

"Jim Gordon es uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido. Creo que tu padre lo consideraba así, también."

"Oh, sí. Hasta que acribilló a mi hermano hasta la muerte, por lo menos."

Bruce frunció su ceño. "Estaba infectado con el virus, si mal no recuerdo. Tenía razones para hacerlo."

Sofía se encogió de hombros. "No estoy aquí para hablar de mi hermano, Bruce. Está muerto al igual que mi padre. Ellos ya no importan. Lo que me importa es tu respuesta. Puedes admirar las cualidades de James todo lo que quieras, ¿pero son lo suficiente fascinantes para ponerse de su lado? El lado equivocado, debo agregar."

Sólo por un momento, Bruce prefirió lidiar con Cobblepot. Las intenciones del tipo, por lo menos, siempre habían sido transparentes en su locura y eso lo había hecho mas manipulable. Jim Gordon en verdad había metido la pata al traer a esta mujer a la ciudad, un completo enigma envuelto en frías maquinaciones. Sofía era un nuevo tipo de peligro.

"El único lado que me interesa es el mío." Bruce deliberó detenidamente. "Considéreme un participante neutro en su guerra contra el GCPD."

Sofía sonrió. "No lo que esperaba. Pero me satisface por ahora." Extendió su mano para sellar el trato.

Bruce prosiguió con el protocolo establecido, el apretón indicando que su pequeña visita ya estaría concluida en meros segundos.

Aprovechando la unión de sus manos, Sofía se subió en puntillas. Inhaló profundamente en su cercanía, cerrando sus parpados en placer sutil. Cuando abrió sus ojos, el negro de sus ojos fue un abismo. "Podríamos ser invencibles juntos, Bruce."

Bruce quiso rodar su ojos. Así que no, uno, pero _dos_ Alfas, habían oficialmente aventado en su cara propuestas indecorosas en una sola noche. Hurra por su autoestima. Sofía olía a rosas rojas, a tierra fértil. A sangre saliendo de una herida abierta. Bruce no calificó tal aroma como reconfortante. Sofía podía ser hermosa, atractiva en su aire de misterio, y bastante tentadora con los logros que tenía hasta ahora como Alfa dominante.

Pero Bruce estaba harto de ser un peón ante los jugadas de ajedrez de otros.

Se liberó de la mano enguantada empeñada a la suya. Retrocedió para permitirle a Falcone salir de la sala. Justo cuando la mujer pasaba el umbral, Bruce necesitó dejar algo muy en claro.

"Dile a Selina que si vuelve a ayudarte a hacer allanamiento de morada en mi propiedad, las autoridades sabrán donde encontrarla."

Sofía alzó sus cejas. Asintió con diversión en su cara. Bruce esperó a que el sonido del portón indicara que su visita indeseable se había marchado.

Odió el silencio que prosiguió. La quietud. Por ello se rodeaba de ruido siempre que le era posible. Si había silencio, escuchaba Ras' Al Ghul en su cabeza. Sofia habia presentado similitudes con él, tanto en su forma de manipular como en la pesadez de su presencia de Alfa. La percepción de Bruce, siempre era afectaba, lo quisiera o no. Una inyección de adrenalina siempre se iba directo al Omega en sus entrañas, cuando un buen candidato intentaba influirle.

Se dejó caer al sofa. Su cabeza se encajó en sus rodillas y palmas. Al cerrar sus ojos, no vio a Ras' Al Ghul, sin embargo.

Miró la cara de Jim Gordon.

" _Maté a un hombre a sangre fría y fue la decisión equivocada. Pagarás por haber cruzado esa linea, una y otra vez. Como yo lo he hecho… Como lo sigo haciendo."_

Dios.

Bruce gimió consternado.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo atrás había tenido esa confrontación con el Detective Gordon?

Ese endemoniado hombre.

¿Quién se creía que era, para desfilar por su vida ahora, como si nada? Como si tuviera el derecho. ¿En verdad había esperado que Bruce aceptara la peor _propuesta de matrimonio en la historia_ , así como así? ¿Cómo era posible que Gordon fuera tan ingenuo y tan cínico con el mundo, al mismo tiempo?

" _Te hará sentir como el mismo mal que estás tratando de eliminar."_

El vodka ruso que su padre había guardado por años fue facil de encontrar. Bruce lo había albergado en el escritorio para rapido acceso. No era su preferido, pero quería que su garganta se entumeciera con el ardor de licor. Tal vez asi no haria algo tan estupido como llamar a la estacion de policia para pedir hablar con Jim Gordon. No importaba la hora. Bruce sabía que lo encontraría alli, trabajando. Porque esa era la clase de hombre que el detective era; alguien que no se daba por vencido.

" _Necesitas ser mejor, Bruce."_

"Y tú necesitas callarte." En impulso energético, Bruce tiró el vaso de vidrio a la chimenea.

Terminó usando el teléfono, después de todo. Pero, para llamar un taxi.

No podía permanecer en este triste mausoleo un minuto más.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Fin de Parte 1.**

 **[+]+[+]**


	2. ii esperando por un héroe

" **La Corona."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

 **Parejas:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne (principal). Menciones de Bruce/Selina, Bruce/Otros, Jim/Sofía, y Jim/Lee.

 **Rating:** _Adult_ , porque Bruce es un menor de edad involucrado en actividades de embriaguez y conductas sexuales promiscuas. Y ni siquiera son inventos mios. Agradezcánle al canon.

 **Resumen:** Post-4x11. Después de perder la jugaba ante Sofía Falcone, Jim busca una forma de recuperar el control de la ciudad. E involucra contraer nupcias de conveniencia con Bruce Wayne.

 **Continuidad:** Universo Alterno de las temporadas 2-4. Sabrás cómo, si sigues leyendo.

 **Extra:** La serie "The Crown" es la responsable por inspirarme a escribir un AU con Jim y Bruce casados, y los Wayne siendo parte de la realeza de Gotham. Por ello, el título de este fic. Sin embargo, no esperen muchas similitudes entre las series.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **ii.**

 **[+]+[+]**

 _"Estoy esperando por un héroe,_

 _hasta el final de la noche."_

-Bonnie Taylor.

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

El precinto estaba involucrado en el alboroto típico de los lunes. Gordon ni siquiera parpadeó mientras hizo su entrada. Cargaba con su café y su impermeable, la misión en su mente siendo su oficina.

Pasó por las celdas, al encaminarse a las escaleras.

Pausó.

Retrocedió.

Casi escupió parte del café que recién había tomado. "¿Bruce?"

Dentro de la celda, el muchacho en cuestión se encontraba acostado sobre la banca, su cabeza en el regazo de una de las chicas también encerradas, dejándole que jugara con sus mechones de cabello. "Buenos días, Capitán."

Jim jaló del primer oficial que tuvo cerca. "Sácalo de ahí. ¡Ahora!" Prácticamente empujó de Castro para que el hombre abriera la celda. "No digas una palabra. ¡A mi oficina!"

Bruce tuvo el descaro de reírse por la secuencia de órdenes. Tenía puestos sus lentes oscuros y por su mueca ante la luz repentina cerca de su arrogante rostro, una pesada resaca.

"¿Oigan, que hay de nosotros?" La chiquilla se quejó del otro lado de la reja. No solo era ella, sino todo un grupo de niños ricos todavía medio ebrios.

"Chocaron contra un carro de hot dogs en la calle 14." Castro explicó, en cuanto sintió la mirada asesina del Alfa.

Un carro de hot dog. Dios mio. Era demasiado temprano para esto. "Contacta a sus padres."

Del puro gusto, Jim arremató la puerta de su oficina lo más ruidosamente posible. Bruce se cubrió los oídos, murmurando maldiciones desde su asiento en el pequeño sofá de huéspedes. Jim colgó su impermeable, y plantó su café en la superficie plana del escritorio. Del cajón sacó una tira de aspirinas. La lanzó y cayó directo en las manos del muchacho, a pesar de los lentes oscuros cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Había brillantina en el cuello del Omega. _Brillantina_. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? "Por el momento, solo permanecer quieto e inmóvil, mientras empiezas con tu reprimenda."

- _Oh, apuesta en ello_. "Vas a pagar por cada último centavo en las reparaciones del puesto de hot dogs que arrollaste. Además, pagarás por las fianzas de cada uno de tus amigos allá afuera, sólo para que pienses dos veces la próxima vez que quieras terminar en una de mis celdas."

Bruce cruzó sus piernas. Cumplió con su promesa. Permaneció quieto y callado, reclinado por el sofá como si estuviera tomando el sol en la playa. "¿Que te hace pensar que fue mi auto el que arrolló el puesto del Señor Monroy?"

Harper había tenido la delicadeza de dejar el reporte del arresto de Wayne y compañía en su escritorio. Jim lo abrió. Suspiró con la primera fotografía del Ferrari lleno de hendiduras en el lado derecho. "Tus placas."

"Ups." Bruce ajustó sus lentes. Jim notó el ligero temblor de su cuerpo.

Jim suspiró. Descolgó su impermeable. Lo ofreció al Omega, sabiendo que el muchacho debía estar muriéndose de frío con la delgada camiseta que llevaba puesta. La estación no era conocida por tener la mejor calefacción. Bruce dudó en primera. Luego estiró su brazo para aceptar la ofrenda.

"Gracias."

"Duerme. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ser tu niñero, Bruce." No esperando por una respuesta, Jim salió de la oficina, de repente incapaz de seguir viendo a Bruce en estado tan decadente. Caminó por todo el segundo piso para liberar parte de su ira y frustración.

¿Por qué calaba tan hondo este cambio en Bruce? Ni el mismo Jim tenía una razón legítima. Bien sabía que él era la última persona en poder juzgar a alguien por perder su camino. No cuando Jim había recién salido de su propio Infierno. Debería actuar con más empatía. Resultaba difícil, sin embargo. Bruce había sido este perfecto pequeño ser que Jim había tenido en un pedestal desde el primer encuentro. Se sintió como una enorme falla de parte de Gordon. Le había fallado a Bruce en más de una vez. Cuando realmente había importado.

Su regreso fue más tranquilo y cauteloso, en la segunda ocasión.

Bruce estaba acurrucado en el sofá, tapado por completo por el saco del Capitán. Se había retirado sus botines para doblar sus rodillas. Parecía un gato enojado, despeinado y a la defensiva, incluso en su dormir.

Jim tomó asiento en la silla de Harvey.

Terminó su café justo a tiempo para recibir a Fox. Lucius dio un vistazo alrededor después de tocar a la puerta y auto invitarse a entrar. Miró la silueta de Bruce, sacudió su cabeza, y salió de nuevo.

Jim volvió a suspirar.

Revisó cinco reportes de casos recién resueltos, otorgando su firma en cada uno de ellos.

Bruce despertó de un salto. Luciendo verde. Jim movió el cesto de la basura justo a tiempo para que el muchacho vomitara sus entrañas. Jim abrió la puerta de la oficina para pedirle a Ramírez una botella de agua. Los gruñidos del Omega sonaron dolorosos. Jim comenzó a preocuparse de más. "Esta no es una resaca normal."

Bruce aceptó la botella de agua. Enjuagó su boca, escupiendo más saliva en la cesta. Los lentes oscuro habían caído al suelo durante su abrupto despertar.

"¿Qué tomaste?" Insistió, voz baja y suave con preocupación. ¿Qué más estaba Bruce consumiendo aparte de alcohol?

"Estoy bien." El Omega presionó la botella contra su frente. "Resulta que erré en mis cálculos. Estaré bien una vez que tome mi medicamente."

Mierda. "¿Estás por entrar en tu ciclo? Maldición, Bruce."

"Pre-Ciclo. No entres en pánico. No estoy por aprovecharme de tu virtud." Bruce estaba sudando. "Maldición. No recuerdo dónde dejé mi chaqueta… Mis llaves…"

"Sólo relájate." Llamó por Fox. ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

Lucius era el monumento de la decepción cuando llegó al auxilio de ambos. Le dio un rápido chequeo al Omega, siempre procurando mantener su distancia. "Nadie mejor que tú, conoce las consecuencias de salir de fiesta bajo estas circunstancias."

"Sé cuidarme solo." Excepto, que no tanto. Porque Fox era quien tenía en posesión una caja de tabletas de supresores. Bruce tomó su dosis recomendada totalmente indignado.

Ramirez tocó a la puerta. Tenía el saco de Bruce en sus manos. Jim la tomó, agradecido. "Levántate. Te llevaré a casa."

Bruce se sentía tan mal que no dio objeción. Al salir de la oficina, Jim procuró rodearlo de la cintura para espantar cualquier ojo curioso. Las feromonas del Omega todavía se encontraban bajo control. Era afortunado que el ciclo de Bruce apenas estuviera comenzando.

Mientra Jim conducía, Bruce miró el paisaje por la ventana.

Jim aclaró su garganta. "Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo. Para lo que sea."

"Por supuesto. Por eso me obligarás a pagar las fianzas de otras personas a pesar de que yo no era quien conducía. Garry fue el idiota que giró del volante para no matar a un gato en el medio de la calle."

Jim sonrió. "Agradece que no te haya dejado en las celdas el resto del día."

Bruce por fin tornó su perfil para darle la cara. Lucia notablemente mejor. "¿Esa es la manera correcta de dirigirse con alguien a quien trataba de cortejar hace unos días? Luego te preguntas porque no acepto tus impulsivas propuestas de matrimonio."

El pecho de Jim ardió con el recuerdo. El rechazo de su proposición sería fácilmente una de las peores humillaciones que había tenido que experimentar. Guardó silencio, sin ganas de involucrar en un peor argumento.

Le sorprendió, entonces, escuchar a Bruce suspirar.

"Eso fue descortés. Ofrezco disculpas."

Ah. Ahí estaba. Una pizca del Bruce que Jim recordaba. Jim sintió algo aligerarse en su pecho. "Lo merezco. Debí molestarme con un ramo de flores, por lo menos."

Cuando volteó en dirección del Omega, Bruce estaba sonriendo.

Al llegar a la Mansión, resultó natural para Jim regresar al vestíbulo que había visitado un sinnúmero de ocasiones. "¿Seguro que no quieres—?"

Bruce lo interrumpió al regresarle su impermeable. "Le dejaré regresar a sus labores, Detective. Espere mi cheque por todo los daños ocasiones ante del final de este dia."

"Bruce." Su mano rodeó la muñeca del joven. Jim parpadeó, sorprendido con su propio impulso. "Llámame, o a Lucius, si nos necesitas. Lo digo en serio."

Bruce asintió, su rostro retornando a una máscara indescifrable. Jim soltó su muñeca-

-Esta vez, Bruce quien jaló de él, en un parpadeo teniéndolo presionado contra la pared del vestíbulo.

Bruce era… fuerte.

Jim alzó su mentón, entrando en estado defensivo de manera automática. Se habían acabado los días donde Bruce necesitaba ponerse en puntas para balancear sus alturas. Ahora, eran iguales, en más de un sólo sentido.

La misteriosa inspección de Bruce se prolongó por 6.7 segundos. Jim los contó en su mente. Concluyó con una inhalación, cerrando sus párpados brevemente.

"Ah." Al volverse a abrir, las pupilas del Omega resplandecían. "Ahora lo entiendo."

El chiquillo retrocedió, enigma tejiendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Estamos en contacto, Capitán Gordon."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Así fue.

Una semana después, Jim estaba interrogando al manager de un stripclub por alguna pista del repentino auge de cocaína por el barrio de la Calle 17, cuando un resplandor de piel pintada de brillantina le cegó el rabillo del ojo.

Bruce.

Acompañado de su usual _entorage_ , el Omega se encontraba en una de las esquinas del establecimiento, observando a un increíblemente flexible bailarín hacer su trabajo alrededor de los tubos. El bailarín estaba vestido más de una capa gruesa de brillantina que en ropa interior.

El primer impulso de Jim fue el de cruzar el club hasta llegar a la mesa de Bruce y demandar qué demonios estaba pensando. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, sus pies adelantándose antes que su mente fría—Pero en un momento de perfecta coordinación, Bruce ladeó su rostro en la dirección del Alfa. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Jim leyó el mensaje con claridad: _No se entrometa en mis asuntos._

Dos días después, Jim se encontró firmando de enterado el reporte de otro choque liderado por el Ferrari de Wayne, esta vez por evitar atropellar a una anciana.

El siguiente fin de semana, justo cuando Jim disfrutaba de una cerveza en horas de descanso, Bruce estaba justo allí—en el bar favorito de Jim—entrando con una chiquilla de cabello castaño agarrada de su brazo.

Jim no logró terminar su botella. Se vio obligado a escurrirse por la salida de emergencia, sin estar dispuesto a ser testigo de los espectáculos del muchacho.

Bruce estaba obviamente, tratando de llamar a su atención. ¿Por qué? Jim no tenía ni la menor idea. ¿Aburrimiento? ¿Soledad, ahora que Alfred estaba ausente? No importaba. Jim no tenía tiempo para juegos.

El punto de quiebre vino durante su -muy obligatoria- asistencia a una de los galas anuales de caridad que terminarían dando fondos al precinto, si Jim sobrevivía la noche sin darle un puñetazo en la cara a ningún político.

No obstante, a tan solo el primer paso al salón, Jim ya estuvo arrepintiéndose. Todos vestían antifaz, un detalle que Jim había pasado por alto por falta de verdadero interés.

- _Sólo una hora_. Una hora y se escabulliría. Emergencias necesitando su presencia sobraban, después de todo.

El salón estaba a reventar con la crema y nata de Gotham. Jim fue interceptado por el Comisionado, por el Alcalde y su esposa, la hija del Secretario de Educación Pública de Gotham. Jim emplastó su mejor sonrisa, asintió en los momentos adecuados—Sólo porque su gente lo necesitaba.

Extrañó a Harvey con una intensidad que le partió el pecho en dos.

Sin estar del todo consciente de cómo su trayecto lo fue acercando al centro del salón, Jim se dejó llevar por las masas. Resultó fácil con las máscaras, con el ambiente de anonimato que les permitió a todos aquellos buitres sentirse seguros en sus propios engaños.

Justo cuando Jim podía divisar la barra del bar cerca, el espacio entre dos parejas se dispersó sobre la pista, colocándolo directo en la línea de visión de la última persona que quería ver.

Sofia.

Jim se frenó de golpe.

La mujer, en similar moda que Gordon, no se había molestado con una máscara. Un trozo de velo negro cubría la mitad de su rostro. Sus labios—siempre rojos—se alargaron en una sonrisa tentadora. El vestido plateado era una obra maestra alrededor de sus curvas. Jim odió como parte de su libido se inyectó de interés, al recordar todas aquellas noches donde las manos de Jim las habían recorrido…

"¿Matrozca?"

La visión de Sofía fue cancelada por el cuerpo de Bruce Wayne, bloqueándola de su percepción, antes de que Jim volviese a cometer otra estupidez.

"¿Disculpa?" Jim no sintió verdadera sorpresa. Por supuesto que Bruce estaría aquí.

La silueta de su antifaz asimilaba al rostro de un búho. Las plumas lucieron reales. Jim no supo si Bruce estaba tratando de enfatizar un punto en específico con su elección. "Matrozca, el vals." Jim parpadeó al sentir la mano del Omega apoderarse de la suya. "¿Quieres intentarlo? Prometo no pisarte."

"Bruce—" Jim no se consideraba un as para el baile. Aunque había sobrevivido acudir a galas con Bárbara.

"Puedes guiar." El Omega reiteró, sus dedos llevando la mano derecha de Jim a su cintura. "No mires tus pies. Sólo enfocate… en mi."

No fue como si Jim tuviera otra opción. La cercanía de Bruce fue una fuerza absoluta. Su aroma atolondró a Jim, colonia mezclada con un perfume más primitivo.

Comenzó como un enfrentamiento.

Jim percibió la tensión en el cuerpo de Bruce conforme empezaron a moverse. El joven no pudo esconderse al cien por ciento detrás de su fachada rebelde sin causa. Jim olfateó su ansiedad.

Apretando la unión de sus manos, Jim decidió aprovecharse de la oportunidad.

Atrajo al Omega hasta que sus pechos chocaran.

Bailaron.

"¿Sabes? Hay formas menos riesgosas de obtener mi atención."

Las plumas del antifaz de Bruce le hicieron cosquillas al acercar su boca a la oreja del muchacho. Al rotar el cuerpo del joven en dirección opuesta a como habían comenzado, Jim descubrió a Sofía todavía de espectadora, aunque ahora en los brazos de un pobre soquete.

"¿Quién dice que tu atención es algo que deseo?"

"Bruce, si no te conociera, ya hubiera levantado una orden de restricción en tu contra." Y antes de darle oportunidad de una sosa respuesta, Bruce fue girado sobre su propio eje.

Al regresar, el cuerpo de Bruce se sintió más caliente.

Continuaron, cada vez a ritmo más acelerado. A pasos alargados el par fue adueñándose de la pista. La melodía en sí fue una trampa, al igual que el predicamento de sus cuerpos. Lo que había comenzado suave y serena, fue escalando en notas desesperadas, arrastrandolos hacia un caótico climax.

Su conexión, sin embargo, fue ininterrumpida.

Sus palmas transpiraron. Sus respiraciones se entrecortaron por el ejercicio corporal. Sin importar cuantas ocasiones Jim envolvió a Bruce en piruetas para liberarse de la intensidad de su mirada, el Omega nunca desistió, ávido en su observación de todo movimiento que Gordon realizaba.

El desenlace fue abrupto, pues en un parpadeo, Jim se percató de las miradas ajenas.

De los murmullos.

Del flash de una cámara. El Gotham Gazette, lo más seguro.

Bruce apretó sus dedos alrededor de los suyos. Su aliento extenuado sopló por encima de la nariz del Alfa. "Eres… en definitiva… un hombre de varios talentos secretos, Jim."

Jim inhaló profundamente, de golpe cayendo en la tentación—Bruce estaba endemoniadamente cerca—lluvia torrencial se manifestó en sus fosas. Bruce olía a lluvia de primavera, cuando en el pasado Jim lo había comparado a dulce rancio. Un diminuto sonido se produjo de su garganta. Receptivo. Abriéndose a nivel fisiológico…

Bruce se apartó.

Pestañeando con desconcierto, Jim se soltó del amarre de feromonas, y a su vez, del de sus manos.

Para cuando volvió en sí, Bruce se había esparcido con el resto de la multitud.

Y los cuchicheos fueron empeorando. Jim decidió que no se le atravesaría momento más indicado para marcharse del lugar.

Ya afuera, a menos de un metro de su auto, el primer signo de ataque fue el brazo alrededor de su pescuezo.

Jim entró en combate automático, sus manos haciendo todo en su poder por liberarse. Fue en vano, siendo arrastrado lejos de su auto hasta el callejón más próximo. En el piso instantes después, recibió un asalto de patadas a su estómago. Jim ni siquiera pudo gritar, con el oxígeno dejando sus pulmones del shock.

Aun nublado por el dolor, Jim reconoció el olor de la Alfa.

"No seas maleducado, James. La próxima vez, invita a una dama a bailar. No es como si fuéramos extraños."

Otra patada. Esta ocasión, el cuerpo endurecido de Jim había estado preparado. No se defendió. No tenía caso. Sofía quería impartir una lección, después de todo. Entre más rápido la mujer exteriorizara el berrinche de su sistema, más rápido podría Jim regresar a su departamento a lamerse las heridas.

"No toques su preciosa cara, Grump. Es uno de sus más finos dotes." Jim sintió un beso sobre su frente, marcando la retirada de la Falcone. Jim escuchó sus zapatillas alejare hasta quedarse mudas. Si sus brazos no hubieran estado inmovilizados, Jim sabía que la hubiera ahorcado—

—Gemidos que no provinieron de Jim se comenzaron a materializar.

"¡Que demonios!"

"¡Detrás de ti!"

Hubo un disparo al aire, y más sonidos de forcejeo. Jim rodó sobre sus cuclillas, sosteniendo su abdomen. Buscó por su arma-sólo par encontrarse con el rostro inconsciente de uno de los matones cayendo a su lado sobre el piso. Jim se apresuró pr levantarse.

Apuntó su pistola directo en la cara de Bruce.

"Mierda." Jim movió la pistola en la dirección del segundo matón, quien había estado incorporándose del piso para atacar al Omega por las espaldas. Le disparó en la pierna. El tipo se derrumbó con un aullido de dolor. "¿Qué demonios…?"

"Oigamos el sermón después." Bruce tenía sangre en el cuello deshecho de su smoking, pero no era suya. Jim se percató, al tener el apoyo de su cuerpo a su alcance. Bruce rodeó sus hombros con el brazo del detective, guiandolo fuera del callejón. "¿Y tu auto?"

"Justo a la vuelta."

El Omega siguió sus indicaciones escupidas en gruñidos, reconociendo el Cadillac de Gordon rápidamente. Bruce lo apoyó contra la puerta mientras comenzaba a rebuscar el abrigo de Jim por las llaves.

"¡Espera, espera! Si crees que estoy por dejarte frente al volante—"

Rodando sus ojos, Bruce aprovechó su torpeza para extraer las llaves del bolsillo. "¿Qué otra opción tienes, Jim?"

Llamar a Harper sería la obvia alternativa. Lástima que Jim no estaba en sus cinco sentidos para insistir. Bruce lo sorprendió con su gentileza para introducirlo al asiento del pasajero. El joven dio la vuelta, se metió en el lado del conductor y encendió el auto sin problemas. Solo hasta que estuvieron fuera de la calle Huston, Jim se permitió suspirar en rendición. La adrenalina fue dejando su cuerpo, y el dolor se agudizó.

No hubo costillas rotas, por lo menos. Jim había tenido suficientes palizas para notar la distinción.

Por lo menos, Bruce se dignó a respetar los semáforos y las demás señales de tráfico. Fue en una luz roja, que Jim se tornó hacia el conductor.

Miró los puños apretando el volante de manera exagerada. La furia en la expresión de Wayne. Jim tuvo déja vú. Este era el Bruce de sus recuerdos más marcados.

"No debiste meterte."

Bruce le echó una mirada fulminante, girando un milímetro su mentón en dirección del Alfa. No se dignó con una respuesta, aun después de arrancar a la luz verde.

"Hablo en serio. Cuando esos gorilas vuelvan a su dueña y le digan lo que pasó… Lo último que quiero es que Sofía ponga un blanco en tus espaldas, Bruce."

"Es algo tarde para eso."

Jim sintió hielo colarse por su pecho. "¿De qué hablas?"

Bruce aceleró la velocidad del Cadillac, impulsado por sus emociones. "Hablo de que su última visita sin invitación a mi hogar, no dejó mucho a la imaginación de qué tan amenazante Sofia Falcone ya me considera."

Dios, no. "¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué quería exactamente?" Si esa maldita mujer había tocado un cabello en la cabeza de Bruce… "¿Y podrías despegar tu pie del acelerador por un momento?"

El tono enfurecido de Wayne, sin embargo, sólo se elevó como la espuma de un expresso. "¿Tú qué crees, Jim? Quería saber de qué lado estoy. Obviamente, sospechaba de lo que planeabas proponerme la otra noche. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por intimidarme."

Fue el turno de Jim para apretar sus puños. "Mierda."

A estas alturas, Bruce dejó claro que estaba tomando rumbo a la Mansión. Una parte de Jim se sintió aliviado, puesto que el último lugar en el que había querido terminar, había sido el Gotham General.

"Nunca debí…" Jim no sabía cómo terminar la frase. ¿ _Nunca debí involucrarte_? Eso no lo había detenido antes. Había estado tan obsesionado con la idea de destronar a Sofía, que no había meditado tan de cerca el nivel de peligro en el que metería a Bruce en el proceso. Una parte estúpida de su persona había asumido que Sofía sólo se enfocaría en él.

Segundo gran error. Sofía se tomaba todo personal.

En cuanto el Cadillac se detuvo en la entrada de la Mansión, Jim se impulsó por su cuenta fuera del auto. No dejó que Bruce lo volviera a tocar, sintiéndose como una enfermedad que Bruce nunca debía adquirir.

" _¡Prr! ¡Sírveme otro trago!"_

Jim alzó una ceja al escuchar el gorgoreo. Provino de una jaula en el medio del estudio.

" _¡Prrrr, voy a vomitar!_ "

"No preguntes." Bruce tomó una manta para cubrir al perico parlante. "Siéntate, iré por el botiquín."

"Estoy bien." Fue tan poco convincente, que Bruce lo ignoró.

Ya solo, y libre de admitir derrota sin ojos ajenos, Jim gimió del dolor al flexionarse para tomar asiento. Terminó recostándose en uno de los sillónes, como una tortuga incapaz de volverse a poner de pie. "Demonios." Desabotonó su camisa formal. Los moretones ya estaban formándose en su abdomen.

Al volver, Bruce trajo más que el botiquín. Le sirvió al Alfa un vaso con un dedo de whiskey, ante de hincarse a revisar el abdomen del hombre.

Esta vez, al sentir el efecto entumecedor del whiskey en su garganta, Jim gimió por razones diferentes. Se tragó dos píldoras para el dolor, a secas. "Son sólo moretones. Matarte, no era el motivo de Sofía." Todavía. "Sólo estaba tratando de obtener mi atención."

Jim recordó el baile, entonces. La manera natural en la que había deslizado a Bruce por la pista. La intensidad de la interacción que habían compartido.

"Dime, Jim. ¿En qué consiste tu suerte para atraer a este tipo de mujeres excepcionales?"

"Locas, querrás decir."

Bruce aplicó gel antiinflamatorio sobre su piel descubierta. Jim brincó con el contacto.

"Lo peor es, que no puedo arrepentirme de haberla traído." Jim lamió sus labios. "Los permisos que Oswald estaba manejando para cometer crímenes de manera legal eran un hazmerreír para la justicia. Tenía que hacer algo. La ciudad lo necesitaba. Pensé que traer de vuelta a Carmine sería el mejor de dos maldades."

Bruce sacó una venda del botiquín y cuando fue adecuado, Jim levantó su torso ligeramente para que la venda recorriera su espalda.

"Confié en que Sofía tendría el mismo sentido de honor de su padre. Por eso le seguí el juego… Le dejé que jugara sus artimañas con El Penguiño, fingiendo ser su amigo para luego despojarlo del poder…"

"Pero, tenía sus propios planes."

Jim suspiró. "No tenía a nadie más en quien confiar, Bruce."

Era la primera vez que lo admitía en voz alta.

Sonaba a excusa. No dejó ser la verdad. Jim había estado desesperado por tener a un verdadero aliado, desde que Harvey había cedido a los permisos de Cobblepot. Desde aquella caminata por la playa de Miami, Sofía había llenado el vacío de manera efectiva. Por lo menos, al inicio. Sofía había sabido exactamente cómo seducirlo, primero con palabras bonitas, luego con su personalidad apasionada.

Sin olvidar que Sofía había sido la primera persona en perdonarlo por la muerte de Mario, algo que Lee nunca haría.

"De acuerdo. Comprendo lo que te motivó para traerla aquí… ¿Pero, por qué no la puedes detener? Hay algo que te está frenando. Lo sé."

Tan listo. Jim lo admiraba por ello. Por más que tal agilidad mental lo metiera en tantos líos. Su primer instinto fue el de no contar lo que Sofía estaba usando en su contra. Luego, la parte más cansada de Jim Gordon, sólo cedió.

Le contó a Bruce sobre el Profesor Pyg. Algo que le causaba inmensa vergüenza, cada día.

Tras haber concluido su tarea, Bruce ahora permanecía hincado en el piso, ambas manos descansando en los cojines. Los nudillos de su mano derecha estaban hinchados.

"Deberías ponerla en hielo."

Bruce salió de su trance lo suficiente para levantarse. Se marchó silenciosamente, al parecer, procesando lo que Jim había compartido con detenimiento. Por su parte, bajo la influencia del medicamento, los párpados de Jim se volvieron pesados. Retiró sus zapatos a pequeñas patadas. Exhausto, no le costó nada caer dormido.

Cuando despertó, fue cerca del amanecer. El sol aún no subía al horizonte.

Jim se reincorporó lo más calladamente posible, notando la silueta de Bruce aun durmiendo en el sofá opuesto. Se colocó sus zapatos y recuperó las llaves de su auto de la mesa. Antes de marcharse, pausó frente al cuerpo del Omega, viendo las llamas de la chimenea colorear de naranja su rostro.

Jim no se frenó esta vez, estirando sus dedos para acariciar la corona de cabellos de Bruce.

Debió de haber sentido satisfacción, por saber que Bruce seguía siendo el mismo en el fondo—Por tener la seguridad, de que al joven le importaría lo que fuera a suceder con un perro viejo como él.

Pero Jim no saboreó algo dulce con la revelación. En lugar de eso, la usual culpa, fue su omnipresente compañera. Culpa por haber querido involucrar a Bruce en una guerra contra la Mafia, sólo por sus propios intereses.

Era hora que Jim aprendiera a limpiar sus propios desastres.

"Pídemelo de nuevo."

Los dedos de Jim se congelaron, ahora flotando en el espacio, en medio de la retirada.

Bruce destapó su cuerpo de la manta bordada, prosiguiendo a sentarse. No lució desorientado, por lo cual Jim sospechó que el joven había estado fingiendo, o había tenido poco tiempo durmiendo. Cuando se tornó hacia el Alfa, sus ojos fueron claros y firmes, nítidos con propósito.

Jim tragó saliva, hipnotizado por la maldita belleza que todo este tiempo había estado evadiendo. "¿Pedirte qué, Bruce?"

En pies descalzos, el joven se levantó, vestido en pants y camiseta deportivos. Caminó hacia Jim con una sonrisa.

"Pídeme de nuevo… que me case contigo."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Fin de Parte ii.**

 **[+]+[+]**


	3. iii puedo cambiar (por ti)

" **La Corona."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

 **Parejas:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne (principal). Menciones de Bruce/Selina, Bruce/Otros, Jim/Sofía, y Jim/Lee.

 **Rating:** _Adult_ , porque Bruce es un menor de edad involucrado en actividades de embriaguez y conductas sexuales promiscuas. Y ni siquiera son inventos míos. Agradezcánle al canon.

 **Resumen:** Post-4x11. Después de perder la jugaba ante Sofía Falcone, Jim busca una forma de recuperar el control de la ciudad. Sin embargo, lo que empieza como un simple plan de contraer nupcias de conveniencia con Bruce Wayne, termina siendo más de lo que Jim había estado buscando.

 **Continuidad:** Universo Alterno de las temporadas 2-4. **Spoilers de 4x13 "A Beautiful Darkness."**

 **Nota Importante: Este fic está tomando vida propia. I CAN'T STOP.**

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **iii.**

 **[+] + [+]**

 _"Puedo doblarme._

 _Puedo romperme._

 _Puedo transformarme._

 _Puedo sacudirme_

 _y abrirte un camino por la lluvia._

 _Puedo cambiar,_

 _por ti. "_

-Brandon Flowers.

 **[+] + [+]**

* * *

"El nombre de la víctima es Roland Charles. Dirigía el departamento de R&D en Wayne Enterprises. La sección de Biotecnología."

"¿Lo conocías bien, cuando trabajabas allí?"

Fox se encogió de hombros. "Sólo de pasada. Además, no es que lo haya reconocido a la primera."

En el comedor de la residencia Jim se encontró con las terribles y bizarras circunstancias de la muerte de Roland Charles. El hombre era una planta humana, vegetación saliendo su boca de la manera más grotesca. "Es como la otra víctima que encontramos la semana pasada."

"La toxina causante de la mutación entró al torrente sanguíneo mediante las cortaduras en su cuello. Si se trata de la misma causa de muerte del caso pasado, la toxina crea ramas que se alimentan del cuerpo de la víctima, mientras ataca el hipocampo, como una clase de psicodélico."

"Así que te mata y te causa alucinaciones. ¿Testigos?"

"La familia está diciendo que se trataba de dos mujeres, una pelirroja y una castaña. La pelirroja utilizó un método de hipnosis en todos ellos, y mencionan que la castaña llevaba un látigo."

Lo último que le faltaba. Jim apretó el tabique de su nariz con exasperación. "¿Selina Kyle? El Asesinato no es lo suyo."

Fox se mostró igual de dudoso. "La familia afirmó que fue la pelirroja la que asesinó a Roland. Se llevó consigo su maletín."

"Bueno, si su maletín le era tan importante, ¿tal vez todo está relacionado con su trabajo en Wayne Enterprises?"

"Lo dudo. Sus proyectos eran simples. Farmacéuticos, pesticidas..."

Ante la breve pausa de Fox, Jim alzó su ceja. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada."

Ajá. Jim hizo nota de aplicar presión al regresar al precinto. Las habilidades de Fox no incluían el mentir de manera convincente. "Iré a buscar a Selina." Jim prosiguió a salir del comedor, pausando lo suficiente detrás del muro que lo separaba, para escuchar a Fox dejar un mensaje en el teléfono de Bruce. - _Lo sabía_. La trampa había surtido efecto. Para la suerte de Fox, ir a enfrentar a Bruce Wayne por ahora, no era parte de sus prioridades.

Al llegar al _Sirens_ , Jim se dirigió directo a la oficina de Bárbara.

"Pero, si no es otro más que el nuevo Príncipe Azul de Gotham en persona." La rubia se levantó del escritorio, doblando el periódico a la mitad. "¿Sabes? Ahora entiendo mucho, Jim. Debiste habérmelo dicho antes. Hubiéramos hecho una pijamada para hablar de nuestros sentimientos por chicos malos."

No entendiendo de lo que la mujer estaba hablando, Jim aceptó la oferta de tomar la sección de papel, para leerle con sus propios ojos. Resultó ser la primera página de la sección de Espectáculo del Gazette

Se arrepintió al medio minuto.

La foto central mostraba a Bruce en los brazos de Jim, mientras habían bailando en el evento de caridad. Aunque Bruce había usado máscara, todos habían estado enterados de su identidad, y el encabezado lo dejaba muy en claro.

¿HA ENCONTRADO HEREDERO WAYNE A SU PRÍNCIPE AZUL?

Lo peor de todo, era que el ángulo que el fotógrafo había escogido no dejaba dudas al respecto. Rodeando la cintura del Omega de forma segura, y bastante confiada, Jim había sido plasmado en papel justo como el hombre se había sentido aquella noche: bajo un conjuro.

"No creas todo lo que lees."

Bárbara le guiñó el ojo. "Te creería tu usual acto de macho sino estuvieras sonrojándote."

Jim lanzó el periódico al escritorio. "Estoy buscando a Selina. ¿Está aquí?"

"Para nada. Selina es más una gata callejera que una domesticada. Lo sabes. Pero, te prometo que si la llego a ver, le diré que pasaste a saludarla. Ahora, si ya no me necesitas… Estaba algo ocupada antes de que derrumbaras mi puerta a tu antojo."

Detrás del cubículo privado que complementaba la oficina de Bárbara, la silueta de Sofía apareció como fantasma, señalando con quién exactamente Bárbara había estado ocupada.

"No te preocupes, Bárbara. Es un placer saludar a James. ¿Podrías darnos un momento?"

Jim miró a Bárbara, y a pesar de todas las cosas que habían sucedido entre los dos, sabía que la mujer todavía podía comprender sus mensajes ocultos. - _No confíes en ella_.

Con un meneo de su mentón, Bárbara compartió un mensaje críptico bajo las mismas condiciones. - _No lo hago._

"Portense bien, pajaritos del amor."

A solas, Jim avanzó hacia Sofia. "¿Qué tramas con Bárbara Kean?"

"¿Te preocupa que haya compartido con ella detalles de nuestro trato?" La Alfa resopló. "Sé guardar secretos." Acercándose, la mujer extendió una mano para querer tocarlo. Jim se cargó de que la acción no fuera completada, aprisionando la muñeca de Sofia con su mano derecha. Con un gruñido, Falcone arrancó su mano. "Quiero a mi socio Carmichael liberado de tu celda lo más rápido posible."

"¡Ah, no, no no!" Jim alzó un dedo acusante. "Eso no era parte del trato. Tú diriges el Inframundo, yo dirijo el GCPD. Tu dichoso socio cayó arrestado por su propia cuenta."

"Dejame aclararte las reglas de este juego, James Gordon: Nuestro trato es lo que me dé la gana hacer. A menos, claro, que quieras que todos se enteren que eres responsable de la llegada del Pyg a esta ciudad."

"Tú lo trajiste a Gotham, no yo. Yo sólo intentaba detener a Oswald-"

"Pero lo ocultaste y aceptaste el crédito de haber matado al Profesor. En cuanto el mundo se entere, estarás destruído. Junto con tu amado precinto."

"Si yo caigo, tu caes tambien." Jim avanzó un paso. Le sonrió fríamente, disfrutando la sorpresa en la expresión de Sofía. "Y te gusta demasiado ser la Reina del Inframundo para querer ponerlo en riesgo."

Sofía suspiró. "Todavía crees saber lo que haré o no. No aprendes, James."

Fue el turno de Jim de resoplar por sus narices. "Lo hago… y reconozco falsas amenazadas cuando las escucho." Detectando movimiento a través de la ventana de vidrio que daba cara al bar, alcanzó a divisar a Selina Kyle por fin a su alcance. Asi de facil, Jim no tenía tiempo de intercambiar complots con Sofia. "Tengo un trabajo que hacer."

Por supuesto, en cuanto Cat escuchó su grito, salió corriendo en dirección opuesta por la que había llegado. Jim admitió haber extrañado jugar con Selina de esta manera. Logró atraparla en el techo del edificio, justo antes de que la chiquilla saltar a otro tejado.

"¿Por qué la prisa, Selina?"

"¿Porque un loco con insignia me está persiguiendo?"

"Ah. Entonces, ¿no se debe a que estuviste anoche en la casa de Roland Charles cuando el hombre se transformó en árbol? Su familia describió a sus asaltantes como una pelirroja y una castaña, esta última cagando un látigo como el tuyo. Dime que estoy loco."

Todo el forcejeo se le fue a Selina, al ser atrapada en la mentira. "Te lo juro, sólo fui para robarles a esos ricachones."

"Menos mal." Jim rodó sus ojos. "¿Qué hay de la pelirroja? Es la segunda persona que ha matado hasta ahora. Necesito un nombre."

"Ivy Pepper."

Jim frunció su ceño. "Por favor, Selina. Conozco a Ivy."

"¡Hablo en serio, Gordon! Ha cambiado… _Mucho_. No sé cómo. Puede usar plantas para hipnotizar a la gente y después los envenena."

"¿Por qué querría matar a Roland Charles?"

"Porque trabajaba para Wayne Enterprises. Está obsesionada con un super proyecto que involucra plantas en ese lugar."

Maldición. La llamada de Fox regresó a su cabeza. ¿Por qué todo regresaba a Bruce Wayne?

 _-"Pídemelo de nuevo."_ Sacudiendo su cabeza, Jim no se permitió ser arrastrado con el recuerdo. Tenía que enfocarse.

Una hora después, Jim estaba arribando al precinto con Selina, dispuesto a gritarle a Lucius un buen rato sobre la importancia de trabajo en equipo.

"¿Cual es tu obsesión con agarrar a la gente del brazo, hombre?"

Jim sólo jaló más fuerte, para sacarla de sus casillas. "¡Harper! Ocupo que lleves a Selina a una de las celdas. ¿Está Lucius en su oficina?"

"¿Lucius? No, se marchó con Ivy ya hace un rato."

Tanto fue su shock, que soltó a Selina al instante. "¿Ivy Pepper estuvo aquí?"

Harper sonrió risueña. "¡Sí! Me pidió que le presentara a todo el precinto. Es maravillosa."

Jim no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. "Es una psicópata que ya convirtió a un pobre hombre en maceta. ¿Qué pasa contigo?"

"Gordon." Selina gruñó, golpeando su hombro con el suyo en advertencia. "Está hipnotizada. Cierra el pico."

Y si Jim estaba dudando de su palabra, medio precinto se levantó de sus asientos para mirar a Gordon de manera hostil. Jim no tuvo opción más que huir de los refunfuños junto con Selina hacia la morgue. Buscó por alguna pista que le dijera del paradero de Lucius y lo encontró en la forma de una grabación. En ella, la voz de Lucius describió una dirección fuera de la ciudad, cerca de Kingpark.

"Bien hecho." Jim comenzó a guiar a la chica fuera de la morgue一

一Y Harper apareció en la puerta opuesta, acompañada de la mitad del precinto.

"Corre." Ordenó. Selina obedeció.

Jim se usó un extinguidor en su defensa bloqueando la salida con un archivero de metal. En la trifulca, perdió señal de Selina. Pero no había tiempo que perder. Se dirigió a Kingpark por su cuenta.

Era un largo viaje. Jim tomó su celular y marcó a la Mansión.

No hubo respuesta.

"Maldición, Bruce." Jim tenía un mal presentimiento. Y cuando se trataban de Bruce, sus miedos casi siempre eran justificados. Intentó contactarlo por su móvil, pero lo mandó al buzón de voz. "Bruce, puedes hacer berrinches después. Ivy Pepper tiene a Lucius, y sé que se trata del Proyecto que manejas con él. Llamame cuando escuches este mensaje."

 _-"Pideme de nuevo… que me case contigo."_

Jim aceleró, prendiendo la sirena para facilitar su camino por el tráfico.

Aun conduciendo, su mente lo traicionaba. Jim evocó la imagen de Bruce, cabellos revueltos y pesada expectativa en su rostro.

Recordó el iceberg en el que había convertido el chico, al escuchar la respuesta de Jim.

" _No."_

" _¿Por qué?"_

" _Por que me doy cuenta, que en verdad, hacerlo no solucionaría nada. No es la manera de hacerle frente a Sofía."_

" _No hay otra manera, querrás decir. Tú mismo lo dijiste."_

 _Jim había mirado a Bruce con detenimiento, reconociendo esperanza en la expresión del muchacho. Sabiendo en el fondo lo que tenía que hacer para mantener a Bruce a salvo de sus problemas, se había dispuesto a destruirla. "Eso fue antes ver que tanto habías cambiado. Casarme contigo sería otro tipo de Olimpiada de juegos mentales de los cuales no estoy listo, Bruce. Ya tengo bastante con los de Sofía."_

 _Bruce había retrocedido, actuando como si las palabras de Jim lo hubieran golpeado físicamente._

 _Jim había ido más allá todavía. "Estás tan perdido dentro de ti mismo, que te veo y no puedo concebir que esté viendo a alguien real." Sacar las palabras había sido como escupir fragmentos de vidrio de su garganta. "No puedes solucionar tus propios problemas. ¿Como esperar que pudieras solucionar los problemas que tiene la ciudad, a gran escala? Ni siquiera Alfred_ 一 _"_

"一 _Sal de aquí."_

Y eso, había sido lo que Jim había hecho.

No se sentía orgulloso. Pero había sido lo necesario. Para mantener a Bruce a distancia segura de Sofía.

O eso, era lo que Jim se había estado repitiéndose toda la semana, para dejarse sentirse como un imbécil.

Encontró a Ivy saliendo de los invernaderos de Wayne Enterprises con Fox de rehén y una botella de cristal rellena de una sustancia fluorescente en su mano.

Jim no dudó en apuntar a la mujer. Era definitivamente no la Ivy que Jim recordaba.

Al verlo, Ivy le dio un breve discurso, describiéndose como una semilla que había florecido directo en la tierra de la locura. Jim la dejó hablar, esperando que una distracción se presentara.

Esta Ivy, sin embargo, resultó más analítica que la última versión. "Tira tu arma al piso, Detective." Con sus mano alrededor del cuello de Fox. "O tu amigo se convierte en un arreglo floral."

Jim suspiró. Deslizó su arma al piso en dirección de Ivy. "¿Lucius, estás bien?"

"Me encuentro en el dulce abrazo de mi persona favorita en este mundo, Jim. No podría estar mejor."

"Aja." Jim articuló, totalmente escéptico.

"No suenes tan dudoso, Gordon. Bruce no tuvo queja alguna al encontrarse también en mi dulce abrazo."

¿Mal presentimiento? Confirmado. El Alfa en Jim despertó de golpe, un gruñido retumbando de su pecho.

"Sé que tan tenaz eres, con arma o sin arma. Me perseguirás… Pero si lo haces, Bruce Wayne morirá."

"¿Qué le has hecho?"

"Fui de visita a su Mansión y planté una semilla. Imagino que está a punto de florecer. Pero si me dejas ir…" De su escote, la mujer extrajo un pequeño tubo de vidrio con líquido dentro. "Puede que llegues a tiempo para darle el antídoto."

"Este no es el fin." Ivy no tenía idea de lo que acababa de desatar en él, al haber ido tras Bruce.

Ivy le guiñó el ojo. "No tienes idea de que certero es lo que dices." La mujer introdujo el tubo en el saco de Fox, haciéndolo suspirar como colegiala. En instantes, la mujer emprendió su huida. Jim no perdió tiempo en acercársele a Lucius para quitarle el antídoto.

"Uh, mejor esperemos a que Ivy esté a una distancia segura, ¿no crees?"

Jim gruñó. "Dame el antidoto. Ahora."

Lucius hizo pucheros.

Jim rodó sus ojos. "No me obligues a golpearte."

Lucius resopló por sus narices. "Jim, debo advertirte, soy cinta negra en jiu-jitsu."

Tristemente, Jim tenía cinta negra en Me Importa Un Bledo. "¿Desde cuando?"

"Tomo clases nocturnas."

Jim lo golpeó directo en la cara.

Para suerte de Fox, solo un puñetazo bastó.

* * *

 **[+] + [+]**

* * *

" _¡Tienes miedo… Deberías tenerlo!"_

 _Y la oscuridad lo devoró._

Bruce despertó con el corazón en su boca, agarrándose de lo más cercano a él.

Quien resultó ser Jim Gordon.

Bruce gimió, aún aterrorizado. Enterró sus dedos en el abrigo del Alfa, necesitando respirar de su usual manta de seguridad.

"Estás bien, Bruce. Ya pasó. Se acabó."

Bruce sintió la mano de Jim sosteniendo su nuca. Bruce conectó miradas con el hombre, y no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado por no ver ese horrible bigote en su rostro. "E-Eres real."

Recibió una suave sonrisa. "Lo soy."

Bruce cerró sus ojos. Al reabrirlos, nada cambió. Jim y Lucius siguieron rodeándolo, preocupados. Bruce extrañó la presencia de Alfred de inmediato. "¿P-odrían a-abrir una ventana?" Bruce aun sentía que no podía respirar.

Lucius se encargó de la tarea, mientras Jim le auxilió a levantarse. En cuanto estuvieron de pie, el Alfa retrocedió un par de pasos.

De golpe, Bruce recordó. _Todo_.

Aún sin control de sus cinco sentidos, el Omega se dirigió a la ventana, respirando hondo. No tuvo idea de cuánto tiempo permaneció viendo la noche y los arbustos del jardín, pero fue consciente de las conversaciones compuestas de susurros entre Fox y Gordon.

Tras permanecer a solas un breve momento, fue Jim quien tuvo el valor de dirigirle la palabra.

"Según Lucius, la toxina debe estar ya fuera de tu sistema por medio de sudor."

Bruce no se inmutó.

"Esta toxina ataca el cerebro como un alucinógeno. Así que, aunque dudo que haya sido placentero… Lo que sea que hayas experimentado, Bruce. No fue real."

Bruce parpadeó. "Creo… creo que vi quien realmente soy." Giró hacia el Alfa con cautela. "Sé que lo que vas a decir. Pero lo que vi… fue real."

Jim Gordon lució más preocupado que antes.

"Y tenías razón." Bruce prosiguió. "He estado completamente perdido."

"Oh, Bruce." Aquellos ojos azules se mostraron víctima de un tipo de vulnerabilidad que Bruce asimilaba por dentro. "Olvida lo que dije. Sólo estaba intentando…"

"Sé cuál fue el propósito de tu crueldad." Lamiendo sus labios, Bruce observó que sus propias manos no dejaban de temblar ligeramente.

"Eres afortunado, entonces. Porque pocas personas logran conocerse tan a fondo一"

"Soy todo menos afortunado, Jim. No lo viste. No viste… de lo que estoy hecho por dentro."

El Alfa cerró la distancia entre los dos, paulatinamente. "He enfrentado a mi propia oscuridad, Bruce."

Fue como mirarse en un espejo, entonces. Bruce tragó saliva, atrapado en la mirada del hombre. Se sintió totalmente desnudo, todos sus escudos deshechos por culpa de Ivy Pepper. Y lo peor fue que Bruce estaba demasiado cansado para volver a levantar sus barreras.

"Te diré esto." La mano del Alfa se ancló en su hombro. "Tienes personas que te rodean, a los que les importas mucho. No combatas tus demonios solo." La mano se desprendió del hombro del Omega. Bruce quiso seguirla.

"Pasaré mañana, ¿hmm? Para ver como sigues."

"Jim."

El Alfa pausó. Se rehusó a verlo a la cara, sin embargo.

Bruce no encontró obstáculo para finalmente moverse一de ir a obtener lo que quería. Vio el miedo en el rostro de Jim, al verlo acercarse. No lo comprendió.

Posó su mano en la mejilla del Detective. Fue revelador, por fin cumplir con uno de sus más antiguos deseos. Algo que había reinado la mayoría de sus fantasías一sentir la piel de Jim Gordon bajo sus yemas. "No estoy jugando. Ya no."

Jim sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder y no huyó esta vez. No uso agresión para quitarse a Bruce de encima, como la última vez.

Al momento que los labios de Bruce hicieron contacto con los del Alfa, sus feromonas enloquecieron. Sintió la vibración del gruñido de Jim hasta sus huesos. Las manos ajenas a la suyas _quemaron,_ al sostenerse de su cintura, inmovilizándolo mientras Jim se dedicaba a finalizar lo que Ivy había comenzado.

Se separaron brevemente, Bruce abriendo sus ojos una fracción.

El segundo beso fue radicalmente diferente.

Ahora con Jim tomando el control, Bruce fue tomado por una marea. Sus labios se partieron ante la presión de la lengua del Alfa, y ambos gimieron. Las manos de Jim cubrieron su rostro, dulce, mientras recorrió el paladar del Omega en lentos movimientos一Algo en Bruce terminó de romperse.

Nada como _esto_ , había sucedido con Selina.

"Descansa." Jim murmuró, tras finalizar el beso y dales oportunidad de respirar. "Voy a dejar a un par de mis hombres afuera, en caso de que Ivy quiera regresar."

Ninguno mencionó que tan fútil eso sería, en contra de Ivy. Bruce le dejó tener esa falsa seguridad. Se limitó a asentir, todavía rodeado con las palmas del Alfa en su rostro y una pesada cortina de feromonas intentando darle confort.

" _¡Pff, sirveme otro trago! ¡Que siga la fiesta!"_

Bruce suspiró, frotando su rostro ante el humillante parloteo. Ahora que no había escapatoria, darle cara a las consecuencia de sus frivolos actos, llenó su rostro de calor.

Jim abrió su boca, mirando la jaula.

"No preguntes." Bruce repitió, justo como la primera ocasión. " _Por favor._ "

El Detective no escondió su sonrisa llena de humor, prosiguiendo su camino al vestíbulo. "Bueno. Al menos, tienes buena compañía."

* * *

 **[+] + [+]**

 **Fin de Parte iii.**

 **[+] + [+]**


	4. iv no digas que lo sientes

" **La Corona."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

 **Parejas:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne (principal). Menciones de Bruce/Selina, Bruce/Otros, Jim/Sofía, y Jim/Lee.

 **Rating:** _Adult_ , porque Bruce es un menor de edad involucrado en actividades de embriaguez y conductas sexuales promiscuas. Y ni siquiera son inventos míos. Agradezcánle al canon.

 **Resumen:** Post-4x11. Después de perder la jugaba ante Sofía Falcone, Jim busca una forma de recuperar el control de la ciudad. Sin embargo, lo que empieza como un simple plan de contraer nupcias de conveniencia con Bruce Wayne, termina siendo más de lo que Jim había estado buscando.

 **Continuidad:** Universo Alterno de las temporadas 2-4. **Spoilers de 4x14 "Reunion."**

 **Nota Importante: Este fic está tomando vida propia. I CAN'T STOP.**

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **iii.**

 **[+] + [+]**

 _"No lo quiero oir._

 _No quiero saber._

 _Por favor,_

 _no digas que lo sientes."_

-Madonna.

 **[+] + [+]**

* * *

Bruce abrió el maletín. La máscara y su traje reforzado permanecían justo como los había abandonado.

Tomó la máscara en sus manos. A pesar de conocer su relieve, sus yemas recorrieron la forma y la textura.

Recordó su visión, la experiencia de vivir sin rostro alguno.

Arrojó el antifaz sólido, al fuego de la chimenea. Lo observó resplandecer por las altas temperaturas.

Bruce volvió a guardar el maletín debajo de su escritorio.

Al ver la hora, nervios lo invadieron. En menos de cincuenta minutos, tendría que encarar a Alfred y pedir disculpas por su horrendo comportamiento. No sería bonito.

Si no hubiera vaciado cada botella de alcohol en la mansión, Bruce estaría tentado a servirse un trago, solo para calmarse.

- _No_. El Omega apretó sus puños, odiando su falta de disciplina. - _Encuentra una distracción._

De reojo, miró el teléfono. Dudó por un momento.

Dos minutos después estaba pidiendo hablar con el Capitán del GCPD. Lo colocaron en espera por tanto tiempo que Bruce estuvo a punto colgar y darse por vencido.

"Gordon al teléfono."

Bruce sonrió ante el tono afinado con perpetuo mal humor. "Sólo dando señales de vida, Capitán. Probablemente puedes encontrar mejores usos para tus hombres el dia de hoy."

"Bruce." Jim articuló su nombres, sin mucha sorpresa. "Tu seguridad siempre es prioridad para el GCPD."

Era bueno que Bruce estuviera a solas, para no atestiguar el rojo de su metabolismo crecer hasta las puntas de sus orejas. "Puedo cuidarme solo. Ya no soy un niño."

"Sí, lo vi. Aun así. Siempre me preocuparé."

Bruce tragó saliva. "¿Alguna noticia sobre Ivy?"

"Todavía no. Pero estamos buscándola."

"¿Crees que sea lo prudente? Considerando la forma en que puede hipnotizar a cualquiera."

"Por favor. Dame algo de crédito, Bruce." Cierto grado de orgullo se filtró por la voz. "Tengo mis propios trucos."

- _Debería estar ayudando_. Bruce sabía que cargaba con mayor responsabilidad por la creación del Agua de Lázaro que cualquier otra persona. Sin embargo, esa maldita agua siempre traía los peores de los recuerdos debido a la raíz del asunto. Debido al maníaco que lo había llevado a conocer de su existencia, en primer lugar. "Iré a ver a Alfred el día de hoy."

"Oh. Me alegra saberlo."

"Ni siquiera sabes lo que pasó entre nosotros." - _No sabes nada de lo que he hecho._ "No lo haz preguntado."

Jim suspiró a través de la bocina. La pausa que se extendió le invitó a Bruce a sospechar.

"¿Cierto?" Presionó, de repente con miedo.

"Soy un Detective. No puedes esperar que no indague."

Los dedos de Bruce presionaron la bocina con más ímpetu. "¿Y?"

"Y…" Otro suspiro. "Bruce. Sabes donde encontrarme cuando quieras contarme la historia completa."

"No lo creerías." Bruce susurró, tras una larga pauta de detenida consideración. "No es fácil de explicar一La mitad del tiempo prefiero pensar que no sucedió. Y es fácil, por ser algo tan surreal."

"Bueno… Vivimos en Gotham. He visto mi propio catálogo de surreal."

Bruce sonrió. Jim Gordon al rescate, de nuevo, con su inyección de realismo cotidiano. "Puede que lo considere, si me invitas a almorzar."

La propuesta fue espontánea, que se coló por su boca sin consultar con su cerebro. Bruce deseó poder retractarse de todo一la esperanza en su voz, la vulnerabilidad que ocasionaba permitirle a Jim Gordon regresar a su vida, la soledad que en el momento lo capturaba.

"Seguro."

No entraron en detalles. La promesa fue sólo eso, una probabilidad. Bruce se despidió, porque del contrario, llegaría tarde. Y Alfred no ocupaba de más razones para decepcionarse de él.

El hombre, como lo había predijo, ya estaba en la cenaduria esperando por él. Verlo, fue un golpe a su pecho que lo dejó sintiéndose pequeño. Torpe.

"Gracias por venir." Bruce tomó asiento a su lado. Alfred no se inmutó, mirada fija en sus manos entrelazadas sobre la barra. Bruce pidió por un café, queriendo agarrar valor. "La fundación de mis padres armará una cena especial esta noche. Pensé que podríamos asistir…"

"Dudo que me hayas traído hasta el centro de la ciudad sólo para hablar de galas, ¿o sí?"

La mesera le trajo la taza de café, negro y sin azúcar.

"Bruce, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí, exactamente?"

Bruce recordó su visión, la sensación de ser tragado por la oscuridad. Recordó las palabras de Jim一 _No luches solo_.

"Ayuda." Le proclamó directo al rostro de su ex-mentor. "Quiero descifrar cómo superar este desastre. Sé que no puedo hacerlo solo."

Por su expresión, Alfred no había esperado su honestidad. Muy posiblemente, sus expectativas habían sido más juegos, más humillación e indiferencia como la última ocasión.

"Alfred… Necesito tu ayuda."

Pudo distinguir la añoranza en el Alfa, sus deseos de volver a casa. Por dentro, Bruce repitió _por favor por favor por favor._

 _Perdóname._

Alfred abrió su boca. "No."

"¿Qué?"

"No puedes esperar que regrese a la Mansión a limpiar tu basurero y servirte té como si nada hubiera sucedido. ¿Después de todo lo que me hiciste?"

"¡No te quiero para eso! ¡He cambiado!"

"Oh, vaya. Del dicho al hecho, hay mucho trecho, muchacho. Así que, muéstramelo. Muéstrame cómo has cambiado y puede que reconsidere."

Bruce movilizó su boca sin sonido por unos instantes. Necesitó de un trago del café primero. "¿Cómo?"

Alfred no tenía la respuesta. "Bueno… ese es tu trabajo, ¿no? Averiguar cómo."

Bruce respiró hondo. "Estoy pidiéndotelo como un amigo."

"No soy tu amigo." Una dureza sin igual se reflejó en el perfil del Alfa. "Era tu mayordomo… Y me despediste."

Se levantó entonces. Le hizo una señal a la mesera con su mano. "Él pagará por el té, querida."

Y lo dejó justo allí, como un mequetrefe todavía sin poder articular defensa alguna.

Una parte de Bruce sabía que merecía el mal trato, pero la mayor parte sólo quería rebelarse. Quería brincarse el trabajo duro y tener gratificación instantánea一un rápido perdón, un arreglo a sus problemas sin dolor.

Bruce dejó un billete de veinte dólares en la barra.

Saliendo de la cenaduría, merodeó por el centro, manos en su abrigo y mentón cabizbajo. Por dentro, la neblina en su mente no le permitió pensar con claridad. Los engranes no avanzaban, las piezas no se armaban. Había un muro que Bruce sabía que tenía que tumbar, pero sentía horror por lo que encontraría del otro lado.

Regido por impulsos, había sido como había comenzado su día. No fue sorpresa que se dirigiera al _Sirens,_ buscando por Selina.

Era demasiado temprano, claro. Estaban limpiando el lugar, pero aun así nadie le impidió el paso. Como era usual, el club apestaba a Alfas femeninas, azúcar espolvoreada sobre billetes, con una pizca de látex. Más que por el alcohol y la buena compañía, Bruce asistía con frecuencia por otra razones.

El club _Sirens_ solía oler a un viejo abrigo, a un albergue con el que podías confiar para olvidar tus patéticas penas. Olía a Selena.

Al sentarse en el gigantesco loveseat del centro del club, codos sobre sus muslos, Bruce cerró sus ojos.

Ra's Al Ghul fue un eco. Una risa lejana en su consciencia. Pronto, una risa distinta lo reemplazó一Jim riéndose por las tonterías que el perico parloteaba en los peores de los momentos. Sus manos cálidas, como lo fueron al rodear el rostro de Bruce, besándolo como si el mundo estuviera a punto de irse al diablo.

Bruce parpadeó, escalofríos recorriéndolo.

Quizás, estaba en el lugar equivocado, buscando a la persona errónea.

"Todavía no abrimos."

La fría voz de Selina lo sacó de su trance. Al verla parada en la entrada, Bruce brincó de su asiento. "Quería verte."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no fuiste suficiente imbécil la última vez que nos vimos?"

Excelente. Otra leída de cartilla. "Selina, escucha一"

"No tengo tiempo para esto, Bruce. Tengo mis propios problemas." Ciertamente, Selina estaba apurada. La chica se dirigió directo a una mochila que yacía en una de la mesas. Bruce sospechaba que sus contenidos violaban más de una ley.

"Algo sucedió." Muchas cosas. Muchas malditas cosas. "Necesito hablar con alguien."

"¡Pues ve a encontrar Alfred!"

"Lo hice." Bruce gruñó.

"Oooh. ¿Y no quiere saber nada de ti?" Selina sonrió de manera cruel, y muy posible, placentera. "Muy inteligente de su parte." Con eso, la Alfa prosiguió con su tarea, abriendo y cerrando zippers.

"Podrías por lo menos escuchar mis razones一"

"¡No, Bruce!" Selina se tornó hacia él con relámpagos en su ojos, ahora con su látigo bien ajustado a su cintura. "Porque Ivy está allá afuera asesinando personas y necesito detenerla antes de que tu preciado Jim Gordon la perfore a balazos. ¡Cual sea tu problema, tendrás que averiguarlo tú solo!"

Bruce quiso preguntar más a fondo sobre el paradero de Ivy, pero Selina fue una fuerza de la naturaleza. El Omega fue empujado fuera de su camino; descartado en segundos.

"Aw. ¿Pelea de novios?"

- _Por supuesto_. Bruce rodó sus ojos, antes de girar hacia la dirección de la nueva compañía. "Lejos de ello. Ya debe conocer a Selina. Le gusta tener salidas dramáticas, Señorita Kean."

"Bárbara, por favor." La rubia tenía un martini en su mano. Le dio un breve sorbo, nunca dejando de sonreir. "Cierto. Había olvidado que tus gustos han cambiado recientemente. Mil disculpas. Rubios y musculosos es lo que está en la carta ahora, ¿cierto?"

Bruce alzó una ceja. "¿Asumo que se refiere a lo que han publicado en los periódicos?"

Kean caminó hacia él con un objetivo, hacerlo sentir insignificante. No lo consiguió. Bruce le sonrió abiertamente, alzando su mentón.

"Yo que tú, lo pensaba cuatro veces antes de abrir esa lata de gusanos. Apégate a lo clásico y a lo que conoces, chicas rebeldes de pelo rizado y amantes del cuero."

- _Porque funcionó tan bien la última ocasión_. "Gracias por el consejo."

"No es consejo. Es la _realidad_ , niñito. Te dejas chupar en el hoyo negro que es Jim Gordon, y nunca saldrás. ¿Crees que todas estas batallas son por nada?" Kean estiró sus brazos para hacer énfasis en su punto. "Sofía Falcone en el Inframundo. Thompkins en Los Estrechos, hasta el maldito de Oswald Cobblepot一¿Por qué crees que todos han querido un pedazo del alma de Jim? El hombre está en el centro del caos, y siempre lo estará. Es la carne de cañón de Gotham ante todos nosotros. Y eventualmente… uno de ellos lo desmenuzará hasta el hueso. No querrás estar cerca cuando eso suceda."

Sintió total coraje ante la cruel descripción de cómo veían a Jim一como lo simplificaban一 _carne de cañón_ 一Bruce quiso romperle la nariz con un puñetazo.

Pero del coraje, claridad vino de la persona menos esperada. Fue irónico, y algo gracioso.

Gran parte de la tensión en su cuerpo se disolvió, por fin comprendiendo por qué el destino lo había juntado con aquel Detective ingenuo en la noche más aterradora de su vida. Por años, el lazo del primer encuentro los había mantenido atados, en constante afloje y aprieta. Esa composición de confianza, lealtad, y secreta añoranza por algo más一Bruce pudo nombrarla. Pudo comprender por qué cuando Jim Gordon lo tomó de la cintura en dos pistas de baile radicalmente distintas, sus células quemaron con _deseo_.

Bruce sintió la magnitud de la revelación hacer temblar sus huesos, bombear gasolina pura por su corazón.

Cuando alzó su mirada de nuevo, hasta Kean se percató del total cambio en su porte. Se notó en sus facciones de muñeca, en su ceño torcido y su boca haciendo pucheros.

"De nuevo, gracias por el capitulo extra en el Arte de la Guerra." El Omega reiteró, acercándose a la mujer. De su copa, Bruce extrajo la aceituna verde encajada al palillo. La masticó con verdadero gusto. "Pero, Gotham es caprichosa, ¿no lo crees, _Bárbara_? Un día puedes estar en la cima…Mmm. Y al siguiente… Bueno." Se encogió de hombros. Dejó la mejor parte en el aire, implícita en la atmósfera, para que Kean fuera corriendo a susurrarlo a su jefa. "Además, Jim es un endemoniado _excelente_ besador. ¿Ese truco especial que hace con su lengua, que no puedes decidirte si desmayarte o escalar al hombre como árbol?" Manifestó un gemido exagerado que hizo girar varias cabezas en el club, incluido el de la socia de Kean. "¿Por qué volver a lo vanilla?" Regresó el palillo al martini de la mujer y con un guiño, Bruce hizo su retirada.

Múltiples ojos lo siguieron, incluso ya afuera del edificio. Porque Falcone tenía ojos en toda partes.

Bruce pidió un taxi para volver a la mansión.

Al llegar, Bruce se dirigió directamente a la habitación de sus padres. Algo que escasa ocasión hacía. La encontró con polvo y desatendida por la ausencia de Alfred, pero Bruce no pudo sentirse culpable al respecto. No había nada en la recámara más que fantasmas. Bruce abrió las ventanas. Se dirigió al closet donde los vestidos de su madre aún estaban colgadas. Bruce vació una caja con viejos tacones y se dispuso a vaciar todo objeto pequeño del tocador en la caja.

Descolgó los vestidos. Los trajes de sastre. La camisetas, pantalones, corbatas. Despojó la cama de las sabanas y el edredón. Todo lo hizo una bola gigante que empujó hacia el pasillo. Llamó por la gerente de la Fundación de Caridad Wayne, pidiendo que mandaran por alguien a recoger las pertenencias. Donaría todo, porque la misma Martha Wayne lo había hecho constantemente en vida. Por meramente caprichos de su adolorido hijo, sin embargo, no se había dado seguimiento a sus deseos.

Hasta ahora.

Abrió los cajones de todas las cajoneras en busca de la agenda personal de su madre. La encontró en el tocador, todavía abierta, un listón marrón dividiendo la agenda en dos partes. Su dedo buscó en la sección W, sabiendo que su madre llevaba registro de todos los parientes de su esposo, por más lejanos que estos fueran. Martha siempre había abogado por su tía, siempre negociando que Thomas tuviera mejor relación con su hermana.

 _Agatha Wayne_. La letra cursiva de su madre había atribuido solamente un número de teléfono, sin dirección.

Lo último que Bruce sabía de su tía era que ésta había vivido toda su vida en el Reino Unido, sin una locación en especial. A veces Londres. Cardiff.

Agatha siempre había sido "un alma libre."

O más frecuentemente referida por Thomas Wayne, "una vaga."

Bruce arrancó la hoja y guardó la agenda en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, su objetivo encontrado.

Se dejó caer en la antigua cama, ahora desnuda. Todavia habia linea de telefono funcionando en la mesa de estar del lado de su padre. Levantó el teléfono, marcando el numero tal y como se mostraba en la agenda.

No hubo operadora que irrumpiera la llamada. Entró directamente. Luego, una serie de beeps.

El sonido de alguien respondiendo. Silencio. Estática.

Bruce lamió sus labios. "¿Hola?" Más estática. Rodó sus ojos. "Soy Bruce. No estoy llamando para reclamarte por no haberte aparecido en el funeral. O ya sabes, no llamar por los últimos cuatro años para saber como me encontraba."

Bruce juró haber detectado un suspiro en la otra línea.

"Escúchame. Te llamo por una razón más importante que disputas familiares." Fue el turno de suspirar para Bruce. Sabía que exactamente se tenía que hacer, porque Thomas se lo había enseñado. Era una frase que cambiaría todo, si Bruce tan sólo dejara de alargar el momento. "La ciudad me necesita. Es todo lo que sé. Por eso lo hago. Y yo te _necesito_." La última vez que Agatha había visitado, Bruce había tenido siete años. De forma típica, Thomas había terminado peleando con ella, por razones que Bruce aún desconocía. Aun asi, Bruce recordaba el regalo que Agatha le habia traido para su cumpleaños. Un barco mecánico de color azul celeste. "Necesito que por primera vez en tu vida, te hagas responsable de tu apellido."

Nada.

Bruce respiró hondo. "Jeg har blitt lovet. Wayne-dynastiet må stå opp."

Y colgó.

Cuando se volvió a levantar, fue después de un largo lapso, una vez que Bruce estuvo seguro que sus piernas no lo traicionarían.

Se alistó para la cena.

* * *

 **[+] + [+]**

* * *

"Ahora, con ustedes, Bruce Wayne. ¡Nuestro anfitrión!"

Hubo un round de aplausos. Bruce salió de su escondite, parpadeando al tener el reflector en su rostro. Caminó hacia el podio, su corazón latiendo demasiado fuerte. Al tomar su posición, Bruce analizó la multitud.

Dios.

Fue difícil tragar saliva. Fue difícil respirar. Tenía una tarjeta en sus manos, pero Bruce no la creía muy útil. "Buenas noches. Bienvenidos a la tercera entrega de la gala anual en honor a la Fundación Thomas y Martha Wayne. Este año hemos recabado 4 millones…" A la distancia miró la silueta de Alfred entrar al salón detrás de una cortina dorada. Bruce volvió a sus notas. Pausó. Intentó seguir con las líneas de introducción, pero no tuvo paciencia para frivolidades. "Mis padres pasaron su vida ayudando a los necesitados. Estaba tan orgulloso de ello y yo deseaba que ellos estuvieran orgullosos de mi. Y luego, miré cómo los asesinaron." Predeciblemente, los rostros de la mayoría de los espectadores bajaron en falsa simpatía. "Pero he sobrevivido gracias a un número reducido de personas que siempre me han apoyado. Antes de asistir esta noche, me hice una pregunta: ¿Qué he hecho por ellos?"

Alfred. Jim. Lucius. Selina.

Mirando directo hacia Alfred, Bruce perdió su miedo. "Y descubrí que no he hecho absolutamente nada."

Se vino una ola de cuchicheos.

"Me he rodeado de las personas más fuertes, inteligentes y valientes que puedes encontrar en esta ciudad. Me han enseñado, me han protegido, han estado conmigo en mis momentos más oscuros. Pero, me he dado cuenta que nunca les he dicho que la persona que soy ahora es gracias a ellos. Espero que hoy, con mi decisión, puedan verlo."

Los murmullos comenzaron a subir de volumen.

Bruce aventó las tarjetas al podio. Cuando regresó a su audiencia, sintió extrañamente, calma. "Espero mis padres puedan ver que estoy tratando de ser tan valiente como ellos lo fueron y aunque esto no era lo que querían para mí, puedan entender… Porque he decidido activar la Dinastía Wayne."

El público enloqueció.

A la distancia, Bruce sabía que el mentón de Alfred estaba en el suelo.

"La ciudad está enferma." Insistió, recordando las patadas que Jim había recibido en el suelo, indefenso, mientras Sofía se había reído. "Y firmemente creo que puedo hacer un mejor trabajo en ayudarla a sanar que la actual Cámara de Gobierno… Sólo espero tener el apoyo de todos los presentes, así como de todos aquellos que creyeron en el trabajo de mi familia." Podía escuchar las preguntas, la excitación en sus voces. Le sorprendió ver la alegría en muchos de los rostros. La emoción real en sus expresiones. "Gracias."

Le sorprendió aún más, el conjunto de aplausos que recibió entonces. La audiencia se levantó para aplaudirle.

Bruce buscó por Alfred. El hombre no estaba aplaudiendo. Bruce sólo esperaba que no estuviera sufriendo de un ataque cardiaco.

Al bajar del podio, se apresuró para no ser detenido por nadie, caminando directamente hacia Alfred.

"No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer." Ciertamente, los ojos del hombre eran dos platos. La suavidad en su voz, sin embargo, fue algo que Bruce había extrañado. "Tú, muchacho loco… No tienes idea de lo que puede pasar ahora."

"La tengo." Bruce interceptó. "Guerra."

"Por Dios." Alfred susurró. "Lo eres, ¿escuchas? Eres el joven más valiente que he conocido. Y tus padres estarían orgulloso de ti, hasta hartarse."

Bruce comenzó a sentir alivio一

"Pero yo no puedo ayudarte."

一¿Estaba este hombre bromeando? "¿Qué?"

"No hasta que aceptes quién eres en realidad."

"Sé quien soy. ¡Créeme, he visto lo que hay dentro de mi!"

"Oscuridad y enojo, lo sé. Pero debajo de todo eso, está tu corazón. Un corazón que siente dolor. Un corazón que quiere ayudar a otros. Tu corazón es tu verdadera fuerza, Bruce. Si niegas tu propia oscuridad, te niegas también lo bueno de ese corazón. Y el aceptar que necesitas de esa oscuridad es algo que debes hacer por tu cuenta… ¿Me comprendes?"

Aceptar, significaba _revivir_ el pasado. Revivir a Ra's Al' Ghul. Alex. Y eso era lo último que Bruce quería. "Fue estúpido de mi parte buscarte."

No dejó que Alfred lo detuviera. Aun consciente de que estaba comportándose de manera petulante e inmadura, Bruce ya estaba acostumbrado a huir.

"¡Bruce!"

En plena salida, el Omega se detuvo en seco.

Jim Gordon y un equipo SWAT estaban invadiendo el lobby con una misión.

"¿Se encuentra Ivy Pepper allá adentro?"

Bruce tuvo el peor de los presentimientos. "¿Ivy? No. Quiero decir, no la vi…"

Gritos repentinos vinieron del salón. Mierda.

Jim ya tenía su arma en sus manos. "Sal de inmediato de aquí."

"¡Alfred está allí!"

"¡Lo ayudaremos!" Jim le empujó del hombro hacia la salida. "Pero no te necesito allá adentro siendo una distracción para mi, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Debes de estar bromeando-"

"¡Vamos!" Jim ya estaba volando al centro del fuego, ignorando el resto de sus quejas. Bruce echó salir maldiciones, solo congelándose por un momento antes de seguirles.

Cuando llegó, había disparos por doquier. Gritos. Vidrios rompiéndose. Gente corriendo por todas partes. No miró a Jim por ninguna parte, pero Bruce divisó a un integrante del equipo SWAT inconsciente en el piso, no muy lejos de su persona.

Actuó en instinto.

Tomó el chaleco antibalas y el pasamontañas del hombre. Una vez cubierto, fue fácil bajar la palanca de la corriente eléctrica en el panel del salón.

Buscó por Alfred, ayudado de las luces de emergencia. El hombre estaba tirado en el suelo, recién recobrando la conciencia. Bruce se le abalanzó a uno de lo matones hipnotizado por Ivy, justo a tiempo antes de que hiciera de Alfred su próximo objetivo.

"Te sacaré de aquí. ¡Vamos!" Bruce gruñó, ofreciéndole la mano al Alfa.

"¡No, no! Escucha, escucha一" Alfred lo jaló del chaleco. "Esta gente necesita tu ayuda. Olvídate de una maldita Dinastía一¡Ayúdalos!"

Bruce tragó saliva. Adrenalina lo llenó.

Dejó a a Alfred, y se _adentró_ a la oscuridad.

* * *

 **[+] + [+]**

* * *

Ivy no estaba por ninguna maldita parte.

Jim, tras separarse de Álvarez, merodeó los pasillos del backstage del salón, sin nada de suerte.

- _Tan cerca, sólo para perderla de nuevo_. El Alfa rumió desde su pecho, su decepción siendo un sabor amargo.

Al doblar una vuelta en el pasillo principal que lo llevaría de regreso al salón, Jim se frenó en seco al encontrarse con una escena algo confusa. Dos cuerpos cubiertos en negro estaban en medio combate. Jim apareció justo a tiempo para ver el cuerpo más grande ser tumbado al piso, por uno más esbelto. Dicho contrincante se mostró veloz y súbito con su gusto por mandar a su enemigo a la inconsciencia con la cola de la escopeta.

"¡Oye!"

La figura se congeló.

Jim alzó su arma, comenzando a avanzar.

"Oye, quédate justo一"

"¡Espera!"

Su dedo en el gatillo lo traicionó al mismo tiempo que Jim reconoció aquel tono de voz. Sintió terror al ver caer el cuerpo al piso por culpa de su disparo en el pecho.

"¿Bruce?" Jim se agazapó en cuclillas sobre el cuerpo, arrancando parte del pasamontañas del rostro del muchacho. "Demonios, Bruce."

El Omega despertó de golpe, un gemido ahogado chillando de su garganta. Jim se dejó sujetar por el chico, ayudándole a recuperarse del impacto.

"Me disparaste." Bruce tuvo el descaro de acusarle.

"No te mentiré, tengo ganas de hacerlo de nuevo." Usando las franjas del chaleco, Jim levantó al Omega del piso con facilidad. "Acabas de robarme veinte años de mi vida."

"Me. Disparaste."

"Por todos los cielos. No vi que eras tú." Jim se apresuró a revisar el pecho del joven. En efecto, ninguna bala lo había atravesado. Pero oh vaya que los moretones serían épicos. "No es como si esperara encontrarte peleando maleantes en este lugar, después de haber sido bastante claro en que salieras de aquí."

Bruce hizo una mueca bastante familiar a estar alturas. La "Estoy esperando a que termines tu sermón y todo duele" tipo de mueca. "¿Tienen a Ivy?"

Jim esperó que su expresión lo dijera todo.

Así fue. "La encontraremos." Bruce le intentó consolar. "Y con mi suerte, en otro evento que involucre el apellido Wayne."

El pobre tipo que había caído al piso, comenzó a gemir. Bruce lo pateó.

"Oye, tranquilo." Jim lo alejó del cuerpo antes que desatara más de su furia. "Es un inocente manipulado por un psicópata, no lo olvides."

En súbito cambio de papeles, Jim se encontró siendo alejado de la luz, presionado en la pared del pasillo con Bruce cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza.

Jim no gimió por el beso hirviendo de hormonas de Omega que se le plantó. Fue el aroma. La _fuerza_. El _arrebate_ , con el Bruce lo tomó para sí, por su simple antojo. Era algo impermisible para muchos Alfas- que tu Omega no te respetara, que no esperara a recibir órdenes primero- pero a Jim le importaba poco.

Se sostuvo del trasero del joven y rozó sus torsos juntos, ondulando su cadera para que Bruce sintiera _exactamente_ lo que causaba con sus locuras.

El gemido de total aprobación fue hilarante. Bruce se colgó de su cuello, _abriendo-abriendo-abriendo_ su boca sin mucha coordinación. No hubo fineza con la forma que quiso marcar la boca del Alfa con su saliva, un adolescente desenfrenado en pleno apogeo.

Jim _sintió_ su entusiasmo por toda su cara, y cuando brindó una de sus piernas entre medio de las de Bruce, sintió tal pasión por el resto de su cuerpo.

El maullido frágil que brotó del Omega, le rompió el corazón. Jim movió su muslo oprimiendo contra el regazo en necesidad. Bruce fue incapaz de seguir besándolo entonces, jadeando la separación, con su _dulce aroma a lluvia_ invadiendo las fosas nasales de Jim.

"Está bien…" Jim murmuró, guiando al Omega en movimientos prácticos que lo llevarían a la culminación que tanto quería. "Te tengo."

Las embestidas fueron un choque de tren. Bruce le tomó la palabra, prácticamente montando la pierna de detective, persiguiendo la constante fricción.

"Dios." Bruce nunca apartó sus ojos, a pesar de estar en la parcial oscuridad. "Dios, eres tan… "

Luego, el espasmo final llevó a Bruce a apretar sus piernas, atrapando la del Alfa, chillar contra la boca de Jim, y llegar a un clímax que Jim tendría tatuado en su mente por el resto de su vida.

Jim besó con suavidad la cara de estupidez pura del rostro de Wayne, preguntándose一 _¿Cómo demonios terminamos aquí?_

Le dio una ligera palmada al glúteo del Omega, para señalar que su Hora Feliz tenía que terminar.

Bruce gruñó, no exactamente en molestia.

"Oh, no. Todavía tengo trabajo que hacer, a diferencia de ti. Quítate de encima."

"Mmm." Bruce sumergió su rostro en el cuello del Alfa, completamente drogado por sus feromonas. Por la deliciosa combinación de sus esencias, que ni alguien como Ivy podría llegar a perfeccionar para enamorar a otros. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Estoy bien." Jim tuvo que ser la voz de la razón. Detuvo la mano explorado de Bruce, porque no quería estar en aquel sucio pasillo toda la noche. "No fui yo a quien le dispararon, después de todo."

"Me debes el almuerzo." A pesar de empezar a caminar con las espaldas al muchacho, Jim pudo sentir el puchero.

Alfred no fue difícil de encontrar, una vez de vuelta en el salón. Jim nunca había estado tan feliz de verlo como este momento. Bajo distintas circunstancias, Jim lo hubiera abrazado一pero su gabardina no podía esconder tanta evidencia incriminatoria. "Sé que ya no eres su mayordomo. Pero, ¿te molestaría…?"

"Lo llevaré a casa." Ah, sí. Siempre podrías contar en Alfred para leer tu mente. "Para bañarlo con agua fría, por supuesto. Te recomiendo hacer lo mismo, Capitán." Así como para juzgarte con su mirada láser. Aceptando el billete que Jim ofreció para el taxi, el Alfa hizo una mueca. "Parece que me he perdido un par de novedades."

"Sólo un par."

"Me muero de hambre." Bruce agregó, de vuelta a un traje de sastre y no el chaleco antibalas. Sus cabellos eran una locura, y su boca estaba enrojecida. Jim estuvo seguro de ser el culpable. "Y mi pecho duele." El calor en la mirada del Omega, sin embargo, no comunicó más resentimiento. Sólo una dulzura inusual.

Bruce estaba completamente embelesado por las feromonas, y Jim lo encontró adorable.

一¿Adorable? ¿Qué demonios? Jim se tornó a Alfred, de nuevo. "Por favor. Te lo ruego." _Llevatelo ya._

Alfred rodó sus ojos, emprendiendo camino. "Un par de idiotas, es lo que son."

"Bye." Bruce tocó brevemente la manga de Jim.

Jim apuntó con su barbilla que siguiera adelante. No se sintió competente para dirigirle otra palabra.

Terminó de supervisar los cabos sueltos en la escena, los heridos, y el número de muertos. El resto se lo dejó a Álvarez.

Regresó al Precinto.

Fue extraño desde el momento que entró, sentir tanta actividad y energía en el turno de la noche. Todos estaban hablando, en susurros y en voz alta. Por primera vez, nadie lucía a punto de quedar dormido en su estación. Jim se apresuró al sanitario para corregir su apariencia y refrescar su cara con agua fría.

Al salir, la atmósfera había elevado su intensidad. Jim no podía entenderlo.

Luego, subió al segundo piso, donde Harper y Lucius tenían la televisión encendida en su oficina. Las noticias de las 11 estaban puestas. Fox tenía una expresión de estupefacción, mientras que Harper sólo resoplaba por su narices, cejas por los aires en incredulidad.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Se plantó frente al televisor, justo para ver una fotografía de Bruce en la pantalla al lado de la comentarista en turno. En la parte inferior de la televisión leyó el título de la noticia.

 _BRUCE WAYNE ANUNCIA SU DESEO DE SER CORONADO-_

El piso desapareció debajo de sus pies.

 _-EN EVENTO A FAVOR DE SUS PADRES._

Reprodujeron la grabación del discurso que Wayne había preparado para el evento. Jim escuchó cada palabra, cada una sintiéndola como un bofetada.

"Este chiquillo está loco. Acaba de ponerse un blanco en la espalda."

Harper tenía toda la razón. Sus palabras cortaron por el shock. Jim parpadeó, y volvió a la realidad. "Harper. Quiero un equipo de vigilancia en la Mansión Wayne de inmediato, escoge los mejores."

La Detective se despabiló en tiempo récord. Comenzó a asentir, aunque pausó en el umbral. "Capitán, debo recalcar que Wayne no es muy agradecido con la invasión a su propiedad, sin previo aviso. La última vez le aventó huevos a una de las patrullas."

Así fácil, Jim dejó de sentir remordimiento por haberle disparado. "No me importa que Bruce quiera lanzar macetas. Mis hombres no se mueven de allí, hasta que yo diga lo contrario, ¿entendido?"

"Entendido, Jefe."

Lucius apuntó a la televisión. "Algo redundante, pero creo que un _Cuidado con lo que deseas_ , está en orden."

Jim gruñó. "No me obligues a golpearte de nuevo."

* * *

 **[+] + [+]**

 **Fin de Parte IV.**

 **[+] + [+]**


	5. v bang bang!

" **La Corona."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

 **Parejas:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne (principal). Alfred Pennyworth/Harvey Bullock. Barbara Kean/Leslie "The Doc" Thompkins. Menciones de Bruce/Selina, Bruce/Otros, Jim/Sofía, y Jim/Lee.

 **Rating:** Adult, porque Bruce es un menor de edad involucrado en actividades de embriaguez y conductas sexuales promiscuas. Y ni siquiera son inventos míos. Agradezcánle al canon.

 **Resumen:** Post-4x11. Después de perder la jugaba ante Sofía Falcone, Jim busca una forma de recuperar el control de la ciudad. Sin embargo, lo que empieza como un simple plan de contraer nupcias de conveniencia con Bruce Wayne, termina siendo más de lo que Jim había estado buscando.

 **Continuidad:** Universo Alterno de las temporadas 2-4. **Spoilers de 4x14 "Reunion", y 4x15 "The Sinking Ship, The Grand Applause."**

 **Nota Importante: THIS RIDE IS ABOUT TO GET WILD. BUCKLE UP!**

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **v.**

 **[+] + [+]**

" _He tirado del gatillo_

 _a nuestro amor._

 _Sigue jugando conmigo._

 _Tengo mi dedo en la pistola,_

 _Bang Bang!_

 _Te he disparado."_

-Florrie.

 **[+] + [+]**

* * *

" _Mis padres pasaron su vida ayudando a los necesitados. Estaba tan orgulloso de ello y yo deseaba que ellos estuvieran orgullosos de mi. Y luego, miré cómo los asesinaron. Pero he sobrevivido gracias a un número reducido de personas que siempre me han apoyado. Antes de asistir esta noche, me hice una pregunta: ¿Qué he hecho por ellos?"_

"Lindo discurso." Bárbara ya había visto la transmisión en todos los canales. Para ahora se lo sabía de memoria.

"Es bueno. Podemos aliarnos."

Barbara hizo una mueca. "No te emociones tan rápido."

Leslie se levantó de la cama. "Sabemos que Bruce está haciendo esto para ayudar a Jim. Es con el GCPD con quien podríamos unir fuerzas para destronar a esa perra loca."

"¿Podrías bajar la voz?" Bárbara se apresuró a colocar una mano en la boca de la mujer. "Esa perra loca tiene oídos y ojos en todas partes. Reviso por micrófonos todos los días, pero uno nunca puede estar seguro."

Leslie rodó sus ojos, quitándose la mano de encima. Lucía tan hermosa con su maquillaje corrido y cabello desaliñado. El baby doll de encaje dejaba poco a la imaginación, y Barbara podía contar los moretones recorriendo su cuerpo. "Seamos reales. Jim muy posiblemente causará la muerte del mocoso. Necesitas aceptar la oferta de Sofía. No trates de ser la salvadora de todos los fenómenos en Los Estrechos, Les. El 30% es básicamente nada, a cambio de tu pellejo."

El silencio petulante dejó mucho que desear. Leslie comenzó a cazar por sus tacones y el resto de su ropa.

Barbara suspiró, atrapando a la mujer por las espaldas. "Tú misma lo dijiste. Esa mujer es impredecible. Saldrás lastimada si no le das lo que quiere."

"No sabía que te importara." Leslie ladeó su rostro para hacer que sus perfiles conectaran.

Antes de morir, a Bárbara le hubiera valido un bledo lo que pasara con Leslie Thompkins. Pero volver a la vida, había aflojado cosas en Bárbara creídas ya perdidas. Desde que había puestos sus ojos en la Doc, obsesión había echado raíces. Que Les le fuera recíproca, sólo había empeorado la fijación.

"No lo hago por chicas idiotas que no saben lo que les conviene." Soltó a la mujer tras una ligera nalgada. "Por suerte, eres una dama lista que quiere sobrevivir, ¿cierto?"

Una vez vestida de nuevo, Leslie se acercó a Bárbara para quitarle el cigarrillo de la boca que aún ni siquiera encendía. "Te matarán." Lo tiró, junto con la cajetilla, a la basura en su camino fuera de la recámara del penthouse.

Bárbara rodó sus ojos. "¡No sabía que te importara!"

Y el maldito día apenas comenzaba.

Después de prepararse, arribó al Sirens al medio dia. Miró a Selina jugando con los vasos del bar, todavía en su etapa de emo, tras haber perdido rastro de su vieja amiga, la pelirroja demente. Bárbara le quitó una copa justo antes de que su endemoniado látigo lo hiciera trizas. "Lo rompes, lo pagas."

"Como sea." La chica murmuró.

"En serio. Ya supéralo, ¿quieres? Necesitas conseguirte amigas que no estén locas, eso es todo."

Selina no rezongó. Mala seña. La chica enrolló su látigo, vacante de su usual chispa. Barbara suspiró, sospechando la razón. Se colocó tras la barra para prepararle algo dulce y energizante. "¿Estás preocupada por él?"

"¿Quién?"

Bárbara le lanzó una mirada.

Selina rodó sus ojos.

"Llámalo. Visítalo. Haz lo que sea necesario para sacar este humor negro tuyo fuera de tu sistema. Es malo para el negocio."

"No quiero verlo."

"Selina." Bárbara pausó, el ruido de la licuadora interrumpiendo la conversación. Pensó en compartir lo que Wayne le había escupido de su bocota la última ocasión. ¿Sería lo mejor para la chica, saber que el chiquillo estaba montándose a cierto Capitán del GCPD? ¿Creería una palabra de lo que Bárbara le dijera? Al final, Bárbara mantuvo el pico cerrado, enfocándose en la malteada de fresas que le preparó a la chica. "Tómalo. Lo necesitarás. Tengo una misión para ti hoy. Te ayudará a enfocarte en cosas productivas."

"¿Qué clase de misión?"

"De la clase donde se te pagará extra."

Por primera vez en días, Selina sonrió.

"Así me gusta." Bárbara se sirvió el sobrante de la malteada. Ambas hicieron brindis.

* * *

 **[+] + [+]**

* * *

Cuando Jim recibió la llamada, sabía que se trataría de malas noticias.

Lee estaba hospitalizada. Su mano izquierda había sido fracturada a martillazos.

Menuda forma de comenzar la mañana.

Jim no dudó en dirigirse a _Gotham General_ , todo el viaje imaginando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sofía. Ya en el lugar, una enfermera le orientó hacia la habitación donde Lee estaba en recuperación.

Se congeló al mirar a través de la ventana.

Lee no estaba tan sola como lo había pensado.

Bárbara se encontraba dentro.

El primer impulso de Jim fue tomar su arma, aun cuando su cerebro estaba procesando la imagen frente a él.

La mano izquierda de Lee estaba vendada, pero manchas de sangre habían traspasado el material después de la cirugía. No estaba consciente, obviamente sedada por contrarrestar el dolor. Con gentileza que resultaba alienígena para sus ojos, Bárbara acariciaba el flequillo castaño de la mujer, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

Jim se sintió invasor. La intimidad del gesto lo sacó de órbita, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba viendo.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo para que un enfermero se le acercara, curioso por su presencia en el pasillo desierto. "Disculpe, ¿es usted familia?"

Ronco con furia, confusión y desesperación, Jim abrió su abrigo una fracción para mostrar su insignia. "Soy policía."

El enfermero asintió. Echó un vistazo a la habitación justo como Jim lo había hecho. "No nos ha dicho quien la atacó."

Era para reírse. "No necesita decirlo."

Comenzó a alejarse del pasillo, su mano sacando su móvil de su abrigo en el proceso.

"Yo que tú, no me sentiría tan mal por alguien que estaba por traicionarme."

Pausando, Jim dio la media vuelta. Cerca de la máquina de golosinas, Selina presionaba botones para ver el catálogo de precios.

"¿De qué hablas?"

Tras decidirse, Selina recogió un paquete de twinkies. Al tornarse en su dirección, Jim reconoció ligera simpatía en su rostro. "Estuve allí. Cuando Sofía la atacó."

Jim comenzó a avanzar, preguntas en la punta de su lengua.

"Te iba a vender. Le ofreció a Falcone acceso a todos tus secretos a cambio de seguir siendo dueña de los Estrechos."

"¿Por qué estabas allí?" Resultó más fácil enfocarse en interrogar a la chica, que asumir el impacto que sus palabras le arrojaron.

"Trabajando."

" _Espiando_."

"Da lo mismo." La Alfa se recargó sobre la máquina. "Dijo que tenía información sobre Bruce también, ¿sabes? Información para saber cómo lastimarlo y por ende a ti."

Jim cerró ojos, oprimiendo sus párpados por un momento. "Discúlpame si me cuesta creerte, con lo frecuente que cambias de bandos."

"¡No estoy mintiendo!" Súbitamente, Selina fue la que se abalanzó hacia él, impulsada por un furia con la que Jim podía empatizar. "Mira, no me importa tu larga fila de ex-brujas psicópatas. ¡Pero no puedes dejar que Bruce sea arrastrado a esta telenovela patética junto contigo!"

"Estás exagerando"

"Oh, por favor." Selina estaba inadvertidamente destrozando los twinkies con la fuerza de sus dedos. "¿De repente le entraron las ganas por ser el Príncipe de esta ciudad de porquería, así nada más? ¿Esperas que me crea su discurso cursi? Lo hizo por ayudarte."

"Bruce hace sus propias decisiones." Jim gruñó, sarcástico. "A estas altura ya debes saber que nadie lo puede obligar a hacer algo que no quiere. Mucho menos alguien como yo."

"Como sea." Selina le picoteó el pecho. "Si en verdad eres su amigo, le dirás que se retracte."

Tragando saliva, Jim no permaneció en el pasillo un minuto más para recibir más regaños de una chiquilla de moral dudosa. Salió de Gotham General como torbellino, aquella malditas palabras repitiéndose en su cabeza, una y otra vez.

" _Te iba a vender."_

¿Por qué estaba sorprendido? Lee no había escondido su nueva pasión por ser la Alfa de los Estrechos, engreída, y tratando de ser el héroe de otros para limpiar su historial de desastres personales. Había sido fría y cordial la última vez que se habían visto, y en ningún momento Lee había mostrado algo más.

Jim era un tonto por sentirse traicionado.

El GCPD era el caos de siempre a las 10:45 am. Jim no se percató de la presencia de Harvey hasta llegar al segundo piso con rumbo a su oficina. Incrédulo, inseguro de estar presenciando un espejismo o al verdadero hombre, Jim se acercó lentamente a su ex-compañero, corazón desenfrenado y manos sudorosas.

Observando su antiguo reino desde lo alto, Harvey tornó su perfil hacia Jim al sentirlo aproximarse. "Felicidades. Escuché que salvaste el día. Buen trabajo."

Jim sacudió su cabeza.

"Hay una razón por la que eres el Capitán y yo un fracasado de cincuenta años."

Ya no soportando la cruz sobre su espalda, Jim se sostuvo del balcón. "Sí hay una razón. Pero no la que crees."

Harvey lo miró directo a los ojos. Con eso bastó.

"Lo arruiné, Harvey." Jim gimió. "Lo arruiné todo." Su voz quebró. Sabía que lagrimas de coraje amenazaban con romper su compostura. "Y necesitaré tu ayuda para corregirlo."

Todo se escupió de su boca, justo como lo había hecho con Bruce aquella noche. "Sofía contrató al Pyg. Yo lo sabía… Y lo encubrí. Lo encubrí todo."

"Jim, tu gran hijo de puta."

"¡Lo sé, lo sé!" Jim resopló por sus narices. Recordó las palabras de Selina sobre obligar a Bruce a retractarse, justo cuando en esos momento miraba a Wayne entrar al precinto.

Nadie podía culpar a Harvey por lucir tan pasmado.

Desde el piso inferior, Bruce conectó su mirada con la suya, satisfecho con encontrar a su blanco sin mucho obstáculo. El muchacho le sonrió.

"La voy a hacer añicos."

Bruce estaba subiendo las escaleras. Jim dejó a un todavía boquiabierto Harvey en el balcón. Esperó por Bruce en su oficina, colgando su abrigo en el perchero.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, cinco minutos posteriores.

"Has estado evadiéndome."

"He estado _ocupado_." Jim dilató el momento de encarar al Omega lo más que pudo, pero al moverse detrás del escritorio no dejaba mucha escapatoria. Sabía que debía lucir aun traslocado. Bruce ciertamente lo leyó como un libro, en cuanto el chico descansó sus ojos en él.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

El Alfa descansó sus manos en el escritorio. "¿No deberías estar rodeando de mi equipo de seguridad?"

El mentón de Bruce se alzó con arrogancia.

Jim suspiró. "Daño colateral." Observó a Bruce jalar de la silla frente a él para tomar asiento. "Sofía ha comenzado a tomar represalias."

"¿Contra quién?"

Jim miró directo en los ojos índigos del muchacho. "No importa. Lo que es prioridad es que estés preparado para lo que se avecina."

Bruce rodó sus ojos. "¿Crees que llenar mi propiedad de patrullas es prepararme?"

"¡Estaba esperando que te distrajera al menos, mientras formulaba una salida de este matadero!" Jim golpeó el escritorio con su puño. "Diablos, Bruce. Me lo hubieras advertido."

"Eso hubiera implicado que mi decisión dependía de ti, y lamento lastimar su ego, Capitán, pero mi universo no gira alrededor de usted." Bruce estiró su mano lentamente, hasta acaparar el puño todavía tenso del Alfa. "Es hora de que tome responsabilidad. Mírame a los ojos y dime en mi cara que este momento no fue algo por lo que habías estado esperando, desde la noche que nos conocimos."

Su puño no se relajó del todo, a pesar de la calidez de los dedos de Bruce sobre los suyos. Jim aun no dejaba de ver la sangre de los nudillos de Lee en su mente.

"No puedes enfrentar a Falcone tú solo… Déjame ayudarte."

Sacudiendo su cabeza, la bestia en su interior se aferró a un deseo guiado por el núcleo más primitivo de su ADN. "Tengo que protegerte, Bruce." El mentón del Omega se abrió, Jim se apresuró. "Le he fallado a personas importantes para mi en el pasado. Sigo fallándoles hasta este dia… Pero no soportaría fallarte a ti. No de nuevo."

Bruce frunció su ceño. "Nunca me haz fallado, Jim."

Expiación fue lo último que Jim había esperado. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse de nuevo. Fue de lo más ridículo. Jim debía estar en su última onza de compostura, para no poder controlar el vómito de emociones que lo arrollaron. "En Indian Hill."

"No." Bruce enfatizó con su tenor. "Escúchame. No me fallaste."

Apartados por la distancia emocional y física de un año y medio, a Jim se le había facilitado llegar a Bruce con una propuesta totalmente egoísta, nacida de su necesidad por manipular a una fuente de poder y derrocar a Sofía. Al principio, Jim se había convencido que lo hacía por el bien de la ciudad; frío y desolado, Jim no se había permitido recordar que Bruce Wayne había sido alguien que en el pasado lo había marcado.

"Tengo que mantenerte a salvo." Ahora, Jim estaba desguarnecido ante el latente pedido que su Alfa había sentido desde aquella noche en el callejón, viendo a Wayne sollozar. "Incluso si soy el último de pie entre Sofía y tú."

"¿Por qué?" Bruce susurró, obviamente impactado. Retiró su mano, y con ello, su calidez. "No sabes lo que he hecho."

"Mira, Bruce. Sé que la Corte de Búhos te lavó el cerebro para activar la bomba. Leí los reportes." Si Jim no hubiera estado totalmente drogado con ese maldito virus, tal vez hubiera podido ayudar. "Pero, nada de eso fue tu culpa."

Bruce resopló con ironía. Y algo más ácido. "¿Asesinar a alguien a sangre fría no es mi culpa?"

El cerebro de Jim dio un freno. Uno doloroso. "¿Qué?"

Bruce se tomó un momento para reincorporarse, endureciendo sus hombros como si estuviera dirigiéndose a la guerra. "Me dijiste que habías indagado. ¿Qué tanto sabes?"

¿En verdad quería Bruce tener esta conversación? Jim respiró hondo, sabiendo que sería un tonto si no le tomaba al chico la palabra.

"Sé que hace cuatro meses atrás, Bullock se encargó del caso del asesinato de Niles Winthrop en el Museo de la ciudad, y que anduviste jugando al detective con él, por ser la última persona en estar en contacto con la víctima." Había tenido que extraer la información de la boca de Bárbara para tener confirmación de lo último, porque Harvey no había cooperado. Aun así, Jim no había parado. "Sé que Alex Winthrop, el nieto del encargado del Museo fue asesinado, aunque Harvey lo haya encubierto como muerte accidental." Fue terrible ver el cuerpo entero de Bruce endurecerse en piedra justo frente a sus ojos conforme le escuchaba. Su reacción sirvió para hacerle saber a Jim de que tan acertada su suposición había estado. "Además, sé que Harvey acompañó a Alfred a Blackgate el día del funeral de Alex. Fox encontró una grabación de seguridad de ti saliendo de la prisión junto con ellos, horas posteriores… Y sé que lo que sea que haya pasado allá adentro, te _cambió_."

Bruce cerró sus ojos. Su quijada se apretó. Lució pequeño, sino es que vencido. Jim odió avistarlo de tal manera. Le impulsó a levantarse, a acercarse al muchacho.

Posó su mano en uno de sus hombros.

"No tienes que decirme detalles. Lo que sea que hayas tenido que hacer, lo hiciste por una buena razón."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

"Bruce. Tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo… Puede que ya no sientas que eres ese niño que conocí… pero sé que existe en ti todavía. Es un niño que cree en hacer el bien y luchar por lo correcto. Es alguien que haría cualquier cosa para proteger a sus seres queridos."

"Me traicioné a mi mismo y a la memoria de mis padres." Bruce susurró, ojos aun cerrados. "Tomé una vida."

"Yo también." Jim lamió sus labio secos, recordando a Galavan. "Y caí en en mi propio pozo de mierda y culpa… Pero me aferré y pude salirme de él, levantarme de nuevo." Sus dedos rozaron una camino desde el hombro del chico hasta su mejilla, acariciando la piel con sus dígitos delicadamente. "Veo que es lo que estás tratando de hacer también. Puedes usarme de soga, si lo deseas, Bruce. Pero sé que te puedes levantar de nuevo." Se inclinó para otorgar un beso en la sien del joven, percibiendo su estremecimiento.

Bruce cubrió su rostro con su palma.

Luego, sus labios se partieron, manifestando su deseo por continuar la conversación. "Su nombre era Ras' al Ghul…"

Esta vez, le tocó a Jim escuchar.

Cuatro años atrás, Jim no lo hubiera creído. ¿Un hombre inmortal a cabeza de la Corte de los Búhos? Aún más fantástico, ¿un hombre que se había convertido en esqueleto al ser asesinado con un cuchillo místico, en cuestión de segundos?

Cuatro años atrás, Jim se hubiera reído.

Sin embargo, Jim había leído los reportes de Lucius acerca del Proyecto Lázaro. Había leído con sus propios ojos las propiedades regenerativas de la sustancia. Peor aún, había visto los resultados de la masacre de Ivy, a causa de sus malditas plantas. Después de atestiguar eso y más, imaginar a Alfred siendo revivido por un pozo de agua milagrosa, no estuvo tan fuera de la realidad en la que vivía a diario en esta maldita ciudad.

"Creo que de esa misma forma, revivió a Bárbara Kean, usándola después como su peón para comprar el cuchillo. Puedes preguntarle si te cuesta creerme."

Con una mueca, Jim masculló un seco "Te creo."

Una ceja del Omega fue alzada. Jim se encogió de hombros.

"Suena loco. Pero te creo."

Bruce juntó sus manos en su regazo, absorbiendo la calma después de la tormenta. Jim en verdad esperaba que el hablar sobre sus pecados, sirviera para traerle algo de paz.

Jim se dirigió al cajón de su escritorio. Titubeó antes de que sus dedos tocaran el objeto a extraer.

Su madre se lo había mandado por correo desde los días en los que Jim había estado seguro que se casaría con Lee. Después, Lee había perdido el bebé, y Jim el interés. Más de una ocasión había estado a punto de devolverlo…

Colocó el estuche cuadrado frente a Bruce, el diámetro de su tamaño comparable al de la palma de su mano.

Bruce miró la caja con aprehensión. Era listo, sin embargo. Jim sabía que encajaría las piezas en su lugar en un santiamén.

Cuando ocurrió, Jim no esperó el extremo rubor pintando su rostro. Fue dulce; una reacción que delataba la joven edad de alguien que pretendía ser un alma de antaño.

Jim aclaró su garganta. "Prefiero hacerlo sin una audiencia, si te parece."

"Maldición."

Jim sonrió. Tomó el respaldo de la silla donde descansaba el muchacho, girándola lejos del escritorio.

"Mierda." Bruce escaló de profanidad, observando a Jim agacharse para quedar a su nivel.

Retomando el estuche entre sus dedos, Jim hurtó de la mano izquierda del Omega para colocarla alrededor, obligándolo a aceptar el obsequio. "Hay una razón de por qué el primer intento fue un desastre. No suelo ser bueno con palabras en estos casos que involucran…"

"¿Sentimientos?" El mocoso interceptó, las puntas de sus labios peleando por no levantarse. "Comprendo. Te gusta ir al grano."

Sintiéndose escudriñado, Jim rodó sus ojos.

"Házlo, entonces." Bruce perdió la batalla con su euforia. Su sonrisa se alargó, algo diabólica, en su opinión. "Ve al grano, Jim Gordon."

Jim lo tomó como el desafío que necesitaba escuchar para seguir adelante con esta locura.

"Cásate conmigo."

Bruce bajó su mirada a la caja. La abrió, finalmente. Contempló su contenido con curiosidad. Incredulidad. Miedo.

Sacó el anillo, girándolo con detenimiento. Las iniciales al reverso, al conjunto con los restos de feromonas aun selladas en la reliquia, dejaron en claro a quien le había pertenecido.

El zafiro negro de la banda de plata _sterling_ había sido usada por Peter Gordon hasta el dia del accidente automovilístico que había cobrado su vida. Por Ley y tradición longeva, el anillo había pasado al siguiente Alfa en su generación. Jim.

Ahora, sería usado por un Wayne. Un Omega.

Peter Gordon debía estar revolcándose en su tumba.

"Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿verdad?" Bruce meneó su mano frente a sus ojos en perpetua maravilla, anillo ya puesto en su dedo.

La espalda de Jim se quejó al levantarse del piso. Resultó de lo más dañino para su orgullo. "¿Qué empezarás a hacerme caso?"

Bruce se levantó. Frenó en seco a Jim, al plantar una mano en su pecho y consecuentemente su boca en la del Alfa. Fue como besar un enchufe eléctrico. Ambos perdieron el aliento con el mero contacto.

Al separarse, la voz de Bruce fue un zumbido de abejas.

"Tenemos que celebrar."

Sonaba tentador. Pero… Jim suspiró. "Por ahora, tendrás que consolarte con el almuerzo que te debo."

* * *

 **[+] + [+]**

* * *

"Regresarás a la fuerza, ¿entonces?"

Harvey colgó su fedora. Suspiró.

Había sido un largo dia.

Se fue directo al refrigerador por una cerveza. Al regresar a la sala se dejó caer en el sofá a lado de su más reciente compañero de cuarto.

"Justo cuando creemos que la libramos, nos jalan de nuevo, ¿huh?"

"Creo que… Todo está a punto de cambiar, Harv."

¿El hombre también era brujo? Harvey le dio un largo sorbo. Supuso que no era el mejor momento para sacar el tema de Bruce Wayne haciéndole una profunda examinación de las anginas de Jim en su oficina. Esas persianas no habían dejado mucho a la imaginación. "No tienes idea."

"Todo el día… Lo único que pude pensar fue en tomar al Amo Bruce a Suiza y nunca regresar."

Harvey sintió culpa tintar su conciencia, porque no era capaz de ofrecer consuelo. Wayne estaba justo en medio de la mierda que Sofía Falcone y Jim Gordon habían estado cosechando todo este tiempo. "Todo el GCPD estará cuidando del niño. No será tan fácil para Falcone intentar lastimarlo. Jim… Ya sabes que Jim no permitirá que lo toque."

Alfred hizo sonar su botella de cerveza con la suya. A pesar de su consternación, el hombre estaba sonriendo. "Hice pollo frito."

"Dios bendito." Harvey gimió. "Justo lo que necesitaba escuchar." Resultaba increíble que en un par de meses, Alfred fuera alguien que Harvey no quisiera dejar ir. Usualmente, Harvey estaría desesperado por volver a su usual soledad. Lo que había comenzado por lastima, por darle alojo al pobre hombre después de la muerte de su fugaz lío amoroso con la mesera, lentamente se había vuelto algo bueno. Algo agradable, al llegar a su pocilga diaria y tener a alguien esperándolo.

Alfred tenía las mejores malditas historias.

"No me digas que también hiciste ese puré de papa con _verdadera_ mantequilla y queso derretido."

Alfred se levantó para regresar a la cocina. "De acuerdo, no te lo diré."

Otro gemido. Harvey le siguió, necesitando impulso extra del respaldo del sofá-

Con mínimo sonido, la figura de Alfred tropezó, de repente agarrándose de la pared de manera desesperada.

Harvey miró un punto rojo, ahora apareciendo sobre la nuca del hombre. "¡ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO!"

Alfred tenía excelente reflejos. Al siguiente disparo, la pared fue la víctima. Harvey pateó la mesa del centro en su dirección y Alfred se arrastró para cubrirse.

Los disparos continuaron, proviniendo de la ventana del lado norte. Harvey tenía su arma apuntando al punto de origen, disparando a lo ciego. "¿Puedes llamar al 911?"

Silencio.

No, no, no. "¿ALFRED?"

"¡En eso estoy!"

"¿Donde te dieron?"

Otra pausa. "¡Hombro!"

Mentiroso. "¡LLAMA A JIM AHORA ANTES DE QUE TE DESANGRES!"

"¡DIJE QUE YA ESTABA EN ESO!"

La puerta de su departamento fue derribada por segunda ocasión en una semana. Harvey estaba por cambiar de dirección a sus disparos, cuando Alfred demostró no estar desprotegido. El hombre había sacado su propia pistola. Disparó hacia la entrada.

"¡No tan rápido, mayordomo!" Bárbara Kean evadió la primera bala, y tenía su arma en el siguiente "Así no se recibe a la caballería."

Fue tanto el shock de Harvey, al ver a Leslie Thompkins entrar detrás de Kean, que le tomó un momento registrar que los disparos de larga distancia habían cesado, y que ahora dos matones a sueldo estaban tratando de llevarse a Alfred del lugar. "¡Oigan, deténganse, Femme fatales!"

"No te muevas." Lee le apuntó. Harvey le correspondió. Ambos encajaron sus miradas de manera amarga. "Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Harvey."

Harvey asintió. "Y aun así, muchas cosas no cambian."

Para completar el cuadro de viejas locas, Tabitha se agregó a la escena, su caminar no tan apresurado. Lució aburrida, limpiando una navaja con su abrigo. "Hecho. Definitivamente el francotirador era una de la mascotas de Sofia."

"¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?" El gruñido vino de Pennyworth, débil ahora antes las fuerzas inmovilizándolo.

Estaba desangrándose de alguna parte de su estómago.

"Maldito mentiroso." Harvey retornó su atención a la mujer frente a él, alguien que alguna vez había querido hacer el bien. "Lee, vamos, necesita atención médica."

"Dile a Jim que estoy interesada en hacer un trato." Thompkins estaba sangrando de su mano opuesta, su mano de cirujana. Había cortado su cabello, y ahora estaba obsesionada con el negro.

"¿Qué clase de trato? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Pennyworth? ¡Hazme el favor, Lee! ¿Qué te ha hecho el hombre?"

"¡Él será nuestra garantía de que Jim nos escuche!" Lee vociferó. Harvey notó el temblor de su mano en el gatillo, porque no era su mano dominante. "Dile que piense en mi Luna de Miel. Sabrá de qué hablo. Lo esperaremos a la media noche."

Con un arma en la sien del desfallecido Alfred, Harvey sabía que no tenía alternativa. Bajó su arma. Bárbara asintió en la dirección de sus matones y todos emprendieron la salida del departamento.

Quedando a solas con Lee, Harvey respiró hondo. "Más vale que Alfred aguante hasta la media noche."

"¿O qué? ¿Jim me dará un sermón por haber sido una mala chica, aun cuando en el fondo le gusta?"

Dios. Qué bruja. "Porque de lo contrario, yo mismo me encargaré de meterte una bala entre medio de los ojos. Te lo _juro_."

Los labios rojo de la Doc delinearon una sonrisa vampírica. "Puedes intentarlo."

En cuanto se fueron, Harvey corrió hacia el rincón donde Alfred había estado desangrándose. Encontró el móvil, encendido y en plena transmisión de la llamada. Harvey puso la bocina en su oreja, escuchando el nombre de Alfred sin parar.

"Jim."

"¿Harvey? ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?"

Harvey ya estaba de pie, fedora en mano y pisando su propia puerta para salir del departamento. "¡Voy camino a la Estación! Escúchame, ¿está Wayne contigo?"

El silencio lo dijo todo. Mierda. "Lo tengo bajo vigilancia, la Mansión está rodeada一"

"No será suficiente, Jim. Sofía acaba de mandar a un francotirador para intentar matarnos一"

"Dios mío." Total furia se contrapuso al sacrilegio. El gruñido del Alfa fue fácil de detectar, a pesar de la distancia.

"Jim." Harvey ladró, con igual potencia. "No pierdas la cabeza, todavía ni te enteras de la mitad. Esperame en la Estación, no cometas más estupideces一¡Y que recojan a Wayne!"

* * *

 **[+] + [+]**

* * *

No podían comunicarse con Bruce.

Aun así, Jim marcó el número de móvil por milésima ocasión. ¿Qué demonios pudo haber sucedido en camino a la Mansión? Álvarez había jurado que lo había visto entrar por la maldita puerta一

一" _Hola, Jim_."

No.

"Sofía." De inmediato, Jim le señaló a Harper comenzar a rastrear la llamada.

"No suenas sorprendido. Qué bueno. Nos ahorraremos los por qués y los cómos."

"Esto es bajo hasta para ti." Jim _apagó_ al Alfa. Apagó sus emociones. Sólo frío se coló por su voz. "¿Acosando a jovencitos en sus propios hogares? ¿En serio te sientes tan insegura y paranoica?"

Vanessa estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por rastrear la llamada junto con Lucius. Jim intercambió miradas con ambos, siguiendo sus instrucciones de alargar la conversación lo más posible.

"Sólo estoy visitando. Ha pasado tiempo desde mi última charla con nuestro querido Bruce. Oh, por cierto. Tu seguridad apesta. Deberías venir a limpiar el desastre que dejamos en el porche."

Jim sintió náuseas ante la implicación. "Déjame hablar con él."

"Áh, áh. Negocios primero. Supongo que no debería sentirme sorprendido por la traición de tus exes, pero aun así, esperaba que tuvieran más materia gris en sus lindas cabezas. Parece ser que robaron un motín que me pertenece. Devuélvemelo y te dejaré hablar con Bruce."

Harvey se había unido al grupo; había removido los audífonos de Lucius a sus propias orejas, y al escuchar la última frase, Bullock enunció _Alfred_ sin voz en su dirección.

"Sofía." Jim se obligó a suspirar de forma condescendiente. "¿Qué esperas ganar con esto? Estamos hablando de Bruce Wayne. Lo lastimas…" - _Te mato_. "La ciudad entera se irá contra ti."

"No seas tonto, Jim. Puedo ser desalmada, pero sé cuando es más importante negociar. He decidido irme por la navaja de Occam. Bruce está de acuerdo conmigo."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Estoy diciendo…" La pausa dio paso que Jim reconociera lo gemidos de Bruce en el fondo. Estaba muy posiblemente amordazado. "Quiero ser Reina. Entonces lo seré. Y la ciudad lo aceptará, porque nadie mejor que Bruce Wayne pondrá la corona en mi cabeza. Tienes hasta el amanecer para devolverme lo que me pertenece. No te preocupes por los detalles, sólo enciende la televisión."

La llamada finalizó.

Lucius fue el primero en hablar. "Provino directamente de la Mansión Wayne."

"Eso es bueno. Los tendremos rodeados."

"No." Jim cortó a Harvey en seco. "Si la acorralamos, se vengará con Bruce. Debemos dejarla creer que lleva la delantera. Harper, prende el televisor. ¿Dónde diablos está Alfred? "

Harvey le contó sobre la emboscada en su apartamento. Bárbara, Lee y Tabitha. Justo lo que Jim necesitaba. "Lee dijo que fuéramos a su Luna De Miel a la media noche. Dijo que sabrías a qué se refería."

Jim hizo una mueca. "Donde asesiné a Mario."

Bullock talló su rostro. "Poético. Dijo que quería negociar. Así que puede que esto no termine en una repetición… "

Jim estaba viendo el televisor, y Harvey lo imitó al darse cuenta de que no estaba siendo escuchado. En la pantalla, la reportera del Gotham News tartamudeaba sobre el más reciente anuncio de prensa que había llegado a sus manos.

"La mayor noticia de Gotham en siglos, Damas y Caballeros: Mañana a partir del amanecer, como lo dicta la tradición, se llevará a cabo la ceremonia de Coronación de Bruce Wayne."

La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en la antigua Catedral que residía dentro del terreno Wayne. La ciudad entera estaba invitada.

"Será caos total." Fox exclamó con cierto grado exacerbación que no le era común. "Y es exactamente lo que ella quiere. Usará a Bruce de su escudo."

Jim asintió. "Debió haber querido usar a Alfred desde un inicio para chantajear a Bruce. Por eso lo quiere de vuelta. Es con lo que lo está amenazando para realizar la Ceremonia."

"¿Lo haría?" Harper le preguntó directamente. "Me refiero a Wayne. ¿En serio coronaría a alguien más en su lugar, para salvar a su mayordomo?"

Jim sólo tenía una respuesta. "Alfred es más que un simple mayordomo." Le jaló a Harvey de la manga. "Harvey, a mi oficina."

"Tenemos que encontrar una conexión entre Sofía y el Pyg antes del amanecer. Marchar a la guerra sin armas legales, no nos servirá de nada. Don Falcone sabía que el Pyg sería un peligro para la ciudad. Eso significa que alguien trabajando para Sofía debió habérselo dicho. Eso significa que alguien podría tener evidencia que vincule a Sofía con el Profesor."

Harvey pareció recordar entonces, que tan cabreado estaba con Jim. "Maldita sea, Jim ¿Cuándo lo supiste?"

"Juro que no lo supe hasta después. Cuando era demasiado tarde." Levantó una mano para señalarle que se calmara. "Puedes estar enojado lo que quieras, pero esta batalla nos ha sobrepasado." No desperdició su tiempo. Sacó la insignia de su cajón. La colocó frente a Harvey. "Necesito saber que puedo confiar en ti."

Bullock sólo dudó una fracción de momento. "Esto no significa que lo hago por ti."

Jim asintió, nudo en su garganta.

"Hablo en serio. Puedes contar contigo, Jim. Espero que puedas derrotar a Sofía, salvar el dia, y cabalgar al amanecer con Wayne en tus brazos. Pero no pienses que lo voy a olvidar. Necesitarás pagar por lo que hiciste. Lo garantizaré yo mismo."

Fue un golpe peor, que el de la traición de Lee.

Harvey se levantó, objetivo claro en su andar. "Conozco a uno de los antiguos asesinos a sueldo que trabajaban para Falcone. Se llama el Skinner. Podría saber algo sobre Sofía y el Profesor."

Jim comenzar a levantarse.

"Tienes tus manos llenas aquí. Si te ocupo, te llamaré. Skinner y yo tenemos historia."

Jim plantó su trasero de regreso a su silla.

Treinta segundos después, estaba de pie de nuevo.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

El florero fue estrellado en la parte alta de la chimenea, seguido de un potente berrinche que puso en verguenza todos los que el mismo Bruce había puesto en práctica.

"Zsaz. ¿Cómo puede ser que Martín haya desaparecido?"

El asesino en cuestión se encogió de hombros.

Sofía bajó de intensidad sus emociones con bastante dificultad. "No importa. El Pingüino sigue en la prisión. ¡Dirígete a Arkham y termina con él!"

De manera irreal, Zsaz le preguntó si uno de sus amigos recientemente liberado del hospital, podría unirse a la misión. Trás otra muestra de histeria de la mujer, Zsaz salió de la sala Wayne.

Sofía se dejó caer en el asiento detrás del escritorio de su padre. "Lo siento. No debí haber perdido los estribos así."

Bruce sólo la continuó mirando, sus manos amarradas a la espalda de la silla. Rodó sus ojos.

Tras un sonido meditativo, la mujer se levantó. Le retiró el trapo con el que había estado amordazado. "Es aburrido sólo oírme hablar. ¿Quieres un trago?"

Bruce volteó su rostro, en rechazo del sorbo de vino que Sofía quiso alimentarle. "Ese florero costaba millones."

"Te lo repondré." Sofía rebuznó. Se tomó el resto de la copa ella sola. "Puede que no lo veas ahora mismo. Pero hiciste la elección correcta."

Como si hubiera sido una elección del todo.

"¿No lo ves? Orden, un sistema que ayude a la ciudad, es precisamente lo que deseo. ¿Qué tan diferente es tú y yo al mando, que cuando lo estaba mi padre? Lo tenemos todo, Bruce. Todo para reinar de manera justa."

La dejó hablar. Por dentro, Bruce estaba ocupado armando las piezas. Tratando de averiguar cómo Sofía había logrado escabullirse a la Mansión sin ninguna fuente de seguridad siendo violada. Bruce había cerrado la puerta de la entrada, y en segundos había sido asaltado. No había tenido oportunidad de hacer absolutamente nada. Para cuando los hombres del GCPD se habían percatado, habían sido acribillados a muerte desde los adentros. Bruce aun podía escuchar la lluvia de balazos. Los gritos.

Los hombres de Jim.

"Una vez… Una vez mi padre me dijo una historia algo increíble. Nunca supe con certeza si decía la verdad, o si el viejo sólo intentaba enseñarme otra de sus lecciones."

Bruce comenzó, a lentamente, poner a prueba el nudo de la soga alrededor de sus manos.

"Me dijo que una noche, Thomas Wayne lo salvó de morir."

Bruce se paralizó.

"Mi padre estaba lastimado en batalla. Conocía a tu padre así que acudió por su ayuda. Wayne lo curó, justo aquí en esta sala. Lo detuvo de morirse desangrado. Mi padre nunca lo olvidó."

Bruce rió sarcásticamente. "¿Así que lo agradeció, al dejar que la Corte de Búhos lo asesinara?"

"Ah. Habla." Sofía alzó sus cejas. "No lo sé, Bruce. Todos mienten." La mujer se mostró brevemente vacante. "Don Falcone era una gran hipócrita. Aclamaba amar a mi madre, pero se rodeaba de mujerzuelas. Hasta tuvo una hija bastarda con una de ellas, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Cómo pueden ser capaces de traicionar a la persona que aman, así de fácil?"

Fue el turno de Bruce de susurrar: "No lo sé."

Sofía, toda de blanco, absorbió la iluminación de las llamas de la chimenea al acercarse a ellas. Suspiró con el peso del mundo. "No quiero matarlo."

Bruce estaba reconsiderando tomar del vino. "Lo sé. De una manera, bastante torcida, puedo asumir que una parte de ti… lo quiere."

Sofía se encogió de hombros. Se tomó otro momento de contemplación.

"Es… gentil. Nunca había hecho el amor con alguien tan gentil." Un resoplido. "Incluso cuando me está volviendo loca de la rabia, quisiera… que sólo se rindiera. Que estuviera a mi lado, en lugar de en mi contra."

Bruce tragó saliva. "Sabes que Jim Gordon no es esa clase de persona."

"Mm." Rotando su cuerpo para enfrentarlo, la mujer sonrió. "Aun así. Es un bello sueño."

Uno de los matones de Sofía escogió ese momento para aparecerse. "Ma'am. El cargamento está aquí."

"Excelente." La mujer resplandeció con completa felicidad que tuvo Bruce en guardia en instantes. "¿Qué esperas ahí parado? ¡Tráelo de inmediato!"

Un cofre que era lo suficientemente pesado para necesitar ser cargado por otros dos Capos, fue colocado en medio del estudio, justo frente a Bruce.

Sofía no dejaba de sonreír. Colocó sus manos en los extremos de la tapa y empujó con todas sus fuerzas en dirección ascendente.

Bruce sintió el fondo de su estómago caer al suelo, al ver la insignia de la familia Wayne moldeada en el fierro del baúl.

"¿Es una broma?"

Los Capos se miraron entre sí en confusión.

De los adentros, Sofía extrajo una corona de papel dorado. Tenía golosinas pegadas a su alrededor, en pobre imitación de gemas.

Bruce recuperó su aliento.

Entre sus dedos, la corona de papel fue hecha pedazos. "¿Dónde está?"

Los Capos tartamudearon. Sólo uno de ellos tuvo las agallas de hacerle cara. "El cargamento no ha sido tocado, Ma'am. Hicimos justo como lo mandó. De los muelles transportamos el baúl al Sirens para que el experto examinara su autenticidad, ¡justo como usted lo instruyó!"

Sofía gruñó en total y oscura frustración. "¡Esas malditas mujeres!" Cerró el baúl en furia. "¡La robaron! ¡Se robaron la Corona, idiotas!"

Bruce sonrió.

Selina.

Sofía les apuntó con su arma. "No me importa cómo. ¡Tienen que encontrarlas! No regresen sin esa Corona, o serán sus cabezas las que rodarán, ¿queda claro?"

"Santo Dios. Qué escándalo."

La sonrisa en el rostro de Bruce murió, al escuchar la nueva voz integrándose al estudio.

Acento fuertemente británico, continuó. "Mira nada más a esos pobres hombres correr como ardillas sin pelotas."

"No las tendrán, la próxima vez que los tenga enfrente." Sofía bajó su arma. "Llegas tarde."

"Al contrario, pequeña. Siempre estoy a la hora indicada, en el lugar indicado." La voz se acercaba, pasos suaves de tacón sobre la alfombra pérsica. Bruce, endurecido, se rehusó a levantar su rostro del cofre. Abnegado, el Omega insistió en que su imaginación estaba haciéndole trucos. "Maldición."

Hubo una pausa. La tensión se intensificó.

Luego, una suave caricia a su mejilla. "Mírate nada más."

Bruce apretó su quijada, rehuyendo de la mano.

Su olor era el mismo. El afecto en su tenor.

A su vez, Bruce pronto descubrió, que su tía Agatha tenía los mismos ojos de su hermano.

"Hola, pollito."

* * *

 **[+] + [+]**

 **Fin de Parte V.**

 **[+] + [+]**

* * *

 **Nota:** He partido este capítulo en dos, porque ES DEMASIADO. LITERALMENTE ME OBLIGUÉ A DETENERME Y POSTEAR ESTA PARTE DE INMEDIATO.


	6. vi el amor te encontrará

" **La Corona."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

 **Parejas:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne (principal). Alfred Pennyworth/Harvey Bullock. Barbara Kean/Leslie "The Doc" Thompkins. Menciones de Bruce/Selina, Bruce/Otros, Jim/Sofía, y Jim/Lee.

 **Rating:** Adult, porque Bruce es un menor de edad involucrado en actividades de embriaguez y conductas sexuales promiscuas. Y ni siquiera son inventos míos. Agradezcánle al canon.

 **Resumen:** Post-4x11. Después de perder la jugaba ante Sofía Falcone, Jim busca una forma de recuperar el control de la ciudad. Sin embargo, lo que empieza como un simple plan de contraer nupcias de conveniencia con Bruce Wayne, termina siendo más de lo que Jim había estado buscando.

 **Continuidad:** Universo Alterno de las temporadas 2-4. **Spoilers de 4x15 "The Sinking Ship, The Grand Applause."**

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **vi.**

 **[+] + [+]**

" _Algún día, el amor te encontrará._

 _Romperá las cadenas_

 _que te atan."_

-Journey.

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

En menos de cuatro horas, el Pingüino estaba fuera de Arkham. Gracias a Nygma.

"Tienes que estar bromeando, Harvey." Había sido lo primero que Jim había gruñido por teléfono. Aun así, habían quedado en verse cerca del Mercado Negro, donde el consultorio de Lee podría estar alojando al trío de secuestradores. Jim dudaba que fuera a ser tan fácil, pero tenía que checar.

Después de haber buscado por Selina en vano en el _Sirens_ , Jim estaba desesperado por cualquier tipo de pista.

Alguien allá arriba debía estar escuchándolo, porque tan rápido como dobló en una esquina hacia la cuadra del consultorio, Jim se encontró cara a cara con Oswald Cobblepot.

Oswald vestía una bata vieja y desaliñada. Además, el tipo no estaba prestando atención por donde iba. Jim sacó su arma de manera sigilosa, y caminó lentamente, sin llamar la atención.

"Espero no hayas hecho planes."

Oswald frenó. Se armó de una botella de vidrio en cuestión de instantes, rompiéndola en dos para protegerse.

"¿Qué rayos haces aquí?"

"Yo debería preguntarlo, ¿no crees?" Jim le sonrió.

Oswald batió la botella fracturada en su cara. "¡Esos malditos cargos falsificados que usaste para encerrarme han perdido sus colmillos! ¡Martín está con vida!"

"Prodúcelo, entonces."

"Nope. No estará seguro hasta que me encargue de Sofia Falcone de manera permanente, ¿me escuchas?"

Jim dudó un instante, luego comenzó a bajar su arma. Oswald podría estar causando histerias en la calle, pero no estaba huyendo en dirección opuesta. Eso tenía que significar algo. "Creo que tú y yo queremos lo mismo, Oswald. Ambos deseamos que Sofía desaparezca."

El rostro de Oswald brilló por entero. "Entonces date la vuelta y aléjate, Jim. Déjame hacer lo que siempre hago."

"No puedo. Hay personas en riesgo, en caso de que actuemos de forma precipitada."

"Sí, sí, tu querido Bruce Wayne. ¿Cuando no, está ese chiquillo en el medio? ¡Deberías mocharle las manos, antes de que las use para ponerle la estúpida corona a esa loca!"

Rodando sus ojos, Jim, terminó de guardar su arma en el estuche de su cintura. "La quiero en prisión y para eso necesito evidencia. Quiero a tu antiguo contador. El Sr. Penn."

"¿Para qué diablos一?" Jim temió que un embolia terminaría con la vida de Cobblepot justo allí. El shock lo barrió por completo, al atar los cabos sueltos. "Esa maldita comadreja… ¡¿trabajaba para ella?!"

Detrás de Jim, la voz de Harvey marcó su entrada. "Así es. Trabajaba para ella, para Don Falcone, ¡para básicamente todos! Yo que tú, checaba tu estilo de administrar a tus changos, amigo."

El gruñido de Oswald se sintió como un llamado de guerra. "Lo voy a matar. Lo voy a matar, lo voy一"

"Oswald," Jim se le acercó con cautela, alzando su mano para atraer su atención, y una pizca de feromonas para tranquilizarlo. "Oswald, cálmate antes de que se te reviente una vena… Dinos dónde podemos encontrar al Señor Penn… Y te dejaré ir."

Temblando como volcán a punto de erupción, Oswalds lo miró con sospecha. "No te creo."

Bullock rió. "Sofía mandó a Zsasz a Arkham a asesinarte. Sus secuaces manejan los Estrechos. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más, crees que podrás seguir evadiéndola?"

Tras otra breve crisis en el medio del mercado negro, Cobblepot admitió derrota. "Puede que haya escuchado al Señor Penn hablar sobre un lugar especial, justo a las afueras de la ciudad, del Tricorner Spa Bo'sh Sumka." Una risa sarcástica se fugó de su boca pálida. "Ofrece terapia especial. Si se está escondiendo como la rata que es, ahí es donde muy probablemente lo encuentren."

Así de sencillo. Por un lapso, Jim no pudo creerlo. Estaba cerca de la pistola humeante para acabar con Sofía…

"Oswald." Jim se tornó hacia el hombre, cuando éste siguió con su camino, atravesándose entre ambos Detectives. Al escucharlo, Cobblepot titubeó, pero se detuvo. Vio la mano extendida de Jim con un amplia gama de sentimientos-Porque su relación siempre sería complicada. "Gracias."

Oswald asintió. Aceptó la mano del enemigo por esta ocasión.

Hasta que Bullock rodeó la muñeca de Oswald con las esposas.

"Eso fue lindo. Ahora pon tus manos detrás de tu espalda."

"Harvey, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Jim gruñó, pensando en la ironía que ahora Bullock arrestaba al hombre al que había respaldado en el pasado.

"¡Aah! ¡No, teníamos un trato!"

"Si quieres disimularla, ese es tú problema, Jim. Yo no prometí nada por el estilo. ¡Vamos, Cobblepot!"

Oswald estaba en histerias. "¡No, no! ¡No lo olvidaré, traidores!"

Jim suspiró, tomando al Pingüino de las manos de Harvey para guiarlo al auto. "Relájate. Si tu información sobre Penn es válida, estarás libre de Sofía en poco tiempo."

"Vaya, vaya."

Los tres se congelaron. Jim, con su mano en la cabeza de Cobblepot mientras lo metía a la patrulla, y Harvey en la puerta el conductor.

En la calle frente a ellos, Victor Zsaz les sonreía. "Sofía va a tener curiosidad de saber por qué están buscando a Penn."

A su lado, otro secuaz bastante familiar para Jim le mandó un saludo a Oswald.

"Esperen." Victor levantó una mano enguantada. "Este tipo, Penn. ¿Es importante?"

Hubo una larga pausa.

Víctor sacó ambas pistolas. "Ése es un sí. ¿Les ves la cara?" Le compartió a su compañero. "Esa definitivamente es su cara de Sí."

Jim empujó a Oswald al auto con todas sus fuerzas.

"Chicos. ¡Podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil, o de la manera divertida!"

Jim golpeó la ventana del conductor. "Arranca." Le gruñó a Bullock.

Entonces, una lluvia de balas abrió fuego en plena calle.

Todo sucedió increíblemente rápido. Jim tomó cubierta detrás de otro automóvil, mientras que Harvey hacía lo que Jim le había ordenado, pisando el acelerador hasta al fondo. Victor cesó el fuego en cuanto el Pingüino estuvo fuera de la zona, sin embargo. Probó lo que Jim había sospechado. Sofía iría tras Oswald, a como diera lugar.

Jim se escabulló del barrio y pidió un taxi. Dio la dirección que Oswald le había compartido.

Su teléfono sonó durante el trayecto. Jim miró el nombre en la pantalla.

"Gordon."

"Jim."

"¿Bruce?" Jim tragó saliva. "No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien."

"¿Cómo está Alfred? ¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Lo estará一"

"¿No te enseñó tu madre a no echar mentiras? Tut tut." Sofía hurtó la bocina en dulce tono. "Dame a Oswald, James. No querrás presenciar las consecuencias."

"Tienes una larga lista de deseos hasta ahora, Sofía. Alfred, Oswald, la Corona. No puedes tenerlo todo."

"Sé que andas detrás de Penn. Debes tener cuidado, Jim. No querrías a tu querido Bruce… con nueve dedos, ¿en lugar de diez?"

"Estás blofeando."

"¿Quieres averiguarlo?"

"No te creo. Estás tan cerca de lo que quieres… No arruinaría tus probabilidad de ser Coronada por las buenas, solo para enseñarme Tortura 101."

El silencio que prosiguió fue justo la confirmación que Jim ocupó. Respiró hondo.

"Haz lo que te dé la gana, Sofía. Bruce no es como tú. Si hay una oportunidad de ponerte detrás de las rejas, él sabe que tengo que hacer mi trabajo. A diferencia de ti, Bruce sabe el significado del sacrificio por el bien de su ciudad… Es lo que lo hace digno de gobernar."

Lo que sea que Sofía estuviera presenciando de parte de Bruce del otro de la línea, le hizo perder toda dulzura de su voz. "Recuerda este momento cuando recibas un paquete con tu anillo todavía enroscado en su dedo."

Colgó.

Jim, lentamente, cerró el móvil con un click. Miró la hora. 10:54 PM. Casi nada para la media noche.

Tenía una elección frente a él. Viajar a las afuera de la Ciudad con dirección a la zona turística, le llevaría una hora aproximadamente. Si iba tras Harvey, no podría llegar a tiempo a la reunión con las Sirenas.

"Détente." Jim dio un golpe en la ventanilla del conductor. "Cambié de parecer."

Llamó a Harper, compartiéndole la dirección del Spa al que Harvey estaría dirigiéndose, seguramente perseguido por Zsasz. "Necesitará refuerzos para extraer a Penn del lugar."

"De acuerdo, Jefe. Ya estamos en camino."

Cincuenta minutos después, estaban allí. El resort, junto a la bahía. Escalofríos lo envolvieron al evocar一

一 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

 _El terror en el rostro de Lee._

 _El cuerpo de Mario caer._

一Paró al conductor del taxi antes de tomar la ruta de la cabaña que Lee y Mario habían escogido para su Luna de Miel. Le mostró la insignia para ordenarle que permaneciera en el lugar, lo cual hizo a regañadientas.

Pistola en mano, Jim caminó el sendero conocido. Ninguna clase de iluminación se colaba por las ventanas de la cabaña. No había señal de ocupantes.

Se detuvo. Supo que estaba siendo observado.

Bajó el arma.

"¡Estoy aquí! ¿Querías hablar? ¡Hablemos entonces, Lee!"

Nada.

Vapor salió de su boca al dejar salir un gemido de frustración. Por un momento, se sintió de lo más tonto. ¿Se habría ocupado de dirección?

"¡LEE!"

"Dios. Cálmate, viejo. Te oí la primera vez."

De los arbustos del lado norte, Selina se extrajo de las sombras en atuendo completo de cuero.

Jim colocó su mano en el arma en señal de precaución. Selina levantó sus manos enguantadas con ojos saltones.

"No es necesario que me apuntes con eso. El trato es hablar, ¿recuerdas?"

Jim caminó hacia la chica, sin una onza de paciencia ya. "Llevame a donde se encuentra Alfred. _Ahora_."

Selina le señaló con su mano derecha hacia los arbustos de los que había salido. "Ogros primeros."

Caminaron por el área silvestre que constituía el área de descanso para familias, pero Selina no se detuvo hasta llegar a las cabinas en la orilla de la bahía, donde se encontraban las cabinas de los botes de paseo.

Jim se detuvo en seco a un par de metros de la última cabina. "No tengo tiempo para sus juegos."

"¿Quién está jugando?"

Típico. Jim escuchó el click de un arma detrás de su cabeza. "Pensé que querías negociar, Lee."

"¿Vienes solo?"

"Llegó en taxi, por Dios." Selina lució exaltada. "¿Podrían todos, relajarse? Gordon tiene razón, se supone que vamos a hacer un trueque, ¡no un duelo del oeste!"

Manos alzadas, Jim se dio la vuelta. Miró a Lee directo a la cara, desafiándola en silencio.

"¿Alfred?"

"Negocios primero."

"No." Jim dejó suelto al Alfa entonces, el gruñido desatando feromonas de intimidación. "No negociaré nada sino veo a Alfred primero. Vivo."

Harvey había tenido la razón. La mano de Lee era un chiste. Inclusive si intentara dispararle, Jim podría escabullirse de su mano temblorosa.

Lee respingó. "¡De acuerdo!"

Tabitha Galavan eventualmente salió de la cabina con sus hombros rodeados del brazo sano de Pennyworth. El hombre estaba despierto, aunque no aparentaba estar de lo más lúcido. Debajo de su camiseta desabotonada, había vendas alrededor de su estómago. Su brazo derecho estaba vendada. "¿Todo bien?"

"Volando alto, amigo." Alfred balbuceó, indicando que estaba bastante drogado, seguramente para contrarrestar el dolor.

Detrás de Tabitha y Alfred, Bárbara fue la siguiente en aparecer, sosteniendo un maletín reforzado en su mano.

"¿Contento?" Lee sonrió.

Jim sacudió su cabeza. "No tenías que llegar a esto, Lee. Para hablar conmigo solo hubieras podido usar el teléfono."

"Ahórratelo." Lee dijo, con quietud letal. "Sé que necesitas al mayordomo para hacer paz con Sofía. Pero me temo que entra en conflicto con lo que yo quiero."

Jim suspiró. "¿La cabeza de Sofía en un plato? Haz fila. Ya sabes que asesinarla no es lo que haré."

"¿Por qué no? Te deshiciste de Galavan."

"Oye-" Pero Tabitha no llegó lejos con su queja, el tenor de Jim sobrepasándola.

"Me prometí nunca hacerlo de nuevo. No es el camino correcto. No quieres esa sangre en tus manos."

"¡No sabes lo que quiero!"

"¿No te fue suficiente la bomba? ¿Las víctimas del virus?" Jim encajó, alzando su tono hasta retumbar. "¿Lo que _me hiciste_?"

Lee estaba temblando más que su propia mano. "¡Fracturó mi mano, y nunca podré operar de nuevo! ¡Está lastimando a gente inocente en Los Estrechos! ¡Esa perra no se detendrá aún siendo arrestada! ¡Lo sabes!"

"Tengo evidencia que la condenará de por vida." Jim caminó hacia la mujer cuidadosamente. "Lee, confía en mí. Puedo encargarme de ella. Necesitas detenerte."

Lee le permitió la cercanía, aunque su mirada nunca dejó de ser fría. "Bruce, querrás decir. Él es quien puede detenerla."

El mentón de Jim se empinó con desconfianza. No le sorprendió que ahora todos querrían usar a Bruce para su ventaja. "Bruce morirá, a menos que me ayudes. Eso, como que no va con tus planes, ¿huh? No puedes hacer alianzas de poder con un cadáver."

Lee resopló, relajándose ligeramente.

Jim se atrevió a acercar sus dedos a la mano fracturada de la mujer. La sostuvo con delicadeza. "No puedo hablar por Bruce, pero estoy seguro que estará dispuesto a escucharte. Para… ayudar a tu gente."

Lee huyó de su mano, después de un breve contacto.

"Conmovedor, tórtolos. Pero antes de adelantarnos con nuestros deseos de Navidad, el mocoso necesita ser Coronado primero. ¿Cuál es el plan?"

Jim se tornó hacia Bárbara. "Necesito sacar a Bruce de la Mansión primero. Así, la ceremonia no podrá ser realizada."

"Suicidio seguro." Selina insertó. "No tienes los suficientes hombres para adentrarte al terreno de Sofía sin ser detectado. Créeme, lo chequé yo misma. El GCPD será buen abono para el jardín si marchan por la puerta delantera."

"Sofía estará esperándome. Planeo usar ese hecho para mi ventaja."

"¿Te estás escuchando? Te matará en cuanto estés a su alcance." Lee se cruzó de brazos. "No. Déjala que siga con la ceremonia. O por lo menos déjala que siga con la ilusión de tenerla."

Frunciendo su ceño, Jim se tornó hacia el resto de la chicas. "El momento que Bruce sea Coronado, Sofía lo obligará a convertirla en Consorte. Después, nada existirá para ponerle alto. ¿Quieres ayudar, Lee? Junta a toda la gente que aun te es fiel y crea una distracción en las puertas del Estado Wayne. Yo me encargaré del resto."

"No entiendes." Bárbara se le acercó. "Presta atención, Jim." Le plantó contra el maletín que había estado cargando. "Aquí tienes algo mucho más valioso para negociar con ella que el lomo de Pennyworth. Úsalo."

Sus manos buscaron por la manija del maletín en automático. "Necesito reagruparme con mi gente."

Lee intercambió una mirada con Bárbara, una vez que la mujer se estacionó en su flanco derecho. Eran la noche y la luna, esas dos.

Lee asintió. "Te veremos al amanecer."

El amanecer. Prácticamente a un parpadeo de distancia.

No fue hasta que se encontraban en el taxi de vuelta a la estación, que Jim decidió abrir el maletín. Entendió la luz del tablero superior y dio un leve vistazo adentro.

"Mierda."

Alfred rodó su cabeza en su dirección sobre el respaldo del asiento. "¿Ahora qué?"

Sin palabras, Jim pasó el maletín.

Le costó al Alfa invocar la coordinación suficiente para husmear en los adentros que Jim le indicó.

"¡Mierda!"

Ambos se miraron en completo asombro.

Luego, Alfred le arrojó le devolvió el maletín cual juego de la papa caliente. "Tu quédatela."

"¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando?"

"Es tu deber, hombre. De ahora en adelante. Literalmente, yo no puedo tocar la maldita cosa. ¡Es un deshonor!"

"Maldición." Jim no se dignó a ver los contenidos de nuevo. Selló el maletín con más recelo.

Al llegar al GCPD, todos los ojos se plantaron en su persona. Fue un golpe que lo dejó inmóvil por un momento. Luego, respiró hondo…

"¡Todos, escúchenme!" Todos dejaron sus actividades, para obedecer el comando. En la multitud, Vanessa y Fox fueron los primeros en resaltar en su visión. "En cuatro horas, Sofía Falcone intentará usar a Bruce Wayne para ser Coronada. Si tiene éxito, tendrá poder absoluto sobre la ciudad." Jim analizó a cada uno de los agentes frente a él, sabiendo que encontraría huecos de los oficiales que habían sido asesinados esta mañana. Le dolió. "No podemos permitirlo. Nuestros hermanos y hermanas siguen en aquella zona de guerra que Sofía ha construido en el Estado Wayne. Sus cuerpos…" Jim carraspeó su garganta. "Tenemos que recuperarlos y darles el descanso que merecen."

Harvey, apresurado y bastante desaliñado, empujó su camino por las escaleras. Jim sintió alivio al verlo ileso. Bullock le dio un pulgar arriba, y el alivio se duplicó, al entender a lo que el hombre se refería.

Jim regresó a su público. "Tengo evidencia que pondrá a Sofía en un celda el resto de su vida. Pero la parte difícil será acorralarla. Y yo… No puedo hacerlo sin ustedes."

"Puede contar con nosotros, Cap." Harper se apartó del resto, brazos cruzados. Ante la pausa de sus compañeros, la mujer se tornó hacia sus compañeros. "¿Cierto, chicos?"

De manera graciosa, los murmullos poco convincentes pronto se convirtieron en exclamaciones de afirmación. Jim se sintió orgulloso de Harper, en ese momento. La mujer se había ganado la confianza del GCPD con más que su estatus de Alfa. La mujer había nacido para ser Comandante.

"Bullock, Álvarez, Harper, conmigo." Jim comenzó su camino hacia su oficina, pausando solo cuando Bullock se le cruzó en dirección opuesta.

Alfred, quien había estado recuperando su compostura en una estación vacía, fue entonces acogido en un abrazo de oso por parte de Harvey.

Jim alzó una ceja. Prosiguió su camino hacia su oficina.

"Tienes un paquete en tu escritorio. No tiene remitente." Harper apuntó hacia el punto indicado, ya que estuvieron reunidos en el mismo lugar.

Jim recogió el tubo porta-planos de cartón. "¿Bomba?" Bromeó.

Harper sonrió. "No escuché ningún tick tack."

Había una nota colgando con listo del tubo. Jim abrió la tarjeta y encontró en letra cursiva:

 _-Felicidades por Penn. No tan tonto, como luces._

Jim no reconoció la letra. Y conocía muy bien la letras de Sofía, Lee y Bárbara.

Dudó por un instante.

Pero porque era Jim Gordon, pronto se encontró abriendo el tubo. Golpeó ligeramente el tubo contra el escritorio para que los contenidos fueran salpicados en la superficie.

Bullock, recién llegado, le ayudó a estirar los planos junto con Lucius. "¿Qué demonios es esto?"

Aunque se encontraban bien conservados, los planos eran viejísimos. _Olían_ a otra Era. Jim leyó el encabezado principal, y sus ojos se engrandecieron.

Sin embargo, fue Lucius quien chifló con apreciación. "Las Catacumbas Wayne."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Los sonidos de tortura podían ser escuchados claramente. La cocina de Alfred nunca sería el mismo lugar.

Agatha regresó al estudio, tras horas de haber desaparecido. Lo vio y emitió un sonido de enojo directo a la cara del perro guardián que Sofía había dejado, para usurpar su presencia.

"¡Por todos los cielos! Puedes soltarlo, no irá a ningún lado. No hay necesidad de ser incivilizados."

 _-¿Incivilizados, ellos?_ Bruce se mantuvo tieso, mientras el matón de Sofía cortaba las sogas de sus muñecas.

"Déjanos." Agatha ordenó desde su lugar en el sofá. "Come." Apuntó hacia el plato que habían traído desde hacía media hora. El estofado estaba frío. "Oh, no seas un bebé. Agradece que no tiene dientes dentro, considerando como están volando por la cocina."

Bruce no pudo controlarlo. Después de una hora de escuchar lo gemidos y gritos de agonía de Edward Nygma—todo eso, mezclado con la noción de _comer_ —Bruce vomitó en la alfombra.

Se tomó un momento para reincorporarse, sudor apareciendo en su rostro.

Un trapo apareció en su periferia. Estaba húmedo. Bruce, a movimientos mecánicos, prosiguió a limpiar su mentón. Su cuello. Su cuerpo se fue hacia atrás, chocando con la mesa. Bruce miró sus muñecas, irritadas por la soga.

Miró el anillo que Sofía había amenazado cortar.

"Vamos. Arriba. Necesitas una ducha y descansar."

Bruce rehuyó de las manos de la mujer. "No me toques."

"Es un mal momento para ser orgulloso. Enójate conmigo todo lo que quieras, pero solo trato de evitarle más catástrofes a esta hermosa alfombra." La mujer volvió a estirar su mano en apoyo.

Bruce usó la mesa para levantarse. Caminó fuera del estudio, sabiendo que tendría una sombra a sus espaldas. Contó los guardias que ahora ocupaban su hogar. Todos armados. Bruce podría incapacitar máximo dos a al vez, pero sería un caso perdido. Lo someterían fácilmente.

Los carcajadas de Nygma eventualmente perdieron ímpetu conforme subió al segundo piso.

Aún así, Bruce yacía en espera.

Al llegar a su habitación, Agatha entró junto a él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"¿Es tan horrible, mirarme a la cara?"

"No tengo tiempo para lidiar con traidores."

Agatha suspiró. No tuvo pena en familiarizarse con esta nueva versión de su recámara, tocando sus dibujos, las fotografías, sus platos con restos del desayuno todavía en su escritorio. "Depende de la perspectiva."

Bruce removió su suéter, quedando en su camiseta interior. "¿De qué demonios hablas? Estás de lado de la Reina de la Mafia."

"Como a su vez, Peter Gordon estuvo de lado de Carmine Falcone. En caso de que creas que los Gordon son una mejor elección."

Aventando sus zapatos, Bruce dirigió su mirada por primera vez hacia la mujer. "No puedes culpar al hijo por los errores del padre."

Agatha rió con honesta incredulidad. "No te dejes llevar por una joya bonita, pollito. Son encantadores, oh sí. No lo puedo negar." Sus facciones femeninas eran increíblemente bonitas, a la luz de la lámpara. Agatha había envejecido de la mejor forma. Y lo devastador era que Bruce la había extrañado. "Unos diablos apuestos, ¿huh? Impulsivos. Apasionados con sus ideales. Soñadores empedernidos. Luego, sus sueños se derrumban y terminan en un bar llorando sus penas. Los Gordon siempre han sido una generación de hombres débiles."

Bruce parpadeó, inseguro de la ruta de la conversación. "Bueno. Jim estuvo allí en la noche que mis padres murieron. Y en todo lo que le siguió." Se encogió de hombros. "Es más de lo que puedo decir sobre ti."

"Nunca fuiste mi responsabilidad, Bruce." Agatha suspiró. "Tu custodia siempre estuvo decidida que iría a alguien más. ¿Para qué mostrar mi cara? Tu padre, incluso muerto, lo hubiera preferido de esta forma."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Eres el único miembro de la familia que me queda! No tienes idea de lo que he descubierto, sobre la corrupción de Wayne Enterprises… La Corte..."

La expresión de su tía no expresó ninguna onza de sorpresa.

Bruce tragó saliva. "Sí lo sabes."

Agatha se encogió de hombros. "Algunas partes. Las más importante, supongo. La Corte de Búhos… ¿Cómo crees que Katryn Monroe llegó a su posición? Tuvo que matar a tu madre para robar su lugar."

Bruce retrocedió un paso.

"Claro. No empezó como el producto final que tú conociste." La mujer sacó de la bolsa de su chaqueta un encendedor y una caja de cigarrillos. Tras tres intentos de encender el cigarro, la mujer se dirigió a la ventana para abrirla y liberar el humo a la noche. Le dio las espaldas a Bruce, y el chico inspeccionó su escritorio, catalogando lo que podría usar como arma. "Cuando éramos jóvenes, teníamos un objetivo para la Corte, lejos de lo que terminó convirtiéndose. Poco a poco, cada uno de nosotros fue siendo eliminado y para llenar sus asientos, otro tipo de… personajes viles se fueron uniendo, y obteniendo control. Al final, sólo Carmine pudo alejarse ileso." Agatha se dio la vuelta. "Pfft. Para lo que le sirvió. "

Aun con su mano en el abre-sobres que pronto escondió en su pantalón, la curiosidad siempre fue la maldición de Bruce.

"Mencionaste _cuando éramos jóvenes_. ¿Quienes fueron los que fundaron la Corte, entonces? ¿Aparte de mi madre y tú?"

Agatha lo miró arriba-abajo. "Están muertos, Bruce. No te enfoque en el pasado."

Ras 'Al Ghul estuvo en la punta de su lengua. Fue deprimente recordarse que no podía confiar en Agatha como antes. "¿Qué haces aquí, si no estás de mi lado?"

"¡Dios mío! ¡Una pregunta tras otra!" Agatha gruñó. "Chop-chop. Ve a ducharte, niño. Suficiente por hoy."

Bruce no le llevó la contraria. Admitió que necesitaba tiempo a solas. Su cabeza no dejaba de girar.

Se dirigió al baño adjunto.

"Deja la puerta abierta."

Bruce rodó sus ojos. "Pervertida."

Al comenzar a desnudarse, escondió el abre-sobres detrás del retrete. Se bañó con agua fría, para mantenerse alerta. Repasó las última 24 hrs. en su cabeza, mientras borraba rastros de su secuestro de su cuerpo. El dolor de sus muñecas fue manejable. Bruce lo bloqueó de su mente.

Cuando salió de la ducha, su ropa de dormir había sido arrojada sobre la tapadera del retrete de manera descuidada. Bruce sintió su rostro calentarse al también notar la existencia de ropa interior. En cuanto se vistió, recuperó el abre-sobres.

"No olvides estudiar." Agatha dijo desde su asiento en la ventana abierta. Apuntó hacia la cama, donde un grueso volumen de caratula dura yacía. En las orillas salían hojas de cuaderno一notas, hechas apresuradamente. "Marqué lo importante."

"¿Por qué no te Coronas tú, si tanto te interesa esta estúpida ceremonia?"

Agatha había estado a punto de emitir un enunciado, cuando la pregunta de Bruce la tomó con la guardia baja. Lo observó con su ceño fruncido, labios rojos entreabiertos.

"'Sólo un Wayne puede Coronar a otro Wayne.' Todos tienen su rol, Bruce. El mío sólo involucra poner una linda tiara en tu cabecita." Agatha terminó su cigarrillo. Antes de salir de la recámara, pausó detrás de Bruce. Cuando se atrevió a tocarlo, fue para ajustar la manga de su bata de dormir.

"Juega tu papel, Bruce."

Bruce aguardó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse para levantarse.

Se asomó por la ventana, y antes de tan siquiera dudarlo, estiró su pierna一

-Pausó.

Todavía no recogían los cadáveres de los agentes policíacos que Sofía había asesinado. Bruce distinguió las siluetas, retorcidas en el piso de su porche.

Se dio la vuelta, reintegrándose a la recámara.

Regresó a la antología.

Releyó las notas del puño de su padre, una colección de críticas a cada pasaje que había encontrado arcaico y una violación al libre albedrío de los individuos. En contra de su voluntad, Bruce fue absorbido por el material que había trascendido generaciones.

 _Juega tu papel._ Thomas había rayado en sus notas, fuerte emoción guiando su poca nitidez. La frase estaba subrayada en tinta azul. _¿Cual maldito papel? ¿El ser una marioneta?_

Bruce suspiró, sobando su frente.

Absolutamente todo estaba escrito en el maldito libro. Era literalmente un manual de como la ceremonia de Coronamiento debería ser llevada a cabo一el lugar, la hora, la vestimenta, el juramento, la posición perfecta de la corona en su cabeza一todo.

Celestine Wayne III había sido la última en reinar en la Dinastía. Justo en el auge del desenlace de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. La mujer había permanecido en poder por treinta y siete años, antes de fallecer de una pulmonía, sola, frígida, y bastante alienada de la ciudad que se suponía debió haber mantenido en orden. Celestine nunca había nombrado un Consorte, y su sobrino había heredado la Corona.

Thomas Alan Wayne. Su bisabuelo.

Quien la había rechazado.

Su padre siempre había dicho que cada generación Wayne que había gobernado había sido un reflejo del contexto de su época. Thomas Alan había sido el primer acto de rebeldía cuando el mundo había estado en estragos. No había sido un hombre con esperanza. Demasiado cínico. Un científico. Un hombre en busca de otro tipo de respuestas que la burocracia real no le ofrecería. Con su bisabuelo, Wayne Enterprises había encontrado renovado empuje hacia la investigación farmacéutica, insertando una nueva fuente de empleos e impulso económicamente a Gotham.

Su inicio y su fin había sucedido en el corazón de su imperio.

Había sido el primer Omega que pudo haber reinado.

Bruce se saltó fracciones de página, no queriendo perder tiempo en el pasado y en hubieras. Siguió los marcadores dejados por Agatha. Cuando sus ojos captaron la frase _Juramento_ , Bruce se detuvo. Su corazón dio una voltereta.

Ridículo.

Bruce cerró el libro, aventándolo sobre el escritorio.

Ya sentado en la orilla de la cama, despeinó sus cabellos en un desolado momento que le golpeó el alma. Resultó irónico. Todo este tiempo, había buscado la soledad. Ahora, Bruce no la soportaba. Quería ver a Alfred. Ver que estuviera bien.

Quería ver a Jim.

 _-"No soporto nada peor, que el queso amarillo no se derrita."_

El recuerdo se coló, al momento de recordar el último rato que había compartido con el Detective.

Bruce había reído tan fuerte que malteada había salido de sus narices, al escuchar la petulante queja. Un hombre como Jim Gordon, ¿encontrando ofensa tan personal, en un omelette de queso gelatinoso?

Mirando el anillo en su dedo le trajo ansías. Emoción. Maldito miedo, por no tener idea a qué demonios se había comprometido…

Bruce se levantó de golpe. Volvió a abrir el libro.

Le tomó una hora finalizar el capítulo que había capturado su atención previamente. Al inicio, las palabras fueron solo información en su cerebro. No fue hasta que Bruce se acostó en la cama, mirando el techo de su recamara, que el peso一el significado一le botefeó en venganza.

En pocas horas, sería Rey.

Corrió al baño, pero no llegó a tiempo, parte de su bilis siendo depositado en los azulejos.

 _-Juega tu papel._

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Sofía entró a la cocina en corset, zapatillas y bata de seda. "Vaya. Esto es inesperado."

Recibir a un hombre congelado en un cubo gigante de hielo, después de todo, no era algo que uno miraba todos los días.

Fries cobró una admirable cantidad de dinero por traerle al Pingüino en su hábitat natural. Sofía no podía dejar de sonreír. "Págale." Le ordenó a su secuaz de la hora.

Sofía se acercó al cubo de hiel. "¿Sigue con vida allí dentro?"

"Quien sabe." Freeze recibió el costal de dinero y reajustó su pistola. "¿A quién le importa? Será buena decoración."

"Buena respuesta." Sofía picoteó el hielo en saludo. Luego, se recordó el cuerpo inconsciente de Nygma aun en la cocina. "Tírenlo a los muelles. Matenlo y lánzenlo a los pescados."

Sus sirvientes se apresuraron a obedecer.

Justo entonces, Víctor entró a la cocina por el pasaje del jardín. "Tenemos buenas y malas noticias. ¿Cuáles quieres primero?"

Sofía rodó sus ojos. "Dime las malas."

Víctor se colocó a buena distancia primero. "Jim Gordon tiene a Penn."

Maldición. Un frío inmenso la invadió. "¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Ve por él! ¡No me importa que tengas que volar el GCPD!"

"¡Sabía que dirías eso!" Víctor sonrió. Extendió un brazo en la dirección del jardín. Cuando nada sucedió, Zsasz emitió un sonido de decepción. "Dije... ¡Sabía que dirías eso!"

"¡Oh!" Entonces, Headhunter empujó a la persona menos esperaba al comedor. "Ah一¿Cuál era mi línea? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Pero tenemos a Jim Gordon!"

Jim tenía sus palmas arriba. "Técnicamente, vine por mi propia cuenta."

"Llegas temprano, Jim." Con un puchero, Sofía recorrió su mano por su cabello despeinado con algo de pena. "Ni siquiera me he cambiado aun."

Los ojos del hombre la examinaron. "Sabes lo que dicen. Aunque la mona se vista de seda… "

Una carcajada brotó del estúpido de Wendell. Una mirada fulminante fue suficiente para callarlo.

"Zszas. Si calificas esto como buenas noticias…"

"Tengo la Corona." Jim interceptó, mentón en alto, ojos oscuros con determinación. "¿Asumo que la ocupas para tu Gran Día?"

Sofía escuchó trompetas de victoria en su cabeza. Pero con Jim, nada era así de fácil. "Y te debo de creer, ¿por qué?"

"Soy un hombre de palabra."

Cierto. Sofía levantó su palma en espera.

Con un resoplido, Gordon lo _hizo_. De su abrigo, extrajo una bolsa de tela.

Lo presenció en cámara lenta: la pieza de oro siendo descubierta justo frente a sus ojos. Bañada en oro, las piedras preciosas capturaron la luz del amanecer y no la dejaron ir. Sofía salivó, impactada por tenerla tan cerca. Tan real.

Todos los demás compartieron la sensación de pesadez. La atmósfera cambió, en cuanto Jim presentó la Corona ante todos.

Sofía estiró sus dedos.

Jim alejó el tesoro. "¿Bruce?"

"Aw. No está aquí. Está esperándome en la capilla, cariño. Todo perfumado, brillando como un penny." Sofía no pudo evitar aspirar profundo. Las feromonas de Gordon la reconocieron, y la piel de Sofía se estremeció. "¿Quieres ayudarme a terminar de arreglarme?"

Esta vez, cuando lo dedos de Sofía se anclaron en la corona, Jim cedió, permitiendo que Sofía lo jalara a su proximidad utilizando el objeto.

Luego, el cubo de hielo explotó.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Jim empujó a Sofía lejos, pero la mujer se aferró a la corona. Agarrando lo más cercano a sus manos一un mazo de madera一Jim lo estrelló en la cabeza de Headhunter para aturdirlo y hurtarle una de sus múltiples armas.

"¡Zsasz, dispárale! ¡Mátalo!"

"¡No tan rápido!" Oswald gritó en plena histeria. "¡Con un demonio! ¿Tú también, Dentista de pacotilla? ¡¿Todos estaban trabajando para ella?!"

"¡Oswald, concéntrate!" Jim gritó, protegiéndose detrás de la pared del jardín. Al asomarse, divisó a Victor Zsasz escudando a Sofía fuera de la cocina, mientras Oswald disparaba a diestra y siniestra. Fries no se molestó en ayudar a ningún bando, optando por salir de la zona de peligro con su motín, sumándole a lo que ya había cobrado al GCPD.

Jim derribó a los cinco matones que Sofía mandó al lugar para enfrentarlos. Uno por uno.

A lo lejos, reconoció los gritos de Bullock. "¡A la capilla! ¡Con un demonio, gente! ¡Muévanse."

Alfred fue el primero en irrumpir, casi resbalándose con los trozos de hielo en el suelo.

Oswald estaba ocupado noqueando al Dentista, para cuando Jim se les unió.

"¿Funcionó?"

"Está corriendo justo a donde la queremos. Como conejo a la madriguera." Alfred disparó a las espalda de Jim, derribando a otro servidor de Sofía que se había colado por el jardín. "Por todos los cielos. ¿Qué demonios le sucedió a mi cocina?"

Jim hizo una mueca.

"Tienen a Ed." Oswald se tambaleó hacia ellos con el sombrero de copa en sus manos.

"Estaban torturándolo." Jim asintió hacia la silla que había estado cerca del sink. Había sangre por todo el lugar.

"¡Tengo que encontrarlo!"

Jim gruñó. "¡No tenemos tiempo!" No esperó por una respuesta, comenzó a correr fuera de la cocina junto con Alfred, quien conocía la mejor forma de salir en la dirección de la capilla.

Había amanecido.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

La capilla había sido limpiado y remodelada en cuestión de horas. Bruce no la reconocía de la infraestructura invadida por vegetación y descuido que siempre había asociado por esta área olvidada del Estado Wayne.

"Los invitados están llegando." Agatha, de traje sastre, entró a la capilla con cierto aire de ansiedad.

"Lo puedo ver." Bruce murmuró, cansado de estar parado en el altar sin nada que hacer. Detrás de él, el oficial del Ayuntamiento que tenía como objetivo ser testigo oficial del acto de Coronación, no dejaba de limpiar sus lentes.

Agatha se detuvo en el primer escalón del altar, levantando su vista y siendo pasmada sin razón aparente.

"¿Qué?"

Agatha visiblemente se reincorporó. "Luces listo."

Más valía que así fuera, considerando que el traje Armani había sido proveído con dinero de la Mafia.

Bruce masculló "Lo estoy", con un cuarto de verdad y todo lo demás siendo una mezcla de sentimientos arrebatadores.

El Omega redirigió su atención al frente, al escuchar conmoción en la entrada. En el corazón, Sofía Falcone hizo su entrada en corset y saco de vestir el doble de su talla. La mujer causó sorpresa entre los invitados que ya habían arribado.

"Cierra las puertas." Sofía le mandó a los guardias en la entrada. Las puerta del santuario fueron abarrotadas de inmediato. "¡Tú!" Sofía jaloneó a la primera chica de su tamaño que encontró. "¡Dame tu vestido!"

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?"

"Ahora." Sofía le apuntó con su arma. Todos emitieron sonidos de shock. "Oh, por favor. Viven en Gotham, gente."

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Bruce bajó dos escalones.

"No te muevas." Sofía le apuntó con el arma. Le sonrió. "Quiero decir, todavía no estoy vestida, cariño. No queremos arruinar la sorpresa para la Luna de Miel."

Sintiendo escalofríos con la noción, Bruce regresó a su lugar asignado. A su lado, Agatha tomó su codo. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, para luego Agatha volver a bajar.

"¿Ocupas ayuda, linda?"

Sofía era un desastre viviente. Aceptó la ayuda de Agatha con poca resistencia, nunca soltando el arma. Bruce no perdió de vista como la mujer vigilaba las puertas.

"La tengo." Una vez vestida, Sofía presionó un objeto cubierto en una bata de seda ensangrentada al pecho de su tía. "No esperemos más."

Bruce tragó saliva, sospechando de qué Falcone hablaba.

"De acuerdo." A la distancia, Agatha miró a Bruce de nuevo. "¡Atención! ¡La ceremonia está por comenzar!"

Para su suerte, el vestido que le había arrancado a la invitada, había sido blanco, justo ceñido a la figura de Falcone. Su cabello, ahora liberado de los rollos para ondularlo, cubrió sus hombros, pero no las salpicaduras de sangre en su pecho.

Conforme la Alfa se fue acercando, más tenso Bruce se sintió.

"De acuerdo." Agatha declaró ante todos, una vez en el altar. "Baja un escalón. Mírame sólo a mí, sin importar lo que pase, ¿de acuerdo, amor?"

Con un nudo de repente en su garganta, Bruce asintió.

El estruendo en contra de los portones, hizo que todos brincaran de sus asientos.

" _Apresúrate_." Sofia gruñó, feral. "O tu querido fenómeno de circo se ahogará en su propia sangre, sin su preciado medicamento."

Bruce apretó sus puños. Otra pieza. Quizás la más importante.

Para su crédito, Agatha no dio pie a reacciones histéricas. Fue una piedra, al dirigirse a todos los invitados.

"Estamos reunidos hoy. Justo ante los primeros rayos del amanecer, como lo dicta la tradición… y las ocurrencias de nuestros ancestros, de hecho." Eso causó unas cuantas risas.

Otro estruendo. Los portones temblaron.

Agatha miró a Bruce en un corto momento de contemplación. "Estaba allí cuando naciste. Me alegra estar aquí, para verte cumplir tu destino."

Bruce parpadeó, de repente, sin palabras.

Agatha destapó la Corona.

Los invitado se pusieron de pie.

"Presento al nuevo Protector de la ciudad que Solomon Wayne y Joshua Wayne fundaron entre la tierra, el sol, la piedra, y el metal." Agatha dio un paso atrás, y Bruce fiel a su guión, giró sobre su propio eje, enfrentando al público.

"Bruce Thomas Wayne. El Primero de tu nombre, ahora referido como Bruce I, el reformador de la Dinastía Wayne, eres nombrado Rey de la tierra que sus antecesores conquistaron… Gotham será la primera dama y la última en residir en tu corazón. ¿Lo juras?"

Los portones fueron derribados. El crujido, el caos, los gritos一Bruce sonrió.

"Lo juro."

Y frente a él, Jim Gordon entró a la capilla, arma en el aire, flanqueado de Alfred y el resto de su escuadrón.

"¡Manos arriba!"

"¡Todos afuera! ¡Todos salgan!"

En un parpadeo, Sofía tuvo la punta de pistola en la sien de Bruce. "Lo juro. Da un paso más, Jim."

Jim se detuvo, levantando una mano a sus oficiales. La capilla comenzó a vaciarse en tiempo récord. "¡Sofía, se acabó! Tengo a Penn bajo custodia. Quedas bajo arresto."

"¿Y me harás compañía, James?" Hubo una pausa. "Eso pensé."

Pocas ocasiones, Jim Gordon dejaba sus emociones reinarlo frente a tantas personas. Pero Bruce divisó su enraizada _culpa_ , esculpiendo cada rasgo de su rostro. "Al final de todo, es muy probable que te alcance en el Infierno, Sofía. Pero por ahora, tienes que rendirte."

"Bruce." Sofía encajó la pistola con más fuerza. "Nómbrame tu Reina ahora. O tu primo será cortado en pequeñas piezas. Tu tía sabe que no estoy bromeando. Matar a otro engendro que mi padre ha dejado en este mundo, me daría el mayor de los placeres."

Bruce peló sus dientes del coraje. "Agatha, termina." Deslumbró a Jim comenzar a acercarse. "No. Détente."

A pesar de todo, las manos de Agatha fueron firmes al colocar la corona en su cabeza.

"Te nombro Rey."

"¡Felicidades!" Harvey Bullock anunció, al lado derecho de la capilla. "La próxima vez intentémoslo con la verdadera corona y no una salida de la casa de empeño, ¿eh?"

El shock que corrió por Bruce, fue idéntico al que dejó a Sofía completamente vulnerable一atorada por un milísegundo entre sus propias emociones一y firmó su propia perdición.

El disparo sobre su hombro la tumbó directo al suelo.

El momento que Sofía azotó al piso, Bruce pateó la pistola fuera de la mano de la psicópata, evitando que lastimara a alguien más.

"¡Por fin!" Bullock proclamó, haciendo eco a lo que la mayoría de los presentes sentía.

Bruce corrió hacia Alfred. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sonriendo ante las maldiciones de júbilo saliendo del hombre.

De fondo, escuchó a Jim pedir por asistencia médica por el radio, mientra le leían sus derechos a una herida Falcone. Escuchó las esposas engranarse en las muñecas de Falcone. Sus latidos y los de Alfred.

"Uno de estos días, chiquillo, me matarás de una aneurisma."

"Lo siento." El Omega gimió contra la textura de la chaqueta del Alfa, respirando de vuelta _estabilidad_.

Al separarse, Bruce recordó a alguien más que merecía sus disculpas.

Agatha estaba hablando con un par de los detectives, todavía en el altar. Bruce caminó hacia ellos, incómodo, cuando la observó liberar un sollozo ahogado.

"Sí, es él." Articuló, mientras asentía a la pantalla del móvil de la Detective.

"Lo encontramos en la Mansión de Falcone. Está bastante asustado. No nos decía su nombre—Por ello, no teníamos idea de quién podría tratarse. Pero, al oír la amenaza de Falcone—"

"¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?"

Bruce reconoció a la Detective, actualmente sonriéndole a su tía.

"En una patrulla con uno de nuestros detectives. Lo llamaré para que se dirijan hacia acá." Y la mujer hizo justo eso, separándose de Agatha para hacer la llamada.

Bruce lamió sus labios, ahora sin barreras entre la mujer y su persona.

Agatha parpadeó, percatándose de su presencia. "Oh, ahí estás."

"¿Estás…? Quiero decir, ¿está él bien?"

Con una ligera sonrisa, Agatha asintió. "Parecer ser. Es resistente."

Bruce sonrió de igual manera. Cansado. Algo confundido.

Agatha liberó un suspiro que tomó toda vitalidad con ella. "Te das cuenta que tenemos que hacerlo todo de nuevo, ¿cierto?"

El Omega frunció su ceño.

"Tal vez, ni siquiera... podrían molestarse."

Al escuchar la voz de Jim viniendo del pasillo, Bruce se tornó hacia él.

Jim resplandecía, el sol de la mañana enmarcando su silueta en el centro del pasillo. Cuando Bruce comenzó a acercarse, el hombre prosiguió a llamar a Lucius Fox. El hombre cargaba con un maletín cromado. Saludó a Bruce con un apretón de hombro, prosiguiendo a ofrecerle el maletín.

Bruce miró directo a los ojos azules de Gordon. No le gustó la expresión del Capitán.

"No tienes que seguir adelante, Bruce. Sofía pasará el resto de su vida en la cárcel. En lugar de ser Coronado, podrías optar por… seguir siendo sólo Bruce Wayne."

El maletín fue apoyado en una de las bancas. Cuando Bruce tuvo su primer vistazo de la _verdadera_ Corona, atracción pulsó por su persona. Un jalón de sangre, muy posiblemente.

"¿Qué pasaría si… no quisiera ser _sólo_ Bruce Wayne?"

Demasiadas emociones cruzaron la mirada índiga de Jim. "Puedes ser libre, Bruce. Yo te metí en este dilema, y ahora está resuelto."

"Sí. Luego, alguien más aparecerá, queriendo lo mismo que Sofia."

"No es tu trabajo-"

"¡Pero, lo es!" Bruce, al final, no sintió temor, al hacerle cara a este monstruo. Recordó su alucinación; las palabras de Alfred, sobre aceptar la oscuridad junto con todo lo demás. "¿No lo entiendes?"

Alfa inclinó su cabeza hacia el maletín, amenazando la Corona con el gesto.

Sin embargo, Jim Gordon lo sorprendió de nuevo.

"Entonces, no estarás solo."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Habían clausurado y evacuado el área. Se podían escuchar las patrullas en las afueras de la capilla, pero relativamente podría decirse que gozaban de un rato de calma.

En la primer fila, Alfred asintió en su dirección, cuando Bruce le buscó. A la izquierda del Alfa, la Detective Harper lucía algo incómoda, insegura si en verdad su presencia era requerida.

En la fila paralela, Harvey Bullock sacudía su fedora para echarse aire. Seguía mascullando quejas al oído de Jim Gordon, ganándose unos buenos codazos de su parte.

"Bruce Thomas Wayne." Agatha reprodujo por segunda ocasión, ahora con un tono íntimo y suave. "El Primero de tu nombre, ahora referido como Bruce I, el forjador de la Dinastía Wayne después de sesenta años de su rompimiento; eres nombrado Rey de la tierra que sus antecesores conquistaron."

Bruce intercaló miradas con Jim.

"Gotham será la primera dama y la última en residir en tu corazón. ¿Lo juras?"

Jim arqueó una ceja escéptica. Bruce mordió su mejilla por dentro para disimular el impulso de sonreír.

"Lo juro."

"Te nombro Rey, en nombre de sus ancestros, puesto que la misma sangre que fluye por mí, fluye por ti."

Esta vez, su cuello se quejó ante el peso. La Corona se sintió como un caja fuerte. Fría, difícil de descifrar, pero con un inimaginable valor en su interior.

Agatha descendió los escalones, sonriéndole de una manera que le recordó a su padre. "Larga vida al Rey."

Alfred fue el primero en aplaudir, repitiendo al unísono de todos los presentes.

"¡Larga vida al Rey!"

Bruce divisó una silueta levantaré del fondo de la capilla. Selina. No estaba aplaudiendo. Pero estaba presente. Eso importaba.

Luego, Bruce cometió el error de ladear su cabeza demasiado al frente, y la maldita cosa cayó sobre su nariz.

El Detective Bullock chifló. "Ahí se va el estilo, hombre."

"Harvey." Jim gimió. "¿Podrias mostrar un poco de respeto?"

"Estoy bien." Ruborizado, Bruce se apresuró a reajustar el objeto.

Agatha suspiró. "Quitatela antes de que te rompas el maldito cuello, niño. Tendremos que hacerle modificaciones."

Los testigos de la ceremonia comenzaron a filtrarse al pasillo. "¡Genial! ¿Qué sigue? ¿Shots para celebrar? Yo invito al Rey, claro."

"Son las 9 de la mañana, Harvey."

"De acuerdo. ¿Bagels y café?"

"¿De Tony's?"

"Oh, Harper. Sabía que tenías buenas ideas."

Alfred le dirigió otra sonrisa, antes de unirse a los demás. Agatha no tardó en seguirle, ahora con la Corona en su custodia y hablando por su móvil.

Bruce bajó los tres escalones, quedando justo a la altura de la persona que aun permanecía de pie cerca de su banca. "Me preguntaba… "

Jim orbitó hacia él. "¿Hmm?"

"¿Alguna vez has besado a un Rey?"

"Hm." El Alfa pretendió meditarlo, mordiendo su labio en inferior. "Admito que no puedo decir que haya tenido la oportunidad."

Bruce tomó posesión del saco del Alfa. "¿Quieres intentarlo?"

En típico estilo estoico, el hombre le escudriñó el alma misma, antes de decidir si sería sabio cumplirle otro capricho a Bruce Wayne.

Cuando las palmas de James rodearon su rostro, Bruce recibió la sorpresa de un beso en su frente, la reverencia del acto acelerando su corazón.

Sus narices se rozaron. Bruce gimió impaciente, abriendo su boca a ciegas. Cuando hizo contacto con los labios de Jim, su cuerpo se soltó del rígido autocontrol de las últimas veinticuatro horas.

El beso fue algo delicado. Dulce. Diseñado para dejar a Bruce al límite, pendiente de un hilo.

"¿Qué?" Jim murmuró, al sentirlo resoplar.

Bruce sonrió.

"Aun sabes a queso."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Fin de Parte 6.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Nota Importante:** Lo admito. No estoy feliz con el resultado a un 100%. Aun así, sabía que tenía que postear algo antes de que lincharan, kids. Gracias por leer, y dejar su apoyo en bonitos reviews. Ahora sigue _Te Encontré_ …


	7. vii porque te pienso

" **La Corona."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

 **Parejas:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne (principal). Alfred Pennyworth/Harvey Bullock. Barbara Kean/Leslie "The Doc" Thompkins. Menciones de Bruce/Selina, Bruce/Otros, Jim/Sofía, y Jim/Lee.

 **Rating:** **Adult** , porque Bruce es un menor de edad involucrado en actividades de embriaguez y conductas sexuales promiscuas. Y ni siquiera son inventos míos. Agradezcánle al canon.

 **Resumen:** Post-4x11. Después de perder la jugaba ante Sofía Falcone, Jim busca una forma de recuperar el control de la ciudad. Sin embargo, lo que empieza como un simple plan de contraer nupcias de conveniencia con Bruce Wayne, termina siendo más de lo que Jim había estado buscando.

 **Continuidad:** Universo Alterno de las temporadas 2, 3, y 4. **Spoilers de 4x16 "One of my Three Soups."** Además, el último fragmento se sitúa directamente después de **3x21 "Destiny Calling"** y estiré un poco la realidad sobre las habilidades de teletransportación de Hugo Strange. Porque, ya saben, es Hugo Fucking Stange.

 **Notas extras:**

(1) Olviden todo lo que sabían de la Corte de Búhos pre-serie. He hecho mi propia versión de su nacimiento y creación.

(2) **PORN IS AHEAD**. ESTE CAPÍTULO NO ES SEGURO PARA EL TRABAJO NI PARA REUNIONES FAMILIARES, GENTE. BRUCE Y JIM TIENEN NECESIDADES.

(3) Random, pero agradézcanle a Michael Jackson este capítulo. "Give Into Me" inspiró todas las escenas Brim de este capítulo.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **vii.**

 **[+] + [+]**

" _Porque te tengo y no_

 _porque te pienso_

 _(...)_

 _tengo que amarte_

 _aunque esta herida duela como dos_

 _aunque te busque y no te encuentre_

 _y aunque_

 _la noche pase y yo te tenga_

 _y no."_

-Mario Benedetti.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Antes.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Todo empezó con una boda.

"Voy a casarme."

Agatha dejó de acosar a los invitados con su mirada, para tomar una nueva trayectoria. Una que la llevó a la cara de emoción resguardada de su hermano.

"¿Casarte?" Agatha repitió la palabra, el significado no calando muy hondo. Thomas introducía una nueva locura cada dia distinto a su rutina, después de todo. "Santo dios, ¿ves lo que yo veo?"

Thomas hizo una mueca. "Otra campeona más para la colección."

La reciente nueva conquista de Falcone estaba abriéndose camino por la sala funeraria con toda la frescura del mundo. Recientemente, Falcone estaba pasando por un fase de rubias y altas, y la joven de hoy encajaba a la perfección. Algo desaliñada, vestida en ropa demasiada cara一La fulana llamó la atención como un pulgar hinchado. Su cabellos largos necesitaban de una buena cepillada, y sus ojos ser limpiados de tanto delineador oscuro.

"¿Está acaso… robándose los canapés?" Thomas susurró, humor brotando de su voz raposa.

"Toda una dama."

"Es apenas una adolescente." Thomas reprodujo un _tut-tut_.

Agatha desvió su mirada para no tener que seguir observando el espectáculo. Su madre tendría una ataque, en cuanto viera a Don Falcone aparecerse al funeral de su esposo. "Así que. Casarte, ¿eh? ¿Cansado del _spelunking_?"

Thomas ajustó los gemelos de su traje. "Hablo en serio. Le propuse matrimonio a Martha hace dos días. Aceptó."

"Pensé que odiabas la noción del matrimonio."

"Lo hago." Thomas acercó su boca a la oreja de Agatha para garantizar la protección de la siguiente confesión. "Pero, odio la idea de perderla aún más."

Agatha apretó sus labios. Martha. La heredera de los Laboratorios Kane, con la que su hermano había estado saliendo por más de un año. "No sé qué decir."

"Está embarazada."

Agatha se giró hacia el hombre con una manazo listo. "¿Qué?"

Thomas esquivó el manazo fácilmente, con su mentón apuntando hacia Falcone y su mascota. "No que justifique su asalto sin misericordia a la mesa de los aperitivos. Pero, he visto suficiente mujeres en mi carrera para saberlo. Probablemente dos meses y medio. Tres, a lo más. ¿Veces su vestido holgado?"

Oh. Agatha parpadeó. En seguida, el resentimiento por la extraña se transformó en lástima. Pobre chiquilla. No tenía idea en el lío que se estaba metiendo.

"Oh, no一"

"一Ahí viene mamá."

Ambos se dieron la media vuelta, pretendieron admirar la hilera de arreglos florales que invadían la sala. Ligeramente escucharon una bofetada; susurros de escándalo. Unas cuantas risas. Luego, a su madre exclamar maldiciones a los cuatro vientos.

"¡Fuera de aquí, cerdo italiano!"

Agatha cubrió su boca para frenar su risa incrédula. Thomas tuvo más autocontrol. Alzó sus cejas de manera estupefacta.

"¿Cómo tienes el descaro de pararte aquí? ¿Admirando tu obra maestra?"

No era secreto que Ángela Wayne repudiaba toda asociación de la Mafia en los negocios familiares. Eso no había detenido a su padre por armarse de relaciones valiosas con Falcone u otros personajes de baja reputación en Gotham para llevar una coexistencia estable con los demás representantes de poder de la ciudad.

- _Siempre sé inteligente, no un tonto sentimental_ , había sido su lema.

"Angela, necesitas tranquilizarte."

"¡Dije que fuera de aquí!"

Agatha giró su rostro para echar un vistazo sobre su hombro. Como siempre, Falcone mostró tener un poder sobrenatural sobre la gente. Unas cuantas palabras de sosiego Alfa, un apretón de su mano en la muñeca de su víctima para imponer respeto, y en instantes, la furia de la viuda se apaciguó a un fuego lento. Angela no sollozó, pero admitió derrota con sutileza, permitiendo que la mano de Falcone se aferrara a su muñeca un rato más, sólo para después liberarse con una ondulación de su brazo.

"Es una mujer fuerte."

Agatha retornó hacia Thomas, hacia la suavidad de su susurro, ahora picoteando una margarita de la corona frente a ellos. Lució embrujado. Enfermizo con una condición que Agatha asociaba con pubertos enamorados.

"No puedo dejarla ir."

Agatha acogió la palma de su hermano, entrelazando sus dedos libre con los suyos.

Entre todo el caos, alguien vomitó en una de las macetas decorativas. La gatita preñada, sin duda.

"No sé qué decir." Agatha, raramente desolada como en este momento, repitió. Esto cambiaría todo. Lo sabía. Thomas estaba tomando un camino que los separaría a distancias de las que uno no podría regresar.

"¿Qué tal _felicidades_?" Thomas golpeó su hombro contra el suyo. "Mamá se distraerá, por lo menos. Se volverá loca con los preparativos."

Agatha intentó sonreír, a pesar de la pesadez en su estómago.

"Felicidades."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Actualidad.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¿Estabas acostándose con ella?"

Jim apretó sus dientes, mirando a Dent escribir sus notas. "Acaso de testificar que no."

Dent alzó una ceja. "La manera en la que la defendiste de Oswald Cobblepot dejó mucho que hablar."

"Estaba haciendo mi trabajo. No sabía que había asesinado a su propio padre."

Dent suspiró. "Seré directo. Encontraron grabaciones de seguridad de ti yendo y viniendo a la Mansión Falcone casi todas las noches. No da una buena impresión, Gordon."

"Pero siempre salía de la Mansión en la misma noche, ¿cierto?" Jim sonrió levemente. "Sofía se encontraba en constante contacto con Oswald en aquel tiempo. Nada perdía con tratar de recobrar información contra él de una buena fuente. Típico trabajo policial. No pueden acusarme de otra cosa. De nuevo, sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo." Jim siempre había sido extremadamente cuidadoso. Nunca se había quedado a dormir, y en menos de dos horas, ya había estado fuera de las garras de Sofía.

"¿Vas a negar también que fuiste tú quien trajo a Sofía de Miami?"

"Fue a visitar a su padre." Jim gruñó. "Nunca le pedí a Sofía venir a Gotham. Esa decisión la tomó ella sola. Sofía tenía sus propios planes sobre recuperar el poder las manos del Pingüino."

Harvey Dent cerró su libreta. "Eres un mejor mentiroso que cuando te conocí. Te doy crédito por tu práctica."

Jim rodó sus ojos, impaciente por salir de la maldita oficina. Tenía un sin número de tareas que abordar. Desastres que limpiar.

Siete oficiales habían caído durante el ataque de Sofía al ejido Wayne. Tenía que asegurarse que los arreglos funerarios estuvieran listos.

A una semana del intento de Coronación de Sofía, Jim estaba totalmente consumido por las preparaciones del caso contra la mujer. Desde su arresto, Sofía había sido puesta en la custodia de Blackgate de inmediato, pasando allí su recuperación en el ala de enfermería.

Acusaciones contra Gordon habían sido de esperarse. Sofía no mantuvo su boca cerrada sobre el tipo de relación que ambos habían compartido, y mucho menos sobre la supuesta colaboración entre los dos para traer al Profesor Pyg a la ciudad.

Sin embargo, Sofía no tenía _evidencias_. Si las había tenido, no parecía tener el poder suficiente para recuperar pruebas de algún tipo.

El mismo Jim había revisado la mansión Falcone de arriba a abajo. No había encontrado nada comprometedor.

Eso no significaba que Jim no se sintiera peor que la suela de su zapato.

"¿Me puedo ir?"

Dent lo examinó de pies a cabeza. "Intentarán transferirla a Arkham. Es mejor que te lo advierta desde ahora."

"¿Qué? Sofía no está loca."

"No es lo que sus abogados creen."

"Estaba en sus cinco sentidos cuando secuestró a Bruce Wayne. Créelo."

Dent extendió sus manos como símbolo de paz. "Te creo. Pero sigue siendo una Falcone, Jim. El apellido todavía tiene amigos criminales que le son fieles. Sofía va a intentar todo a su alcance para causar lastima."

Jim salió de la oficina de Fiscal con un mal sabor de boca.

Al siguiente día, después de la Ceremonia realizada en honor a los policías caídos, Jim procuró que Harvey se le uniera en el bar de siempre.

Con un botella de cerveza en sus manos, observando su reflejo en el espejo encabezando la barra del bar, Jim anunció sus intenciones.

"Voy a re-nombrarte Capitán." El papeleo que había preparado fue colocado encima de la barra. "Debo confesar mi conexión con Sofía."

Bullock no respondió en el momento. El hombre midió su tiempo cuidadosamente, sus ojos viendo de reojo el sobre manila. "No."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Jim masculló.

"¿Quién se beneficiaría de hacer algo así?" Harvey vació su vaso de shot. "Nadie más que tú. Te darías el lujo de gozar de tu papel de mártir, para sentirte mejor contigo mismo. ¿Pero qué hay de lo que en verdad importa? El GCPD perdería a su héroe, si la verdad sale a la luz. De eso no se trata, Jim… ¿Quieres pagar tu deuda?" El sobre fue deslizado de regreso a las manos de Jim. "Vive con ella. Justo como yo."

Jim sintió náuseas. "¿Entonces Sofía gana, después de todo?"

"Sí es lo que la ciudad necesita."

Con eso, Bullock se puso de pie.

Media hora después, los papeles estaban en la basura.

Al salir de bar, atendió una llamada de auxilio cerca del área. Aparentemente un intento de asalto en la Calle 14. Cuando Jim arribó a la escena, se encontró algo mucho más bizarro.

El asaltante estaba atado a un poste de luz. La víctima, una joven estudiante de Universidad sana y salva, se lanzó sobre Jim en cuanto lo miró, parloteando sobre un hombre encapuchado apareciendo a su rescate.

Jim realizó el reporte del incidente entero, encontrando similitudes con otros que habían brotado desde la línea de tiempo en la que Oswald había reinado con sus permisos para cometer crímenes.

Todos los avistamientos anteriores concordaron con la descripción más reciente del sujeto encapuchado.

"Así que, tenemos un Vigilante en nuestras manos." Vanessa concluyó, tras armar los avistamientos en un solo caso, ambos bastante estimulados por el nuevo enigma.

Después de la semana que Jim había vivido, un nuevo enigma fue justo lo que necesitó para despejarse. Para recobrar su concentración y su pasión por su trabajo. Entre menos lo esperó, las cosas parecieron volver a su ritmo normal en el precinto.

Luego, para comenzar su lunes一

一Encontró las malditas _rosas_.

Escuchó los chiflidos primero. Vio las las cejas alzadas, y los risillas, en cuanto puso un pie en el GCPD.

"¿Qué acaso me levanté con cara de payaso hoy?" Jim le ladró a Álvarez mientras subió las escaleras junto a él. "¡Regresen a trabajar!"

Las risas sólo empeoraron.

Harper estaba esperándolo en la puerta de oficina. Tenía un sobre color dorado en su mano, y una expresión totalmente diabólica. "Buenos días, Jefe. Recibió un paquete desde muy temprano. Lo firmé de recibido por usted."

"Mm." Jim aceptó el sobre con desconfianza. No lo abrió. En lugar de eso, abrió la puerta de su oficina.

Parpadeó.

Los chiflidos subieron de volumen.

Jim cerró la puerta detrás de sí, la mezcla de sentimientos provocadas, naciendo de una inmensa confusión.

En su escritorio, el elegante empaque bicolor blanco-negro, hizo un contraste atractivo con el rojo intenso de las rosas acomodadas en su interior. Jim duró un buen rato parado frente al arreglo floral, contemplando la ofrenda en silencio.

Tiró de la orilla del sobre para liberar el mensaje guardado. Tal vez todo tendría sentido, entonces.

" _Porque te tengo y no._

 _Porque te pienso."_

 _-BW._

Fue ridículo a su edad sentir el fondo de sus entrañas dar tremenda revolcada. Pero, _sucedió_. Jim releyó las dos líneas dos veces más, conociendo la letra de Bruce por primera ocasión dentro de un contexto tan surreal, dulce一Abrasador.

Jim acarició una de las rosas, odiando que su rostro estuviera compartiendo de su color.

Luego, carraspeó su garganta.

Guardó el sobre en su chaqueta y le ordenó a Vanessa traer un contenedor con agua fresca para las rosas. La mujer lo hizo con gusto.

Una hora después, Dent llamó a su oficina.

Sofía se había salido con la suya. Sería transferida a Arkham después de no aprobar su examen psiquiátrico. No había nada que se pudiera hacer para evitarlo. No todavía.

Jim se enfocó en las rosas, mientras la voz de Dent le ordenó mantenerse con la cabeza baja durante la movilización de Falcone fuera de Blackgate. "No atraigas más atención innecesaria a tu persona, ¿de acuerdo?"

Como si Gordon tuviera otra maldita opción.

Esa noche, mientras patrullaban los muelles, encontraron a dos vendedores de heroína atados, ahora a un contenedor de basura. Bullock tuvo la carcajada de su vida.

Quien fuera el causante de esto, todavía se encontraba en la vecindad de la escena. Jim se sintió observado. Siguiendo sus instintos, revisó el área mientras Bullock se encargaba de arrestar oficialmente a los dos rufianes de la noche.

Apuntó hacia lo alto de los contenedores de metal con su pistola, frunciendo su ceño.

Nada.

"Gracias por el regalo." Gordon gritó, haciendo eco entre las paredes de metal. "Pero, lo que estás haciendo es peligroso. Vigilantes trabajando fuera de la ley, son considerados enemigos del GPCD."

Con eso, Gordon regresó con Bullock.

No dejó de sentirse observado.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Antes.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Tan pronto como levantaron sesión, la primera pregunta fue la que Agatha había estado esperando.

"¿Esto significa que Thomas reactivará la dinastía?"

Agatha, aún con el antifaz, se sintió vulnerable. La mera mención de Thomas en el círculo, le causó consternación. "Mi hermano no está interesado en la Corona."

Peter Gordon se mostró escéptico. "¿Qué hay de los Kanes?"

A la cabeza de la mesa, Martha se elevó sobre su silla, colocando sus manos en la superficie. "Servimos el bien de la Ciudad, no la Corona. No tengo ninguna inclinación por gobernar sobre Gotham, y tampoco Thomas. Lo juro ante todos ustedes. Nunca… nunca los traicionaría de esta forma. Este Consejo se creó para mostrar que no necesitamos de los Wayne para cuidar de los intereses de Gotham."

"Pero te estás acostando con uno." Peter inyectó, filoso y conciso. "Con un _Wayne_ , aclaro."

Agatha conectó su mirada con la Alfa, al igual que el resto. Para muchos, Martha podría dar la imagen de ingenuidad y gentileza. Pero, Martha había sido criada para este rol. Agatha sabía que había más facetas de las que la Alfa había mostrado hasta ahora.

La mujer había causado algunos cambios positivos en su hermano; aunque Martha Kane también había reforzado otros de los peores. Ambos eran dos aliados secretivos. Ahora, más que nunca.

"No fue planeado. Nada de esto."

"Nunca lo es." Peter reiteró. Luego, el hombre pareció tener suficiente del tema.

"Tenemos un problema mayor a la mano." Frank escogió ese momento para ingresar a la sala. Siempre tarde. "Ha sido confirmado. Falcone espera otro bebé con su más reciente conquista."

Hubo un suspiro colectivo. Agatha recordó a la jovencita que había apestado a cigarrillos el dia del funeral de su padre. Recordó su bolso lleno de canapés.

"Falcone lo hace adrede." Peter fue el primero en opinar, para la sorpresa de nadie. Siempre salía a la defensa de Carmine, de una manera u otra. "Entre más herederos, mejor para él. No podemos mantenerlo alejado por mucho más tiempo. Insiste en conocer a los miembros de la Corte. Si le negamos el acceso una vez más…"

Martha asintió. "Habrá consecuencias. Lo sé." Su mirada viajó hacia el asiento vacío a su derecha, donde su madrina debería estar sentada. "Katryn me ha aconsejado en sin número de ocasiones: el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo. Sé que ella aprobará la decisión de invitar a Falcone a la Corte de Búhos. Voto a favor también."

Frank y Peter repitieron el voto a favor. Agatha tomó de su copa de vino, antes de dar a conocer su decisión.

"De acuerdo. Puede tomar mi lugar."

Todas las cabeza se dirigieron en su dirección. Agatha sintió la mirada de Peter sobre ella, pero lo ignoró.

"No tengo interés en seguir en la Corte. Sólo me uní en primer lugar porque creí que haría enloquecer a mi padre de la rabia. Al final, si se enteró, le importó un bledo." Agatha sonrió, haciendo brindis para sí.

Martha lo pensó detenidamente. "Si es lo que deseas."

"Debe de haber una razón para que quieras salir corriendo justo ahora." Peter Gordon refunfuñó.

"En la Corte de Búhos no tenemos miembros presentes en contra de su voluntad." Martha concluyó, manos entrelazadas de manera insegura. "Agatha Wayne. Eres despedida de la Corte."

Agatha no perdió tiempo. Se quitó el antifaz. Salió de la sala con una última mirada recorriendo a los presentes.

"¡Es una locura!" Peter la acorraló justo afuera de restaurante de comida china que utilizaban de frente. En el callejón, las luces de neón pintó la cara incrédula de Peter. "¿Qué rayos crees que haces?"

Agatha sacó su cajetilla de cigarros de su chamarra de cuero. "La mujer va a casarse con mi hermano. ¿Qué más esperas que haga? No puedo dejar que Thomas se entere."

"¿Justo cuando podemos formar un balance entre la Mafia y la Oficina de Fiscal, huyes con la cola entre las patas?" Peter la jaloneó del brazo. "Estamos tan cerca, Aggy. No puedes irte."

"Es la _Mafia_." Agatha enfatizó. "Falcone nunca, _nunca,_ entregará su poder sobre la ciudad. A nadie. Míranos, somos una broma andante. Una Doctora, un Detective y un Fiscal de Distrito tratando de jugar a los superhéroes. Sentarnos todos los jueves por la noche a platicar de los chismes de la semana no sirve nada. Tu sigues haciendo el ojo ciego para proteger a Carmine. Frank sigue aceptando dinero sucio, ¿y yo?… Una espía que traicionó los secretos de su propio padre, para ser aceptada."

"Ayudaste. No hubiéramos logrado embargar los centros de lavado de dinero de Maroni sin la información que nos proporcionaste. Has estado ayudando a la ciudad. No te menosprecies."

Agatha soltó su brazo. Inhaló de su cigarrillo. Exhaló el humo. "Si Thomas se entera, nunca me lo perdonará."

"Tendrá que enterarse de que existimos, tarde o temprano."

"Y cuando lo haga, estará cegado por amor a su esposa. La perdonará. No será tan suave conmigo. No conoces a Thomas como yo."

Con un suspiro decisivo, Peter dejó el asunto descansar. "Necesito un favor. El último."

Agatha gruñó. Quiso rehusarse de inmediato, pero sabía que le debía una larga cuenta al Detective.

Peter sacó un sobre tamaño carta de su saco. Agatha sintió el grosor de los billetes dentro. "Ocupo que lo lleves al lugar indicado en el interior. Es para una informante."

Agatha abrió el sobre. Trescientos dólares en efectivo. Además, un _post-in_ con la dirección de un punto usual donde policías y capos hacían trueques. Cuando leyó _Maria Kyle_ , Agatha no lo podía creer. "¿Estás bromeando?"

Peter comenzó a alejarse. "Hoy a las 11:00 pm estará esperando en la lavamática de la calle Jefferson y Octava. Sólo dale el sobre y aléjate."

"¿La chiquilla está trabajando para ti?"

Los Gordon eran unos bastardos. Esto lo probaba. "Le di a escoger. Era servir de mis ojos bajo bastidores en la Mansión Falcone, o pudrirse en prisión. No quiere tener el bebé… por obvias razones. Fue un accidente. Con esto, puede lidiar con el asunto como se le venga en gana. Falcone ha regresado a Miami por el fin de semana. La chiquilla sólo tendrá esta oportunidad."

"Es el último maldito favor." Agatha tiró su cigarrillo al piso, aplastándolo con la punta de su botín.

El maldito último favor.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Actualidad.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Habían reporteros por todas partes.

"¡Muévanse!" Bullock comenzó a pitar en cuanto el auto estuvo en la cercanía del caos frente a las rejas de la Mansión Wayne. "¡GCPD! ¡Muévanse el trasero, vamos!"

Atascados entre la gente obstinada, Jim se salió del asiento del pasajero. "¡No tienen derecho de estar aquí! ¡Es propiedad privada!"

"¡Tenemos derecho a la libertad de expresión! ¡Estamos en terreno público acá afuera!"

El coro de apoyo del Gazette y demás tabloides fue ensordecedor.

Jim sacó su insignia. "Lo diré sólo una vez más: Abran paso o tendrán el derecho a permanecer en silencio en una celda."

No hubo una repetición de su orden, aunque la ola de quejas entre dientes no se dejaron esperar.

"Soy yo." Jim le indicó al intercomunicador instalado en el pilar de ladrillo. Las rejas se soltaron con un zumbido resonante, permitiendo que Bullock introdujera el Cadillac al ejido. Jim le siguió, procurando que ningún reportero se quisiera escabullir. Regresó al asiento del pasajero con un dolor en su cabeza tomando venganza.

"Y es sólo el inicio." Bullock se estacionó justo al frente de la entrada. Al bajar y dirigirse a la puerta, no fue Alfred quien los recibió.

"¿Por qué la tardanza, chicos?" Barbara les guiñó el ojo.

Sintiéndose escalofríos con la imagen frente a él, Jim la ignoró, abriéndose camino al estudio.

Frente al televisor instalado en el centro de la sala, se encontraba Bruce en primera fila, manos unidas en su regazo. Selina mordía de una manzana, semi-acostada sobre el sofá, fingiendo desinterés, aun cuando sus ojos estaban clavados en la espalda de Bruce.

Lee, apoyada cerca de la chimenea, conectó su mirada con la suya brevemente. A pesar del instintivo jalón que Jim sintió al verla, sus pies lo llevaron de paso, dirigiendolo hacia el televisor, donde la Conferencia de Prensa del Alcalde ya había comenzado.

"... impredecible cadena de eventos ha causado un impacto innegable en la ciudad. En más de treinta años, ninguna clase de apoyo de la Dinastía Wayne se había manifestado en la Cámara de los Funcionarios del Ayuntamiento…"

"Mis padres ayudaron a la ciudad desde siempre. Está mintiendo." Bruce gruñó.

A pesar de la tentación a apretar el hombro del muchacho, Jim se frenó. "Es la especialidad de los políticos. Torcer las cosas."

"Gotham fue fundada con el propósito de ser independiente, un símbolo de fortaleza. Metrópolis y Ciudad Star comparten nuestro idealismo, siendo las únicas ciudades restantes regidas por una Dinastía. No estoy negándolo. Esta son nuestras raíces… Sin embargo…"

"Aquí vamos." Bárbara murmuró.

"Los tiempos han cambiado. Gotham ha cambiado. Nuestro pueblo一"

Jim ya estaba suspirando, sospechando lo que estaba por salir de la boca del Alcalde.

"一ha cambiado. Tenemos libertad de escoger quien nos gobierna. Quien nos guíe. Bruce Wayne no puede someternos a su reino sólo porque… no lo sé, siente su llamado, o simplemente porque se encuentra aburrido. Hay regulaciones. Protocolos a seguir."

"¿Qué está diciendo, Alcalde? ¿Está insinuando que negaría la existencia de la Dinastía Wayne y su reclamo de poder porque Bruce Wayne no llenó las formas adecuadas?"

La interrupción sacó de su concentración a Wilkins, fue obvio. Así como las risas que brotaron de la prensa. "Mmm. Bueno. Sí."

"¿Tiene la autorización de negarle a Wayne su derecho de gobernar?"

La cara de Wilkins se enrojeció. "Si el Ayuntamiento lo cree conveniente一"

"¿Conveniente? Es Ley que un Wayne puede intervenir en el gobierno de su ciudad, si el Ayuntamiento está deshabilitado a hacerle frente a las amenazas recurrentes. Si usted le niega su reclamo a Bruce Wayne, entraría en guerra con la Dinastía. ¿O tengo mis hechos incorrectos, Alcalde?"

Wilkins golpeó el podio. "¡Un chiquillo no puede gobernar Gotham!"

Caos eruptó por toda la sala de conferencias. Reporteros se levantaron de sus asientos, y se perdió control de las preguntas. Wilkins ni siquiera había terminado su discurso.

"No es sorpresa que iban a armar un berrinche." Harvey fue el primer en romper el silencio. "Están acostumbrados a servirle a la Mafia, porque ellos también salen bien recompensados. Cobblepot por lo menos compartía sus ganancias con él y el Comisionado. No mirarán chiste en servirle a la Dinastía sin algo a cambio."

"La Ley es la Ley." Leslie citó, alzando sus manos al cielo de manera dramática. Mira a los Luthors. Después del fallecimiento del Rey Lionel, su hijo mayor Alexander Luthor tomó su lugar. Nadie parpadeó al cambio, y el chico es de edad aproximada a la de Bruce."

"La diferencia es que los Luthors nunca desactivaron su reinado. Metropolis siempre ha estado bajo su control." Jim añadió.

Leslie cometió un sonido de incredulidad. "Pueden patalear, pero no pueden ir en contra de la Constitución. Gotham fue _fundada_ por los Wayne, no por Falcone o Maroni. Punto final."

"Y la gente estará desesperada." Bárbara inyectó, sintiéndose lo suficientemente cómoda para servirse más del whiskey en la mesa del centro. "Seguirán a Wayne. Con la adecuada estrategia de marketing, claro."

"Ni los Falcone, ni los Maroni tienen presencia ya." Bruce se levantó para apagar el televisor. Al darle frente a su audiencia, Jim conectó miradas con el Omega por primera vez desde su llegada. "¿Con quién más podría refugiarse el Alcalde, para intentar sabotearme?"

Jim pensó unos minutos, luego sus ojos se engrandecieron.

"Oswald." La voz de Bárbara le hizo coro a su propia epifanía. Ambos se voltearon a ver. Barbara alzó una ceja.

"Aunque si _alguien más_ le lava el cerebro antes del Alcalce, podríamos tenerlo de aliado."

Harvey rio incrédulo. "¿Están bromeando? Cobblepot no tiene ni un centavo. El tipo acaba de salir del manicomio."

"Hablaré con él." Jim le interrumpió, ya odiando la idea de visitarlo, pero sabiendo que Bárbara tenía una fracción de razón. "Podríamos negociar con él."

"¿Por qué?" Bruce renegó. "¿Que acaso no fue por culpa del Sr. Cobblepot que llegamos a esta situación, en primer lugar? Fue por sus permisos para realizar crímenes que fuiste tras Don Falcone. Pensé que la idea era que el Pingüino terminara justo como ahora, sin poder y sin influencia."

Fue tanta la sorpresa ante la declaración hostil de Bruce, que Jim no supo cómo formular lo que sentía por un momento. Jim levantó su mentón en defensa; caminando en dirección del Omega.

"Bruce, conociéndote, dudo que no sepas el significado de la frase _Mantén a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aún más_."

"¿Qué piensas decirle?" Bruce disparó de nuevo. "¿Y por qué crees que te escuchará?"

"No lo sé aún, pero pensaré en algo." El tono dejó en claro que sus acciones no estaban abiertas a debate. "Mientras tanto, necesitamos ser un frente unido." Se dirigió hacia Lee. "¿Cómo se ven las cosas en Los Estrechos?"

"Estoy trabajando en un terreno medio. Les puedo vender la idea de aceptar a Bruce, pero tienen que ver que no me estoy sometiendo a un líder extranjero. No después del abuso que Sofía les ocasionó. Dame más tiempo."

Jim inclinó su mentón. "Tengo que admitir, estamos en el mismo bote. El GCPD está partido justo a la mitad con esto."

"Entonces, forza a la otra mitad, Gordon." Bárbara recalcó. "Tendrán que subirse a bordo, tarde o temprano."

Jim esperó manifestar su mejor mirada de advertencia. "Mi gente no está en venta."

Harvey se puso de pie, atrayendo la atención de Jim. "Recibimos órdenes del Comisionado, lindas. Hasta nuevo aviso, no tenemos que meternos más de lo que nos incube en este asunto." El Detective señaló a sus alrededores con una mueca. "Técnicamente, no deberíamos ni estar aquí. Jim y yo no tampoco queremos perder nuestras pensiones."

Jim observó de reojo la confusión en la cara de Bárbara. Confusión que pronto se convirtió en diabólico deleite. "Oh, Bullock. Es gracioso que lo menciones一"

"Bárbara." Jim gruñó.

"Aw. Nunca me dejas divertirme." Bárbara hizo un puchero. "Y mentir con tu cara bonita no te ha servido de mucho últimamente. ¿En serio quieres seguir con esa táctica? Pensé que todos éramos amigos y deberíamos ser honestos dentro de este círculo de aliados."

"¿Qué demonios están diciendo?" Harvey miró entre los dos con ojos suspicaces. En segundos, Jim reconoció la expresión _Estoy por escuchar otra pavada de mi querido compañero y probablemente lo querré matar_. "¿Jim?"

Jim tragó saliva, manos en sus cinturas. Por detrás de Bullock, su mirada encontró a Bruce, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido en perturbador silencio. El chico lució incómodo, inseguro de involucrarse o no. Jim siguió sus vistazos en dirección de Selina.

¿Cómo decirlo? Este era posiblemente el peor escenario, rodeado de las peores personas para escuchar esta noticia.

"Harvey." Lamiendo sus labios, el Alfa tomó un paso hacia el hombre. "¿recuerdas cuando quise regresarte el título de Capitán?"

"Oh, por Dios." Harvey gimió. "Juro Jim que si me dices que seguiste con tu estúpido plan de entregarte a las autoridades, te romperé la nariz."

"¿Qué?" Bruce brincó de su asiento.

"No es eso, pero deberías saberー"

"Ya sé demasiado, ese es el maldito problema."

"¿Es verdad? ¿Intentaste entregarte a las autoridades?" Bruce se había deslizado hasta quedar frente a Jim en cuestión de segundos. Ahora, el shock de su cercanía le robó la voz a Jim por un momento. "¿Cuando pensabas contarme esa parte?"

Maldita sea.

Bárbara estaba sonriendo ante el espectáculo. Conocía el anillo en la mano izquierda de Bruce, y la maldita mujer estaba disfrutando de cada minuto.

Lee y Selina, por su parte, eran un monumento de confusión, ceños fruncidos en sospecha.

Jim levantó su mano, rodeando la mejilla de Bruce con suavidad. Esperó que el gesto dejara en claro lo que estaba sucediendo.

Su mano entonces cayó. "Tenía que intentarlo. No me necesitas, para hacer bien por la ciudad."

Bruce rodó sus ojos. "¿Estamos jugando a quien es el más mártir, de nuevo?"

Harvey levantó sus manos al aire, cerrando sus ojos. "¿Sabes qué? No quiero saber. No he visto nada." Comenzó a retroceder por la sala. "De todas las locuras que pudiste haber hecho, Jim."

"Esto no cambia nada."

"¡Cambia todo!" Harvey explotó, frenando justo en el umbral. "Pensé que habías aprendido tu lección, Jim. Ayer fue Sofía, ahora estás… ¡lo que sea que estás haciendo con Wayne! No vengas conmigo cuando te vuela en la cara esa clase de dinamita."

La salida melodramática se llevó con ella todo espíritu de trabajo en equipo. Selina saltó del sofá sin una palabra, siguiendo el destino de Bullock. Leslie estaba sonriendo, una letal arma de labios rojos y frialdad en sus movimientos.

"Eso fue divertido." Bárbara se levantó tras finalizar su trago. "Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido."

"Sal de aquí." Jim le escupió. "Disfruta tu buena obra del dia, mientras puedas."

"Sólo quería ayudar." Bárbara tocó su pecho con fingido dolor. "Sé qué tan difícil es para ti comunicarte con los demás, Jim."

"Babs." Leslie interceptó. Ambas intercambiaron una mirada de mensajes en incognito. Luego, Lee miró a Jim y tras asentir en su dirección, guió su propia salida junto con la rubia platinada.

A solas, Jim suspiró. Apretó el tabique de su nariz, mientra Bruce se encargaba de recoger las copas de cóctel que Bárbara había dejado regadas. Jim caminó por la sala con la misma intención, recogiendo cigarrillos abandonados de la alfombra que le habían pertenecido a sus invitados. Abrió la ventana para dejar la peste salir.

Una copa apareció en su periferia, servida de lo que pareció ser whiskey.

Jim miró a Bruce de reojo. Aceptó el tragó, sus dedos tocando los del chico en el proceso. Pasó la copa de su mano derecha a su izquierda, usando su brazo de inmediato para atraer a Bruce de la cintura. Una de las manos del Omega se sostuvo de su pecho.

Eventualmente, el cuerpo de Bruce se suavizó, su mentón encontrando un lugar para anclarse en el hombro del Alfa.

"Por eso no habías venido a verme, ¿cierto? Porque planeabas entregarte a la policía."

Jim tomó un trago. No lo negó.

"¿Considerabas verme… un riesgo?"

Silencio.

Bruce suspiró. "Difícilmente podría cambiar tu parecer sobre cualquier cosa, Jim."

Jim dejó la copa en la orilla de la ventana, todavía con líquido. Se tornó lentamente, apoderándose del cuello delgado del joven con recelo. Bebió algo más rico en significado, entonces. En el ángulo filoso del mentón de Bruce, la blancura de su tez. En el eterno descontento que siempre arrugaba el ceño de Wayne.

"No te subestimes, Bruce."

Las pestañas ya estaban cayendo, el pulso que Jim sintió bajo su pulgar, ya acelerándose, cuando Jim tragó el gemido de sorpresa del chico al besarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

El puño de Bruce torció la camisetaーel cuello, la corbataーacabando en la nuca de Jim, brindando dolor al intercambio con la fuerza de sus dedos en su piel. Besó de vuelta con poderío equitativo a lo que Jim estaba desatando.

Este maldito _deseo_.

Esta endemoniada chispa que luego se detonaba en pasión, sin coordinación o cautela. Jim forzó la boca de Bruce en ángulos imperfectos, su lengua invadiendo el paladar a su merced, sin consideración. Bruce maulló cuando sus cuerpo se oprimieron, Jim apresurándose a aplastarlo contra la pared. El joven abrió sus piernas en automático, dándole un lugar entre ellas.

Era un gran inconveniente. Que Jim no pudiera dejar de besarlo.

Gruñó, al sentir las manos de Bruce recorrer su espaldaーsu traseroーoprimiendo, jalando.

El Alfa le dio oportunidad de respirar, trasladando su boca por el cuello, por su lóbulo pálido. Succionó una marca en su pulso, y las piernas de Bruce temblaron.

"... cierto lo que dicen sobre Alfas." Brotó el murmullo sin aliento, mezclado con tono divertido y ligera arrogancia.

Jim arrastró su perfil por el cuello del Omega, hasta tenerlo cara a cara. "¿Sobre?"

Los ojos de Bruce eran dos pozos negros, su boca, una fuente de más líneas descarriladas. "Estamina."

Jim alzó sus cejas. "¿Oh?"

"Tenía que saber一Ah." Bruce cerró sus ojos un instante, sus caderas ondulando. "Tenía que saber… en qué lío me metía."

"Bruce." Jim gruñó en la oreja del muchacho. "No tienes ni la menor idea."

Sostuvo las caderas de Bruce y las alzó, apoyado de la pared. Bruce no tuvo la gracia inmediatamente para saber el propósito, pero al tercer intento, sus brazos de colgaron de Jim y su piernas se flexionaron en el momento adecuadoーJim gruñó con aprobación, apoyando los muslos del Omega para que sus largas piernas lo rodearan por completo.

"Jim." Escuchó el jadeo. "JimーDios."

Jim lo podía _oler_. La respuesta fisiológica de Bruce ante su compatibilidad. Podía _sentir_ la humedad del pantalón Armani, ahora en fricción constante con el cinturón del Detective. Eran tan joven. Jim se lo recordó. Bruce no era como nadie con quien Jim había estado antes. Bruce era joven, inexperto, y muy posiblemente, todavía inconsciente de lo que su cuerpo estaba pidiendo. Sus feromonas se estaban adulzando, incitando, queriendo convencer a Jim de nunca detenerse.

Terminaron en el sofá, con Bruce siendo acostado, y el cuerpo de Jim siendo un desastre sobre élーla mitad en el aire, y la otra enredada en un joven lleno de hormonas y personalidad demandante.

Jim terminó riendo, cuando sus cuerpos no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo. Se separó, sosteniéndose del respaldo del sofá para recuperar oxígeno. Debajo, Bruce estaba riendo de igual cuenta, su rostro iluminado como el interior de una toronja.

"¿Te gustaron las flores?"

Jim rodó sus ojos. "Lo hiciste a propósito. Querías que todos se enteraran."

"No supieron quien te las mandó. Me aseguré de ello." Lamiendo su labio inferior, Bruce jugueteó con la corbata. "¿Entonces? ¿Te agradaron?"

"Mm." Jim se ocupó de retirarse los zapatos y su saco de vestir. Al terminar, dejó su cuerpo caer en el extremo opuesto, todavía jadeando. "Rosas rojas. Fue una buena elección. Espero le haya dado buena propina a la florista."

"Idiota." Bruce le arrojó un cojín en el pecho. "Las escogí yo mismo."

Jim sonrió de oreja a oreja, sintiendo su cuerpo arder con otro tipo de calor. Se tomó unos momentos antes de responder, su humor madurando a algo más suave. "Me gustaron."

Bruce fue el espejo de su sonrisa, totalmente satisfecho. "Se suponía que tenían que ofender tu hombría lo suficiente para que vinieras a regresarlas."

"Las puse en agua." Jim se encogió de hombros. "Hombría intacta." Masajeó una de las piernas del joven, notando el bulto que sufría aun en el regazo del Omega. Jim se obligó a frenarse, retirando su mano.

Bruce tuvo otra idea. Se irguió del sofá, conectando su mirada con la suya. "Quería que vinieras a verme. Pero eres un hombre obstinado, Jim Gordon."

Un suspiro salió del Alfa. "Me distraes." Acarició el mentón frente a él. "No puedo dejar que lo hagas cuando estoy haciendo mi trabajo."

"Cuando estás cometiendo acciones precipitadas sin consultarme, querrás decir."

"¿No te mordiste la lengua?"

Bruce sonrió hasta mostrar su dentadura. Tomó la mano de Jim y la apartó de su rostro. Al bajarla, la sangre de Jim corrió en una sola dirección, y lo último de pensamiento coherente dejó las premisas.

Apretando sus dedos con los de Jim sobre su erección, Bruce se impulsó hacia el Alfa, iniciando una cadenas de besos ligeros por su mejilla.

"Tócame."

Jim cerró sus ojos. Decidió que nunca se cansaría de escuchar a Bruce Wayne mendigarle al oído de esta manera. "¿Lo habías pensado antes? ¿Lo habías imaginado?"

Su dedos trabajaron en el botón y el zipper sin precipitarse.

Una exhalación de calor golpeó su oreja. "Sí."

Dios.

No había parte de Bruce que no fuera elegante. Jim pudo jurar que hasta su miembro tenía actitud, firme y esbelto en su mano. Sus caricias fueron experimentale en primera instancia. Lentas. Tortuosas para el bulto de hormonas que tenía convulsionando en sus brazos, tratando de dejarlo sin aire con sus besos.

Jim jaloneó de los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta que el regazo estuviera parcialmente desnudo. Las caderas de Bruce fueron una estructura pálida, virgen para los dedos que Jim apretó hasta marcar la piel. Encontró suavidad donde Jim no creyó que hubiera. Encontró dulzura, cuando creyó que Lee se la había llevado toda.

Descubrió que todavía era capaz de tejer romance con otra persona. Descubrió que todavía ofrecer placer, sin tener que involucrar intenciones alternas.

Dejó de besar a Bruce para poder divisar su cara. Bruce bajó su rostro, los sonidos saliendo de su boca aparentando una agonía que le fue foránea. Nueva.

"Oye." Jim besó su sien. Su puño apretó con más objetivo. Como lo había anticipado, Bruce se retorció en sorpresa, alzando su rostro con las sensaciones. "He pensado en ti también."

Bruce produjo un resoplido de aliento y sonido, su rostro mutando en un gesto de placer fisiológico. Su mano dejó de encajar sus uñas en su cuello para bajarーtocando el miembro de Jim sin titubeos, todavía dentro de sus pantalones.

"Diablos." Jim cerró sus ojos, porque fue demasiado. Demasiado. Bruce desabrochó su cinturón. Abrió sus pantalones. Y tocó a Jim con desesperación y mucho entusiasmo. Desde la base hasta la punta, Bruce fue brusco con su manipulación. Aun así, Jim no encontró de qué quejarse. No podía recordar haber sido tan deseado por alguien más al punto que Bruce expresaba. Lo nubló.

Pudo haber jurado que escuchaba campanas resonar en su cabeza.

Luego, Bruce se abalanzó, dirigiendo su cabeza a donde su mano se encontraba.

Jim tuvo la sensación de haber pateado algoーprobablemente la mesa. Con el cambio de posición, su propia mano fue dislocada de la erección del Omega, y un hilo de maldiciones salieron de su boca. No pudo ver. No pudo escuchar. Tiró su cabeza al respaldo y dejó que Bruce hiciera le que le diera en gana.

Sus propias manos tuvieron ingenuo propio. Jim sintió el cabello moldeado con producto en su mano izquierda, mientras su derecha sobaba la piel húmeda de un glúteo, quedando a su completo acceso.

Sus dedos se extendieron, rozaron más allá. Encontraron más viscosidad.

Bruce emitió una serie de vibraciones, su boca haciendo contacto con la punta del miembro del Alfa.

Jim recordó _Tócame_ ー sus dígitos se deslizaron, cubriéndose en lubricación natural. Fue gentil. Estremeció al dueño con caricias aligeradas, apenas dejando sentir su presencia. Bruce, aun así, no pudo manejarlo. Su cadera se electrocutó y el olor a consumación llegó a las fosas nasales de Jim. El Alfa gimió con la presión de los dedos alrededor de su erección; jaló de la nuca del Omega, indicándole regresar.

"Bruce." Al borde de la urgencia, Jim atrajo al muchacho por entero a su regazo, rodeando su torso con sus brazos par darle la oportunidad de en verdad disfrutar del clímax que todavía le azotaba. - _Tan joven_. Jim se repitió. Poco le importó el desastre de eyaculación prematura manchando sus pantalones. Jim recogió el saco que había descartado y le cubrió las espaldas al chico. "¿Mejor?"

Bruce encajó su rostro en el pecho del Detective, todavía estremecido. "'Stoy bien."

Jim jugó con sus mechones despeinados. "Entonces dame a mi un segundo, porque yo no lo estoy." Su propia erección persistía entre los dos. Jim la ignoró, enfocándose sólo en el Omega. Las feromonas fueron una tormenta, junto con relámpagos. "Mierda, eso fue…"

Demasiado intenso. Demasiado súbito.

Bruce se reacomodó, jalando de sus pantalones y ropa interior. Jim sintió el frío del anillo de plata Sterling de nuevo en su regazo. Quiso oponerse, gruñendo.

"No seas ridículo." Bruce le besó la quijada. Sonrió cuando estuvieron a la misma altura. "Quiero verte."

Tomó poca estimulación para llevara Jim al clímax, y no supo que lo precipitó, si la intensidad en la cara de Bruce, o la agilidad de su mano.

Bruce lo abrazó en los momentos posteriores, imitando el gesto que Jim le había brindado. Jim nunca se lo diría, como nunca había sido así de _suave_ con alguien más. Después de tener sexo, Jim no solía ser la persona menos perceptible a ser afectivo. No era de su usual gusto.

Con Bruce, lo dejó pasar. Culpó a la confusión de sus sentidos.

Les tomó media hora para reincorporarse, Bruce extendido por el sofá disfrutando de una breve siesta, con su piernas en el regazo de Jim.

"Lo siento." Jim le imploró al techo. "No debí tocarte de esa forma."

"No. Seas. Ridículo." Se le repitió, acompañado de una serie de ligera patadas. El Omega sonó ronco. "¿Ayudaría decirte que no fuiste el primero?"

La referencia lo llevó a recordar todas las noches de fiesta en las que Bruce debió haber extendido su repertorio. Recordó el stripclub, todas las chicas colgando del brazo de Bruce.

"No." Intentó sonar neutral al respecto.

Bruce se levantó sobre su codos, solemne, y con la marca del cojín impresa en su mejilla derecha. "De acuerdo. Fuiste el primero, pero confío en ti. Olvida todas las ideas prehistóricas sobre la Santidad del trasero de un Omega, por favor. Es ofensivo."

Jim apretó su tabique. La risa escapó de su boca. "Por favor, no midas tus palabras, Bruce."

"Lo digo en serio. Sé que hay toda clase de historias raras rodeando la sexualidad de Omegas. Mayormente inventadas."

"En mi experiencia, algunas tienen una pizca de verdad."

"Cierto." Bruce masculló, después de dejarse caer de nuevo. "Se me olvida siempre tu vieja relación con la Señorita Kean."

Jim hizo una mueca. "Lo siento. Debí haber traído el bozal conmigo hoy. En cuanto miró el anillo en tu mano, sabía que se desataría."

"No sabía que tuviéramos que ocultarlo."

Jim suspiró de nueva cuenta, aunque más por consideración, recordando las expresiones de Selina y Lee. "Supongo… que no quería que otra gente saliera lastimada."

"Ya lo están." Bruce rectificó, gran parte de su previa dulzura solidificándose en seriedad. "Y no podemos evitarlo."

Sólo entonces Jim se percató que el sonido de campanas no había sido figmento de su imaginación, y que al contrario, las campanadas se manifestaron de nuevo de manera más nítida y cercana a sus oídos.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que agitar esta cosa?!"

"Alfred." En pánico, Bruce comenzó a abrocharse los pantalones, mostrando increíble agilidad en levantarse del sofá y darle un manotazo en la cabeza a Jim para callar sus nada-sutiles risas. "¡Aquí estoy! Alfred, ¿qué estás haciendo levantando? Deberías estar descansando."

"¡Estaría muerto a estas alturas, si no me hubiera movido! Llevo una hora tocando esta tonta campana y nada de usted!"

"Cielos. Eres insoportable cuando te toca ser el paciente. Vamos para arriba."

"Tonterías. Acabo de bajarー"

Para cuando Jim se sintió presentable, se les unió en el lobby. En la mitad de las escaleras, Bruce hacia su mejor esfuerzo por empujar a Alfred de vuelta al segundo piso.

Alfred lo vio y rodó sus ojos. "Ah. Eso lo explica."

"Arriba." Jim reiteró. Se unió a Bruce y ambos comenzaron a compartir el peso del mayordomo de regreso a donde pertenecía. Al llevarlo a su recámara, y obligarlo a acostarse, Jim sintió su móvil vibrar. Salió al pasillo, inspeccionando la pantalla.

Bullock.

"¿Te vas?"

"El deber llama." Jim respondió, al cortar la llamada y guardar el móvil en su abrigo. "Además, tengo que pasar a mi apartamento por un cambio de ropa."

"Luces bien desde aquí." Bruce le sonrió, su cuerpo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Una exquisita colección de moretones estaban apareciendo en su cuello. Tal vista le inyectó adrenalina y calor.

Estirando su mano, Jim acarició uno de los moretones. Fue desconcertante darse cuenta que no quería moverse de aquí. Quería permanecer con Bruce para apaciguar las marcas con su boca. "Lo mismo digo."

Bruce no esperó por mejor invitación para besarlo.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Antes.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

La puerta de su apartamento estaba abierta una fracción, cuando regresó del supermercado. Agatha sabía que era intencional. El invasor quería avisar su presencia.

Agatha sacó su glock, después de acomodar la bolsa con víveres en el suelo, cerca del marco de la puerta. Al entrar, las luces estaban en tono medio por todo el pasillo. Camino lentamente, apuntando a una amenaza mayormente invisible.

En la sala, su mirada fue robada por un bulto cerca de la chimenea. Un bulto que temblaba y gimoteaba.

"Es el shock."

Agatha giró en la dirección en la ventana, donde la silueta de Hugo Strange le comunicó familiaridad.

"Mi más frágil creación. Tut tut."

"Strange. Me sorprendes. Nunca imaginé que tendrías los cojones para aparecerte por aquí."

"Agatha. Como siempre, tu modales dejan mucho que desear." Hugo vestía un impermeable oscuro, mojado por la lluvia. "Me temo que no tenemos mucho tiempo. Carmine insistió en que viajara con una escolta bastante disciplinada y leal a sus órdenes. Tengo que volver cuanto antes. No puedo pedirme el espectáculo."

Agatha apuntó a las ya mencionadas pelotas de la sanguijuela. "Tienes 5 segundos."

"Dios mío." Ofendido, Hugo apuntó hacia el bulto. "Te traje una ofrenda de paz. Un milagro andante, a decir verdad, considerando lo que Katryn tenía planeado para él. ¿Qué esperas? _Muéstrate_."

El bulto adquirió más forma, al escuchar el comando. Manos se materializaron de la manta gruesa que lo cubría como capullo. Su cabeza fue destapada de mala gana. El rostro que se le fue mostrado tenia moretones alrededor de sus ojo.

El corazón de Agatha cayó al fondo de su estómago. "¿Bruce?"

"Sujeto de prueba 514A, para ser más específicos. Rescatado de las quijadas de la muerte en el último momento por Don Falcone. Lo manda a tu cuidado."

"¿De qué demonios…?" Cabeza girando, Agatha bajó su arma ligeramente. Sujeto 514A. Otro experimento de Indian Hill. Otro error de juicio de Thomas Wayne. Mierda, mierda, mierda. "No es mi problema limpiar tus desastres, Strange."

"Entonces." Hugo limpió sus anteojos con su corbata. "Me temo que lo condenas a muerte. Eras su última oportunidad. Este Sujeto ha perdido su función de vuelta en Gotham. Carmine puso mucho en juego para recatarlo sin que Katryn se enterara. Que lástima… "

"Por favor." La voz rasposa le jaló hilos en su pecho que Agatha sólo asociaba a su sobrino. "No quiero morir. Haré lo que sea." Una cascada de tosidos le atacaron. Una línea de sangre salió de su nariz con la fuerza de sus convulsiones.

Enfurecida, Agatha reanudó su puntería. "¿Qué le pasa?"

"Como dije antes. No es la mejor de mis creaciones. Tiene imperfecciones. Fecha de caducidad. Sin embargo." El hombre apuntó a un refrigerador pequeño ahora instalado en la sala, la luz fluorescente en su interior revelando una hilera de envases de vidrio llena de sustancia amarillezca. "He creado un suero que prolonga su existencia el tiempo necesario. Nunca debe perderse una dosis. Además…" Abriendo su impermeable, Hugo extrajo un sobre grueso de papeles. "Nueva identidad. Cortesía de Falcone también. Necesitará cambiar su color de cabello. Usar lentes de contacto. Lo que sea necesario para no ser confundido por Bruce Wayne. Sean creativos."

Agatha bajó el arma. Respirando hondo se acercó al muchacho en el suelo. Al ayudarlo a levantarlo, comprendió por qué el chico había estado adherido a la chimenea. Su cuerpo estaba helado.

Bruce había tenido 6 años la última vez que Agatha lo había visitado. Aun así, Agatha reconoció a Thomas en el rostro frente a él. Tenía ferocidad en su mirada, que desconocía de su propio sobrino. Ferocidad por seguir con vida.

Agatha se levantó del sofá. Caminó hacia Strange, notando el miedo en su rostro de rata de alcantarilla. Nariz a nariz, Agatha le arrebató el sobre. Retiró el listón sirviendo de sello y sacó el primer cuarto de lo que pareció ser un Acta de Nacimiento.

Resopló por su nariz, leyendo los nombres listados como los padres de esta pobre criatura. "De un Wayne, a un Falcone. No el mejor de los trueques."

"Perder a su hijo hizo de Carmine un hombre más sentimental. Mario Falcone nunca existió legalmente de todas formas. Es la fabricación perfecta. Además… ¿quién pondrá en duda que hayas tenido un hijo previamente ilegítimo con el Don, considerando…"

"Aléjate de mi vista." Gruñó, sin levantar su mirada de la hoja. "No necesito un arma para dejarte sin testículos."

Strange se tropezó con la velocidad en la que quiso huir. Antes de salir de la sala, Agatha le escuchó murmurar a su creación algo críptico y poco útil, y después sus pasos se escurrieron fuera de su apartamento.

Al final, Agatha aventó el sobre a la mesa del comedor. Prendió un cigarrillo.

"Debo decirlo, no es como me esperaba toparme con la maternidad, pequeño."

No hubo respuesta más que un gruñido. Agatha se levantó para recuperar la bolsa con víveres. Cuando regresó a la sala, lo hizo con un emparedado de mantequilla de maní y un vaso de leche. Los colocó en la alfombra, hincándose frente al bulto.

"Come."

Eventualmente, una mano flacucha emergió, sus dedos largos desmenuzando el pan en trozos para ajustar las porciones mejor a su boca. Aparentó un perro abandonado en la calles, comiendo sin medida.

Al terminar, la gárgola vistiendo el rostro de Bruce le imploró por más, ojos hambrientos, saliva por todo su mentón.

"Lo más importante primero." Agatha le pasó el vaso con leche, ayudándole a sostenerse. Tras el primer trago, Agatha fue cruel, quitándole la ofrenda con dura disposición. "Dime qué demonios está sucediendo en Gotham."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Fin de Parte 7.**

 **[+]+[+]**


	8. viii con ojos abiertos

" **La Corona."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

 **Parejas:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne (principal). Alfred Pennyworth/Harvey Bullock. Barbara Kean/Leslie "The Doc" Thompkins. Menciones de Bruce/Selina, Bruce/Otros, Jim/Sofía, y Jim/Lee.

 **Rating:** **Adult** , porque Bruce es un menor de edad involucrado en actividades de embriaguez y conductas sexuales promiscuas. Y ni siquiera son inventos míos. Agradezcánle al canon.

 **Resumen:** Post-4x11. Después de perder la jugaba ante Sofía Falcone, Jim busca una forma de recuperar el control de la ciudad. Sin embargo, lo que empieza como un simple plan de contraer nupcias de conveniencia con Bruce Wayne, termina siendo más de lo que Jim había estado buscando.

 **Continuidad:** Universo Alterno de las temporadas 2, 3, y 4. **Spoilers de 4x16 "One of my Three Soups."**

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **viii.**

 **[+] + [+]**

* * *

" _De repente, mis ojos se abren_

 _Todo se enfoca_ _."_

 _-"Illuminated", HURTS._

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Bruce bajó a la cocina para encontrarla bajo ataque.

"¿Se te perdió algo?"

Una cabeza de rizos acaramelados brotaron de la alacena inferior. Selina.

Bruce bajó la varilla de acero que había cargado en protección, aun cuando las ganas de golpear a Selina no disminuyeron. Después de Sofía, toda invasión a su hogar lo sumergía a un estado de lo más hipersensible.

Selina lo ignoró, abriendo un frasco con mantequilla de maní. "Mejora tu seguridad."

"No bromeo, Selina."

"Tampoco yo. Que te sirva de lección. Si yo fuera tú, tendría a toda la Estación de Policía a mi completa disposición, sentados en el cespe de enfrente para cuidarte el trasero. ¿Qué no eres un Rey?"

Bruce había estado esperando la visita, tarde o temprano. Hasta la hostilidad, porque era el viejo estado al que Selina siempre recurría cuando no podía resolver sus emociones. "No es tan sencillo."

La chica robó una cuchara para llenarla de maní dentro del frasco. "Parece que sí… Viendo como tienes a todos arrodillándose ante su Majestad en Los Estrechos."

Interesante. Bruce frunció el ceño con detenimiento. "¿De nuevo espiando?"

" _Trabajando_."

"Como sea." Bruce ladró, asumiendo el mismo tono cáustico de Selina para pagarle con la misma moneda. Era demasiado temprano para enredarse en juegos de palabras. "Llévate lo que quieras, pero hazlo de manera callada. Regresaré a dormir."

Se dio media vuelta en el umbral.

"¿De vuelta a los brazos de tu dulce Capitán?"

Sus pantuflas frenaron sobre el piso laminado. Por dentro, Bruce echó porras por el resultado obtenido, Finalmente. Por fin, tendrían esta conversación. "Anchos también." Cruzado de brazos, Bruce regresóーsiempre regresaba a Selina, por más que ambos pelearan por mantenerse a distancia. "Bastante bien formados."

Selina lamió mantequilla de maní de la cuchara con todo el desdén posible. Su mirada se encajó en la de Bruce con una intensidad que le advirtió de las dagas que Selina tenía preparadas.

"Vi su auto afueraーpero honestamente, la peste los descubre de todas maneras."

La Alfa exageraba. Bruce no había hecho nada con Jim más que recibirlo a las 4 de la madrugada, guiarlo a la recámara de sus padres que ahora utilizaba como propia, y caer dormido junto con el hombre. Jim no había siquiera formulado palabras, absorto en cansancio, en sus demonios, o en una combinación de ambos.

"Difícilmente es nuestro problema que nuestra _peste_ te moleste, cuando tú eres la que te autoinvitas sin permiso."

"Pensé que éramos amigos." La cara de Selina dio pie a una confusión de emociones que la volvieron más vulnerable al instante.

Bruce suspiró. "Lo somos." ¿Lo eran? Las líneas eran difusas a estas alturas, por más que Bruce confiara siempre en Selina Kyle. "Lo siento." El Omega sobó su frente por un momento. "Lo siento. Sé que… es extraño." Batió una mano al aire. "Todo esto."

Selina dejó el frasco en la barra con un fuerte impacto. Comenzó a caminar hacia Bruce, deteniéndose a una distancia mínima. "¿Extraño? Bruce, _extraño_ no abarca ni una pizca de las locuras en las que te metes."

"Bueno." Bruce sonrió. "Vivimos en Gotham."

"Así que…" Selina tambaleo sus brazos lentamente, de izquierda a derecha. Dilatando el momento. Bruce se sintió hipnotizado por el movimiento, por la rara energía controlando a Selina de repente. "¿Es en serio, entonces?"

Oh.

Bruce tragó saliva. Imágenes recorrieron su cabezaーBesando a Selina por primera vez en la boca, nervioso y torpe en aquel tejado. Así mismo, vio el eco de las patadas de Selina contra su cuerpo, después del fiasco involucrando a Maria Kyle. Evocó la sensación de la mano de Grace Blomdhal enredada con la suya para llevarlo a la pista de baile, enseñándole lo que en verdad era besar con intención y química primitiva.

Bruce había besado a muchas personas desde entonces. Había tocado muchas palmas sudadas para ser guiado a la pista de baile, buscando por aquella adrenalina, ese vuelo que le blanqueaba la mente del recuerdo de Alex.

"Siempre haz sabido." Bruce deliberó; voz suave. "De mi pequeña fijación con él. Solías burlarte de mi."

 _-Tu grande y apuesto Detective Rizos de Oro. ¿Por qué no le das un besito por todas las veces que te ha salvado el trasero?_

Los grandes ojos verdes de Selina lo cautivaron, ambos pasmados en el momento de quietud. Luego, inevitablemente, Selina bajó su mirada en la dirección de la mano izquierda del Omega. Bruce flexionó sus dedos.

"Era justo eso, Bruce. Una _broma_." Selina articuló entre dientes. "Diablos. ¿En verdad me obligarás a armarte una intervención? Lo que estás sintiendo… Puede ser una simple trampa de tus hormonas y nada más. Lo sabes. Podría ser una tonta fase causada por tu Compatibilidad con Gordon."

"Selinaー"

"¡Pasa todo el tiempo! Luego, la nube rosa en la que están flotando se desvanece y sigues con tu vida."

"¿Cómo nos pasó a nosotros?" Bruce afiló su voz para cortar justo en el núcleo del asunto.

Selina alzó su mentón, casi escupiendo su siguiente respuesta. "Exactamente. Y mira qué bien resultó."

Esta conversación no los llevaría a nada fructífero. Suspirando, Bruce se adentró a la cocina, pasándole de lado a la chica, buscando por una vaso con agua.

¿Cómo explicarlo? El anillo no le pesaba. Jim Gordon no le pesaba. Y deberían. Bruce debería estar petrificado por las consecuencias de lo que estaba por hacer. _Un Wayne se casa de por vida._

El agua refrescó su garganta. Le ayudó a reagruparse. Se tornó para recargarse en el sink. Selina estaba cruzada de brazos, esperándolo, su traje de incógnito dejado poco a la imaginación, ahora que la luz del amanecer iluminaba la cocina. El cuero definió las curvas de su cuerpo de manera apetecedora; aunque Bruce sabía que la sensualidad era una trampa que Selina usaba en su beneficio.

Era un cuerpo que Bruce no había llegado a conocer, por más que las chispan tronaran y la atracción entre los dos fuera omnipresente.

Bruce _todavía_ tenía el sabor de Jim Gordon en su _boca_ ーDe cuando chispas habían evolucionado a fuegos artificiales.

"Selina, mi relación con Jim Gordon no es asunto de nadie, más que de nosotros dos. No quieras usarla de arma en mi contra." Como Sofía lo había intentado, y muchas otras personas querrían hacerlo. "Sólo puedo decirte que… es diferente. Diferente a todo lo que hasta ahora he tenido."

Selina comenzó a rodar los ojos. "Como quieras. Pero para rascarte tu comezón de bi-curiosidad, no tienes que _casarte_ con él."

"¿Por qué no?" Bruce volvió a sonreír. "Tal vez quiera quedármelo. Es tan galante."

Selina levantó sus palmas enguantadas al aire, el último listón de su paciencia rompiéndose. Al parecer, dándose por vencida. La chica volvió a atacar el frasco de mantequilla de maní, acomodándose en la barra. Bruce se le unió, colocándose codo a codo con la Alfa.

"Mm." El hombro de Selina rozó con el suyo. "Pero ya hablando en serio. ¿Qué Gordon no tiene como trescientos años?"

La carcajada que prosiguió fue espontánea y totalmente natural. Contagiosa por igual. Al voltear hacia la chica, las mejillas rellenas de crema de maní temblaban con similar humor. En minutos, las risas obligaron a Selina a tomar agua para no ahogarse con la crema de maní pegada a su garganta.

Al calmarse, Bruce murmuró. "Te extrañaba."

Selina no retornó la confesión, pero la calidez de su expresión mostró todo lo que Bruce necesitó saber.

Luego, el momento pasó y Selina volvió a mostrarse nerviosa. Determinada.

"Necesito tu ayuda."

Ah. Bruce suspiró. "Quieres decir, necesitas dinero."

"Robé algo. Lo vendí y ahora quiero recuperarlo. Lo robaría, pero se trata de un traficante complicado. Así que… Necesito dinero." Fue obvio que Selina había preparado el pequeño discurso.

"¿Por qué no le pides dinero a Bárbara Kean? Se han convertido en grandes amigas, ¿que no?"

"Porque no quiero involucrarla." Selina estaba mirando a todas partes menos a su cara. "Bruce, te pagaré todo de regreso. Pero no tengo tiempo porque el traficante lo venderá todoー"

"Aun no me dices por qué quiere recuperar lo que vendisteー"

"¡Porque fue lo que robé de Ronald Charles!"

Oh. Bruce sintió sus ojos agrandarse.

"El científico que trabajaba en los laboratorios Wayneー"

"Que Ivy asesinó." Bruce interrumpió fríamente, dándose la vuelta para rellenar su vaso de agua.

"No sabía que Ivy haría algo así."

Era la excusa más lábil que Selina podía proporcionar. Aun así, Bruce sabía que la chica era sincera. Selina no era una asesina serial o una psicópata, sólo se juntaba con compañías peligrosas y cometía las peores decisiones. Tenían eso en común…

"…y yo sólo quieroー"

"Te sientes culpable al respecto."

Selina fue veloz en mal interpretar su estoicismo. "Si no quieres ayudarme, conseguiré el dinero de alguien más."

"Iré por efectivo." Bruce dio la vuelta para hacerle ver a la Alfa que no estaba enojado. "Y a cambiarme." Asintió hacia la alacena que Selina había estado asaltando momentos previos. "Hay galletas de avena en la lata azul."

Alfred todavía dormía gracias a su medicamento relajador de músculos que ayudaba a su hombro a sanar. Bruce le dejó una nota en la mesa de su alcoba, apoyada sobre su botella de agua. Lo difícil fue escurrirse de regreso a la alcoba de sus padres; ver a Jim Gordon dormir con rara quietud en el lado de la cama que Martha Wayne siempre había favorecido. Considerando que tenía dos horas apenas, desde que había caído sobre la cama, Bruce dudó que el hombre fuera a despertar tan rápido.

Al rodear la cama para llegar a sus botas, y pausar detrás de las espaldas de Jim, Bruce quiso tocarlo.

No se lo permitió.

Se cambió de atuendo en su antigua recámara.

La casa de empeño estaba abierta cuando arribaron. Rodeado de antigüedades, Bruce no pudo evitar husmear entre los artículos.

"¿Por qué espías los Estrechos si Leslie Thompkins es aliada de la Srta. Kean?"

"¿Huh?" Selina dejó de jugar con un casco de caballero de la Época Medieval para girar su rostro hacia él.

Bruce alzó una ceja.

Selina giró sus ojos. "Me pagan por mi confidencialidad también, por si no sabías."

"Te pagaré el doble."

Selina pausó. Su debate moral no duró ni dos segundos. "¿Por qué asumes que es Bárbara quien me manda a espiar?"

"Tienes razón." Bruce se acercó a una vitrina con hileras de joyas. "Pero de momento, sólo Kean estaría interesada en tener sus ojos sobre las acciones de la Doctora Thompkins, ahora que Sofía Falcone está bajo rejas."

"¿Por qué?"

Selina se posó a su lado. Bruce conectó sus miradas.

"Porque son amantes."

"¿Qué?" Un resoplido incrédulo salió de la nariz de la chica. "Oh dios, todo el alcohol dañó tu cerebro, Bruce."

"Jim me lo dijo." Un anillo de oro capturó su ojo curioso.

"¿Oh si? ¿Jim Gordon te dice todo, ahora?"

"Sólo cuando está de humor." Bruce sonrió levemente. El mohín no duró, sin embargo. "No estaba bromeando. Te pago el doble por tu información y por tus servicios."

Selina lo escudriñó. "Podrías contratar a alguien más."

"Confío en ti."

"O hacerlo tú mismo."

Bruce lo había pensado. Sin embargo, la vigilancia nocturna que ya realizaba, ya era el mayor de los riesgos. "No es el tiempo correcto, si alguien llegara a reconocerme. Sólo quiero saber qué exactamente Thompkins les está diciendo." El anillo lo atrajo de nuevo. Era una joya bonita. Pero demasiado llamativa. "Quiero saber qué es lo que necesitan."

Selina suspiró. "Medicinas. Thompkins solía tener una clínica privada para ayudarlos. Sofía la cerró cuando la Doc se rehúso a darle el 100% de las ganancias del Club de Pelea, y el resto, pues…" Selina movió su mano derecha en forma de garra. "Ya sabes el final."

"¿Y ahora?"

Selina se encogió de hombros. "Ahora, la mujer no puede operar y se comporta como una bruja amargada, cuchicheando con Nygma todo el día. Es Bárbara quien está mandando víveres para la gente que se supone Thompkins debería estar ayudando. Les da trabajo en el club a los más jóvenes para que no terminen robando. Pero, aun así, son muchas cabezas. Está haciendo propaganda para reavivar el Club de Pelea, al menos, para que la economía de Los Estrechos suba de nuevo."

"Qué… humanista… de su parte." ¿Sabría Jim de este cambio en la Srta. Kean? Dudoso. Jim parecía tener preferencia por Leslie Thompkins, que por Bárbara Kean. "¿Propaganda, dices?"

De repente, Selina fingió encontrar una maceta de lo más interesante.

"Selina, ¿qué clase de propaganda?"

"Gatita." Un hombre, presuntamente el dueño del lugar, salió de un cuarto trasero en ese momento. No lució feliz de verlos. "De vuelta tan pronto."

"Hola, Floyd." Selina gruñó entre dientes. "Voy a necesitar las cosas que te traje a vender el otro día."

El hombre -Floyd- hizo un buen teatro de acomodar una pequeña estatua en la mesa justo a lado de Bruce.

"Oh." Floyd tenía una nariz larga, y un matón de guardaespaldas merodeando la tienda. Bruce lo miró de reojo. "¿Te refieres a esto?" Floyd extrajo un bulto en un bolsillo oscuro. Cuando lo sacudió, la joyería dentro hizo ruido. "¿Lo que trataste de robar anoche?"

Bruce suspiró internamente, al oír esa parte. ¿Por qué Selina nunca decía la historia completa?

"¿Creíste que no revisaría las cámaras de seguridad?"

"Genial." Bruce gruñó, haciéndole una cara a Selina, a espaldas de Floyd.

La Alfa sólo rodó sus ojos.

"Pagaré el doble de lo que me diste."

"¿Crees que soy tu banco personal, gatita?" Otro matón salió de las sombras con la agilidad de una cucaracha, acechando a Selina por las espaldas. ¿Y acaso uno de los tipos acababa de sacar un machete? "¿Qué tal si tomo tu dinero y aparte me quedo con tu motín?"

Bruce tomó la estatuilla y la arrojó directo a las manos de Selina.

La pelea empezó en segundos. Bruce esquivó una machetazo que lo hubiera decapitado y prosiguió a utilizar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance como arma. Una mesa, una lámpara, un pisapapeles一hasta la vitrina que previamente había estado admirando.

Escuchó a Selina tener su propia riña, y no mucho tiempo después el sonido de su látigo一salvando justo a tiempo a Bruce de ser disparado por las espaldas. El disparo atravesó el techo, en lugar de su espina dorsal.

Con ambos matones caídos, y el brazo de Floyd suspendido por el látigo, Bruce se le acercó para quitarle el bolso con la joyas de su posesión.

"La próxima vez, acepta el trato." Para dar énfasis, le dio un derechazo, mandándolo a la inconsciencia.

"Lo tengo." Selina atrapó el bulto en sus manos. "¡Vámonos!"

Bruce sacó el dinero de su bolsillo y lo tiró sobre el cuerpo tendido de Floyd. Estaba por seguir a Selina, cuando recordó el anillo.

Lo encontró en el piso, cubierto de vidrio roto.

"¡Bruce, vámonos! ¿Qué esperas?"

"Ya voy." Gritó de vuelta, trotando fuera de la tienda para seguirla al callejón, y por consiguiente al tejado.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Llegas tarde."

"Y tú temprano." Jim gruñó, en cuanto subió las escaleras y miró a Bullock esperándolo. "¿Te crees mi niñera ahora?"

"Tienes visitas." Harvey apuntó hacia la oficina de Jim, mientras leia el periodico con sus piernas estiradas en su escritorio. "Yo que tú me portaba bien con mis semejantes y no me ganaba más enemigos con mi bocota."

"¿Visitas?" 11:45 am. Ciertamente era tarde para los estándares de Jim Gordon. No había dormido así de bien en años. "¿Quién?"

Justo entonces, la puerta de la oficina se abrió antes de que Jim tuviera el privilegio. Llegó a cara a cara con el Comisionado y detrás de él, sentado en el lugar de Gordon, al Alcalde Interino.

Que divertido.

"Comisionado Harkness." Jim emplastó su mejor sonrisa artificial. "Alcalde Wilkins. ¿Qué los trae de visita por el GCPD?" Entró con cautela a la oficina, colgando su abrigo rápidamente para no darle las espalda a tanto enemigo.

"Gordon. Necesitamos hablar." El Alcalde arrojó una copia antigua del Gotham Gazette. Bruce y Jim bailando.

Ah. _Esa_ plática. "Harvey, entra aquí. Ahora."

"No es necesario." Harkness comenzó a protestar.

"Necesitaré un testigo." Gordon siguió sonriendo y viendo que el Alcalde no cedía su lugar, Gordon se mantuvo de pie, manos en su cintura. Cuando la cabeza de Bullock se asomó, lo hizo con cero entusiasmo. "Asumo que están aquí一"

"Cualquier tipo de conexión entre el Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Gotham y Bruce Wayne queda estrictamente prohibida." Tan impulsivo como en su conferencia, Wilkins fue al grano, desde antes de que Bullock pudiera cerrar la puerta. "Este tipo de comportamiento será sancionado de ahora en adelante."

"Jesús, María y José." Harvey murmuró, mientras retiraba sus anteojos de su rostro. Algo cotidiano para cuando Harvey se preparaba para ver puños volar. "Aquí vamos."

"Asumo," Jim subió su tono de voz, retornando a lo que había querido enunciar con anterioridad. "que está llegando a esta clase de precipitada acción para intentar desvincularse de la contienda política entre el Ayuntamiento y el reclamo de Gobierno de Bruce Wayne."

"Asume lo correcto, Gordon." Harkness era un hombre grande, con cero neuronas, pero una cara bonita. Un reemplazo peculiar para el difunto Comisionado Reynolds. "Mientras éste claro ataque a la paz de la ciudad sea一"

"¿Ataque?" Jim interrumpió. "¿Qué rayos hablan?"

"Ese chiquillo intenta hacer un Golpe de Estado y no lo permitiré. ¡La ciudad está conmigo, y a su vez, el GCPD debe ser un frente unido!" Wilkins era fanático de golpear las mesas además de los podios, al parecer.

Jim le dedicó una mirada llena de intimidación. "Cuidado. Acabo de nivelarlo."

Wilkins se hizo pequeño en su asiento一el asiento de _Gordon_ 一pero, desgraciadamente, no cerró la boca. "Sé que previamente haz estado involucrado en el caso de los asesinatos de los Wayne. Pero no más. No negociaremos con este tipo de terrorismo. Sé que has desperdiciado recursos, tiempo preciado, y gran número de nuestros hombres, para atender a las necesidades del territorio Wayne sin autorización nuestra. Perdiste a siete de nuestros mejores oficiales en vano tratando de proteger a este chiquillo de la Mafia, ¿y como lo agradece?"

"El GCPD." Jim pausó. Lamió sus labios. Conectó su mirada con la de Bullock. Lo miró asentir. "El GCPD le sirve a sus ciudadanos. Eso incluye a Bruce Wayne. No podemos negarle protección."

"Entonces, Gordon." Wilkins tomó el periódico y lo tiró al cesto. " _Asume_ que se puede encontrar a alguien más calificado para llevar acabo mis órdenes."

"Mm." Jim hizo un sonido meditativo. "No lo creo."

"¿Perdón?" Harkness rió.

Jim se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. "El GCPD sirve a esta ciudad. Una Ciudad que fue fundada por la familia Wayne. Sin olvidar, por _su_ dinero. Si tenemos que llegar a ser técnicos al respecto, nuestra lealtad y dependencia económica van de la mano… con el _chiquillo_."

Harkness fue el primero en echársele encima, empujándolo en contra de la puerta de vidrio. "¿Tienes el descaro de decir esto, después de todas las oportunidades que te hemos dado de regresar a la Fuerza? Jamás hubieras sido aceptado de vuelta sino fuera porque Loeb lo permitió."

"¡Oigan, oigan! Eso es acoso a un oficial." Bullock se escuchó.

"Mi gente," Jim gruñó, empujando a Harkness del pecho. "hace el trabajo que _ustedes_ no pueden. Nosotros somos los que perdemos hermanos y hermanas tratando de equilibrar la balanza en nuestro lado. ¡No como el Comisionado Reynolds o el Alcalde Burke! ¡Que aceptaban dinero sucio de parte del Pinguino para legalizar los permisos de crimen!"

Para entonces, Detectives estaba acumulándose por la estación.

Harkness abrió su boca.

"Tengo evidencia al respecto, así que… yo que tú, me apartaba de mi rostro."

Harkness rebuznó, pero retrocedió dos pasos. Jim respiró hondo. Acomodó su saco. El Alcalde Wilkins ya se había levantado para ese entonces, todo color exprimido de su rostro. Permaneció en la puerta, mirando a Jim como si el Alfa hubiera matado una docena de gatitos.

"Bruce Wayne es un peligro para nuestra estructura."

"Bruce Wayne no te pagará, querrá decir." Jim masculló. "Seré Capitán por el tiempo que mi gente quiera que los guíe, no cuando ustedes quieran castigarme por no callarme la boca."

"Caminas una línea muy delicada, Jim Gordon." Wilkins se le acercó para que sólo Jim pudiera escucharlo. "Te rehusas a seguir órdenes directas."

"Despídame. Mañana estará en todos los periódicos sobre sus tardes de té con Sofía Falcone." Aunque sonriendo, Jim tomó el hombro del Alcalde y lo apretó. "Admítalo. Su guerra con la Dinastía Wayne es un bebé que nació muerto. Si fuera usted, me alineaba al Reinado para mantener mi trabajo, al menos."

"Revolcarte con Wayne no te hace intocable." Fue el contenido detrás de la sonrisa falsa que Wilkins le dirigió de regreso. "Sólo demuestra que eres manipulable. El chico te masticará y te escupirá cuando termine contigo. ¿Y la mejor parte? Tu gente te odiará cuando se dé cuenta de haber sido vendida por una cara bonita."

Jim mantuvo su rostro impecable, mientras el Comisionado y el Alcalde le pasaron de lado, dirigiéndose a la planta baja.

Harvey fue una visión de espanto frente a él.

Jim emprendió su camino de regreso a la oficina. No logró llegar a su asiento, tropezando en medio camino. La mano de Harvey lo sujetó del ante-brazo para ayudarle a tomar asiento en la orilla del escritorio.

"¿Esto cuenta?" Jim gruñó, tras un momento de silencio. "¿Cuenta cómo jugar mi papel, Harvey?"

No era todos los días que Harvey Bullock se quedaba sin palabras. Jim supuso que hoy en verdad era especial.

Tacones avisaron de la llegada de Harper. La mujer proporcionó toda expresión que se ocupó para el momento.

"¿Qué mierda fue eso?"

"El Alcalde quiere que le demos la espalda a Bruce Wayne. Que lo bloqueamos del radar."

Vanessa alzó una ceja.

"Ustedes dos tienen un voto. Estuvieron en la Ceremonia de Coronación. Si creen que debería renunciar a mi puesto y dejar que Harkness tome mando del GCPD, díganlo ahora."

Esperó por el veredicto. Ni Vanessa, ni Harvey, levantaron su mano.

Con cierto nudo relajándose en su pecho, Jim asintió para sí.

"Creo que deberías decir la verdad." Harper añadió con meticulosidad en sus palabras. "Empezando ahora. Nos estás ocultando algo importante. Algo que involucra a Wayne."

"Harper, dale un momento al hombre. Casi se desmaya camino al escritorio."

"Estamos comprometidos."

El brazo alrededor de Jim se endureció. El cuello de Harvey tronó con la fuerza que el hombre giró su cabeza.

Vanessa levantó un segunda ceja. "¿ _Wayne_ y tú?"

Jim exhaló. "Sí. Se lo pedí… y aceptó. Para crear una alianza que tumbaría del poder a la Mafia. En teoría. Ahora, si seguimos adelante, tumbaríamos más barajas que solo las de Falcone, y eso incluye el Ayuntamiento y la mitad de los políticos de Gotham que tienen las manos sucias. Es una gran riesgo, pero estamos decididos."

Recuperando sus fuerzas lentamente, Jim continuó. "Les mentí. Les dije que tenía evidencia de que habían sido pagados por Sofía para quitármelos de encima por hoy, pero no tengo nada concreto, solo sospechas."

"Dilo entonces. Tu plan." Vanessa volvió a interrumpir, acercándose a ambos hombres. "Jefe, estamos contigo. Pero, tienes que actuar rápido antes de que el Alcalde movilice sus piezas. Gánale en su propio juego."

El repentino apoyo, dejó a Jim primero sin habla. Tal reacción había sido lo último que había esperado. Abrió su boca, pensando en que debería llamar a Bruce…

"Harper tiene razón." La voz de Harvey le hizo buscarle. El hombre se mostró enérgico con el plan; para su continua incredulidad. "Wilkins cree que solo estás acostándote con Wayne por hobby y un buen rato, no piensa que es algo tan serio como esto. Dios, es una maldita… ¡bomba de Hiroshima! Tienes que usarla."

De acuerdo. Jim se reincorporó. "Harper, llama a la prensa. Diles que haré un anuncio frente al precinto en una hora."

"Yo me encargo." Harper se apresuró fuera de la oficina. Jim no podía creer como se habían ganado a una oficial tan eficiente.

"Harvey." A solas, fue su primer impulso resolver las cosas con el otro Alfa. Para su sorpresa, Bullock sacudió su incertidumbre con una mano al aire.

"¿Honestamente? Ya nada me sorprende contigo, Jimbo."

Jim tenía su móvil en su mano para llamar a Bruce, pero al ver a Harvey empezar a salir de la oficina, le llamó por última ocasión. "¿Estamos bien?"

"Si no lo estuviéramos, te hubiera dejado que besaras el piso hace un momento." En el umbral, el Detective se encogió de hombros.

Sonriendo ligeramente, Jim acercó el móvil a su oreja.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¿Los regresarás?"

Selina no dejaba de torturarse, examinando los contenidos de la bolsa como si eso fuera a revivir a Charles.

"¿Podrías hacerlo tú?"

"¿Yo?" Bruce aceptó el vaso con hielos que una de la empleadas del Sirens le proporcionó en el bar. Prosiguió a vaciarlos en un trapo para colocar el bulto en su puño. "Por eso en verdad me buscaste."

Selina suspiró. "Ya vas a empezar."

"No se trataba del dinero."

Como la chica siguió evadiendolo, Bruce se alejó de la barra para sentarse frente a ella en una de las cabinas exóticas. "Selina. Tú no fuiste quien mató a Ronald Charles."

Selina siguió jugando con el collar de diamantes. "Pero yo estaba ahí… ¿Qué se supone que debo decir? Lo siento, robé tus joyas."

"Algunas veces, eso basta."

Era raro tener momentos de calma con alguien como Selina. La chica siempre estaba en movimiento. Fue un descanso que ambos necesitaron, y que no se sintió incómodo.

Luego, se percató de la voz de Jim.

Fue un sonido lejano, proveniente del televisor que estaban utilizando en la cocina. Aun así, Bruce siguió el sonido, tal canto de sirenas.

En blanco y negro, con mala recepción, el rostro tenso de Jim Gordon le daba frente a una docena de reporteros.

"… _sido largos cuatro años en servicio de Gotham. Nunca me he arrepentido. He vivido. He sufrido pérdidas. Triunfos. Cada día, doy todo lo que puedo a la ciudad. Pero… no soy suficiente._ "

"¿Podrías subirle el volumen?" Selina pidió a uno de los auxiliares de cocina, quien tomó el control remoto para alzar el sonido.

" _Creo en Bruce Wayne_." Jim anunció directo a la cámara. " _Creo en el bien que puede hacer por nosotros, como una comunidad. Pero no puede hacerlo solo. Es un trabajo demasiado grande_."

"¿Cual es su punto?" Selina gruñó.

Bruce tenía una sospecha. "Diablos. Lo va a hacer."

"¿Huh?"

"… _en el interés de un bien común, le propuse una alianza._ "

" _¿Cual tipo de alianza, Capitán?"_

Jim sonrió. Nada soberbio. Sólo una curva que suavizó su rostro. " _Un matrimonio. Una alianza entre nuestras familias_."

Bruce comenzó a buscar su teléfono. Gruñó frustrado, al no encontrarlo en ninguno de sus bolsillos. "Tengo que irme."

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?"

"Debió de haberme llamado, pero dejé mi teléfono en la Mansión. ¡Demonios!"

Jim estaba en la Estación de Policía. Si el fondo no resultaba obvio, los encabezados de EN VIVO fueron bastante claros. Bruce sintió el calor subirse hasta su cuello. Jim no debería estar realizando este paso por su cuenta. Solo.

"¡Espera! No puedes sólo irte tú solo, Bruce. ¡Te reconocerán! ¡Pónte esto!" Selina le arrojó unos lentes de sol, en el momento que lo alcanzó en la calle afuera del club. "Vamos, ya conoces el atajo de siempre."

A pesar del atajo, les tomó 40 minutos llegar al Precinto, puesto que el _Sirens_ se encontraba en la parte Oeste de la Ciudad. La conferencia de prensa se había acabado para aquel entonces. Reporteros aún merodeaban el lugar y una concentración de espectadores abarcaba la entrada de la estación, personas girando en su propio eje como gallinas pérdidas, con el impacto del anuncio. Todos tenían algo que opinar y lo hicieron lo más escandalosamente posible.

Bruce se colocó su capucha. Luego, rodeó la cintura de Selina. "Piensa en algo gracioso."

A pesar de su breve agria expresión, Selina fue un camaleón, dejando salir una carcajada mientras sus cuerpos caminaron pegados por la acera. Su acto de tontos enamorados surgió efecto. Se mezclaron entre la multitud sin problemas, nadie dedicándoles un vistazo. Selina dejó de sonreír en cuanto atravesaron la entrada, separandose de él como si Bruce tuviera una enfermedad venérea. Si Bruce no tuviera mejores cosas en las que preocuparse, se sentiría ofendido.

"ーNo estoy obligandote a nada, Sánchez."

"¡Vamos a perder nuestros empleos por seguirte la corriente! ¡Tenemos familias que alimentar, Gordon!"

Jim, como siempre, era el corazón de la discusión. Estaba rodeado por oficiales en la planta baja, con Harper y Bullock flanqueándolo. "No vas a perder tu empleo. Ninguno de ustedesーLo prometo. Las consecuenciasーsi las hayーcaerán sólo en mi."

"Sánchez, vamos, desenreda tus calzones. ¿Cuál es el peor de los dos males? ¿Desafiar a la Dinastía Wayne, o a las ratas de siempre del Ayuntamiento?"

La planta baja fue sumergida en murmullos y comentarios. Mayormente positivos para Gordon.

"Si hubiera obedecido las órdenes de Wilkins, estaríamos en guerra abierta con la Dinastía. Hubiera más separación, cuando lo que quiero es que todos trabajemos juntos. Sólo intento… hacer lo mejor por la Ciudad. Por todos ustedes. En todo caso, Wilkins me despedirá y pondrá a mando al Comisionado Harkness como la peor de las consecuencias."

"No puede despedirte." Bruce intervino, ganándose la instantánea atención del precinto. Frenó con el impacto, pues tantas miradas se sintieron como un golpe conjunto a su estómago.

Jim actuó de barrera al instante, posicionándose en medio de sus hombres y el Omega. "Es el Alcalde, Su Majestad."

El título paró a Bruce en seco. Aclaró su garganta, terminando de bajar los escalones. Observó sus alrededores con detenimientos, haciendo contacto ocular con algunos de los oficiales de manera conscientes. Chiflidos vinieron de las celdas, un par de prostitutas llamándolo _Su Majestad_ de manera provocativa. "Como Capitán del GCPD, haz logrado detener al Profesor Pyg y a Sofía Falcone. Te haz desarrollado espléndidamente en tu labor. No hay razón lógica para despedirte."

"Con el debido respeto, ningún funcionario está pensando lógicamente justo ahora." Jim comunicó con ironía, todavía dándole las espaldas. Lo que siguió de su boca, fue una orden firme, aunque libre de tiranía. "Regresen a trabajar."

Todos comenzaron a hacer justo eso, pero resultó cómico como al pasar cerca de Bruce, sus cuerpos parecieron hacer corto-circuito, bien enterados del status del chico.

Un Detective dobló su rodilla derecha, cabizbajo por un instante para mostrar una muestra de respeto. Sólo entonces, Bruce comprendió.

La etiqueta.

" _No_. No tienen que一"

"Su Majestad." Jim interceptó. "Debe dejar que mis oficiales sigan con el protocolo adecuado. No quisiera que se metieran en problemas por romper la Ley."

El Detective Bullock siguió la corriente, retirando su fedora de su cabeza para hacer otra reverencia. "Su Majestad." A partir de tal muestra一proviniendo de alguien tan irreverente en un dia normal一los naipes cayeron.

Movimiento revivió en el Precinto paulatinamente, conforme los diferentes oficiales prestaron sus respetos de una manera u otra一la mayoría obligados, de mala gana, y con ligero aire de torpeza一para después darle seguimiento a sus labores.

Cuando finalmente Jim se tornó hacia él, Bruce se apresuró a plantar una mano en su pecho. "Tú no."

"Eres un Rey, Bruce." Jim cuchicheó, su mano atrapando la del Omega.

"Exactamente." Bruce endureció su espina dorsal. Convicción reafirmó su tono de voz. "Por lo tanto, no eres su igual, Jim Gordon." Bruce sintió el corazón del Alfa palpitar bajo su palma. "Se tienen que acostumbrar a ese hecho también."

La quijada de Gordon se flexionó notoriamente. Le costó digerirlo, su nueva realidad. La realidad de ambos. Empatía conmovió a Bruce de igual forma.

Al menos… se tenían el uno al otro. Bruce sonrió con la revelación. "Bajo ninguna circunstancia te quiero arrodillado frente a mi." Luego, el Omega parpadeó con deliberado humor. "Aguarda. Pensándolo bien..."

"Santo Cielo." Jim resopló por su narices, soltando su mano, y emprendiendo camino a la planta alta. "No sé qué tipo de hombre piense que soy, Su Majestad. Pero tiene la idea equivocada."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

La oficina apestaba al habano que Wilkins había estado fumando sin su permiso. Jim abrió su ventana, encendió su ventilador, y cuando ni eso surgió efecto, tomó uno de los expedientes para echar aire. "Ese cerdo de hombre. Juro que si desniveló mi escritorio, le clavaré una estaca en el trasero."

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Se tornó hacia ella con curiosidad, y encontró a Bruce Wayne observándolo desde el umbral, manos escondidas detrás de su espalda.

"¿Qué pasa?"

La intensidad en la mirada oscura del muchacho le desconcertó. Que Bruce no ofreciera una explicación inmediata, no ayudó con sus nervios.

"¿Bruce?"

"Perdón." Bruce sacudió su cabeza. "Por un momento pensé que el Capitán Barnes había intercambiando cuerpos contigo."

"Ha, ha." Jim rodó sus ojos, sus mejillas calentándose. Sintió ridículo, en igual cuenta. ¿Sonrojándose sólo porque un adolescente le desnudaba con la mirada? -Ya madura, Gordon. "¿Alguna razón en particular que decidiste visitar, además de venir a pulir tus habilidades de comediante?"

"Me lastimas." Bruce se retiró su saco de vestir. "Yo creyendo que me necesitabas de apoyo moral."

Jim se encogió de hombros, ya en su asiento, donde pertenecía. "Mil disculpas. Te hubiera invitado al espectáculo, pero no atendiste ninguna de mis llamadas."

Bruce rodeó el escritorio, ignorando el asiento para los invitados. "Sí. Sobre eso…"

"¿Olvidaste tu teléfono en tu otro saco?"

"Veo que Alfred te lo informó."

"Es su especialidad."

Sumergido en un humor investigativo, Bruce tocó todo a su paso. Los gabinetes, las estatuillas que le habían pertenecido a Essen. Las medallas conmemorativas de Barnes. Las pocas fotografías que Jim recién había agregado a su escritorio-una foto de sus sobrinos, y otra de su madre. Bruce pasó sus yemas por todos los rostros de los distintos Gordon, nunca dilatando el contacto por más de un par de segundos.

"¿Qué no venías con Selina?"

Eso funcionó para sacar al chico de su exploración. Haciendo una mueca, Bruce murmuró una maldición. "Se vengará después por desecharla así, estoy seguro."

"¿Linda cita?"

Bruce sonrió con misterio. Dejó de manosear a los fantasmas de la oficina para colocarse justo a su lado sobre la esquina del escritorio. "No me diga que siente celos, Capitán."

Jim rió suavemente. "Sería lo más infantil del mundo."

La sonrisa del Omega sólo se alargó, mirada sobre el escritorio. "Eso no suena a negación."

Jim posó su mano firmemente en la pierna más cercana que tuvo del muchacho. Apretó sus dedos para obtener su entera fijación. Azul con caoba se entrelazaron, miradas adhiriéndose.

"Ven a cenar esta noche." Bruce le murmuró. "Te mostraré una verdadera cita."

"Mm." La mano migró de la pierna cubierta en mezclilla oscura a la punta del mentón del muchacho. Por un breve momento, Jim intentó conciliar al mocoso arrogante y descarada que había encontrado en la celda del precinto, semanas atrás. La farsa había caído, el frente frío derretido, para dar a luz a lo que Bruce siempre trató de fingir no existía: dulzura. Un buen chico, con un buen corazón. "No he tenido una cita en años." Su última cita había sido con Valerie Vale, y Jim no se sentía orgulloso del poco esfuerzo que le había puesto al asunto.

"Puedo cocinar." Parte del bravado de Bruce se perdió en la delicadeza con la que Jim estaba tocando su rostro. Bruce ladeó su rostro hacia sus dedos con una sonrisa adormilada por la interacción de feromonas entre los dos. "¿Tienes algo en especial que te gustaría probar?"

"No puedo pensar en algo más." Jim deliberadamente recorrió al Beta de pies a cabeza con sus ojos. "Sorpréndeme."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Fin de Parte 8.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **NdA:** ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Mucho trabajo y aparte mi perrita se lastimó su espalda… Tengo que hacerla de enfermera con mi bebé. Este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero decidí dividirlo y mejor subir lo que tenía de una vez. Sin embargo, el proximo episodio será _First Date Style._ Será _**adorable**_. ¡Bruce cocinará!


	9. ix poder sobre mi

" **La Corona."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

 **Parejas:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne (principal). Alfred Pennyworth/Harvey Bullock. Barbara Kean/Leslie "The Doc" Thompkins. Menciones de Bruce/Selina, Bruce/Otros, Jim/Sofía, y Jim/Lee.

 **Rating:** **Adult** , porque Bruce está fuera de controooool.

 **Advertencia:** **UNDERAGE SEX.**

 **Resumen:** Post-4x11. Después de perder la jugaba ante Sofía Falcone, Jim busca una forma de recuperar el control de la ciudad. Sin embargo, lo que empieza como un simple plan de contraer nupcias de conveniencia con Bruce Wayne, termina siendo más de lo que Jim había estado buscando.

 **Continuidad:** Universo Alterno de las temporadas 2, 3, y 4. **Spoilers de 4x16 "One of my Three Soups."**

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **ix.**

 **[+] + [+]**

" _Tienes ese poder_

 _sobre mi."_

 _-Dermot Kennedy ("Power over me")._

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Bruce fue fiel a su palabra.

"¿Qué miras?"

Jim parpadeó, todavía sosteniendo la botella de sidra que había traído para la ocasión. No podía procesar la imagen frente a él, Bruce, cubierto de harina, amasando, en medio de la cocina remodelada.

"Estás cocinando." Todo apuntaba a pizzas caseras. Su estómago gruñó con tan sólo imaginar el sabor. "Cocinando de verdad."

"Sí, Jim. Éso fue lo que dice que haría." Bruce había puesto tanto gel en su cabello, que había rizado su fleco como antiguo actor de películas de blanco y negro. "Llegas temprano."

"Créeme, si me hubiera quedado diez minutos en la oficina, no hubieras salido del todo."

Ya recuperado de la ofensa que Jim había causado, el Beta le sonrió. "De acuerdo. Puedes ayudar con la salsa."

"¿O con algo menos vital?" Jim se retiró el rompevientos, colgandolo en el respaldo de una de las sillas del comedor. Había hecho un esfuerzo. Había cambiado su camiseta del día por otra de vestir azul profundo que había tenido guardada en su casilleroーporque sabía que resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Se había quitado su corbata para remarcar que no estaba en horas de trabajo y había comprado la maldita sidra que costaba la mitad de su renta. "Hay una buena razón por la que no cocino."

"No entres en pánico." La sonrisa se alargó. "Sólo faltaría calentarla."

Genial. ¿Prender una estufa? Pan comido.

"¡No dejes de batirla!" Bruce le instruyó una vez que Jim vació la salsa en la olla que Bruce ya había tenido lista para usar. Le entregó la cuchara de madera con solemnidad y altas expectativas. "Espera a que hierva."

"Sí, señor." Jim murmuró para sí. "¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar?"

"Solía ser el ayudante de mamá."

Ah. Jim había esperado el nombre de Alfred.

Bruce comenzó a alargar la forma de la primera pizza. "No siempre tenía tiempo para hacerlo, pero decía que le ayudaba a relajarse…" Movimientos extravagantes que Jim sólo había presenciado en programas de cocina prosiguieron a ser aplicados a la masa. Jim estuvo hipnotizado por el arte. Por la voz del Beta. "Empezamos con galletas, pero luego me dejaba escoger los condimentos de las pizzas… Era su comida favorita, a decir verdad."

Martha Wayne. Amante de la pizza cualquiera, en vez de algún platillo francés de nombre impronunciable. Jim, no por por primera ocasión, sintió decepción por no haber conocido a ninguno de los Wayne antes de su fallecimiento. Para gritarles, o felicitarlos por el hijo que criaronーNunca estaba seguro. Algunos días, presentía que los métodos de crianza de Thomas Wayne habían dejado mucho que desear.

La salsa hirvió.

Bruce prosiguió a enseñarle a como agregar los condimentos a sus pizzas. Cuando Jim sólo se limitó a agregar peperoni a la suya, Bruce le dedicó una ceja alzada en crítica.

"¿Sólo eso?"

"Dejame ser. Soy un hombre de sabores simples."

"Eso veo. Apenas le has agregado queso." Un puñado de pimientos verdes fueron arrojados a su pizza. Jim combatió el ataque cubriendola con sus manos.

"¡Oye! Encargate de tu propio platillo"

"Tus sabores necesitan ser expandidos." Bruce apuntó hacia todos los diversos ingredientes que tenían a su disposición. "Dios, tan siquiera ponle algo de tocino. Es importado."

Jim rodó sus ojos. "Mi corazón no me agradecerá el colesterol, pero gracias por la oferta. ¿Siguiente paso?"

Bruce resopló a carcajadas. "¿En serio estás preguntando?"

"Tú eres el Chef." Jim se acercó al lavamanos para enjuagarse el olor a queso. Escuchó a sus espaldas a Bruce abrir el horno. "Cuidado."

"Mm-hmm." El chico ciertamente estaba bien preparado, utilizando un guante de cocina en su mano derecha para introducir las dos pizzas en el amplio espacio dentro del horno. Cerró la parrilla con un sonido de satisfacción. "Listo. Ahora, esperamos veinte minutos."

Jim recordó la sidra. Extrajo dos vasos de cristal de uno de los gabinetes donde recordaba que Alfred los guardaba. Bruce, siempre el curioso, lo siguió al comedor, sonriendo mientras lo observaba abrir la botella y servirles a ambos.

"¿Cómo supiste…?" Bruce murmuró sin dejar de sonreír, ruborizado por más razones que el calor del horno.

Jim le cerró el ojo en coqueteo. "Bruce. Investigar es lo que hago para vivir." Descubrir el tipo favorito de bebidas no alcohólicas de Bruce Wayne no había sido un trabajo muy duro. Alfred había cantado como canario. Le dio su vaso a Bruce, antes de dar su primer trago.

"No debiste molestarte. Sé que es bastante caro."

"Bruce." Jim alzó una ceja. "Por favor, nunca jamás repitas esa oración."

Bruce levantó su vaso para chocarlo con el suyo. "Gracias."

"Seguro." La sidra, por lo menos, no resultó tan dulce como Jim había temido. Burbujeante como la champaña, pero con una patada ligera. "Es lo menos que podía hacer, si ibas a cocinar."

Bruce rodó sus ojos. "¿Aunque no me creíste que hablaba en serio hasta que me viste?"

"Detalles."

Bruce rio libremente ante su respuesta, dejando el vaso ya vacío en la mesa. Le retiró a Jim el objeto gemelo, su objetivo obvio, cuando Jim fue rodeado en instante por el joven y sus largos brazos.

Jim exhaló ante el contacto, el gesto dejándolo pasmado por un segundo. Eventualmente, estrujó al Omega con reciprocidad, rodeando la cintura de Bruce con sus propios brazos.

El _olor_.

¿Por qué Bruce olía tan bien, todo el maldito tiempo?

Las manos del Omega encontraron su camino a las franjas de su rostro, capturándolo en el momento, y en lo que se avecinaba. Jim cerró sus ojos en anticipación, labios aflojándose con el dócil deseo pulsando por todo su cuerpo. El beso fue algo simple, comparado a todo lo que ya habían compartido. Bruce presionó su boca con extrema delicadeza a la suya. Como un primer beso debería ser, todavía inducido por sensaciones de amor platónico.

Sus mentones se apartaron sin prisa.

Jim parpadeó, uniendo su mirada con la del joven. Parte del aliento caliente de Bruce le sopló contra su rostro, naciendo de una inesperada risilla.

"¿Qué pasa?" El Afa raspó, indeciso en cómo reaccionar.

"Es sólo que…" Bruce batió su rostro de un costado a otro, todavía entrelazado a Jim de pies a cabeza. "Me cuesta creerlo todavía."

"¿Qué cosa?"

El joven bajó su rostro ligeramente. "Que está sucediendo." Sus ojos subieron y bajaron en muestra de lo que se refería, apuntando entre Jim y su persona. "Una cosa era imaginarlo como ridícula fantasíaー"

Fue el turno de Jim de resoplar. "¿Fantasía?"

"Culpo a la pubertad por completo." Bruce gruñó. "No dejes que se te suba a tu cabeza."

Demasiado tarde. "¿Haz fantaseado conmigo desde tu _pubertad_?"

Bruce le golpeó el pecho. "Dijeー"

"¿Cómo no lo noté?" De divertida sorpresa, intriga le clavó hondo a Jim al intentar recordar algún momento donde el aprecio de Bruce Wayne hubiera mandado mensajes más allá de amistad.

Rodando sus ojos, el Omega prosiguió a liberarse del abrazo del Detective. "Porque soy _así_ de bueno."

"Siempre mostraste interés por chicas." Jim meditó en voz alta. Se sirvió más sidra, analizando las espaldas del joven conforme Bruce regresaba al horno a revisar el estado de la cena. "La sobrina de Galavan. Selina. Claro, exceptuando tus más recientes… aventuras."

El rostro de Bruce estaba tan rojo como la salsa de la pizza, al darle la cara. Aparte del vivo color, sin embargo, Bruce estuvo vacío de expresión. Sólo una ceja a los cielos. "¿Ya terminaste?"

Jim levantó su mano libre de la copa. "No estoy juzgando."

"Pasé los últimos años de mi vida reprimiendo sentimientos. ¿Por qué todos actúan tan sorprendidos de que haya, por fin, liberado parte de esa energía frustrada?"

Aquella era una reveladora manera de ver los pasados hechos. Jim frunció su ceño. "Tienes razón." Enunció, gentil. No queriendo terminar de espantar a Bruce tanta transparencia de sentimientos. "Creo… creo que una parte de mi lo sospechó."

Bruce se congeló en plena acción de colocarse los guantes de cocina. "¿Saber qué?"

Jim caminó hacia el chico, pausando del otro lado de la barra. El recuerdo se expandió en su mente, algo breve y preciado que había guardado por años, siempre vinculado a uno de sus momentos más oscuros. "Cuando Nygma me disparó en la pierna."

En Bruce, miró lentamente, el recuerdo siendo reflejado. A lo más que el Omega expresó fue una curva de su boca retorcerse.

Jim tragó saliva. "Cuidaste de mí." Siempre era difícil remontarse al año cuando había estado preso en Blackgate. Todavía dolía, haber caído tan bajo. Sin Lee. Si el bebé. Sin su trabajo. Con el áspero trato del mundo rodeándolo en aquel entonces, le había sorprendido a Jim encontrar una cara conocida en una choza descuidada, a lado de Selina. "Tendiste mi herida. Me trajiste aquí."

Bruce se mostró colgando de un hilo, atento a cada una de sus palabras.

Jim le retiró el guante de cocina de su mano izquierda, su pulgar cubriendo parte del anillo de compromiso. "Me cubriste con una manta."

"Pensé que habías estado dormido." Bruce acusó, voz no tan firme.

Jim sólo se encogió de hombros. En el momento, había clasificado el detalle como una rareza. Un presentimiento. Nada más. Atrajo la mano de Bruce a su boca, brevemente plantandole un beso a sus nudillos, antes de dejarla ir de vuelta su amo.

En segundos, un torbellino lo arrojó de su eje en la forma de Wayne. Sacar la cena del horno pasó a segundo planoーlos guantes fueron rechazados, la espalda de Jim crujió en queja, una silla de la barra fue empujada fuera del caminoーtodo se redujo a dos cuerpos haciendo colisión en un lugar inesperado, bajo circunstancias inimaginables.

"Me gustas." Bruce enunció directo a su oreja, mientras Jim besaba su cuello. "Me gustas mucho."

La confesión le pesó a Jim; un yunque atado a tu tobillo hundiéndole más a este mar que era Bruce Wayne.

Jim se dejó jalar de la camiseta a direcciones nebulosas. Saliva humedeció la mitad de su rostro con el senderos de besos que el Omega fue plantando sin coordinación en donde tuvo oportunidad. Ambos se desataron. Algo que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre.

"No puedo parar." El jadeo fue arrancado de algo más recóndito en su interior que su mente o su pecho. Jim temió averiguar la verdadera fuente. "¿Qué hiciste? No puedo parar, con un demonio."

Bruce le empujó hasta lo hondo del elevador de servicio. La reja de seguridad fue puesta en su lugar y en momentos, la cabina vibró con movimiento.

Jim rió entre besos. "El hornoー"

El blanco de los dientes fue muestra de la sonrisa de Wayne. "No tengo hambre."

"Me refiero…" ¿A donde se había ido sus poderes de coordinación? "Un incendio."

"Se apaga…" Bruce gimió al sentir las manos del Alfa masajear su trasero. "... automáticamente."

Era una locura. Jim sabía hacia donde apuntaba todo esto, y si hubiera estado inclinado a pensar con cabeza más fría, hubiera frenado su inminente desenlace.

Lo intentó.

Fuera del elevador, a tres pasos de la recámara a la que Bruce estaba guiándolo de la mano, Jim lo _intentó_. Sus zapatos se plantaron en la loza encerada, su brazo extendido por la insistencia de Bruce en arrastrarlo a la madriguera de conejo.

Cuando Bruce se tornó en su dirección, su entrecejo torcido en impaciencia, Jim lo _intentó_.

"No puedo medirme cuando estoy contigo." Jim susurró. "Pasamos esta puerta, no sé qué pasará, Bruce."

Bruce sólo jaló con más fuerza, impaciencia pronto madurando en determinación.

Jim lo intentó.

Falló.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Bruce estaba seguro que nunca había enunciado tantas maldiciones en su vida. La mitad de ellas, no estaba seguro de dónde las había adquirido, en primer lugar.

Sobre él, Jim sólo lo observaba, el azul de sus irises inexistente. Bruce sólo miró negro. Rojo. Amarillo. Tonalidades, que según su investigación, nacían de la completa posesión de instintos Alfa sobre cualquier otra facultad.

Sus rodillas flexionadas temblaron, electrocutadas en vaivenes interrumpidos de sus caderas.

Al respirar, Bruce sólo se olía a sí mismo. Le avergonzaba.

Le avergonzó la _facilidad_. El poco trabajo que Jim Gordon tuvo que aplicar, para obtener la rendición de su centro húmedo.

"Dios." Bruce mordió su labio brevemente, su puño retorciendo el edredón con fuerza. "Dios mío, dios mío…"

"¿Así?"

El maullo extraído de Bruce fue el única aliento. Los dedos de Jim repitieron la acción, ondulándose justo en la entrada de su cérvix, tentando justo la orilla del hueso y una afortunada zona de nervio vivos.

"¡Oh!" Bruce no tuvo advertencia, de repente, la explosión lo tuvo tieso, el orgasmo cayéndole encima. De su boca, más sonidos similares se escupieron sin consciencia, sus músculos interiores apretándose alrededor de los dígitos de Jimーla cruda sensación fue algo que Bruce nunca podría poner en palabras.

Los dedos revivieron de nueva cuenta, ahora más suaves que antes, al salir. Bruce se retorció mínimamente ante la sensaciónーel sonidoーmuslos ensimismándose en instinto. Jim, mano alzada en precaución, buscó a sus alrededores por algo con que limpiarse. Bruce tragó saliva con la imagen.

"Hay toallas en el baño." Murmuró, perfil aplastando contra el edredón. Al poco tiempo, observó al hombre seguir sus indicaciones, todavía vistiendo la mayoría de su ropa.

Bruce suspiró, atrapado en el ensueño, y algo de nervios. Su cuerpo rotó sobre su costado, en la dirección del lado de la cama de Thomas Wayne.

Siempre había opinado que la recámara de sus padres era demasiada fría. Bruce se percató de que por este momento perdido, el frío se había extinguido. El calor palpitó en la habitación, las feromonas Alfa y Omega reclamando todo el espacio a su alcance.

La cama se movió ante el regreso de Jim. Bruce aspiró, sintiendo el contacto de piel desnuda contra su propia espalda.

Estirándose alrededor de su cintura, la mano de Jim limpió el semen corrido sobre el estómago del Omega y parte de los muslos cubiertos en residuo. La toalla había sido humedecida con agua caliente. Bruce suspiró, sus pies aún en calcetines oscuros, frotándose entre sí.

Torció su rostro, sabiendo por quién buscar.

Al encontrarlo, el cuerpo entero de Bruce se estremeció.

Se preguntó si así se habían sentido Kean, o Falcone. Dándole cara a un hoyo negro.

- _Es gentil,_ recordó. - _Nunca había hecho el amor con alguien tan gentil._

Bruce percibió los vellos de las piernas del Alfa, ahora adhiriéndose a las suyas, rubios en contraste a los propios castaños. Le causó cosquillas. Cosquillas que Jim hurtó de su garganta con sus propios labios. Sus manos, su lengua, su vozーBruce fue envuelto, absorbido en el hoyo negro.

"Demonios… Eres lo mejor que he probado."

El gruñido de Jim retumbó por sus huesos. La mano derecha del Alfa mapeó su torso, su estómago, su pecho, y al final, retornó a la erección que volvía a encontrar entusiasmo. Bruce sintió el resoplido de Jim entre sus bocas; impresionado.

Bruce no esperó permiso para girar su cuerpo hacia el otro hombre. Al encontrarlo de nuevo cara a cara, el Omega sonrió. "Hola."

Jim recorrió toda la longitud del costado del Omega con su palma caliente, mirada nunca cambiando de enfoque. "Hola, Bruce."

Bruce lamió sus labios. Sus ojos bajaron al pecho del hombre, que por muchos años, había sido un misterio. Sólo en una ocasión, había Bruce echado un vistazo de la forma y la musculatura del torso frente a sus ojos. Le entristeció ver más cicatrices que las que recordaba. Delineó una de ellas, cerca de su corazón, siguiendo el camino de sus dedos con sus labios. Besó la marca, saboreando restos de colonia.

Jim Gordon era un hombre de cuidado; un soldado. Su cuerpo fue la más clara evidencia. Sin embargo, a pesar de las señales de lucha, Bruce encontró suavidad en lugares donde ángulos debieron haber sido más pronunciados. Alrededor de su cintura, un pliegue de músculo débil cedió a su apretón.

Nunca dejando de sonreír, Jim sólo rodó sus ojos.

El siguiente apretón fue sobre un glúteo, una parte de anatomía bien cultivada. Bruce se ganó una palmada en su cadera por su descaro.

"¿Decepcionado por la realidad?"

Bruce rodó su ojos. "No seas absurdo."

Jim no accedió a la broma, luciendo pensativo. "Lo digo en serio. Desearía…"

"¿Qué?" Bruce acercó su rostro, acomodando su brazo inferior debajo de su propia cabeza.

"Es tonto." Gordon ladeó su perfil, lejos de Bruce. "Pero desearía que pudiera ofrecerte algo mejor. Sólo soy este… Alfa viejo, que casi no duerme porque tiene pesadillas, o porque simplemente el último caso no deja de girar en su cabeza. Tengo un temperamento del que muchos rehuyen; tomo demasiado café. Y respecto a relaciones." Una mueca acompañó lo último. "No es el mejor récord, Bruce."

Bruce consideró lo dicho. "Me parece bien. Grandioso, inclusive."

"¿Mn?" El perfil de Jim regresó de contemplar el candelabro del techo, verdadera curiosidad en su rostro.

Bruce asintió con firmeza. "Piénsalo bien. Si eres tan terrible como dices, nos dejarán en paz."

"Huh." Jim deliberó, después de un momento. "No lo había pensado de esa forma."

"¿Ves? Te casarás con una mente brillante."

"Brillante puede ser debatible."

Antes de que las protestas de Bruce lograran manifestarse, Jim se apresuró a besarlo. Lo besó, y lo besó, tomando su tiempo, construyendo desde cero aquel estado de urgencia, que los había unido desde el inicio.

En un movimiento súbito, Bruce fue empujado sobre sus espaldas. Gimiendo, se dejó cubrir por el Alfa, ahora completamente desnudos el uno frente a loto, en más maneras que la física.

Bruce abrió sus piernas. Jim calzó justo a la medida entre los espacios vacíos de sus cuerpos. Fue una explosión. Estrellas brillaron por dentro de los párpados del Omega con el apretón de sus erecciones; torsos juntos. Jim lo manejó todo con experiencia nata, emprendiendo una serie de embestidas largas y lentas. Su boca dibujó un sendero desde la boca de Bruce, a su mentón, a su cuello, a su clavículaーSuccionando justo en el pulso que estaba por hacer efecto ricochet fuera de la piel de Bruce.

En instantes, Bruce fue incapaz de pensar.

"Estás listo tan rápido, cariño." Jim le susurró.

¿Cómo responder? ¿Cómo procesar _tal_ cosa?

Su cuerpo lo hizo por su cerebro, sus piernas alzándose alrededor de la cintura del Alfa. Eso ayudó con la fricción. Sus manos eventualmente fueron guiadas a la altura de su cabeza, capturadas por el mismo Jim sobre el colchón.

La soltura de su fisiología lo tuvo derramando lubricación por segunda ocasiónーsobre sus regazos, sobre la sábana, _en Jim_. Bruce dejó caer su rostro, tragándose una bocanada de aire.

Sus manos fueron soltadas. Bruce no las movió. Con sus párpados semi-caídos, siguió lo movimientos de Jim, curioso. Ansioso.

"Arriba." Jim palméo sus caderas, obteniendo una rápida respuesta. Entonces, una almohada fue colocada debajo de su trasero. "Bien. Perfecto."

Bruce tragó saliva. - _No lo soy._ "Apresúrate."

"Calma." Con una sonrisa, el hombre apareció en su línea de visión, ahora despeinado y tan agitado como Bruce. "Necesito que te relajes, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Estoy…" Listo. No tan listo. Ansioso. Más que ansioso, petrificado. Pero sobre todo, lleno de hormonas y maldito deseo. "…relajado."

Jim acarició su pecho, otorgando calma. "Respira."

Bruce lo hizo.

"Mmm. Justo así." Vino el murmullo desde las alturas, Jim en pleno proceso de acomodarse entre sus piernas. El azul había vuelto a sus ojos. "Maldición."

Bruce parpadeó, aturdido.

Jim se retiró de él, dejándolo presa al frío de la habitación por primera vez. "¿Jim?"

"¡Espera! Demonios, juré que tenía uno por aquí…"

Alzándose sobre sus codos, Bruce frunció su ceño. Encontró a Jim de regreso en el baño, revisando su cartera, previamente descartada en sus pantalones de vestir. "¿Tener que?"

Jim emprendió el regreso. Al dejarse caer en la cama, le mostró a Bruce un paquete pequeño, cuadro y brillante. "Esto."

"Oh." Bruce se sintió como un tonto, por no haber pensado con anterioridad lo importante que un condón era en el asunto. "No estoy en mi ciclo."

"No es excusa para no usarlo." Jim abrió el paquete con cuidado. luego, titubeó, el paquete todavía entre sus dedos. "Por favor, dimeー"

"Sí, Jim, sé cómo usar un condón." Bruce se acostó de nuevo. "Tuve la clase, y la primordial práctica de la banana."

"Grandioso. Sólo espero que la banana no haya sido el límite de tu práctica."

"¡Oye!" Bruce rió con incredulidad; 99% de su ego bastante ofendido.

Jim se acomodó en la orilla de la cama con un guiño, y el famoso condón ya cubriendo su erección. "Bromeo."

Bruce abrió su boca. La cerró. Al final, se decidió por una patada. "En contra de la opinión pública… no protagonicé… Ah… cada orgía hecha en Gotham por los últimos… Ah… tres meses."

Jim no dejó de acariciar su erección suavemente; mirada fija en Bruce. "De acuerdo. ¿Sólo un par de ellas, entonces?"

"¡N-No!"

Jim gruñó. "Bien." Luego, se dedicó a destruir lo quedaba de coherencia en el cerebro de Bruce.

- _Dios, oh mierda, mierdamierdamierda._ Nada lo preparó para sentir los labios del Alfa alrededor de su erección. Un fusible reventó en su cabeza; su sistema colapsó, ojos cerrados, extremidades laxas sobre la camaーferomonas nublaron los sentidos del Omega.

Relajate-relajate-relajate.

Fue una verdadera batalla el hacerlo, el ceder, darle el poder a otra persona por entero.

Sus manos se anclaron a los hombros de Jim, en cuanto lo tuvo cerca de nueva cuenta. Ambos respiraban al unísono por oxígeno, en este punto sin mucho que decirse, el uno al otro.

Como Falcone lo había prometido, Jim Gordon _fue_ gentil.

Bruce sintió presión. Luego, algo más visceral. Ligero dolor, como un músculo cansado después de boxear. Más presión. Más calor. Una fiebre.

"Oh… Oh." El Omega escupió entre bocanadas de aire. Jim lo observaba, preocupado, ojos oscuros de nuevo. Bruce se aferró a su cuello, no sabiendo cómo hilar en palabras lo que sentía. Sólo pudo asentir, para indicarle que podía continuar.

La presión continuó y la fiebre montó en intensidad.

Lo que siguió, fueron meras sensaciones.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

A pesar de sus tendencias psicópatas, Sofía siempre había sido callada. Por lo menos en la cama, había sabido darles las riendas a Gordon. Lee también, mayormente por ligero temor al temperamento de un Alfa, por más que había negado lo contrario. Bárbara había sido la excepción, llena de fantasías y palabras sucias. Siempre había tenido un repertorio de ideas extravagantes, más nunca había sido vocal, en momentos de placer.

Bruce… fue algo nuevo.

"Mierda." El muchacho gimió por sexta vez en los últimos diez segundos. "Oh, mierda, mierda. _Jim_."

"Sssh." Jim no supo _qué_ besar para calmarlo. Ya había saboreado todo. Tenía al chico rodeado con sus brazos, sus cabezas acurrucadasーalgo más íntimo que la unión de sus cuerpos en este preciso momento. Besó su nariz, una ceja, su boca ya abierta.

Los gimoteos sólo aumentaron en volumen; las embestidas regidas por el Alfa siendo el principal impulsor. Jim no pudo frenarseーlos sonidos lo mataron. Bruce lo mató, tan endemoniadamente _apretado_ y _empapado_.

- _Te sientes_ … Jim jadeó. "...tan bien, cariño."

" _Jim_." Persistió el maldito chiquillo, ido en su placer. Se sintió como un reto. Y conociendo a Bruce, probablemente lo era.

No quedaba mucho qué hacer. Jim llegó al límite de su control. Regresó a sus cuclillas, tomó las caderas del joven, y se enfocó.

Sería el primero en admitir que sexo así de _exquisito_ , había sido algo remoto en su vida últimamente. Ese tipo de sexo donde sus rodillas no registraron molestia de lesiones pasadas, firmes ante el choque de su centro con el de otro amante. Jim dejó blanquear su mente.

Bruce fue el instrumento perfecto, para sólo… olvidar.

Por un largo rato, los rechinidos del colchón opacaron los sonidos de la garganta del dueño. Piel contra piel, Jim fue aumentando su ritmo, sabiendo que Bruce era una bomba delicada. En cualquier minuto encontraría denotación.

Sus embestidas fueron _cortas_ , _duras_ , y _constantes_ , sometido completamente en el placer.

Bruce fue un cable vivo al momento de culminar, semen fluyendo de su erección sin necesidad de asistencia. Jim lo presenció todoーlas muecas, el chillido agudo, la forma en la que Bruce decidió esconder su rostro en el último momento, entre las demás almohadasーy lo guardó para sí.

Con sumo cuidado, desvinculó su cuerpo del de Bruce, sabiendo que la sensibilidad de su orgasmo pronto se volvería incómoda. Terminó de estimular el miembro del joven con su mano, ayudándolo a consolidar su clímax.

Luego, acostándose a lado de Bruce boca arriba, Jim retiró el condón. Con párpados cerrados, masturbó su pilar a ritmo acelerado. Imágenes volaron por su cabeza, casi todas eróticas sin haber tenido la intención de ser así. Los labios hinchados de Bruce. La apertura rosácea que había acariciado con su pulgar para dilatarla. El sabor. El olor. La expresión de Bruce, casi científica, cuando le había murmurado a oídoー" _Sé exactamente lo que quiero_."

El Alfa gruñó en abandono.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Está un poco quemada."

Jim analizó su rebanada, escéptico. "¿Sólo un poco?"

Re-acomodándose en su lugar en la cama, Bruce dejó caer el resto de su motín. La botella de sidra ya destapada, servilletas, sus dos copas previamente utilizadas, cucharas, y un paquete de cartón con nieve de chocolate.

"¿Postre?" El hombre se miró impresionado, ya con parte de su pizza en su boca.

Bruce destapó el cartón y encajó las dos cucharas dentro. "Damas primero."

"Sabiondo." Jim limpió migajas de la bata de dormir que había tomado prestada del clóset. Aceptó una cucharada de nieve y se fue directo a su boca. Bruce rió ante su mueca por el cambio de temperatura a su paladar. "Maldición."

"¡Debiste esperar!" Batiendo su cabeza, el Omega se acercó para limpiar un chorro de nieve derretida del pecho del hombre. La lamió deliberadamente, y con fija intención de sacar a Jim de sus casillas.

"Diablos, Bruce." Se ganó en forma de gruñido. "Alejate de mi, ante de que me mates."

Bruce sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Nunca."

El Alfa le empujó del hombro para mandarlo de regreso a su lugar. "¿Es ésa mi camisa?"

"Combina con mis ojos." Bruce le dio su propia mordida a su rebanada de pizza. Sip, definitivamente, _tostada_. "¡Mmm!" De repente, una idea lo impulsó fuera del cama, caminando descalzo por la recámara hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Reveló el sistema de sonido que Thomas Wayne había dejado guardado en uno de los compartimentos de su clóset. "¿Sabes qué falta?" Le preguntó a Jim, mirando por sobre su hombro.

Jim frunció su entrecejo. "¿Qué?"

Bruce escogió una de las estaciones que Alfred favorecía en sus tiempos libres. Pronto, una canción de Rock de los 80's se reprodujo por las bocinas instaladas alrededor de la recámara.

Caminó de regreso a la cama, donde Jim sonreía.

"Parece ser que estamos destinados a hacerlo todo al revés."

Bruce le ofreció una copa, tras rellenarla con más sidra. "No me molesta."

Jim asintió, solemne. Levantó su copa. "Por una exitosa primer cita, entonces."

Calor llenó los adentros de Bruce con el brindis. Se apresuró a llenar su propia copa y al hacer click, algo dentro de su pecho vibró con algo parecido a esperanza.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Bullock notó las señales de inmediato.

¿Jim silbando todo el camino hasta su oficina? Comprobado.

¿Jim Gordon sonriendo, mientras Harper le daba un reporte de autopsia? Comprobado.

¿Jim Gordon no echando maldiciones, al notar su escritorio desnivelado de nuevo? Doble comprobado.

Harvey esperó a su junta de las 11 para compartir espacio con Jim en la misma oficina. Hablaron sobre recientes actualizaciones en su larga lista de casos fríos. Jim firmó más actas de fianzas. Harvey se quejó de sus calambres nocturnos. Jim lo ignoró. Lo usual.

Luego, en cuanto el tema de trabajo terminó, Harvey se levantó de su silla. Caminó directo al gabinete donde guardaba su whiskey.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Harvey plantó dos vasos en el escritorio. "No me hables de esa manera. Lastimas mis sentimientos."

Jim, en típico estilo, quiso negar el trago. "Apenas es mediodía, Harvey."

"Sólo sigo tradición." Harvey se plantó de nuevo en la silla. "No es todos los días que Jim Gordon llega de a buenas."

Oh, atrapado amigo. La estúpida expresión de Jimbo fue todo lo que ocupó. "No sé de qué hablas."

"Estás sufriendo, por lo que yo llamo, los efectos de un épico revolcón."

Jim cubrió su sien con su mano, siempre el rey del dramatismo. "No seas vulgar."

"Tengo razón, ¿cierto? Dejame adivinar."

"Por favor, no."

"¿Las gemelas del bar de César, eh? Te vi dándoles vistazos la semana pasada cuando fuimos a interrogar al dueño."

"Harvey."

"¡No me puedes engañar! ¡Nadie, sin una buena carga de endorfinas corriendo por su sistema, sonreíria ante el reporte de autopsia que Harper te estaba recitando!"

"No estaba…" Jim pausó. Se lamió sus labios de pichel. "…sonriendo."

"Más vale le digas todo al Tío Harvey, _ahora mismo_." Harvey le acercó el trago de nuevo. "Ya me conoces, no te juzgaré."

Jim miró el trago. Luego a Harvey. Suspiró. El whiskey fue empinado en cuestión de segundos. "No hubo gemelas."

"¿Strippers?"

Jim rodó sus ojos.

"De acuerdo." Harvey suspiró. "Mira, considerando las más recientes locuras, no sería de sorprenderse que hubieras caído en viejas costumbres. Aunque no me malentiendas, no la he perdonado por lo que le hizo a Alf'. Pero… sé que tanto te afecta Lee."

La expresión de Jim no fue la esperaba. En lugar de alivio, el hombre hizo una mueca. "No regresé con Lee."

Bullock rascó su cabeza. "Bien. Entoncesー"

"Y no se trata de Bárbara tampoco."

Demonios. Bullock carraspeó su garganta. "Mira, Harper es una mala idea, nunca se caga donde uno come, Jim."

Una risa salió del Alfa, dientes mostrándose. Fue irreal ver tal panorama. Jim Gordon. Riendo. Sin sarcasmo de por medio. "En ese caso, deberías tomar tu propio consejo más seguido."

Harvey se sirvió otro trago. " _Vamos_ , Jim."

"¿Qué quieres que diga?" Frente a él, Jim nunca lució tan vulnerable. Harvey no podía distinguir por qué, si fue su mirada, o la curva constante de su pequeña sonrisa. O la peste. La maldita peste a felicidad. "En efecto, no cagó en donde come. No voy a acostarme con mujeres al azar cuando…"

Grandioso. Opción C, entonces.

Bullock se desparramó por la silla con decepción. "¿En serio?"

"Suenas…" Jim parpadeó. "… sorprendido."

Harvey elevó sus cejas. "Porque lo estoy."

"Asumiría que sería algo de esperarse."

"¿De un casamiento político? No exactamente."

Así de rápido, el semblante de Jim recuperó su versión sombría de todos los días.

"Porque _sabes_ que sería lo más fácil para todos lo involucrados. Y estoy seguro de que tuviste la opción de entrar de lleno al matadero, o sólo asomarte y decir _Nah, siempre no_. No me puedes decir que de repente, el chiquillo está escribiendo en sus cuadernos tus iniciales con las suyas como colegiala."

"¿Vas a alguna parte con esta ridícula analogía?"

"Mi punto es, Wayne es la _última_ persona con la que _deberías_ tener revolcones."

Jim rodó sus ojos. "Dijiste que no me juzgarías."

"¡ _Claro_ que te voy a juzgar! Una cosa es que coquetees con el chico para sacarles canas a tus exes. De cualquier manera que lo veas, Wayne es un imán de problemas. Más desde que se puso una Corona en su cabeza. Entiendo tu decisión de casarte con él, por el bien común. En verdad. Pero…" Harvey terminó suspirando. "Es _joven_. Tiene antecedentes de rebelarse. Es volátil. Terminarás con tu corazón roto, hombre."

Jim sólo asintió. "Puede ser."

Harvey sabía que era mala señal que el hombre no se molestara con negar la veracidad de su acusación. Dejó que el ambiente se ventilara con un poco de silencio y otro par de tragos. "Te conozco. Contigo, es todo o nada. Eres incapaz de no apegarte a la gente, Jim."

El Alfa observó el poco líquido ámbar restante en su vaso. Se lo tomó en un último saboreo. "Llegas algo tarde con tu diagnóstico, Doc."

Bullock reconoció ser vencido cuando la situación lo ameritaba. No había nadie en esta tierra más obstinado que el mismo Harvey, que Jim Gordon. "Como sea… Tuvimos otro avistamiento del Buen Samaritano anoche."

Las antenas de Jim se pararon al instante. "¿Dónde?"

"Cerca de los muelles, como siempre. Alrededor de las once."

"Que extraño."

"¿Por qué?"

Jim carraspeó su garganta. "Nada. Demasiado temprano, ¿no crees? ¿Nos dejó otro pequeño regalo?"

"Sí, un par de rateros de la zona. Nada grande. Vanessa atendió la llamada de radio. Revisaron el perímetro, pero como es usual, el Samaritano también es ninja profesional."

"Mm." El Capitán ya estaba abriendo nuevos reportes a firmar. "No suena a su M.O. Al Samaritano le gustan los peces grandes. Le gusta la atención. Recibir nuestras gracias."

"Quizás al no recibirlas tan seguido como quiere, comenzó a bajar sus estándares."

Dudoso. Y Jim pensó lo mismo.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe. Harper. "Malas noticias, Cap."

"¿Qué pasa?" Jim ya estaba levantándose.

"Hubo un ataque en Arkham mientras transportaban a Falcone hace unos minutos."

Mierda.

Jim se puso blanco. "No me digasー"

"Falcone es considerada fugitiva junto con muchos otros prisioneros."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Fin de Parte 9.**

 **[+]+[+]**


	10. x sólo soy feliz cuando llueve

" **La Corona."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

 **Parejas:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne (principal). Alfred Pennyworth/Harvey Bullock. Barbara Kean/Leslie "The Doc" Thompkins. Menciones de Bruce/Selina, Bruce/Otros, Jim/Sofía, y Jim/Lee.

 **Rating:** **Adult** , porque Bruce es un menor de edad involucrado en actividades de embriaguez y conductas sexuales promiscuas. Y ni siquiera son inventos míos. Agradezcánle al canon.

 **Resumen:** Post-4x11. Después de perder la jugaba ante Sofía Falcone, Jim busca una forma de recuperar el control de la ciudad. Sin embargo, lo que empieza como un simple plan de contraer nupcias de conveniencia con Bruce Wayne, termina siendo más de lo que Jim había estado buscando.

 **Continuidad:** Universo Alterno de las temporadas 2, 3, y 4. **Spoilers de 4x16 "One of my Three Soups."**

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **x.**

 **[+] + [+]**

" _Sólo soy feliz cuando llueve_

 _Sólo soy feliz cuando es complicado_

 _Y aunque sé que no puedes apreciarlo._

 _Sólo soy feliz cuando llueve."_

 _-Garbage._

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Ochenta y un fugitivos.

Entre ellos, Jervis Tetch, Jonathan Crane, Jerome Valeska, y varios otros psicópatas.

Según reportes de testigos, los guardias de seguridad habían sido hipnotizados por Tetch, pero Jim sabía quien realmente estaba a la cabeza de esta locura. Este tipo de planeación apuntaba a Jerome.

Sofía, sin embargo, era la pieza perdida entre el caos.

Reconstruyendo lo hechos de la mañana, Jim pronto aprendió que en el momento que Arkam había sido desatado desde adentro, Sofía había estado literalmente siendo transportada fuera de la patrulla de custodia a la entrada del Manicomio. En las cámaras de seguridad había sido claro que la oportunidad de huida había sido inesperada.

Jerome había matado a los guardias en acto de azar y desinterés. Pero Sofía había arrancado en la patrulla por su cuenta.

"Quiero vigilancia en la estación de tren, así como en todas las estaciones de autobuses del área, por cualquier señal de ella." Jim escupió por radio, por teléfono y en persona, a cada uno de los oficiales a la vista, incluido Harvey. "No tiene dinero, y no tiene aliados. No hay otro lugar al que pueda escapar."

Harper había sido asignada para olfatear rastros de Sofía, mientras Bullock y su persona se encargaban del resto de los fugitivos.

"¿No mandarás una brigada con Wayne?"

Jim exhaló vapor, tras escuchar a Harvey a su costado. "No tenemos los suficientes hombres. Llamé a Alfred para que se mantengan alerta."

"¿Porque eso ha funcionado tan bien en el pasado?"

Jim esperó que su expresión dejar en claro que no tenía tiempo para más predicamentos. "Sofía no irá tras Bruce sin armas, o sin un plan. No es tan estúpida."

Entonces, Tetch llamó al móvil de Jim.

Y ya no tuvo tiempo para enfocarse en Sofía.

* * *

 **[+] + [+]**

* * *

En retrospectiva, Bruce sabía que pedirle a Selina robar el expediente de Jerome Valeska de la oficina de Jim, no era la mejor de sus ideas.

"¿No deberían estar todos alabándote, su brillante Majestad?"

Bruce presionó sus espaldas a lado de Selina sobre la puerta de Jim. "Formamos un sistema. Una ovalación por día es más que suficiente." Aunque sonara como broma, Bruce nunca había hablado más en serio. Era totalmente ridículo que cada vez que entrara al Precintoーun acontecimiento bastante frecuente a estas alturasーtodos los oficiales dejaran sus labores para humillarse frente a Bruce, sólo por un título. Así que, entre Jim y su persona, habían creado un cambio en protocolos reales.

La puerta hizo _click_ al abrirse.

"No lo olvides. Jerome Valeska. Debe tener un sello rojo del Manicomio Arkham."

"¿Valeska? ¿Qué quieres con ese demente?"

"Se escapó de Arkham esta mañana."

"Sí, ¿pero qué tiene que ver contigo?"

"¿Podrías ir por el expediente _antes_ que nos vean?"

Selina hizo su mueca usual _No hemos terminado, cabeza de chorlito_ , pero le obedeció, deslizándose a la oficina, mientras Bruce hizo guardia.

Durante su espera, la transmisión de radio de uno de los policías llegó a sus orejas, hablando del toque de queda de esta noche, debido a la gran cantidad de criminales sueltos en la ciudad. Hasta ahora, se llevaba una cuenta de 27 muertos, víctimas de ataques aleatorios.

Luego, el tema del reporte se expandió al escape de Sofía Falcone. Bruce apretó sus dientes en instinto. La noción de que la mujer estuviera suelta por Gotham también, no le sentaba de la mejor manera. Pero ir tras ella no fue un impulso tan fuerte como el de encontrar a Jerome. Por el día de hoy, Sofía sería el problema de alguien más.

Sólo esperaba que Jim no perdiera la cabeza tratando de atraparla.

La agente Harper hizo su aparición sin aviso, subiendo las escaleras con dirección hacia la oficina de Jim.

Bruce pensó rápido.

Probablemente hubiera ganado un premio por su gran actuación de víctima aterrorizada, rogando por la protección del GCPD. Ciertamente, la Detective lució perturbada por sus súbitos cambios de actitud. Le intentó tranquilizar con un vaso de agua en la cafetería, y mientras Bruce aceptaba el cono de papel, de reojo divisó la figura de Selina escurrirse de la oficina.

"¿Sabe el estado actual de la operación en la que se encuentra el Capitán Gordon?"

Por su expresión, Harper indicó que sí. Su boca, sin embargo, no fue su cómplice. "Estoy segura que el Capitán le avisará pronto de cómo va todo, Su Majestad."

Bruce admiró su constancia. Ni porque Bruce figurativamente vistiera una Corona, lo trató menos diferente a cuando Bruce había sido encerrado en las celdas por haber chocado contra un carro de perros calientes. La mujer era acero. Leal.

Bien. Jim merecía tener gente que le fuera así de leal.

"¿Tendrá aspirina en su kit de primero auxilios?" Bruce sostuvo su cabeza con su mano libre. "¡Ugh! De repente me viene una jaqueca."

Harper rodó sus ojos, pero murmuró sobre ir a buscar. En cuanto la mujer le dio las espaldas, Bruce pegó fuga del segundo piso, dirigiéndose al callejón donde había estacionado el auto.

Selina estaba esperándolo con el expediente bien guardado dentro de su chaqueta de cuero. Bruce frunció el ceño, al examinar su rostro.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Abre la puerta. Me congelo el trasero."

Alzando una ceja, Bruce hizo exactamente eso. En cuanto ambos estuvieron dentro del auto, Bruce estiró una mano para retirarle el expediente.

Selina la abofeteó la mano. "¡Oye! ¿Que Alfred no te enseñó modales?"

"Selina, no tengo tiempo para juegos."

"¿Quién está jugando?" El rostro de la chica lo volvió a desconcertar. Selina lucía más blanca de cuando habían entrado al GCPD. Pero, típico, la chica estaba fingiendo que nada estaba fuera de lo cotidiano. "Me debes una."

"Pensé que ya estábamos a mano."

Selina le estiró el expediente, sólo par jalarlo de regreso justo cuando Bruce estaba por arrancarlo. "No esa clase de deuda, tonto." La mirada de la chica lo barrió de arriba a abajo. "No hueles igual, ¿sabes?"

Oh. Bruce tragó saliva. "Dame el expediente, Selina."

"Áh, áh. No hasta que sueltes la sopa."

Bruce carraspeó su garganta. Fuerte.

Calor se esparció por las mejillas del Omega al instante. Aun así, Bruce estiró sus dedos en espera. "Vamos, entonces. Sácalo de tu sistema."

"¿Qué no se supone que tienes que llegar virgen e inocente al altar?"

Bruce rodó sus ojos. "Ha, ha."

"Hablo en serio. ¿No es una ofensa capital de Gordon, el haberte reventado el cherry antes de tiempo?"

Ahora que Selina lo mencionaba, Bruce no estaba seguro. Luego, el chico sacudió su cabeza. ¿Qué tonterías estaba pensando? "¿Ya acabaste?"

Selina hizo un puchero. Le aventó al expediente en su dirección, ignorando por completo su mano. Bruce suspiró. Aunque por lo menos, finalmente tenía lo que quería.

Comenzó a revisar el expediente en silencio, buscando por alguna pista que le pudiera ayudar a saber algo de los planes de Valeska.

"¿Qué se siente?"

Los guantes de Bruce pausaron sobre el archivo de papel. Ladeó su cara ligeramente hacia la derecha. El perfil de Selina le recibió, mirando hacia afuera de la ventana.

"¿Es como lo pintan en las películas? ¿Con música cursi en el fondo y fuegos artificiales saliendo de tu vagina?"

Bruce sonrió. Volvió a sacudir su cabeza. "Es sólo sexo, Selina."

"Oh sí, porque eres un experto en el tema."

"Claro que no." El Omega lamió su boca. "Pero tampoco he sido un santo. Lo sabes. Me viste en el Sirens, ¿cuantas veces fuera de control?"

"Eso fue diferente." Selina se tornó hacia él. "Tus amigos ricachones no eran Jim Gordon, uno de los Alfas más famosos de la maldita ciudad." La chica jaló del zipper de la manga de su chaqueta; un sutil gesto de nervios. "Sólo tengo curiosidad."

Bruce se tomó un momento, no sabiendo cómo explicar lo que sentía actualmente. "No me he detenido a analizarlo. Todo pasó muy rápido… No sé si sucede lo mismo con otras personas, pero para mi fue… ¡No lo sé! ¿Intenso?"

"¿Sólo eso? ¿ _Intenso_?"

"Y aterrador." Bruce no despegó su mirada del volante, recordando aquella bizarra sensación de tener a Jim _adentro y en todas partes._ "Porque en verdad tienes que confiar en esa otra persona."

"Mmm." Selina resopló por sus narices. "No suena tan grandioso."

"No me mal entiendas." Bruce se tornó hacia ella, un poco más ligero que antes, al inadvertidamente platicar del tema. "Ciertamente _sentí_ los malditos fuegos artificiales."

Las cejas volaron y de la boca de la Alfa se escapó un resoplido. Cuando Bruce le guiñó el ojo, las carcajadas se soltaron por el automóvil.

"No lo sé, dicen que la primera vez es la peor, ¿cierto?" El Omega se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que con el tiempo podré comparar experiencias."

"Whoa. Hablas muy seguro, para alguien que ha robado de la oficina de su futuro esposo." Selina apuntó hacia el expediente. "Cuando Gordon se entereー"

"Lo regresaremos." Bruce masculló entre dientes. "No tiene que enterarse." Y si Jim se enteraba, Bruce lidearía con ello en su momento. "¿Sabes dónde se encuentra esta Cafetería? ¿Zach's?"

"No. ¿Por qué?" Fue la respuesta desinteresada que recibió.

"Parece que le pertenece al tío de Valeska. Podría saber a donde iría Jerome después de escapar."

"Me suena a una tarea que debería hacer alguien como Gordon."

Bruce apretó su quijada con la falta de apoyo. "Podría haber matado a Jerome después de que me secuestró y no lo hice. Cualquier daño que pueda causar esta noche o mañana, seré en parte responsable."

"¿Por qué eres el _Rey_?"

"Porque, de alguna manera, soy responsable de su vida a partir de ahora." Conforme salía de su boca, lo que por mucho tiempo había mantenido reprimido, más se dio cuenta Bruce de las batallas que compartía con Jim. ¿Así se sentiría respecto a Sofía y muchos otros de sus némesis, como Oswald Cobblepot? "Jim tiene sus manos llenas y no puedo esperar a ver qué harán los demás policías. Debo devolver a Jerome a Arkham por mi cuenta."

Le pareció extraño el momento de silencio de alguien a quien le sobraban siempre las opiniones.

Al tornarse a Selina, su mirada penetrante lo desconcertó. "¿Qué?"

Selina le mandó una sonrisa bastante incrédula. "Su ego, Majestad. Es enorme."

"No me llames así."

"No todo es tu culpa o tu responsabilidad. Cielos, no seas tan egocéntrico." Selina sacudió su cabeza. "Por lo menos para poder soportar tu compañía por más treinta minutos."

Bruce sólo tuvo una respuesta. En completa quietud, estiró un brazo más allá del torso de la chica, abriéndole la puerta del copiloto en la invitación más clara que podía dar. "Gracias por el consejo."

Selina lució como si quisiera escupirle veneno en la cara. Aun así, la chica tomó la oportunidad de huir, justo como Bruce sabía que lo haría. Una vez afuera, la Alfa se agachó por última ocasión.

"¿Estas escapadas para cometer misiones suicidas? No podrás hacerlas por mucho más tiempo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? En el momento que alguien te reconozca, tu carota estará en todos los tabloides."

Bruce le sonrió. "¿Es ésa tu forma de decirme que tenga cuidado?"

Para su sorpresa, Selina fue entera seriedad. "¿Te suena _El Samaritano_? Gordon tiene un expediente con tu nombre también. Tiene todas tus aventuras nocturnas registradas. Yo que tú, invertiría en una máscara."

"Gracias."

La puerta fue cerrada en su cara.

Maldición.

Bruce encendió el auto y arrancó.

Lo que encontró al arribar a la cafetería fue una escena tan desquiciada, como todo lo que involucraba a Jerome. El fugitivo en cuestión estaba cubierto en sopa caliente, sujetado del pescuezo por un tipo musculoso de tez oscura. Su tío, basándose en su uniforme de cocinero, mostró ser tan sádico como Valeska, brillando de gula ante el sufrimiento que le provocaba a su sobrino.

Cuando Bruce le ordenó a Zach llamar a los policías, el grandulón no tardó en soltar a Jerome y enfocarse en Bruce.

Perfecto. Justo la pelea que Bruce necesitaba.

Forcejeó con el monumento de hombre por toda la barra de desayunos. Pronto, Bruce se percató de haber subestimado la fuerza de tanta masa muscular. Trató de usar su cuerpo delgado para ser más rápido. Eso pareció funcionarle al inicio, pero el tamaño reducido de la cafetería pronto lo tuvo demasiado contenido. De un momento a otro, el palo de escoba que Bruce había estado utilizando como arma, se volvió en su contra, siendo presionado contra su propio cuello sobre la barra.

De reojo, miró a Jerome dispararla a su tío en sangre fría. Luego, lo vio tornarse hacia ellos.

"Niño millonario, Bruce Wayne. Mi salvador." Jerome caminó hacia ellos lentamente. "Ups. ¿O es el Rey Niño Millonario? ¡Siempre me confundo! ¡Como sea, wow! ¡Esa sí que no la vi venir!"

Ni siquiera el propio Bruce lo vio venir.

Jerome tocó su rostro quemado por la sopa, siseando en dolor, al contacto. "No pongas esa cara, Brucie. Con el Tío Zach los golpes nunca se detenían. Seguían y seguían. Y nadie jamás me ayudó… _Nunca_. Eso me hace preguntarme: ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?" Carcajadas explotaron de Jerome. "Lo único más gracioso que el hecho de que me salvaste la vida, sería que yo… salvara la tuya." Jerome alzó el arma hacia la cabeza del tipo que lo tenía cautivo.

"¡No!"

"Aiiiin." El arma fue desviada. "¿No? Espera, ya lo tengo. Sería más gracioso que TÚ fueras asfixiado por el tipo que quería matarme. ¡Sí! Eso tiene más sentido." Al tipo, Jerome le alentó a seguir con sus intenciones. "¡Sí, sigue con lo que estabas haciendo!"

Bruce usó todas sus fuerzas para empujar a su atacante de su pecho, aprovechando la distracción. No fue soltado por completo, pero Bruce pudo encontrar empuje en una de las mesas para aplastar al sujeto contra la barra. Su cuello fue liberado por fin. Bruce tosió, aturdido por las continuas risas de Valeska y el regreso de oxígeno a su cerebro.

La poca coordinación le costó. Una mano masivamente grande se apretó alrededor de su pescuezo. Y _apretó_.

¡BANG!

Bruce parpadeó. La mano se aflojó. El disparo lo dejó frío, mirando el hilo de sangre explotar del cráneo de su enemigo y salpicarle la chaqueta. "N-No."

"¿Huh?" Jerome examinó su arma, desconcertado. "¿De dónde rayos vino eso?"

Detrás suyo, Agatha Wayne le encajó la punta de su revólver en la nuca. "Arroja el arma al piso, parásito."

"¡No lo lastimes!" Bruce tosió. "¡Llama a la policía!"

"Hola, hola. No creo que nos hayamos conocido." Jerome intentó retroceder su rostro para obtener un vistazo detrás suyo. "Jerome Valeska."

"Tira el arma." Su tía enfatizó su orden con una patada a su pierna derecha para desplomarlo al suelo. "¿Esto es lo que haces en tu tiempo libre, Bruce?"

"Tía Agathaー"

"¡Ooooh! ¿Tienes una tía también?"

"Cierra la boca." Agatha pateó el arma de Jerome en la dirección de Bruce, pero el Omega no la recogió. "¿Qué sabes del escape de Sofía Falcone?"

"¿Sofía? Mmm, no me suena."

"Dudo que sepa algo, Agatha." Bruce se abalanzó hacia ambos. "Baja el arma."

"No creo en coincidencias." La mujer no separaba su mirada de Jerome. Era algo tremendamente impresionante. El porte. La facilidad con la que la mujer había sometido alguien como Jerome. Agatha era más de lo que su padre le había compartido. "Supe por una buena fuente que el abogado de Falcone estuvo visitando a Valeska en Arkham durante el juicio. ¿Qué te ofreció? ¿Qué te prometió para dejarla formar parte de tu pequeño plan de escape?"

Bruce frunció su ceño. Se agachó lentamente a la línea de visión del otro hombre. "¿Es cierto?"

"Plátanos, naranjas. ¿Qué diferencia hay?" Jerome se encogió de hombros. "Sofía, Selina, ambas empiezan con S, pero qué más podrían tener en común, ¿hmm?"

"¿Qué?" Bruce le jaló del cuello de la blusa, en cuanto el nombre de Selina penetró su cerebro. "¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?" ¿Selina? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en este asunto?

"Mierda." Agatha, en un movimiento súbito, golpeó la nuca de Jerome con la cola de la pistola. El joven cayó inconsciente al suelo. "Mierda, Sofía lo averiguó."

"¿Averiguar qué?"

"Tenemos que irnos ya."

"¡Espera! No iré contigo a ninguna parte hasta que me digas que está sucediendo." Bruce le siguió hasta la salida trasera por la que Agatha había aparentemente entrado para emboscar a Jerome "¿Por qué mencionó a Selina Kyle?"

Agatha guardó su pistola en la parte trasera de sus pantalones de mezclilla. "¿Por qué crees que está hablando de la misma Selina que conoces?"

Bruce levantó su mentón. "Como dijiste. No creo en las consecuencias. Si Jerome la mencionó, es porque sabe que es alguien que conozco. Sabe que somos amigos."

La mujer suspiró, empujando la puerta y con su mentón dando la señal para que Bruce le siguiera. "Necesitas escoger mejores amigos, pollito."

Bruce la frenó suavemente del brazo. "Espera, no podemos dejarlo aquí solo."

"Llamé a los policías antes de entrarー¿Por qué luces tan sorprendido? ¿No es lo que querías?"

Bruce gruñó. "Lo que quería es que a _nadie_ se le tuvieran que volar los sesos." Regresando a la barra, Bruce buscó por Jerome…

…y sólo encontró el paquete de verduras congeladas abandonada en el piso, junto a los cuerpos del Tío Zach y el matón que había estado a su servicio.

A sus espaldas, Bruce sintió a su tía acompañarlo en la escena. Hizo una mueca al escucharla gruñir a todo volumen.

"¡Debe ser una maldita broma!"

Algo blanco llamó su atención. Bruce se agachó y descubrió una servilleta con una dirección escrita en ella.

 _St Ignatius_

 _4444 Lakeside_

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Después de arrestar a Tetch, Jim por lo menos sintió alivio de tener a un demente menos fuera de las calles. Ahora, solo quedaban cuarenta más por poner bajo rejas.

"Necesitas un trago."

"¿Otro más?" Jim gruñó, desde su asiento en el escritorio. "No, gracias. Lo que ocupo es dormir."

"¿A dónde se fue el buen humor de esta mañana?" Bullock, como era usual, lo ignoró. En dos minuto ya tenían dos vasos con escocés listos. "Vamos, fue una victoria y ésas no vienen tan seguido."

Jim tomó un sorbo. Respiró hondo, disfrutando del sabor.

"No pertenezco aquí." Murmuró. "No merezco estar aquí. No esta oficina. No en este edificio."

"¿De nuevo con esto?"

"Debería estar en prisión."

"Hm." Harvey se tomó un momento antes de abrir la boca. Algo raro en él. "De acuerdo. No te voy a contradecir. Digamos que si estás en prisión, compadeciéndote de tí mismo…"

Jim tragó saliva.

"¿Donde estarían los miles de personas que salvaste hoy del hechizo de Tetch? ¿Dónde estaría yo?"

Jim sacudió su cabeza. "Lo que hiciste hoy fue heroico. _Tú_ podrías haber hecho lo que hice. _Cualquiera_ podría haberlo hecho."

Bullock se le acercó sobre el escritorio. "¿Sabes qué estaba pensando cuando me encerré en el auto, y buscaba por los canales de radio?"

Jim esperó.

"Estaba pensando: puedo hacer esta locura, porque si sale mal… Jim Gordon me salvará."

Los ojos de Jim bajaron de inmediato. Su corazón dio una voltereta que le revolvió hasta lo profundo del corazón.

"Y henos aquí, Jim."

"Quien soy… en lo que siempre he creído… es casi una mentira ahora, Harvey."

"Es difícil caminar para los ídolos con pies de barro." Harvey subió su vaso. "Para eso es el whiskey."

Jim sonrió ligeramente. "Te juzgué. Por un largo tiempo. No debí hacerlo."

Fue el turno de Harvey de bajar la mirada. "Lo que sabes de mi, Jim, es sólo la punta del iceberg. Aquí no hay héroes." Acercó su vaso al de Jim en brindis.

Jim se repitió a sí mismo -N _o hay héroes_ , hasta que retumbó por su cabeza.

Luego, se dio cuenta que los golpes venían de la puerta. De Harper, quien no tardó en abrir la puerta.

Jim gruñó. "¿Qué pasa?"

Harper carraspeó su garganta. "El Señor Wayne está en línea 3. Pidió hablar contigo, Capitán."

Por supuesto. Harvey le guiñó el ojo. Jim rodó sus ojos. "Gracias." Prosiguió a levantar la bocina del teléfono, aclarando su garganta ligeramente. "¿Bruce? ¿Estás bien?"

"¿No debería ser yo, el que te pregunta eso?"

Jim sonrió. "Estoy bien. ¿Por qué me estás llamando a la oficina?"

"Vi a Jerome esta noche. Asesinó a su tío."

"¿ _Qué?_ "

"Estaba buscando el nombre de una escuela, St. Ignatius."

"¿Para _qué_?"

"Iré a averiguarlo."

"¡De ninguna manera! Son las cuatro de la madrugada, Bruce. ¿Dónde demonios estás? Necesitas regresar a la Mansión."

"Valeska es mi responsabilidad, Jim. Iré tras él."

"Demonios, Bruce. Aléjate de ese dementeー"

"Te veré en St. Ignatius, Jim." Jim podía jurar que Bruce estaba sonriendo desde la otra línea. "Puedes gritarme ahí."

"Bruceー" Pero la línea se cortó. Jim casi partió el teléfono en dos partes al regresarlo a la base. Miró a Bullock directo a la cara, sintiéndose como un idiota. "Dime, ¿luzco acaso como si me gustara hablarle directo a las paredes?"

Harvey mordió su labio inferior. "¿No?"

"Porque es así como siento exactamente en estos momentos." O en específico, siempre que hablaba con Bruce Wayne. "Lo voy a matar."

"Oh, el amor joven." Harvey recitó con voz exageradamente cursi.

"Cierra la boca." Jim gruñó malhumorado, descolgando su abrigo por quinta vez en todo el maldito dia. "¡Vamos!"

St. Ignatius estaba lejos del centro de la ciudad. Para cuando llegaron una hora y media después, ya estaba amaneciendo. Jim no podía creer que la escuela estuviera abierta. Lo encontró sospechoso. Una _obvia_ trampa.

Al entrar al edificio, ambos se dirigieron a la oficina del Director, basándose en el mapa tapizando el lobby. El lugar estaba desierto. Quieto. Le dio a Jim mala espina.

La puerta del Director estaba abierta. Enseguida, Jim miró a Bruce vestido en cuero negro, congelado en su lugar, mientras el otro hombreー

ーsostenía un interruptor y su torso estaba forrado con explosivos.

Porque las locuras no terminaban en Gotham. "Bruce, sal de aquí."

"¡Jim, está bajo el hechizo de Jarvis! ¡Mira el reloj!"

Jim comprendió al instante. Disparó directo al reloj que residida de decoración. El Director pareció salir de trance por unos momentos…

Jim lo miró levantar la mano y presionar el botón. No pensó dos veces en echársele encima a Bruce para cubrirlo con su cuerpo. "¡AGÁCHENSE!"

La detonación fue un golpe de aire caliente y polvo tóxico. Bruce luchó contra su peso, gruñendo su nombre. Jim sólo lo sostuvo con más fuerza, escudando la cabeza del Omega con su torso.

Eventualmente, sintió manos ajenas jalarle del abrigo. Harvey. Gritando.

"ーbien." Jim murmuró, mientras se arrastraban en dirección del pasillo. Raramente, sus piernas no parecían coordinarse bien. Tropezó al suelo, y estuvo agradecido de sentir alfombra y no fría loseta.

"¡Idiota!" Bruce regresó y desapareció de su visión, una vez afuera de la oficina. Jim sintió el mundo girar y girar por un largo rato. Luego agua fue arrojada a su cara de manera poco delicada.

"¡Jim! ¡Oye, reacciona!"

"Estoy bien. Demonios… Harvey." Jim limpió su rostro con la manga de su abrigo. Lentamente, fue recobrando los sentidos. Reconoció las voces de Bruce y de Harvey discutiendo sobre su cabeza.

"ーquería el nombre de uno de sus estudiantes, Xander Wilde."

"¿Para qué?"

"¡Obviamente, no lo sé, Detective Bullock!"

"¡No uses ese tono conmigo, Wayne!"

"Guarden silencio." Jim se apoyó de la pared, y en parte del brazo que se le ofreció. "Harvey, comunícate con el equipo SWAT que estaba transportando a Tetch a Blackgate. ¡Ahora!"

"Maldita sea." Exasperado, Harvey salió de la recepción en busca del radio que tenían en el auto. El hombre tenía las mismas sospechas que tenía Jim. No había duda al respecto.

"¿Quién es Xander Wilde?" Reincorporado, Jim se tornó a Bruce.

El joven lució incrédulo. "No tengo la menor idea, Jim. Lo juro. Te lo diría, de lo contrarioー"

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Lo harías?"

El entrecejo del Omega se arrugó con displacer. Cuando Bruce estiró una mano hacia él, Jim huyó del contacto, escogiendo caminar en la misma dirección por la que había salido Bullock. El golpe frío de la nieve le ayudó a obtener más claridad sobre sus sentidos. Sintió a Bruce cerca de sus espaldas, siguiéndole como sabueso.

"¿Qué quisiste decir? ¡Claro que te lo diría! Por eso te llamé, quiero trabajar _contigo_ para encontrar a Jerome, no en tu contra!"

"Supongo que hurtar expedientes de mi oficina es para mi propio beneficio, entonces."

La persecución se detuvo. Jim giró a sus espaldas con una expresión expectante.

Bruce lució como el proverbio niño atrapado con la mano en el frasco de las galletas. Culpable, pero incapaz de asegurar que no lo volvería hacer en un futuro cercano.

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta? El expediente de Jerome fue lo primero que busqué al regresar al precinto." Sin olvidar que la nota con la letra cursiva de Selina, " _Bruce me obligó_ ", había dejado poco al aire.

Bruce miró el piso, el cielo, el monto de nieve cayendo en los arbustosーtodo menos directo a la cara de Jim. "No así de rápido."

Increíble. Jim resopló por sus narices. "¿Quieres ayudarme, Bruce? Ve a casa."

"¿A hacer qué? ¿Para convertirme en un mejor blanco para todos los psicópatas que están sueltos? Todos parecen conocer muy bien mi dirección."

- _No cedas_. Jim gruñó por dentro. - _No cedas a su cara bonita_. "Buen punto. Deberías cambiar ese hecho. ¿A donde podrías cambiar tu hospedaje por las siguientes 48 hrs?"

"Estaba bromeando." Bruce gruñó.

" _Yo_ no. No es una mala ideaー"

"Ugh, para por un segundo." En un par de pasos, la distancia que los tenias en polos opuestos frente al porche del Colegio St Ignatius, fue reducida a nada. Bruce bajó los escalones para llegar al mismo nivel del Detective. No hubo señal de timidez alguna, cuando el chico tomó el abrigo de Jim bajo su posesión. "Quédate quieto, Jim. Respira hondo. Acabas de ser estampado contra el suelo por un explosión… ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Jim pretendió pensar detenidamente su respuesta. Luego, respondió con monótona voz: "Huh. Todavía molesto."

Bruce expandió su puchero. "Me refería a tu espalda, idiota."

"Necesito que estés en un lugar seguro, Bruce." Jim sintió su bolsillo vibrar con una llamada entrante. Extrajo el móvil para examinar el número. No lo reconoció.

La mano enguantada de Bruce sostuvo la suya alrededor del objeto, para impedirle que lo abriera. "No contestes." Una mueca torció las facciones del joven. "Es probablemente mi tía para quejarse de mi."

"¿Por qué tendría que quejarse?"

Bruce exhaló vapor, y algo parecido a pánico. "Porque… ¿puede, o no, que la haya abandonado en el restaurante del tio de Jerome, sin avisarle de la nueva pista que encontré?"

Jim sintió la continua vibración. Agatha Wayne resultó ser bastante terca. Abrió el móvil, sin importar las objeciones de Bruce. "Jim Gordon."

"¿Está contigo?"

Esta era la primera ocasión que tenía a la mujer del otro lado de línea. La familiaridad con la que fue tratado, no le sentó bien. "Lo tengo justo frente a mis ojos."

"Excelente. Haga algo útil y no lo deje vagar muy lejos, ¿quiere? Dígame su ubicación y lo libraré de sus manos, Capitán."

Para alguien como Jim, digerir aquel tono y actitud de alguien quien ni siquiera conocía, fue como aventar un fósforo a una casa bañada en gasolina. "Con el debido respeto, yo no fui quien se dejó engañar por un adolescente lo suficiente para pudiera pegar fuga."

Escuchó un sonido de incredulidad. "¿Cómo debería estar enterada de que al niño malcriado se le habia un BMW para perfeccionar dichas habilidades de huida?"

"¿Un _BMW_?" Jim interceptó. Frente a él, Bruce le sonrió, arrogante. Jim rodó sus ojos en blanco. "Como sea. Está conmigo, y se encuentra bien."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo? Según Pennyworth, no tiene el mejor récord con eso, Gordon."

Whoa. Intenso fue el deseo de cortar la llamada en ese justo instante. Sin embargo, Jim era un adulto. Se lo recordó con respiraciones profundas. "Bruce es más que un niño malcriado, Sra. Wayne. Estoy seguro que como Rey," Bruce lució de lo más confundido, y no fue para menos, "tiene una buena justificación para querer iniciar una investigación sobre el paradero de Jerome Valeska. Es una amenaza muy peligrosa para la Ciudad, después de todo."

"Usted y yo sabemos bien, que ser Rey es más que jugar al héroe por las calles de Gotham por su cuenta, Capitán Gordon."

Jim sólo tenía una cosa que decir al respecto. "No está por su cuenta."

Cortó la llamada.

"Pensé que estabas molesto." Bruce murmuró.

"Te lo dije, Bruce." Jim gruñó, regresando el móvil a su pantalón. "Siempre estaré de tu lado… Por más veces que pongas mi paciencia a prueba."

Se ganó una de las expresiones más bobas de la historia. Las feromonas de Bruce atravesaron el frío helado, casi derritiendo la nieve con su calor.

Afortunadamente, Bullock supo cuando atravesarse con malas noticias, antes de que Jim pensara en cometer más tonteríasーcomo taclear a Bruce contra el pasto cubierto de nieve y asaltarlo con su boca.

"Porque este es el mejor dia de nuestras vidas, Tetch escapó mientras estaba siendo transportado."

Jim frotó su nariz congelada para recuperar la sensibilidad. "¿Por qué no me sorprende?"

"Los conductores sufrieron de ataques de pánico incontrolable. ¿Te suena conocido?"

"Crane." Jim suspiró. "De acuerdo, Bruce. ¿Quieres jugar al detective? Averigua quien demonios es Xander Wilde." Apuntó hacia el edificio a sus espaldas. Para su sorpresa, Bruce asintió, y en segundos el chico ya estaba trotando de regreso a la Vicerrectoría. "¿Harvey, alguna noticia sobre el paradero de Sofía?"

"Nop. Nada."

Demonios. "Llama a Alfred. Asegúrale que Bruce se encuentra bien. Estará con nosotros un rato, pero eventualmente lo mandaré a la Mansión."

Harvey levantó dos cejas animadas, aunque hizo lo que se le ordenó. Jim se sintió agradecido. No estaba de humor para ser cuestionado sobre su inhabilidad para negarlo algo a Bruce, incluso en la línea del deber.

La escena de la explosión pronto fue rodeada por un equipo forense que arribó en breve a St Ignatius. Jim se unió a la examinación por un momento, sin embargo pronto se re-encontró con Bruce en el lobby del Colegio.

Resultó ser que Xander Wilde había sido un alumno prodigio de la institución, una década atrás. Actualmente era un reconocido Ingeniero Civil trabajando con la agencia Meyer & Hayes.

La pieza de información no sirvió de mucho. Nada tenía sentido.

"¿Qué querría Jerome con un Ingeniero?"

Bruce se encogió de hombros. "No tengo idea. ¿Tal vez busca construir algo?"

El siguiente paso lógico sería visitar la firma Meyer & Hayes. Por supuesto, Jim sospechaba que Jerome ya estaría allí, y las cosas podrían irse a la mierda fácilmente. "De acuerdo. Buen trabajo. Te avisaré si averiguo algo más."

El mentón de Bruce ya estaba abriéndose con protestas.

Jim se le adelantó, atrapando su cuerpo contra el recibidor de caoba del lobby. Plantó sus brazos alrededor de Bruce, inclinando su mentón de manera instintiva ante la cercanía. "Oye. Ya no estoy molesto por ese estúpido expediente. Pero, necesito que vuelvas a la Mansión, Bruce. Tú tía tiene razón en un punto."

"¿Cuál?"

Deliberadamente, Jim levantó su mano derecha del recibidor. Con sus yemas, delineó la curva de la oreja del joven, lento y determinado. "Sólo hay un Rey. No tenemos el lujo de que salga lastimado, si no hay necesidad de ponerlo en riesgo."

Los labios presionados, llenos de tensión, le comunicaron profunda frustración. "No puedo sólo… esperar, Jim. Sentada en mi castillo de cristal, protegido, cuando gente inocente allá afuera no puede estarlo."

"Lo sé." Jim susurró. "Pero, no es la hora correcta para arreglar esos hechos, Bruce. Ni la forma. No podremos cambiar el mundo en una semana. Tienes que mostrar más paciencia. Ser firme, y no tan impulsivo. Tienes una imagen pública que apenas está cambiando para bien… No podemos arruinarla a la primera señal de problemas."

La mirada de Bruce fue fría y caliente a la vez. Fue obvio que el chico quería argumentar hasta que la garganta se le irritara, pero Jim sabía que Bruce era una de las personas más listas en el planeta. Las palabras estaban penetrando su duro cráneo, aunque le costara a su orgullo admitirlo.

"Tienes que confiar en mi, Bruce. Déjame ser el instrumento, mientras tú piensas en la estrategia del cambio." Lamiendo sus labios, Jim divisó un hematoma alcanzar a salir del cuello del Omega. La chaqueta no podía esconder la marca, aunque lo intentara. Jim recordaba nítidamente como habia llegado ahi. "Para eso estoy aquí."

Bruce desvió su mirada, un tono rojizo robándole palidez a su rostro. "Prométeme que llamarás en caso de cualquier avance."

Jim sonrió. Miró discretamente a sus alrededores, y al encontrar el lobby desierto, empujó su cuerpo hacia el frente. Con ayuda del escritorio, se impulsó para igualar la altura entre sus cuerpos. Acercó su boca lentamente, sonriendo al ver la boca de Bruce ya abriéndose, leyendo a la perfección sus intenciones.

Después de haber presenciado a personas inocentes caer de los tejados a órdenes de Tetch, Jim sintió algo de sosiego en su pecho, por fin plantarse. Besar a Bruce se estaba volviendo algo familiar, como un tipo de retorno a la cordura, después de vivir en euforia y locura por un buen rato.

Bruce suspiró como si Jim estuviera robándole más que el aliento, y a su vez, Jim se perdió en el sabor. Hizo que el beso fuera una trampa para después, un anzuelo del que el terco adolescente estuviera dependiendo el resto del día, por haber sido tan impertinente.

Sus bocas tronaron al separarse. Bruce restregó su rostro a lo largo del cuello del Detective, ganándose una breve risa.

"Vamos." Jim le golpeó el costado para apresurarlo. "Tengo un trabajo que hacer, Su Majestad."

* * *

 **[+] + [+]**

* * *

"Miren que trajo el gato arrastrando."

Bruce colgó su abrigo en el gancho adecuado, y murmuró entre dientes. "Hola, Tía Agatha."

Agatha tenía los brazos cruzados en el pie de las escaleras. "Cielos, apestas."

Bruce sonrió, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería la mujer. "¿Prefieres el sermón aquí, o te gustaría acompañarme en la cocina, mientras Alfred sirve la cena?"

Agatha miró su reloj de muñeca. Luego se encogió de hombros.

Treinta minutos después, Bruce estaba jalándose los cabellos.

"ーte hubiera despedido tu trasero años atrás!"

"Supongo que nunca lo sabremos, ¿eh? Thomas me nombró su tutor, porque obviamente nadie más estaba calificado para la tarea, ahora no queda más que sobarse el ego y seguir con nuestras vidas."

El primer error había sido acercarle la botella de vino a Agatha. "¿Calificado? ¿Así es como te ves a tí mismo?"

Bruce cubrió una galleta salada con paté de atún. "Si ya terminaronー"

"¿Por qué? ¿Se atreve a ponerse _usted_ en la categoría? Porque no la recuerdo peleando por la custodia del Amo Bruce, ¡mientras los cuerpos de su hermano y cuñada estaban siendo sepultado seis pies bajo tierra!"

"Suficiente." Bruce golpeó la mesa con sus dos palmas, al levantarse de su asiento. La galleta con paté saltó al piso. "No puedo creer que tenga que decirlo, pero ustedes dos se están comportando como niños."

Alfred se mostró constipado, gruñendo sobre la mezcla que aún batía con furia. En la mesa, Agatha sólo rodó sus ojos y prosiguió a servirse más vino.

"Cual sean sus diferencias, tendrán que arreglárselas, ¿porque adivinen qué? Necesito a ambos."

Silencio.

Alfred paró de batir.

Agatha miró detenidamente el interior de su copa con vino.

"Lo siento por preocuparlos, ¿pero honestamente? No necesito de su implícita aprobación para hacer lo que crea correcto. Agatha, Alfred no es mi niñero. Alfred, Agatha es parte de mi familia. Trátala con respeto."

Hubo una pausa. Luego, Alfred suspiró. "No se permite fumar dentro de la casa."

"Vete al diablo."

"Agatha." Bruce interceptó. "Hazlo donde Alfred no te pueda oler. Espacio libre sobra por aquí."

Agatha deliberadamente apagó su cigarro a medias en la copa de vino. "¿Cual es tu gran plan, entonces?"

Bruce volvió a tomar asiento acomodando sus manos sobre la mesa. Tragó saliva, con los reflectores de regreso a su persona. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Conozco esa carita." Agatha murmuró, con la uña de su dedo pulgar raspando una suciedad imaginaria del comedor. "Estás pensando. Planeando. Luces idéntico a Thomas antes de que anunciara un nuevo proyecto que causarían muchas jaquecas a la Mesa Directiva."

Alfred hizo calar su presencia a su costado de inmediato, dejando la preparación de la cena a un lado. Bruce no levantó su mirada de sus manos, sin embargo. ¿Cómo era posible sentirse decidido y a la vez, a punto de cagarse los pantalones? "Conversé con Jim. Me hizo ver la necesidad que hay por seguir adelante con lo que prometí a la Ciudad."

- _Dejame ser el instrumento, mientras tu te encargas de la estrategia del cambio._

"Alfred, he pensando en una fecha definitiva."

"¿Fecha? ¿Para qué?"

 _-Respira_. Bruce dejó salir un resoplido nervioso, algo de pánico escénico filtrándose por su cerebro. "Para la boda."

* * *

 **[+] + [+]**

* * *

Hubo una larga pausa.

"Oh." Alfred articuló. "Eso será divertido."

Bruce intercaló su mirada con Agatha a través de la mesa. "Necesita ser monumental. Un evento que Gotham nunca pueda olvidar de la historia. Es la única forma de crear impacto. La Boda será la estrategia perfecta para ganarse la gracia de la alta sociedad y de las masas. Cada medio de comunicación tiene que estar cubriéndola."

La mujer bajó su mirada. "¿Puedo preguntar… por qué un Gordon? El Capitán no es el único jugador en el tablero, pollito. Hay otros personajes a escoger que te podrían ayudar a afianzar tu Reinado."

"Lo sé." Su mirada regresó al maldito anillo en su dedo. "Pero no confío en ninguno de ellos, como confío en Jim Gordon."

Agatha absorbió su respuesta. Su mirada fría lo atravesó con el filo de uno de los cuchillos de la cocina. "Con más razón ahora, que anteriormente, sabes que cambios en tu rutina serán necesarios. No más escapadas nocturnas sin decirle a nadie. No más acciones impulsivas, que te puedan poner en el ojo de los paparazzis. Si serás un Rey… No sobre espacio para ningún… _Samaritano_."

Bruce hizo una mueca. "Nunca me gustó ese apodo, de todas maneras."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Fin de Parte 10.**

 **[+]+[+]**


	11. xi todo el tiempo del mundo

" **La Corona."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

 **Parejas:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne (principal). Alfred Pennyworth/Harvey Bullock. Barbara Kean/Leslie "The Doc" Thompkins. Menciones de Bruce/Selina, Bruce/Otros, Jim/Sofía, y Jim/Lee.

 **Rating:** Teen.

 **Resumen:** Post-4x11. Después de perder la jugaba ante Sofía Falcone, Jim busca una forma de recuperar el control de la ciudad. Sin embargo, lo que empieza como un simple plan de contraer nupcias de conveniencia con Bruce Wayne, termina siendo más de lo que Jim había estado buscando.

 **Continuidad:** Universo Alterno de las temporadas 2, 3, 4 y 5 (¡Así es, abarcaré la siguiente temporada!). **Spoilers de 4x16 "One of my Three Soups, & 4x17 "Mandatory Brunch Meeting."**

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **xi.**

 **[+] + [+]**

" _Tengo todo el tiempo en el mundo_

 _Para hacerte mío_

 _Está escrito en las estrellas."_

-Depeche Mode.

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Dejame entender, Jim. Primero me mandas a casa para que no intervenga en la investigación. ¿Y ahora… ocupas mi ayuda?"

"Touché."

Jim ignoró el comentario de Harvey, entrando al estudio detrás de Bruce. Quien lucía insoportablemente satisfecho. "Creo que tu padre contrató a Xander Wilde para la construcción de una de sus obras. Plaza Wayne."

Alfred ya estaba empinado sobre la escalera de la biblioteca, murmurando sobre la costumbre de Thomas de mantener sus proyectos meticulosamente ordenados. "¡Aja! Aquí está, Plaza Wayne."

En efecto, ambos, Jim y Bruce encontraron la firma de Wilde en los registros. Sobre la libreta, sus dedos rozaron con los de Wayne. Jim, pensativo, permitió que el chico jugara con la manga de su saco, jalando del botón.

Harvey, a sus espaldas, ya estaba un paso adelante en la tierra de las suposiciones. "¿Qué estás pensando?"

"Que Jerome tiene un lazo personal con Wilde. Es demasiado empeño en encontrar a alguien, ¿no crees?"

"¿Personal? ¿De qué forma?" Bruce levantó el libro en sus manos para revisar el resto del tomo.

"Comienzo a creer que tu padre estaba protegiendo a este tipo." Jim tomó el libro de las manos de Bruce para examinar la dirección adjunta a la firma de Wilde. "Supongo que tendremos que preguntar por qué cuando lo encontremos."

Bruce tuvo sólo una reacción: cruzarse de brazos, tras devolver el libro al escritorio. Jim esparció una mirada hacia Bullock y Pennyworth. Ambos hombres se escurrieron del estudio en minutos. Alfred hasta tuvo la delicadeza de cerrar las puertas deslizantes.

Jim suspiró. "¿En serio tendremos esta conversación otra vez?"

"Obtuviste la dirección gracias a mi."

"Y te lo agradezco." Jim suavizó su expresión, sonriendo entretenido. "De lo profundo de mi corazón, _en serio._ "

"Aun así, no me permitirás acompañarlos."

"Ya fui claro al respecto."

Bruce le sorprendió con una sonrisa. "De acuerdo."

Jim se salvó de tartamudear sólo por sus buenos reflejos. "¿De acuerdo?"

El mocoso se encogió de hombros. "No pensaría en interponerme en el camino del deber."

Ajá. Jim no necesitó ser dicho dos veces, sin embargo. Salió del estudio para recuperar a Bullock y rastrear a Wilde.

Después, mucho después, recordaría que Bruce Wayne solía cobrar sus deudas.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

A pesar de estar acostumbrado a las locuras que Gotham solía arrojarles, ver el rostro gemelo de Jerome Valeska en un cuerpo distinto, le pareció a Jim lo más increíble que había visto en mucho tiempo. Wilde一Jeremiah一se trató de un joven callado, arisco, limpio y ordenado. Todo lo contrario a su hermano.

Y por supuesto, que Jerome querría arrastrarlo a su mundo de locura.

Jim y Harvey hicieron lo que se debía hacer: proteger a Jeremiah.

Así que, aún atorados en un bunker subterráneo que no dejaba mucho espacio para defenderse, Jim hizo lo mejor de la situación. La batalla por el pellejo de Jeremiah fue un juego de gato y ratón a lo largo de un laberinto de 40 hectáreas. Ecco, hipnotizada, le dio a Jim una paliza que le recordó del tiempo que había pasado últimamente detrás de un escritorio y no entrenando.

En el segundo round, Bullock recibió una lección muy parecida a la de Jim, si uno se podía basar en sus constantes maldiciones.

Jim logró emboscarla antes de que mapeara el suelo con su compañero, y la noqueó en frío con su pistola. Ayudó a Harvey a levantarse, y fueron en busca de Jeremiah por segunda ocasión. El laberinto puso a prueba los nervios de Jim, así como sus sentidos. Se sintió horrible, estar atrapado como un hámster, no sabiendo que encontrarías en cada curva de concreto.

Justo así, fue como chocaron con Tetch y Crane, cara a cara.

Tetch ya tenía su boca abierta. "¡Escuchen lo que tengo que decir!"

"¡Oh, no!" Harvey fue un vikingo en completa furia, sus alaridos haciendo eco por el maldito laberinto. "¡No me volverás a hipnotizar, payaso! ¡AAAAAAHH!" Acto seguido, Jim lo miró echarse encima de ambos criminales, su tremenda emoción haciéndoles correr por sus vidas.

Jim suspiró, una vez a solas. "Esa es una manera de hacerlo."

Corrió tras ellos. Escuchó disparos. A Tetch gritando. Más disparos.

Y eventualmente, encontraron a los gemelos.

"¡Un paso más y le reviento la cabeza!" Jerome tenía a su hermano bien agarrado del cuello, su pistola apuntando a su cabeza.

Ambos Detectives retrocedieron de inmediato, cubriéndose con la última curva de concreto. "¡No te creo! ¡Si quisieras matarlo, ya lo hubieras hecho!" Jim no bajó el arma, su mirada fija en Jerome, quien dejó salir una risilla.

"Tienes razón." Un beso fue plantado en la cara de Jeremiah antes de ser liberado. "¡Te veo pronto, hermanito!"

Jerome les disparó para distraerlos. Jim y Harvey se apresuraron de su escondite, terminando en el bosque, a oscuras. El perfecto escenario para una huída misteriosa.

"Genial." Harvey estaba morado del rostro de tanto correr. "¿Ahora qué?"

Jim sólo podía pensar en una alternativa.

Una hora después, todos en el GCPD se levantaron en alerta al verlos llegar con un tipo idéntico a Jerome Valeska, sin esposas de por medio. Jaló suavemente del brazo de Jeremiah como un niño a su primer día de escuela. Observó al chico torcer su cuello en ángulos poco naturales, en el proceso de admirar la arquitectura del precinto. Jim no pudo evitar sentir algo de compasión. ¿Qué clase de vida había sido para alguien tan joven estar bajo tierra, cortado del resto del mundo?

Harper fue la primera en acercárseles, esperando por una buena explicación. Jim le dio una breve y concisa actualización del caso, y prosiguió a pasarle la custodia de Jeremiah.

En el último momento, el muchacho se tornó hacia él. "Gracias." Sus lentes se resbalaron ligeramente de su nariz. Jim lo miró empujarlos de regreso a su tabique con ligeros nervios. "Capitán Gordon, no estaría vivo si no fuera por usted."

Fue difícil digerir algo así, de alguien todavía vistiendo el rostro de uno de sus peores enemigos. Jim sólo asintió, impaciente porque Harper lo apartara de su cercanía.

"Vaya día."

"Hm."

"¿En qué piensas?"

Jim tragó saliva. "Jerome le dijo a su hermano que su plan era volver loca a Gotham… ¿Cómo demonios hará eso, Harvey?"

"No lo sé. Pensé que loca, ya lo estaba."

Jim terminó su día en su viejo departamento, sirviéndose un plato con cereal. Pocas eran las noches como éstas, donde el sonido de un partido de soccer era lo único matando el silencio. Jim colocó un bistec congelado en su sien, y una bolsa de verduras en su abdomen para bajar la hinchazón.

Se tiró sobre la cama con un gruñido.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, su cabeza reteniendo los recuerdos de las últimas 48 horas en nítida claridad. Intentó callar su cerebro, pero al no tener éxito, se levantó de la cama para cambiar de residencia a su escritorio.

Encendió la lámpara, la televisión en su directa línea de visión.

Jim nunca había sido fan de deportes. Cambió el canal con el control remoto, prefiriendo las noticias de la madrugada.

-¡ _Mírate nada más! Eres el perfecto modelo de un viejo ermitaño, Jim_ , una voz le reprochó a su mente. Jim la identificó sin problemas, agregando a la voz un rostro.

De repente, el frío del bistec no le sirvió de mucho. Jim gruñó de nuevo, pero por diferentes razones.

Bruce.

Jim aplastó la bolsa de verduras contra su rostro.

Esto estaba saliéndose de control.

Bruce era una maldita caja de Pandora. El Alfa interno no conocía de reglas sociales, ni cansancio, en el momento que los contenidos se esparcían por su cuerpo entero. Bruce fue una mecha. Jim no supo cómo apagarla.

 _-Busquémoslo_ , el Alfa rumió. - _Por favor._

Jim presionó la bolsa con más ímpetu. _-No_.

No podía hacerlo. No era hora de acosar a adolescentes billonarios en sus mansiones. Jim Gordon era un maldito adulto. No podía seguir dejando que sus impulsos tomaran el asiento frontal sobre su mente fría.

Harvey tenía razón.

Jim no sólo terminaría con su corazón roto, pero con los pedazos barridos a las cloacas de la ciudad.

Lee, de por sí, lo había dejado despojado de algún tipo de control, después del virus de Tetch. Y ahora, la mujer era una constante cuchillo, sabiendo exactamente en donde darle punzadas cada vez que se veían.

Pensar en Wayne era como regresar al maldito laberinto de Jeremiah.

Un rechinido viniendo de la ventana le advirtió de una posible invasión a su departamento. Jim tomó su arma del escritorio en movimientos lentos, dejando la bolsa de verduras en el sofá al pasar. Justo lo que necesitaba. No podía ni lamerse sus heridas en paz.

Apuntando, se asomó de perfil a la ventana.

En las escaleras de la salida de incendios, una silueta cubierta en cuero le provocó alivio. Suspirando, Jim bajó el arma.

"¿Vienes a robarme más expedientes?"

Selina hizo un puchero. En cuclillas en los escalones, la chica lució pequeña, pero igual de letal que todos los días.

"¿Me vas a arrestar?"

"No me tientes."

La ventana estaba abierta a la mitad. Jim terminó de abrirla el resto del camino. De repente, la brisa de la madrugada fue algo que le sorprendió necesitar. Se recargó en el marco, nunca desviando su mirada de Cat.

"¿Lo vas a regresar, por lo menos?"

Selina alzó sus manos. "No es a mí a quien tienes que reclamarle."

"No me refiero al expediente de Valeska." Jim achicó su mirada. "Me refiero al otro expediente que tomaste."

Selina se levantó de la escalera metálica con gracia, y una solemne expresión de odio en su rostro redondo. Jim, preparado, endureció su porte, sabiendo que el tema a tratar sería uno que podría provocar sólo más hostilidad.

"¿Desde cuando lo has sabido, Gordon? Todo el tiempo que te estuviste revolcando con ella? Dime, ¿alguna vez pensaste en dejármelo saber?"

"Devuelveme el expediente, Selina. Es propiedad del GCPD."

"¡Es mi mamá! ¡Tengo más derecho a ese expediente que cualquier chango en uniforme trabajando en ese lugar! ¿Qué harás, si no lo quiero regresar?"

Selina acercó su mano derecha hacia el rostro del Capitán, la luz de la luna resplandeciendo en las uñas metálicas que había integrado a su guante de cuero.

" _Dime_ , Gordon. ¿ _Cuando_ me lo ibas decir?"

Jim alzó su mentón. "Quienes sean tus padres no te definen, Selina. No eres como María. Ni tampoco como Don Falcone."

Frente a él, los ojos delineados de negro, se cristalizaron. Parecía ser que esta era la primera ocasión en que alguien se lo decía en voz alta; leer el nombre de tu progenitor en una hoja de papel, después de todo, era más fácil de ignorar. Rompías el papel y seguías con tu vida.

"Lo supe después de la muerte de Falcone. Siempre hubieron rumores de que tu madre estuvo… involucrada… con él. Teniendo el cuerpo en custodia, mandé realizar una prueba de paternidad con las muestras de ADN que tenemos registradas por tu último arresto. Resultó positivo. Así que actualicé el expediente de tu madre… En caso…"

"¿En caso, de qué?" Selina le jaló de la camiseta. "¿En caso que quisiera ser parte de la familia y unirme a la loca de Sofía? ¿Eh? ¿En caso de que quisiéramos patearte el trasero juntas?" Tan rápido como lo había atacado, la chica le soltó, sus guantes apretándose en puños que Jim imaginó que quería usar.

Jim relamió sus labios. No se molestó con negar lo innegable. Que Selina se aliara a Sofía, había sido una suposición justa. Había querido estar preparado. Lo único en lo que Jim había fe, sin embargo…

"No le harías eso a Bruce."

Una risilla frívola provino de la chica. Le recordó a Bárbara. "No tienes idea de lo que _ya_ le he hecho. No estoy aquí para hacerle la vida a _él_ más fácil."

"Esto no cambia quién eres." Jim reiteró, asomándose lo suficiente para tocar el hombro de la chica. "Eres Selina Kyle, quien ha sobrevivido todo este tiempo por sí sola. No necesitaste de Falcone al crecer, y al final, si esto se hubiera sabido mientras vivía, sólo te hubiera causado más problemas. No dudes que Sofía te hubiera eliminado de su camino, de una manera u otra… Un apellido no te define."

Por un momento, Jim tuvo la esperanza que las palabras estuvieran atravesando el cráneo duro de la chica. Cuando Kyle se deshizo de su mano, lastimosamente Jim tuvo evidencia de lo contrario.

"Estás lleno de patrañas." Selina se alejó lentamente de la ventana, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Fue por un apellido que fuiste a lavarle la cabeza a Bruce. Para poder usarlo en tu favor. Nunca cambias, Gordon. Eres el mismo hipócrita de siempre."

Aun minutos después de la súbita partida de Cat de las escaleras; Jim permaneció en el mismo punto, sobando su pecho por el golpe verbal directo a su esternón.

Demonios.

Jim cerró la ventana con tanta fuerza que el vidrio lo resintió.

Cambiando de parecer, recogió su abrigo y las llaves de su Mustang. No se molestó con apagar la televisión. Salió del departamento que nunca había considerado su hogar, buscando por otro tipo de anestesia para su cuerpo adolorido.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"...luego, tengo que planchar su traje azul. El que resalta sus ojos."

"Odio ese traje. ¿Qué tal el negro?"

"¿Negro? ¿Como la docena de trajes negros que ya usa a diario, Amo B?"

Un suspiro. "Como quieras. "

"¡Así es!"

Jim percibió un peso regresar a la cama. Luego, otro suspiro que no disfrazó la típica angustia adolescente que sólo Bruce Wayne podía reproducir.

"Odio ese traje."

Aun con ojos cerrados, Jim sonrió. "Tiene razón. _Sí_ resalta tus ojos."

El colchón rebotó con movimiento. Las espaldas de Jim fueron cubiertas del calor corporal del chico en cuestión de instantes. "Sabía que Alfred te despertaría con su letanía. Lo siento."

"Mm." Acostado sobre su lado derecho, Jim se aferró a la ilusión de seguir durmiendo. Era tarde, porque el sol estaba bastante bajo y en su punto más cálido de la mañana. Probablemente cerca de las diez. "Debería llamar a Harper. Avisarle que me tomaré el día libre."

Bruce estaba cerca, más no se atrevía a tocarlo. "Puedo llamarla por ti… Si quieres seguir descansando."

Jim tenía una objeción en la punta de su lengua. Luego, re-consideró. "Dile que estoy enfermo."

"Claro. ¿Resfriado o diarrea?"

Acurrucándose en contra de la almohada envuelta en seda, Jim suspiró con delicia. "Tu escoge."

Fue irreal volver a dormir un rato más. Su cuerpo ni lo pensó. No pudo distinguir lo que Bruce respondió, guiado de regreso a un mundo sin sueños, sólo oscuridad.

Su segundo despertar fue menos abrupto que el primero.

No hubo voces. Jim despertó a solas en la recámara. Las cortinas habían sido extendidas de nuevo para garantizarle menos molestia al dormir, pero aun era de día. Jim se estiró a lo ancho de la cama, inhalando el aroma natural de _Omega-Bruce-Bruce-Bruce_.

Se levantó de la cama lentamente, reincorporándose en etapas. En bóxer y wifebeater, se acercó a la ventana, partiendo las cortinas. Le sorprendió ver conmoción de automóviles en la entrada del territorio Wayne.

"Es por la conferencia de prensa."

Jim parpadeó, aun confundido. "¿Huh?"

Percibió a Bruce acercarse desde la puerta de la recámara. Olió a gel de cabello mentoso; a riqueza. El acertado traje azul marino dibujó una figura estupenda en el muchacho. Aunque, la ausencia de corbata y la sencilla camisa negra debajo del saco, le hicieron sospechar a Jim que Bruce se había salido con la suya en algunos aspectos del manejo de su imagen.

Más despierto que hace cinco minutos, Jim irguió su cuerpo. "¿Qué pasa?"

Con manos en sus bolsillos, Bruce giró su cuerpo levemente hacia el Alfa. "Es tu día libre. No te apures."

" _Bruce_."

El Omega rodó sus ojos. "Tú anunciaste la boda; es lo justo que yo anuncie la fecha."

"¿La… fecha?"

"Los cité aquí para dar el anuncio a la prensa. Alfred preparó el antiguo salón de fiestas como punto de encuentro. Están arribando un poco más temprano de lo previsto, pero estarán bloqueados de cualquier acceso al resto de la mansión. Lo prometo. No tendrás que lidiar con ellos, Jim."

Justo entonces, las puertas frontales del ejido Wayne fueron abiertas electrónicamente. Los coches de los periodistas comenzaron a introducirse al estado, la fila de Chevrolets y Mustangs pareciendo interminable.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

"Porque no necesitas exponerte de nuevo. Como dije antes, tu diste la última rueda de prensa. Ahora, es mi turno."

Una parte de Jim entró en completo pánico.

Una fecha.

Para. La. Boda.

Jim tragó saliva. Talló su frente para terminar de despertar. "¿Cuanto tiempo he estado durmiendo?"

Bruce le sonrió de manera enigmática. "Lo necesitabas."

Los carros seguían llegando. Todo indicaba que toda la ciudad estaría asistiendo al espectáculo. ¿Cómo Bruce pensaba darles la cara a tantas víboras? Un resoplido incrédulo salió de las narices de Jim. "¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?"

Un ceño fruncido fue su respuesta.

Jim levantó sus cejas, retando de vuelta.

Lentamente, el ceño se suavizó y aquella sonrisa boba con la que Jim comenzaba a encariñarse, hizo su espectacular regreso.

"¿Cuarenta, a cuarenta y cinco minutos… tal vez?"

Suficiente tiempo. Jim se había vestido bajo circunstancias más sensitivas de tiempo. "Te veré abajo."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Alfred observó el tsunami de flashes de cámaras fotográficas desde el fondo del salón, manos detrás de su espalda, mientras su protegido se abría camino al podio. A pesar de la distancia, el Amo Bruce fue una figura que demandó atención desde el primer paso al lugar. Sólo bastó ver cómo los reporteros se tropezaron entre sí, cuando el muchacho todavía ni abría su boca.

Nadie esperó la segunda presencia que siguió a Bruce al podio.

El Capitán Gordon vestía el mismo traje con el que se había escabullido en la madrugada a la mansión. Había tenido mucha suerte que Alfred lo había lavado y secado, mientras el hombre había jugado a la Bella Durmiente la mayoría del día.

Un momentáneo shock tambaleó al ejército de flashes. Los reporteros dejaron de babear como San Bernandos al reconocer a Jim Gordon, retrocediendo visiblemente en su sed por sangre fresca. Alfred se sintió aliviado.

Amo Bruce no estaría solo frente a los tiburones.

Como había sido su idea, el Omega tomó lugar primordial frente al micrófono, permitiendo que Gordon permaneciera a sus espaldas. Antes de comenzar, ambos intercambiaron una mirada que no pasó desapercibida por nadie.

Los murmullos fueron inescapables, siendo la primera vez que la prensa los tenía a ambos frente a sus ojos. El par de tontos hicieron el ridículo en 54 canales con aquel gesto nacido de sentimientos bobos que Alfred no quería examinar muy a fondo, y pronto sufrirían las consecuencias a nivel nacional.

Entonces, el Amo Bruce abrió su boca.

Quince minutos posteriores, fue oficial.

En lugar de celebrar su cumpleaños número dieciocho en trece días, el heredero Wayne estaría celebrando sus nupcias con el Capitán James Gordon.

Los reporteros se levantaron en trifulca, las preguntas viniendo de todas direcciones.

"¡Su Majestad! ¿Es cierto que está siendo presionado por el GCPD a tener esta alianza matrimonial?"

"¿Qué cree que sus padres pensarían de este matrimonio?"

"¿Por qué casarse en primer lugar? ¡Usted es el Rey!"

"¿Piensa renunciar a la Fuerza Policíaca para servir a la Corona, Capitán Gordon?"

"Su Majestad一"

Gordon tomó un paso adelante, levantando su mano derecha para pedir orden. Bruce ancló sus manos al podio con más recelo. Su rostro se había ruborizado por la naturaleza de las preguntas. Alfred se acercó al podio en instinto inmediato, queriendo protegerlo de tanto veneno.

"El Capitán Gordon y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo."

Alfred se detuvo.

Gordon intercambió otra mirada con el muchacho, un obvio gesto de empuje. "Pocos lo saben, pero él fue la primera persona en socorrerme la noche del asesinato de mis padres. Nosotros siempre hemos compartido una fuerte conexión. No tengo ningún problema en unirme a él… ya sea en matrimonio, o en alianza política."

"¿Es esta una decisión sentimental de su parte, entonces, Su Majestad?" Uno de los reporteros con credenciales del Gazette levantó su mano para llamar la atención de ambos. "Porque en la rueda de prensa pasada, el Capitán Gordon fue muy claro en describir este compromiso como una alianza meramente estratégica."

Alfred presenció una transformación que le robó el aliento. El Amo Bruce sonrió como Thomas, sus dientes afilados y careta artificial bien puesta. "¿Está preguntando si estamos locamente enamorados, Señor McGinnis?"

El público fue una mezcla de risas sorpresivas, a la par de más cuchicheos.

El reportero en cuestión一McGinnis一se encogió de hombros. "La ciudad no le haría muecas a una buena historia de amor, si a ésas vamos."

"No estamos aquí para ventilar nuestras vidas privadas." Gordon miró al reportero directamente. Alfred detectó ligera hostilidad. Nada nuevo con Jim Gordon. El Alfa carraspeó su garganta, sintiendo ahora todos los ojos encima. "Pero…" La larga pausa que prosiguió provocó que hasta el Amo Bruce tornara su perfil hacia el hombre, curioso. Gordon alzó su brazo izquierdo, prosiguiendo a colocar una mano en la espalda baja del Omega. "Algunas cosas… se sienten como si ya estuvieran destinadas. Como este _preciso_ momento."

Alfred desvió su mirada.

Los reporteros se derritieron como bocados de helado frente al calor del sol. Las explosiones brillantes de las cámaras prosiguieron. Todos cayeron redonditos a los encantos del Capitán: un hombre usualmente sombrío y famoso por su personalidad agresiva con los malhechores rutinarios, ¿ahora dispuesto a bajar la guardia frente a las cámaras?

Fue una jugada maestra.

Alfred levantó la mirada de nuevo. El Amo Bruce hacía una mueca ante otra ronda de ridículas preguntas. Jim le murmuró algo a su oído, y el chico reventó en una risa no tan falsa, como las que solía manifestar su personaje ficticio. El brazo de Gordon nunca se apartó de la cercanía de Wayne.

Alfred caminó de regreso al umbral del salón, viendo que su intervención no sería requerida, después de todo.

La rueda de prensa no se prolongó una vez que el objetivo había sido alcanzado. Antes de que más ocurrencias bizarras sucedieran, Jim cortó la corriente de preguntas con el firme anuncio de que sería todo por el día de hoy. Los reporteros hicieron sonidos en conjunto de decepción, pero el Amo Bruce prometió mantenerlos actualizados con los preparativos de la boda.

Alfred los miró desaparecer detrás del telón que Alfred había colocado específicamente para otorgar un buen y sutil escape. El Mayordomo se apresuró a salir del salón, rodeando la longitud de éste, para encontrarse con Gordon y el muchacho del otro lado.

La salida clandestina daba escape a la biblioteca de Martha, si uno seguía el pasadizo secreto. Al acercarse al lugar indicado, Alfred ya tenía su boca abierta para dar su opinión sobre el espectáculo一

一La cerró.

Irónicamente, Amo Bruce tenía su boca bien adherida a la de Gordon, sus brazos casi ahogando al hombre de tan fuerte que lo estrujaba contra sí. No que Jim se estuviera quejando, con lo resbaladizas que sus manotas estaban probando ser.

Alfred les dio las espaldas y aplaudió escandalosamente. "De acuerdo, rompan la fiesta. ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer!"

Algo cayó al suelo y causó un estruendo. Probablemente la dignidad de ambos.

"A-Alfred." Su nombre fue producida con un chillido de alta definición. "¿Podrías… demonios… darnos un… momento?"

"¿Para que terminen de arruinar un buen traje como ese? Olvídelo. Vamos, estoy seguro que el Capitán debe estar hambriento. Apúrense, tengo que correr a esos buitres del salón antes de que pongan huevos."

Hubo una pausa donde Alfred supuso que Alfa y Omega estaban utilizando productivamente para volver a ser personas presentables. Luego, Amo B fue el primero en deslizarse de la biblioteca, retirando su saco azul en el proceso, como si la pieza de ropa lo hubiera ofendido por sólo _existir_.

"¡Con cuidado! Uno no maltrata un _Versace_ así, niñito. ¡Ya sabe donde dejarlo!"

Wayne sólo siguió caminando. Probablemente para tomarse una ducha fría, o sacar sus frustración sexual en el costal de boxeo.

Eventualmente, Jim Gordon le siguió al chiquillo, saliendo de la biblioteca con manos en sus bolsillos. Casual. Como si no hubiera estado moldeando al Amo Bruce como pretzel minutos atrás.

"¿Cómo _exactamente_ crees que terminará esto?"

Los cabellos del Detectives aún estaban húmedos con la ducha apresurada que se había tomado. Bruce había levantado ciertos mechones de la parte de atrás. Gordon, sin embargo, nunca estuvo enterado. "Bueno. No tengo una bola de cristal, Alfred."

"No puede ser un juego." De reojo, Alfred se aseguró que Jim viera la transparencia de su consternación. "Me gustaría decir que mientras haya líneas marcadas entre tú y él, la situación podría ser manejable. Pero… las líneas se ven bastante borrosas desde donde estoy parado. ¿O me equivoco?"

La quijada de Gordon se apretó visiblemente. "No."

"¿Entonces?"

Jim avanzó, posándose frente a Pennyworth. Le sorprendió ver sólo determinación. "Lo que vaya a suceder, puedes estar seguro que siempre cuidaré de él, Alfred."

Fue algo que Alfred no había estado consciente de ocupar escuchar para sentirse menos ansioso. La soga invisible se aflojó un poco, cada vez más dejando que Bruce Wayne se le escapará de su custodia.

Jim levantó su mano en ofrenda.

"Incluso si todo me explota en la cara, y las cosas se tornan para lo peor… Prometo que cortaré el vínculo entre los dos para no arrastrarlo conmigo."

Alfred no tomó la mano de inmediato. Pero, cuando lo hizo, fue un pacto entre Alfas, forjado de material bastante potente.

Asintiendo, Alfred suspiró. "Llamemoslo Plan C, entonces."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¿Alergias?"

"No."

"¿Preferencias?"

Bruce rodó sus ojos. "¿Alfred, es esto en verdad necesario?"

"¡Claro! ¿Qué tal si decido que el pastel tenga piñas y resulta ser que Gordon es incompatible? Podríamos empezar con una boda y terminar con un funeral."

Jim dejó de masticar su porción de estofado lo suficiente para aplacar al organizador. "No tengo alergias. Aunque… no soy fan del chocolate."

Bruce frunció su entrecejo. "¿Hablas en serio? Pensé que a _todos_ les gustaba el chocolate."

"Pues…" El hombre se encogió de hombros. "A mí no. Demasiado dulce."

"¿Vainilla?"

"¡Ugh, no!" Bruce se estiró para revisar las primeras líneas en la agenda del mayordomo. "Es el sabor más aburrido de todos, Alfred. No estoy cumpliendo de nuevo los cinco años."

"Dios mío, Su Majestad. Perdóneme la vida." Alfred rayó tres opciones que los dedos impacientes de Bruce le indicaron. "Podríamos hacer una mezcla, mitad chocolate, mitad… lo que sea que a Gordon se le antoje."

Jim se levantó del comedor, al parecer ya lleno de su estómago. "Me da igual. Es solo un pastel."

Bruce compartió una mirada frustrante con su tutor. "Debes tener una preferencia, Jim."

"La tengo." El hombre limpió su plato y tuvo la cortesía de lavarlo a mano, él mismo. Desde el sink, le arrojó a ambos una mirada aburrida. "Que no sea de chocolate."

"Gordon, eres insoportable." Alfred hizo más rayones. "Cambiemos de lista por ahora. Hablemos del lugar. Hemos sido ofrecidos cinco de los salones más galardonados de Gotham. ¡Ah! Sin olvidar que la Catedral St. Marie está dispuesta a realizar la ceremonia, Amo Bruce, para que puedan seguir el ejemplo de Martha y Thomas…. Y desde aquí puedo ver tu cara larga, Gordon, ¿ _ahora qué_?"

Jim, ahora reposando sobre el sink con sus manos en su cintura, fue directo al grano. "Será una pesadilla asegurar el lugar. St. Marie es enorme y tiene todo tipo de escondites."

Bruce lamió sus labios. "¿Qué tal si clausuramos partes de la catedral?"

Jim abrió su boca, pensativo. "Tal vez…"

" _Hazlo_ posible. Eres el maldito Capitán de la Fuerza, hombre." Alfred le guiñó el ojo a Bruce a escondidas. Bruce sonrió.

"Regresando a la recepción… ¿Gotham Royal Salon? ¿ _La Grenouille_?"

Bruce intercambió una vistazo con Jim. Supo leer la incomodidad del Alfa conforme el tema de la boda continuaba. Dejó a Alfred seguir recitando lugares con títulos franceses, para levantarse y unírsele sobre el sink de la cocina. "Si estás planeando en dejarme plantado, puedes decirlo ahora para ahorrarme la humillación."

Un resoplido salió de Jim. "Lo mismo digo."

Al notar las profundas líneas de expresión en el rostro del Alfa, Bruce mordió la comisura de su labio. "Sigues preocupado por lo que dijo Jerome. ¿Sobre enloquecer la ciudad?"

Jim intentó sonreírle. No sirvió tan bien. "Sólo no quiero que esta boda se nos salga de las manos. Será una invitación abierta para todo tipo de loco en Gotham."

"Podríamos tener la misa aquí, si causará tanto problema."

Fue el turno de Jim de morder su labio inferior. Bruce se percató de ello, porque sus propios ojos no pudieron despegarse de aquella boca. "Nah. Alfred tiene razón. Tus padres se casaron allí." Jim apretó su hombro, apartándose del sink para darle la cara por entero. "Tú también mereces hacerlo."

Siempre el héroe, listo para hacer promesas casi imposibles. Bruce sintió calor brotar por todo su cuerpo, ante el gesto que Jim estaba dispuesto a dar. Pronto fue difícil mantener la mirada de Jim unida a la suya; cierta vulnerabilidad entre los dos todavía en estado crudo.

Desde aquella noche…

Bruce carraspeó su garganta, una brillante idea llegándole de golpe. "Alfred, saldremos un momento. No nos esperes."

Jim alzó sus cejas, escéptico. Aunque cuando Bruce lo sacó a empujones de la cocina, no puso muchas resistencia.

En el recibidor, ambos descolgaron sus abrigos. Bruce colocó un dedo en la boca del hombre para indicarle que se tragara sus preguntas. Le guió hacia afuera de la mansión hasta la cochera. Una vez allí, Bruce apuntó hacia el infame BMW que Agatha había mencionado.

Al ver el auto, Jim chifló con apreciación.

"¿Y las llaves?"

"Oh, no." Bruce sonrió, acercándose al lado del piloto. "Mi auto, mis reglas."

Jim gruñó, poco convencido.

Bruce abrió su puerta con un sencillo _click_ del control del BMW. "Mete tu trasero en el auto, Gordon. Prometo no derribar carritos de hot dogs en el camino."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

La música fue un fuerte déja vú.

Al ser temprano aún, no había una gran multitud en el club nocturno. Entrar no fue un obstáculo cuando tú eras el dueño del lugar. Bruce jaló del brazo de Gordon de manera incesante, hasta atravesar la pista y encontrar las escaleras que los llevarían a la azotea del edificio. Una vez allí, Bruce por fin le soltó, caminando hacia el mismo punto donde Jim lo había acosado con una descabellada propuesta de matrimonio.

Solemne, Jim le imitó, caminando hacia el filo del techo, manos encontrando asilo en los bolsillos del abrigo. "Dios, se siente… Como si hubieran transcurrido cien años."

"Estaba bastante sorprendido al verte esa noche."

"Lo supiste esconder."

"Oh, ciertamente escondí mucho. ¿Quién imaginaría que Jim Gordon podía bailar de esa forma? Estaba estupefacto por dentro."

"Idiota."

Bruce sonrió para sí, viendo a Gotham comenzar a disfrutar de otra noche. "Amo esta ciudad."

Jim se fue acercando lentamente, justo como Bruce esperó que sucediera. La noche era fresca, así que sentir el calor del cuerpo de Gordon cubrir sus espaldas, fue una sensación más que agradable. Sus feromonas corrieron a la nariz del Omega; un suave saludo. Bruce inhaló profundo y su cuerpo se estremeció.

"Yo también." Se le fue susurrado desde la oscuridad.

Cuando Jim había aventado pequeñas rocas a su ventana durante la madrugada anterior, Bruce no lo había podido creer. Una escena extraída de cualquier novela de Jane Austen. Al ver a Jim de cerca en el recibidor, sin embargo, había cambiado el humor de la visita. Con un moretón en su sien, Jim había lucido patético.

Así como, terriblemente solo.

Bruce dejó sus párpados caer. Cuando los brazos de Jim lo rodearon, Bruce dejó toda barrera caer, confiando en que el hombre lo sostendría. Sin gastar saliva, Bruce acarició la mano izquierda que ahora sostenía su cadera. La apretó con sus propios dígitos.

La nariz de Jim paseó por la piel de su cuello, marcando a Bruce con su esencia. Fue tan íntimo como sentirlo _dentro_ de sí. Bruce ladeó su rostro, divisando aquellas facciones duras.

Bruce tragó saliva. "No tienes que acarrearlo todo tú solo, Jim."

Una bocanada de vapor salió de los labios del Alfa. "Estoy comenzando a creerlo."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Jim salió del auto, y un flash de cámara lo cegó por un momento.

"¿Qué demonios一?"

"Capitán Gordon, ¿qué opina de las declaraciones del Alcalde de que su boda se trata de una estafa nacional?"

"Sin comentarios." Fue una avalancha de preguntas y más flashes lo que lo persiguió hasta la entrada trasera del GCPD. Una vez adentro, se recargó en la puerta para respirar hondo.

 _-Paciencia_. Esta sería su vida, de hoy en adelante.

Tomó rumbo hacia su oficina, escuchando los sonidos que hacían del precinto un lugar vivo y en constante movimiento. Las máquinas de escribir. Los teléfonos recibiendo llamadas. Las risas, cuchicheos y quejas de los detenidos recién entrando al precinto en esposas. Las maldiciones que salían de las celdas.

Se sintió bien regresar al trabajo.

No hubo señal de Bullock en el transcurso. Aunque Harper le asintió en bienvenida desde su estación, donde estaba atendiendo una llamada.

Su puerta estaba abierta. Jim dio un paso dentro, investigando la presencia de alguien desconocido dándole la espalda desde su escritorio.

Así que, su cita de las 9 había llegado temprano.

"Buenos días."

Fue fácil reconocer la melena castaña de Agatha Wayne. Al voltear, la mujer lo impactó con el enorme parentesco a Bruce. Jim la rodeó para poder colgar su abrigo en el perchero de la oficina y tomar asiento en su lugar correspondiente.

Frente a él, Agatha Wayne emanó un aura de misterio. Su sonrisa no fue como las de Thomas Wayne, plasmadas en sin número de retratos públicos. No había nada de amabilidad en su gesto.

"Por fin nos conocemos, Capitán."

Jim extendió sus brazos alrededor de su asiento, actuando relajado. "Nos vimos en la Coronación."

Wayne gestionó con su mano. "Oh, eso no cuenta. Apenas noté su existencia."

Jim sonrió, más por ser cortés. "Me notó lo suficiente para mandarme un caballo de Troya para ayudar a su sobrino."

"Listo." La mujer hizo una mueca que dejó en claro que no estaba otorgando un halago. "Sólo esperaba que las catacumbas no terminaran derrumbándose sobre ustedes. Dios sabe que son más antiguas que el completo ejido."

"Gracias." Jim le miró directo a los ojos. "No hubiéramos podido llegar a tiempo a detener a Sofía, de lo contrario."

Agatha bajó la mirada. Se encogió de hombros. "El chico le tiene fe. Quería ver si tenía fundamentos."

Fue el turno de Jim de desviar la mirada. "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted el día de hoy, Señorita Wayne?"

La mirada de la mujer fue un intenso láser que lo hizo sentir bajo la lupa.

"Odio tener que desenterrar viejos pecados del pasado, pero dadas las circunstancias..." Jim analizó la manera titubeante en la que la mujer levantó del suelo un maletín. Lo colocó en medio de ambos sobre el escritorio. "No tengo opción si quiero evitar que la historia se repita."

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Parte de la investigación... que eventualmente crearía los cimientos de Indian Hill."

Interesado, Jim extendió su mano. El cuero del maletín era viejo. Lucía como si hubiera permanecido la última década escondido en lo más remoto de una cueva. Probablemente lo había estado. "¿Indian Hill? ¿Por qué importa? Nos encargamos de deshacer los laboratorios de Hugo Strange hace dos años."

"Conoció a Katryn, ¿no es así?"

Jim se congeló de pies a cabeza. Asintió con extremo cuidado. Frente a él, Agatha Wayne suspiró.

"Bruce cree saberlo todo. Cree que Thomas y Martha nunca fueron capaces de realizar un mal. Pero, las personas que él conoció no se formaron de la noche a la mañana. Thomas cometió muchos errores. Martha... Su historia es mucho más turbia. Katryn fue su madrina de nacimiento. Aunque no fue la encargada de su crianza, tan sólo podrá imaginar el impacto que tuvo su presencia en la vida de Martha. La entrenó. La esculpió."

Jim jaló ligeramente del maletín en su dirección. Abrió la tapadera con ayuda de uno de los lapices de su escritorio para evitar dejar huellas digitales, sin saber en cual lío se estaba metiendo. Al ser destapado, Jim se asomó a los contenidos. Encontró gruesos tomos de documentos. Expedientes. Fotografías sueltas.

Evidencia.

Jim tragó saliva. "¿La esculpió para _qué_ , exactamente?"

"Para ir en contra de la Dinastía Wayne. Para formar una organización secreta que eventualmente robaría el control de la ciudad a su favor."

Jim comenzó a comprender. "La Corte de Búhos."

"Así es." Agatha aguardó un momento. Acto seguido, apuntó con su ceja izquierda hacia la botella de ron que Harvey había dejado de nuevo al descubierto sobre uno de los gabinetes. "¿Podría...? Me temo que continuar con esta maldita conversación lo amerita."

Jim se levantó a servirle un vaso, sin más. Aprovechó para servirse una porción de una vez.

Al regresar a su asiento y disfrutar del primer sorbo casi al unísono, Agatha por fin encontró el impulso necesitado para continuar con su relato.

"La Corte de Búhos siempre ha existido, bajo diferente nombres o identidades. Por siglos fue una fuerza oposicionista contra el poder de la familia Wayne. Aunque nunca alcanzaban sus metas de lograr destronarlos. Con el tiempo fueron olvidados... Pero luego, la Distanía fue desactivada, y como cucarachas saliendo de las cloacas, también lo hicieron Katryn y sus parientes. La mujer supo aliarse con gente poderosa desde su juventud. Con el tiempo, al no tener el dinero e influencia para dar ese último salto, decidió adherirse a alguien que sí lo tendría."

"Los Kane, me imagino." Jim murmuró.

Agatha bebió otro largo sorbo que vació el vaso de cristal. "Los Kane _fundaron_ la Corte de Búhos."

"Dios mío." Jim se recargó de golpe sobre el respaldo de su silla. "Pero, mi tío..."

"Frank era un doble agente." Filoso fue el tono, con el que Agatha interceptó a Jim. "No podías confiar ni un sola palabra que salía de su boca."

Jim respiró hondo. "Puede ser. Pero al final hizo lo que creyó correcto para intentar arreglar sus errores."

Agatha bajó su mirada. "Su padre confiaba en él con su vida. Debe saber, Capitán, cómo fue pagado por su fe."

"Parece conocer bastante sobre mi familia." Jim gruñó. "Algo desconcertante, considerando que más allá de su nombre, desconozco sus motivaciones, Srta. Wayne. ¿Por qué me está contando todo esto? ¿Qué hay de Bruce?"

"Nunca confié en los Gordons." Agatha, ahora similarmente agitada, retumbó el vaso de cristal sobre la madera del escritorio. "En mi opinión, fueron una familia de traidores y mártires, dependiendo de la hora del día. Se alzaban de hacer lo correcto一Oh, sí. Siempre _trataban_ 一Al final, Peter Gordon fracasó. Y Frank era un cobarde en el mero fondo."

Jim rió con incredulidad. ¿Quien se creía esta mujer que era, para venir a hablar mierda de su familia en su propia oficina? "Así que, ¿qué hace aquí perdiendo su tiempo conmigo?"

Wayne lamió sus labios de restos de ron. "Fui parte de la Corte. Por un tiempo. Cuando recién comenzaba. Antes de que Katryn mandara matar a Thomas y a Martha. Dejé la ciudad justo cuando las cosas se estaban tornando difíciles. Sabía de los experimentos que Thomas estaba haciendo con Hugo Strange. Sabía que Martha sería desechable para Katryn, una vez que la mujer obtuviera el control absoluto de la Corte."

"Y aun así, usted no hizo nada para detenerlos."

La mujer se encogió de hombros. "Opté por... correr en la dirección opuesta." Agatha se levantó por su cuenta a rellenar el vaso. De espaldas a Gordon, la mujer pareció obtener más agallas. "Nunca me lo perdonaré."

Jim desvió su mirada hacia su mini-clóset, contando los ganchos de ropa que siempre tenía ocupados con diferentes sacos de emergencia. "Algunas maquinaciones están fuera de nuestras manos. Las decisiones de otras personas con poder... No son controlables por nosotros."

"Thomas fue la persona que más amé en este mundo." Un resoplido amargo salió de la mujer. "¿De qué sirve? ¿Amar a alguien? Ahora me doy cuenta de que si lo hubiera amado menos, hubiera podido intervenir en sus proyectos ilegales. Thomas no se dio cuenta de que tan profundo estaba implicado en las locuras de Strange hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Luego, creyó que tan sólo con romper su amistad sería suficiente para seguir con su idílica vida de samaritano de Gotham. Siempre fue tan ingenuo en ese aspecto... Idiota." Una fuerte exhalación rompió parte de la tenue atmósfera vulnerable de la habitación. La máscara frívola de Agatha Wayne volvió a ser vestida sin mayor problema, al regresar a su asiento. "Mi sobrino me acusó de no estar allí cuando realmente me necesitó. Me caló hondo, lo admito. Dijo... comparada a usted, Capitán, salgo corta."

Jim endureció su torso. "Bruce siempre podrá contar conmigo."

"Sólo por eso le daré el beneficio de la duda."

- _Hazme el favor_. Jim frunció su ceño. "Suena agradable. Pero, siendo honestos, difícilmente necesito su aprobación."

"Whoa." Agatha rió con sorpresa. "Suena bastante seguro para alguien que estuvo acostándose con Sofía Falcone hace un par de meses."

Jim rodó sus ojos. "¿Sabe qué? He terminado de disculparme por eso. En el momento, hice lo que creí mejor para la ciudad. Estoy seguro que podrá apreciarlo desde mi punto de vista, considerando que tan bien pareció congeniar con Don Falcone todos estos años."

Bingo. Agatha fue sacudida. Sus ojos azules se engrandecieron. "¿Cómo...?"

"Soy un Detective, Ma'am." Jim reiteró con firmeza. Se acercó sobre el escritorio, uniendo sus manos de manera profesional. "Para que Sofía tuviera un enlace tan cercano con usted, debió de haber una razón. ¿Por qué la llamó a usted para iniciar la Coronación? ¿Por qué usted le siguió la corriente por tanto tiempo, sin usar fuerza mayor en su contra, mientras tenían secuestrado a Bruce en la Mansión? Debió haber un vínculo sentimental. Algo que le estuvo frenando de lastimar a Sofía directamente. Y no me estoy refiriendo a la historia del hijo usado de rehén. Busqué por él en los reportes. Nadie más que la Detective Harper pudo corroborar su existencia. ¿Después de eso? Nadie pudo tomar su declaración de haber sido capturado por Sofía. Nadie puede tan siquiera _encontrarlo_. Así que, no hay otra conclusión a la que puedo llegar: usted mintió. No existe ningún hijo; sólo un _señuelo_. "

Algo muy parecido a coraje inundó las facciones de Agatha Wayne. "¿Se lo... Se lo dijiste?"

Jim bajó su mirada brevemente. "Estoy dándole la cortesía de sincerarse con Bruce primero. No debería escucharlo de mi parte."

Agatha ocupó un momento para controlarse. Sacudió su cabeza. Peinó mechones sueltos de su cabello. Limpió las orillas de su pintura roja labial一Lo de esperarse de una persona atrapada en su propia telaraña de complots. Una parte de Jim sintió lástima. Agatha Wayne estaba tan compenetrada en su propia careta de mujer fría y amargada con la vida, que no podía ver que todavía había tiempo para empezar de nuevo. Todavía estaba Bruce en el presente, _esperando_ 一cuando estos fantasmas en su familia estaban atascados en el pasado.

Jim carraspeó su garganta. "Selina sabe sus orígenes. Creo que sería prudente que Bruce sepa todo lo que enfrasca esta situación de herederos legítimos y no tan legítimos, antes de que la situación se exponga por su cuenta. Y créame, ¿en Gotham? Eso pasa con frecuencia."

Agatha asintió. Lució como una adolescente siendo maltratada en la oficina del Director. Jim no sintió culpa por su dureza, sin embargo. La mujer había invadido su territorio creyendo que había tenido el derecho y altura moral para hacerlo sentir diminuto. Avergonzado de su familia. Jim nunca sería el tonto de nadie.

Ya no.

Justo cuando Jim estaba por tomar la visita por terminada, Agatha mostró tener una bomba más que aventar.

"Su nombre es 514A."

Jim la observó levantarse para colocarse su abrigo. "¿Perdón?"

Agatha caminó a la puerta. Antes de abrirla, una mirada furtiva le indicó que Agatha no quería pasar ni un segundo más en su presencia, si no era necesario. "Búsquelo, Capitán. No haré la tarea por usted."

Y con eso, la endemoniada mujer desapareció de su vista.

Jim respiró hondo, descreído一

一La puerta se volvió a abrir, la cabeza de Harvey asomándose frescamente. "Demonios. ¿Qué le dijiste? La mujer salió como el mismo Diablo."

Jim rodó sus ojos. Empujó del maletín en dirección opuesta, hacia Harvey. "Revisa cada hoja de papel. No lo compartas con nadie, más que con Lucius Fox. Y hablo en serio, Harvey. Con nadie más."

"¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!" Harvey agarró el maletín, sacudiéndolo como si tuviera monedas dentro. "Perfecto. Justo lo que quería hacer con mi dia, leer hasta quemarme las pestañas."

"Una cosa, enfócate primero en 514A."

Harvey lució aún más decepcionado, ahora que miraba los contenidos. "¿En _qué_? ¿Qué rayos es eso?"

"No lo sé. Sólo busca cualquier referencia a ello."

Suspirando, Harvey retrocedió por el sendero que lo había traído. "¿Supongo que no me ayudará, Su Majestad?"

Jim sonrió abiertamente. "¿A menos que quieras suplirme en mi siguiente junta con el Alcalde y el Comisionado?"

Harvey no pudo salir de la oficina lo suficiente rápido.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Fin de Parte 11.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **NdA:** Capítulo dedicado especialmente a Gotham, que sólo está a un sólo episodio de terminar. ¡Gracias por cinco geniales años! Te extrañaré, así como a todos estos epicos personajes, encarnados en los actores perfectos. **_*Sale llorando._**


	12. xii lo que no soy

" **La Corona."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

 **Parejas:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne (principal). Alfred Pennyworth/Harvey Bullock. Barbara Kean/Leslie "The Doc" Thompkins. Menciones de Bruce/Selina, Bruce/Otros, Jim/Sofía, y Jim/Lee.

 **Rating:** Teen.

 **Resumen:** Post-4x11. Después de perder la jugaba ante Sofía Falcone, Jim busca una forma de recuperar el control de la ciudad. Sin embargo, lo que empieza como un simple plan de contraer nupcias de conveniencia con Bruce Wayne, termina siendo más de lo que Jim había estado buscando.

 **Continuidad:** Universo Alterno de las temporadas 2, 3, 4 y 5 (¡Así es, abarcaré la siguiente temporada!). **Spoilers de 4x17 "Mandatory Brunch Meeting" & 4x18 "That's Entertainment (UNO DE MIS EPISODIOS FAVORITOS)." **

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

 **xii.**

 **[+] + [+]**

" _Lo que me gusta de ti_

 _Es que sabes quién eres_

 _Lo que te gusta de mi_

 _Es que sé lo que no soy."_

-Marina.

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

No había escapatoria.

A donde fuera que se dirigieran, eran perseguidos por reporteros.

Encandilado con los flashes de luz atacándolo desde la ventana, Jim condujo el auto hasta el estacionamiento del restaurante. Fue un alivio cuando la seguridad del lugar mantuvo a los reporteros a cierta distancia.

"Recuerda sonreír."

Jim apagó el motor y removió el cinturón de manera petulante. En la privacidad del estacionamiento, el hombre se tomó un momento para reincorporarse.

Luego se tornó al lado del copiloto. Bruce estaba contemplándolo de manera meticulosa.

Jim le guiñó el ojo. "Lo dices como si fuera una tarea difícil." Disfrutó tomar al chico con la guardia baja, con su pobre intento de flirteo. Salió del auto con la finalidad de rodear hasta la puerta de Bruce.

Aun a distancia, los flasheos de cámaras fueron distinguibles en el momento que Bruce salió del Mustang. Jim, en efecto, recordó _sonreír_ y saludar a las cámaras, ofreciendo su brazo de manera galante al Omega. Bruce imitó sus acciones, saludando a los reporteros, mientras eran guiados por el valet a la entrada privada al Restaurante.

Jim podía imaginar los encabezados del siguiente dia. _"¡Capitán Gordon lleva al Rey a una cita en su auto pasado de moda! ¿Romántico o tacaño de su parte?"_

Al entrar al restaurante italiano que Alfred había recomendado, Jim se permitió darle una rápido vistazo a su acompañante.

No entendía porque Alfred se quejaba del negro; era el color para el que Bruce había nacido.

Fueron guiados por la Anfitriona, una dulce jovencita que tropezó ligeramente por los tacones inhumanamente altos y por experimentar una de las sonrisa coquetas de Bruce. Hasta el lugar donde se sentarían formaba parte de la estrategia. Un punto ni tan privado, ni tan expuesto.

"No asustes a las meseras, Bruce. No quiero ser envenenado."

Frente a él, Bruce extendió la servilleta para colocarla en su regazo, mientras la Anfitriona regresaba a su podio por los menús.

"Sólo quería ser amistoso." Fue el murmullo culposo que recibió.

Jim esperó a que la Anfitriona regresara, les ofreciera los menús, y los dejar a solas de nuevo, para continuar.

"¿Qué recomiendas?"

"No lo sé. Es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar." Bruce abrió el menú pensativo. Jim sonrió ante su seriedad con la tarea. "Ah. _Carbonara_."

"Suena elegante."

Por sobre el borde del menú, los ojos de Bruce brillaron con humor. "No entres en pánico. Es sólo otro nombre para pedir pasta."

"Mm." Jim ni se molestó en abrir el suyo. "Tendré lo que tu pidas."

"Vaya, aventurero." La sonrisa fue una imagen de dientes blancos. "¿De tomar? ¿Chianti, Pinot Noir, o Merlot?"

Jim elevó una ceja. "Me quedo con agua mineral."

Bruce bufó por sus narices. Señaló por un mesero, y la espera fue corta. Ordenó por los dos con seguridad, exagerando un acento italiano al nombrar los platillos. Ignorando el pedido de Jim, Wayne ordenó vino Merlot para acompañar la pasta.

"Tengo que conducir." Jim se quejó, aunque por dentro la idea no le cayó mal. Apreciaba un buen vino, de vez en cuando.

"Sólo una copa." Bruce fue tenaz. En cuanto sus menús fueron recogidos, el chico aprovechó la forma semicircular de la cabina en la que se encontraban, para deslizarse a un punto medio entre los dos. "Sería grosero de tu parte dejarme tomar solo."

"Tal vez, no deberías estar tomando en primer lugar." Jim resistió la tentación por cinco minutos. Al final fue fútil. Sus moléculas encontraron atracción en las de Bruce. Su cuerpo se deslizó por el asiento hasta que sus rodillas se tocaran por debajo de la mesa. De reojo, Jim divisó las cámaras fotografiando sin parar desde las ventanas. Desde este ángulo, únicamente alcanzarían sus perfiles. Jim sabía que con eso tendrían para saciarse.

Había sido idea de Bruce. Este tipo de cita.

Algo para agregarle sustancia al asunto de su compromiso, frente a la prensa.

"... como estuvo?"

"¿Mm?"

Bruce repitió su pregunta deliberadamente, al parecer ya acostumbrándose a los lapsos de meditación en lo que Gordon solía perderse. "Escuché sobre tu junta con el Alcalde. ¿Cómo te fue?"

Jim suspiró. "Admito no fue buena idea decirle a Harkness que besara mi trasero con sus políticas anti-imperiales."

La risa de Bruce fue algo nerviosa. "¿En serio le dijiste eso?"

Jim encogió un hombro. "Una vez afuera del Ayuntamiento, todo se vale."

Aunque Bruce intentó enmascarar su incertidumbre, Jim lo vió al raz. El Alfa terminó tallando su frente, pensando en la mejor forma de expresar que el Alcalde sería un caso perdido sin recurrir a más palabras fuertes de tono.

"La batalla continúa, Bruce. No están dando su brazo a torcer." Jim golpeó su rodilla con la del Omega. "Pero, están sintiendo la presión. Saben que si nos ganamos la opinión pública no tendrán otra opción más que doblegarse ante la Dinastía."

Hubo una pausa donde Bruce dirigió la pieza de información.

"¿Amenazaron con despedirte de tu puesto de nuevo?"

"No." Jim sonrió. "No tienen las agallas para llevarlo a cabo. No con este furor por la Boda."

"Eso es bueno." Una exhalación desinfló tensión del cuerpo del joven. "¿Cierto? Es bueno."

"Sí, Bruce." Preocupado por el peso que Bruce aparentó llevar en su consciencia, Jim sacudió su cabeza. "Bruce, no te preocupes por mi. Sé cómo lidiar con estas batallas por poder. Eventualmente, se cansarán."

El mesero volvió, ahora con aperitivos y la botella de Merlot.

Bruce se ofreció a servirle un dedo de vino tinto a cada uno. Rodando sus ojos, Jim aceptó resignado.

"No me logro acostumbrar."

De reojo, Bruce se mostró confundido.

Jim apretó sus labios. Persiguió en su interior el pensamiento que había empujado a aquella oración de su boca. En su mente recordó sus primeras citas con Lee. La vez que la había llevado al circo. Una de las tantas noches desastrosas que habían arruinado sus veladas. Eventualmente, habían tirado la toalla, sabiendo que Gotham siempre se interpondría en sus planes.

"No lo sé." Jim se forzó a proseguir. "Es diferente. Quiero decir…" Con su mano derecha gesticuló a su alrededor. "Lo que hacemos en la privacidad de cuatro paredes es cosa nuestra. Pero, exponernos así… No me gusta."

Lentamente, la expresión de Bruce se ablandó, comprendiendo la naturaleza de su incomodidad.

"Pero." Jim estiró su brazo izquierdo, cubriendo el respaldo de la cabina. "Sé que es necesario… Es sólo eso, Bruce. Que es algo al que tendré que acostumbrarme."

Bruce dobló su perfil hasta que estuvieran semi-cara a cara. "A mi tampoco me gusta. Es fácil cuando no te importa lo que sucede a tu alrededor. Cuando la gente con la que te rodeas… en verdad no significa nada. Es fácil crear un espectáculo con esas circunstancias."

La introspección de Bruce le dejó helado. Supo reconocer la descripción como un reflejo de lo que el Omega había estado sufriendo en su época de rebeldía.

Rodearte de gente que no te importaba; no ondeando en sentimientos complejos, sólo siguiendo impulsos básicos. Emborracharse. Besarse con desconocidos. Bailar con ojos cerrados, sin querer distinguir las distintas dimensiones de los cuerpos turnándose en tus brazos.

Le habló de un vacío, al que Jim se podía identificar.

Con empatía, Jim acogió la nuca de Bruce con sus dedos. Apretó la base de hueso y pulso, avisando de sus intenciones, para que el Omega estuviera preparado para otro gran salto.

Besarlo ante una audiencia, fue intimidante.

Jim lamió saliva de las comisuras de su boca con suavidad, disfrutando el suspiro entrecortada del joven. Bruce, por su parte, no mostró timidez al rodear su cuello con su propio brazo, creando una barrera contra ojos ajenos. Se besaron como un par de adolescentes en las gradas del gimnasio de la Academia. La sangre de Jim se calentó, y no estuvo seguro si por el vino, o sólo por lo bien que Bruce olía.

Al separar su boca, Jim acarició el contorno del mentón del muchacho. Bruce le sonrió de una forma que no tuvo nada que ver con sus encuentros anteriores. Había una nueva timidez en sus gestos; un aturdimiento que los había acompañado desde el viaje hasta el restaurante.

Jim relamió sus labios. "¿Todo bien?"

"Claro." Bruce retornó su atención a la mesa, jugando con la copa de vino. "Espectacular."

Frunciendo su ceño, Jim dejó su brazo en la misma posición, cerca de los hombros del chico. Jim optó por distraerse con un palillo de pan de ajo. Tras terminarlo a bocados, carraspeó su garganta. "Puedes contarme lo que estés pensando."

Bruce endureció su tono. "Estoy bien, Jim."

Suspirando, Jim se dio por vencido.

La cena fue espectacular.

Al contrario de la pizza quemada que Bruce le había servido en su último cita, el Carbonara fue una delicia para el paladar de alguien tan sencillo como Gordon. Entre mordiscos, Jim platicó sobreーBueno, ¿qué otra cosa más que de su trabajo? Ofreció actualizaciones sobre Jeremiah, y como tras cinco días en custodia protección había demandado ser liberado de vuelta su búnker, por falta de actividad de su hermano. Jim había puesto de condición tener una escolta de oficiales cerca del área en caso de cualquier otro ataque sorpresa. Llenó los huecos que Bruce había querido saber desde que se había involucrado en la cacería de Jerome; incluso cuando muy dentro, Jim sabía que no era su obligación.

"Debes ser horrible. Que te quede sólo un hermano, y que no puedas considerarlo como tal."

Jim pasó un bocado de Carbonara con más vino. "Son radicalmente diferentes. Es perturbador."

"Existen reportes sobre cómo gemelos, o mellizos, tienen una conexión especial. Pueden sentirse mutuamente cuando el otro está lastimado, y fenómenos similares."

Jim sintió un escalofrío de tan solo pensarlo. "Dios. Espero que no." ¿Compartir una conexión así, con un psicópata como Jerome? Jim no se lo desearía ni a su peor enemigo.

"Uno no puede escoger a su familia."

La forma oscura en la que Bruce le pareció acusar a su ensalada, le dio una buena indicación al Detective de la causa. Jim recordó la visita de Agatha Wayne de manera inevitable. Se preguntó si la mujer había ya cumplido con su parte del trato.

"En mi opinión, hermanos están sobrevalorados." Jim ladeó su boca en una sonrisa lábil. "No todos somos víctimas del exagerado _llamado de sangre,_ que otras familias suelen tener. En mi experiencia… he encontrado más hermandad en mi gente del GCPD, que de regreso en Chicago."

El interés de Bruce fue picado. "¿Tienes un hermano?"

Jim asintió. "Medio hermano. Del segundo matrimonio de mi madre."

La cabeza de Bruce dió un giro que le recordó a un búho, haciendo un descubrimiento fascinante. "¿Oh?"

"No somos cercanos." Jim no podía recordar la última vez que se habían visto cara a cara. No había visitado Chicago en mucho tiempo. La comunicación con su madre solía ser mayormente por llamadas telefónicas. "No tenemos mucho en común. Aunque no creo que sea culpa de ninguno en específico. La diferencia de edad entre nosotros es demasiada. Vivimos en dos mundos diferentes."

"¿Cómo se llama?"

Intrigado, Jim alzó una ceja. "Ryan." Ryan, el pequeño bulto de frustración que Mary Gordon nunca había sabido controlar después del fallecimiento de su segundo esposo. "Dios… Más o menos debe tener tu edad, ahora que lo pienso."

"Mmm." El rostro de Bruce dio otro giro curioso. "Supongo que no habrá mejor ocasión para una reunión que una Boda Real."

Jim apenas pudo imaginar la expresión en su rostro, tomando en cuenta el humor ensamblado al rostro de Wayne.

"¿Qué? ¿Esperabas no invitar a tu familia a _tu_ _propia_ boda?"

Haciendo una mueca agria, Jim optó por más vino. "No lo había pensando."

"Me deja impactado." Bruce limpió su boca de pasta con la servilleta. "Jim Gordon prefiere darle cara a los criminales más duros de Gotham, pero tiembla ante la idea de reencontrarse con su familia."

"Disfrútalo." Jim le apuntó con el último de los palillos de pan. "Espera a conocerlos. Luego, no vengas llorando conmigo."

Las risas se repitieron, ahora más liberales, frescas como la edad de Wayne. Jim sonrió para sí, al escucharlo.

"Tienes que darles su dirección a Alfred para que los contacte. Pueden hospedarse en la Mansión mientras se realizan los preparativos."

"Esa es una horrible idea."

Bruce le pateó por debajo de la mesa. "¡Es tu familia!"

Jim decidió que habían tenido suficiente vino por esta noche.

Para la hora del postre, Jim pidió por un café negroーBruce puede, o no, que haya susurrado _Abuelo_ ーy por un largo rato pudo olvidar la existencia de reporteros analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. Se perdió en la buena compañía; en la facilidad que Bruce podía comprenderlo, sin tener que indagar muy profundo en los tipos de pensamientos que solían invadirle a alguien como Gordon. Bruce sufría de la misma aflicción, después de todo. Las pautas. Los silencios momentáneos. La continua actividad en sus mentes, que los solía distraer del presenteーEra un mal que compartían.

Luego, terminaron de comer. Al retirarse del restaurante, los flasheos regresaron a su rostro, y con ello, la realidad.

Jim apretó la mano de Bruce para guiarlo hacia el Mustang. Ambos, al perfecto unísono, sonrieron a estilo Cheshire. El público enloqueció.

" _¡Viva el Rey!"_

" _¡Bruce, te amamos!"_

Aparte de los reporteros, un grupo de espectadoresーfanáticosーajenos a los medios de comunicación, alzaron sus brazos para capturar su atención.

Ya adentro del auto, Bruce se mostró impactado por el descubrimiento. "Está funcionando."

Jim sintió su corazón acelerarse con adrenalina.

 _Estaba_ funcionando.

" _¡LARGA VIDA AL REY!"_

" _¡BRUCE, UN AUTÓGRAFO, POR FAVOR!"_

" _¡SU MAJESTAD!"_

Jim contó aproximadamente una muchedumbre de más de cincuenta personas rodeando la calle que daba cara al restaurante. Fue increíble. Cincuenta personas viéndolos comer pasta y ensalada. Cincuenta personas, o más, ahora gritando el nombre de Bruce Wayne para mostrar su lealtad.

- _Gracias a Dios_. Jim maniobró el Mustang fuera de las calles principales, una vez que el equipo de seguridad les auxilió a mantener a la gente bajo control. Jim supo identificar cuando estaban siendo seguidos-probablemente por la prensa. El Alfa aceleró, conociendo los atajos adecuados para perder de su rastro. "Sosténte."

Por supuesto, Bruce amaba de una buena persecución. El chiquillo se sostuvo del tablero, pero su disposición fue transparente ante el placer que pareció sentir, sujeto a los giros toscos del Mustang.

Cinco cuadras adelante, cortaron por el Barrio Italiano. Jim escogió callejones que conocía a nivel bastante personal. Luego, al entrar a la calle mayor de St. Louis, se detuvo ante una luz roja.

Por el retrovisor, identificó un Cadillac posicionándose por detrás. Al flanco derecho, un Camino negro. Frunciendo su ceño, Jim intercambió una mirada con Bruce.

El Camino avanzó lentamente del lado de Bruce. Jim revisó al conductor con un vistazo furtivo. No vio ningún tipo de cámaras en sus manos.

El semáforo no cambió. Rápidamente, Jim checó el flujo de tráfico viniendo del oeste.

Aceleró antes de que el semáforo cambiara a verde, girando hacia el este.

Una ronda de disparos le hicieron saber del impacto de balas contra sus luces traseras.

"Oh, vamos, las acabo de reponer." Jim gruñó entre dientes.

A su lado, Bruce estaba inspeccionando por su retrovisor. "Todavía nos siguen. ¿Qué creen que querrán?"

Jim volvió a girar bruscamente por otro atajo, bajando por la rampa de un Centro Comercial en construcción. Una vez terminando la rampa, se apresuró a darle la vuelta entera al Centro Comercial por la parte trasera. Salieron justo a la desembocadura del centro de la Ciudad, no muy lejos del GCPD.

Quien fuera que los hubieran atacado, habían desaparecido.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

Bruce estaba jadeando; sus ojos engrandecidos. "Y tú qué estabas preocupado por el vino." El chico batió su rostro, asombrado. "Eso fue genial."

Jim rodó sus ojos. "Creo que sólo intentaban asustarnos."

"Dejalos." Bruce fue acero, su mirada regresando con la del conductor. "No lo lograrán."

"Calma, vaquero." Jim se tomó un momento par debatir dar el reporte por radio al Precinto. Decidió por lo contrario, sabiendo que dirigirse al GCPD para reportar el incidente en persona, después de dejar a Bruce en la Mansión, sería más efectivo. Arrancó en dirección del Ejido Wayne. "Por esto no podemos hacer cosas normales."

"Ah. Ese fue tu primer error, Jim." Bruce le sonrió a labio cerrado, enigmático desde su asiento de co-piloto. "Asumir que somos normales, en primer lugar."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¿Atacado en tu cita romántica? ¿Que la gente ya no tiene respeto de nada?" Bullock resopló, impresionado. "Estás maldito, Jim. Admitelo."

"Quiero la Mansión reforzada con mayor seguridad."

"¿Reforzaba con _qué_? ¡Ese lugar es un Fort Knox a estas alturas! Este asunto de la Boda Real está succionándonos hombres y mujeres a diestra y siniestra, Jim. No podemos mandar más oficiales a la Mansión: no los tenemos."

"Mierda." Jim se dejó caer en la que había sido su antigua estación, en su época de simple Detective. Frente a él, inspeccionó todo el papelero suelto que Harvey tenía por su escritorio. "¿Encontraste algo interesante?"

"Nada que no hubiéramos sospechado antes. Con excepción de que ahora contamos con evidencia sobre las asquerosidades que hacían en Indian Hill." Con sus lentes puestos, Harvey gesticuló al desastre lo que rodeaba. "Comienzo a pensar que estoy perdiendo mi poca vista para nada, Jim."

"Sigue buscando." Jim suspiró.

Harvey estiró sus brazos. "Te diré algo más que estoy perdiendo; la sensación en mis biceps. ¿Cómo está su Majestad?"

"Intacto."

La sonrisa de Bullock fue diabólica. "Una tarde sin final feliz, ¿huh?"

"Oh, cállate." Jim arrojó un par de hojas contra el pecho de su compañero. "Algunos de nosotros si tenemos autocontrol."

"Ajá." Harvey talló sus ojos, aventando sus lentes al escritorio. "Y para nada tienen que ver tus fobias a relaciones funcionales. Pensé que todo iba viento en popa con ustedes dos."

"Quizás seguí su consejo." Jim desvió su atención al precinto, a la docena de oficiales caminando en el piso inferior. "Y metí los frenos antes de terminar ensartado en el proverbio choque entre dos semis de carga."

"Wow."

Jim suspiró. "No me hagas caso. No estoy en el mejor de los humores."

" _Jim_."

Jim no respondió al instante. Pero, sabía que Harvey estaba preocupado. Se forzó a girar su cabeza de nuevo al frente, directo a la mirada analitica de Bullock.

"Puedes cambiar de parecer, si crees que todo este asunto es demasiado para ti. Lo sabes. Nadie tiene que reprocharte nada. ¿Y Wayne? Es joven. Al principio, te odiaría… Pero, con el tiempo lo superará."

Jim creyó más pertinente mantener sus labios sellados, por múltiples que fueran sus dudas en su interior. Estaban precipitándose hacia el Gran Final. El Evento Culminante. Jim sentía el fuego. La presión.

La responsabilidad.

 _Rey Consorte,_ había leído en los documentos que Bruce había compartido con él.

James Gordon sería conocido como Rey Consorte, en el momento que diera el sí en la Catedral St. Marie, frente a más de trescientos invitados.

Sólo en lo profundo de su alma, se podía Gordon admitir, que no sabía si tenía en su ser, lo que se ocupada para dar ese paso.

"Tengo algo."

Jim fue extraído de su mundo oscuro, al escuchar a Harvey. "¿Qué cosa?"

Harvey sostenía un sobre tamaño carta en sus manos, lentes de regreso a su rostro. Había estado en el proceso de extraer más documentos del sobre, aunque al parecer, con el encabezado de la página frontal, ya había ganado el Jackpot.

"Hombre, ¿qué demonios estaban pensando?"

"¿Qué?" Jim se levantó de su asiento, rodeando el escritorio para examinar los documentos él mismo.

" _Sujeto de prueba: 514A."_

Jim jaló el ramo de documentos de su prisión.

Adicionalmente, había fotografías.

Jim tuvo que volver a sentarse.

" _Fuerza mejorada_ ー _Reflejos mejorados: velocidad de reacción inhumanamente rápida._

 _Inmunidad al dolor garantizado…_ "

Jim levantó las fotografías, mostrando diferentes etapas de la evolución del sujeto de prueba, desde su nacimiento hasta lo que aparentaba, edad adolescente.

" _Experto Combatiente_ ー _entrenado en técnicas de combate adaptativas, utilizando su entorno y herramientas en su entorno para su ventaja."_

Los reportes fueron extremadamente específicos en sus métodos de entrenamiento. El Sujeto había sido puesto a prueba desde su concepción. Y los detalles fueron atroces. ¿Inmunidad al dolor? Consecuencia de terapias de shock para entumecer sus nervios. ¿Técnicas de combate adaptativas? 514A tuvo múltiples huesos rotos para comprobarlo.

" _Vida limitada: cabe notar que debido a complicaciones con su creación, su fisiología es inestable y está desapareciendo lentamente. A menudo el Sujeto de prueba sufre de hemorragias nasales para marcar el desgaste de su sistema inmunológico. Posible opción de tratamiento se encuentra todavía en fases iniciales_ …"

Jim, discretamente, ladeó su cuerpo hacia la derecha, agachando su torso para alcanzar el cesto de basura. Las náuseas le obligaron a expulsar saliva y parte de su cena italiana.

Hubo un largo lapso de silencio, donde Harvey fue el siguiente en leer los reportes a manos de Hugo Strange. Jim sostuvo su cabeza entre sus piernas mientras tanto, no pudiendo creer que tal lejos podía llegar la falta de humanidad.

Harvey mostró más temple de acero que Jim. "No entiendo… ¿Qué significa? Este tal Sujeto 514A, ¿donde demonios se encuentra? Nunca topamos con él mientras nos hacíamos cargos de los monstruos de Fish Mooney. Digo, ¿como perder de vista aun maldito clon de Bruce Wayne?"

Jim limpió su boca con un puñado servilletas de papel que habían sobrevivido de la cena de Harvey. "Está vivo."

"¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?"

Jim tragó la bilis de regreso. "Tengo una corazonada. ¿Recuerdas la descripción física que Harper dio del joven que rescataron de la Mansión de Sofía?"

Harvey ya estaba atando los cabos sueltos. "Complexión escuálida. Adolescente, ojos verdes, cabello rubio. Ambas características fáciles de disfrazar con pupilentes y tinte de cabello, sí… Pero, tenía moretones de los matones de Sofía. Harper vio las marcas de soga en sus muñecas. Aquí dice…"

"Tal vez ha perdido parte de su inmunidad. Bien dice ahí que su…" Jim carraspeó su garganta para deshacer el nudo. "Que su vida es limitada."

"Así que… Wayne no tiene un primo, sino un clon. Bienvenidos a Gotham." Harvey dejó caer los reportes a todo el montón que ya tenía esparcido. "Es una locura. Primero Jerome y Jeremiah y ahora esto. Soy demasiado viejo para esta clase de historias de Halloween."

"Tengo que decirle a Bruce."

"¿Seguro?"

"¿A qué te refieres? Por supuestoー"

Al voltear hacia Harvey, en medio de su letanía, la voz de Jim murió al ver la sección de la última página con la que ahora Harvey apuntaba con la punta de un lápiz.

La firma de Thomas Wayne. La firma de autorización del proyecto.

Jim pensó por un momento. "Strange pudo falsificarla. Las fechas no coinciden con la información que Karen Jennings nos proporcionó hace dos años. Cuando ese proyecto fue autorizado, Thomas Wayne ya había roto lazos con Pinewood. Este experimento fue desarrollado en Indian Hill, una sede totalmente desconocida para los Wayne."

"De alguna parte tuvieron que conseguir el ADN de Bruce." Harvey se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que nunca lo sabremos por seguro. Aunque, considerémoslo por un momento." Ante el respingo que Jim ya tenía en la punta de su lengua, Bullock se levantó para acorralarlo contra el balcón. "¡Sólo por un momento! Sé franco contigo mismo y olvida que estás comprometido emocionalmente con el caso. ¿Qué tal si Thomas Wayne comenzó el proyecto en Pinewood Farms? De algún lado Strange debió de haber conseguido la inspiración para hacer algo así."

"¿A donde quieres llegar?" Jim gruñó, sus ojos encajados en los de su socio.

"Al dilema moral que tendrás de ahora en adelante, Jim. Hoy serán estos experimentos con Strange, mañana quién sabe. La cuestión es, si involucra la inmaculada imagen de los Wayne, ¿podrás hacerte a un lado y dejar que la justicia los procese como cualquier otro ciudadano?"

"¡Por supuesto que lo haría!"

Harvey levantó una ceja.

Jim abrió su boca, odiando que su juicio estuviera siendo puesto en duda.

"¡Capitán!"

"Salvado por la campana." Harvey rodó sus ojos.

Harper estaba subiendo las escaleras, un radio en su mano. "¡Es Jerome! ¡Lo acaban de localizar en los muelles, según testigos!"

"¿Qué tan de confiar son estos avistamientos?"

"Tengo buenos ojos en los muelles. Si no confiara en mis fuentes, no me hubiera arriesgado a llamarle."

Jim asintió. "De acuerdo. Prepara dos unidades para ir a revisar el área."

Harper ya estaba regresando a la planta baja, eficiente como siempre.

De nuevo a solas, Jim y Harvey se inspeccionaron mutuamente. Luego, Harvey tiró la toalla.

"Vamos, Cap. Después de usted."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Una hora después, Jim estaba respirando la peste a pescado, viendo el agua negra de los muelles galopar con suaves ondas.

No encontraron nada vital. Si Jerome y su pandilla habían pasado por los muelles, ya no había rastro de ellos.

Ante el decepcionante descubrimiento, Harper nunca se había mostrada más frustrada. Jim le intentó convencer que estas cosas ocurrían a menudo, y no era culpa de nadie, pero la mujer era terca como un Gordon. Al final la dejó caminar por el puerto, buscando por pistas.

Jim, por su parte, decidió revisar el área de las cajas de almacenamiento. Caminó con precaución, encendiendo una linterna de mano sobre su pistola para aluzar su trayectoria.

Creyó oír pasos.

Se detuvo.

No hubo sonidos.

Jim continuó caminando.

Los pasos regresaron.

Jim giró en su eje. "¡Policía! ¡Manos arriba!"

Por supuesto. A sus espaldas, sólo encontró sombras.

"¿Jugando conmigo de nuevo? Hoy no tengo paciencia para seguirte la corriente."

Nada. Sólo las gaviotas le contestaron.

Jim echó salir una maldición. Continuó con su inspección, sabiendo muy bien que estaba siendo observado. Le puso los vellos de su cuello de punta. No debía sorprenderle que El Samaritano decidiera aparecerse otra vez. No lo había hecho en las últimas semanas. Esta zona era una de sus preferidas.

"¿Viste algo, al menos? Buscamos a Jerome Valeska. Tipo delgado, de cabello rojizo. Tiene una deformación de piel en su rostro. Viste de manera… singular. Probablemente acompañado de otro tipo de cabello castaño, largo, vistiendo un bigote, y muy posible un sombrero de copa. O tal vez, su otro cómplice, un tipoー"

"¿ _Vestido de Espantapájaros_?"

Jim se congeló. Apuntó su arma de inmediato en la dirección de la voz distorsionada. Le desconcertó ver sólo las malditas sombras.

"Así es." Jim comentó. "¿Los viste?"

Hubo una pausa tan larga que Jim creyó haber alucinado los últimos cinco minutos.

" _Miré al Pingüino dejar el área del puerto F, hace veinte minutos, aproximadamente. Hablaba sobre una cena muy importante. Recibió un embarque junto con el sospechoso conocido como Doctor Freeze_."

Jim estaba moviendo sus ojos en tantas direcciones distintas, que comenzó a marearse. "¿Qué clase de embarque?"

" _No estoy seguro. Demasiado pequeño para tratarse de armas o explosivos."_

No estoy _seguro_. Género masculino. Otro dato importante. Jim sonrió. "Nunca subestimes lo que puedes utilizar para crear una bomba."

Percibió movimiento en su flanco derecho, justo en el espacio creado entre dos de las cajas de almacenamiento. Jim comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el punto.

"¿Qué clase de personaje eres tú? Entre Pingüinos, Espantapájaros, Sombrereros. Tienes de dónde elegir."

" _Pensé que ya lo había decidido por mi, Capitán Gordon._ " A pesar de que la voz era distorsionada de manera mecánica, Jim juró detectar satisfacción. " _El Samaritano no hubiera sido mi primera opción. Pero, me es funcional por ahora._ "

"Ah." La linterna se apagó sin previo aviso, justo cuando Jim se adentraba entre los cajones. "Maldición."

¡ _CLACK_!

Pasos sobre uno de los cajones de metal.

Jim se mantuvo quieto. Identificó al Samaritano justo a su izquierda, en la parte de arriba del contenedor C. Las sombras le hicieron el favor de esconderlo hasta cierto punto. Subiendo su mirada, Jim distinguió una figura agazapada en la orilla, vestida toda de negro.

El Alfa respiró hondo, haciendo uso de sus sentidos privilegiados. Aspiró y _analizó_.

Sal, pescado, metal, pólvoraー

La poco melodiosa orquesta de tonos electrónicos, se escuchó justo arriba de la cabeza de Jim. " _No soy su enemigo, Capitán Gordon_."

ーSal, pescado, metal, pólvora, cuero, aceite de motorー

El Samaritano fue una máscara de penumbras. Jim se perdió en la cercanía entre ambos.

ーpólvora, salー

"¡JIM!"

La figura desapareció ante los disparos que fueron dirigidos hacia la caja. Jim lo observó saltar entre contenedores, pasmado por un momento. Sus sentidos extendidos fueron cortados de golpe. El Alfa rumió ante la desconexión; un lazo fue cortado con algo filoso.

Jim tambaleó contra uno de los contenedores.

"¡Alto! ¡No disparen!" Balbuceó. "¡NO DISPAREN!"

"¡Jim! ¿Dónde demonios estás?"

"¡Estoy bien! ¡Cesen el asalto!" Para cuando Jim había salido de su escondite, Bullock ya había ordenado a Harper, y los dos policías acompañándolos, bajar sus armas.

"¿Qué encontró, Capitán?" Harper era inteligente, tenía la mirada justamente clavada en la dirección por donde El Samaritano había huído.

Jim siguió caminando, de regreso a la patrulla. Lo que gruñó fue una mezcla de incredulidad, y coraje.

"Nada."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¿Estás haciendo algo útil contra Jerome?"

Jim no podía creer que estuviera siendo reprochado por Oswald Cobblepot. De todas las personas en Gotham…

"Estamos buscándolo." Jim colocó sus manos en sus caderas. Oswald lucía mejor que la última vez que habían topado camino. No había duda que las cucarachas sabían cómo renacer de las cloacas. "¿Sabes dónde está?"

"Y si lo sé, ¿en serio crees que te lo diría así de fácil? ¿No han atacado uno de sus escondites mostrando las armas?" Cobblepot lo estaba sorprendiendo con su convicción. "¡Necesita ser detenido! ¡Tienes a todos bajo su control! Freeze, Firefly, al Sombrerero..."

Jim apretó los dientes. Eso no sonaba nada bien.

"Todos son parte de su plan. Un plan siniestro y terrible."

Jim alzó sus cejas con expectativa. "¿El cual es...?"

Oswald respingó. "El Espantapájaros hizo un gas para él."

Mierda. "¿Cómo la toxina del miedo?"

"Peor." Oswald siseó. "Mucho peor. Lo vi convertir a alguien en un completo animal… maniaco, histérico y violento."

"¿Y cómo planea usar este gas?"

"Jim, Jerome es listo. No compartió los detalles de su plan con nadie. Prefiere darnos tareas separadas a cada uno."

"¿Cómo _cuales_?"

"Demonios, hombre. ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa más que hacerme preguntas?"

" _Oswald_."

El hombre rodó sus ojos. "Aun no me ha dado mi papel."

Jim explotó. Se abalanzó hacia el Pingüino con un gruñido. "¿Entonces para que te apareces por aquí, sino me vas a ayudar?"

Como siempre sucedía, Oswalds no retrocedió. Escupió el fuego de regreso al Alfa. "Ese tipo me _jode_ de _miedo_ , ¿de acuerdo?"

Jim retrocedió. Caminó hacia el pasillo para cerciorarse que Harvey no los sorprendiera con las manos en la masa.

"Créeme, si fuera otro Galavan, me encargaría de él yo mismo. Al inicio quise seguirle la corriente, por si tenía el modo de hacernos ricos a todos… o de volver a los viejos buenos tiempos, ¿sabes?"

"¿Buenos tiempos? Tienes que estar bromeando..."

"¡Pero, nada bueno saldrá de esto!"

"O quizá…" Regresando a Oswald, Jim le sonrió con la vil intención de provocarlo. "No te gusta la competencia. Sé que Jerome tiende a opacar al resto."

Directo en el ego. Oswald dejó su quijada caer, incrédulo. "Oh, por favor. Jerome es un maníaco. ¡Un anarquista! ¡Me gustaría verte negociar con él para apoyar a tu querido noviecito, como lo hiciste conmigo!"

"No metas a Bruce en esto."

"¿Por qué no? ¿No este el trabajo que debería hacer nuestro nuevo Rey? ¿Qué está contribuyendo a la causa, para intentar detener a este tipo? ¡Ah, espera!" El olor a pescado de muelle era algo que Oswald nunca podría despegar de su cuerpo. Jim torció su nariz al _olerlo_ acercársele. "Bruce Wayne sólo tiene _dinero_ y _portadas_ en los _periódicos_. Mala suerte, porque a Jerome no le interesa nada de eso. No le importa el dinero. Ni el poder."

Jim mordió su labio inferior hasta sentirlo sangrar.

"¡Pfft! Y para tu información, Jim, ¡soy un criminal honestoー"

Suficiente. Jim jaló a Oswald de la corbata para enforcarlo en la parte importante. "¿Dónde está? ¿Donde tiene guardado ese gas?"

Ofendido, Cobblepot arrancó su corbata de regreso. "Ya te lo dije. Sólo nos dice lo que necesita que sepamos, _cuando_ necesita que lo sepamos."

Jim escuchó la puerta de la bodega abrirse y entró en pánico.

"Sólo sé que este hombre necesita ser detenidoー"

"¡Jim! ¿Estás acá abajo?"

Oswald no ocupó ser corrido a patadas del lugar. El hombre cogió con su bastón fuera de la bodega como si un incendio estuviera motivando su trasero. Jim se apresuró a cerrar la puerta detrás del ex-mafioso, girando su cuerpo justo a tiempo para recibir a Harvey.

"Sí, aquí estoy."

Harvey, jadeante, lució confundido a su alrededor, pero Jim supo leer propósito en su rostro. "Un policía acaba de ver a Jerome cerca de la Plaza Paisley."

Como Jim había temido, Jerome tenía un espectáculo preparado meticulosamente para ellos. Tras invadir un Festival Musical en la Plaza Paislay, Jerome y sus secuaces habían hecho buen uso del escenario. Al llegar, Jim reconoció al Comisionado Harkness, al Alcalde Interino Wilkins, al Arzobispo McGregor, y a la Senadora Dawes, atados a cuatro sillas.

Dinamita, alrededor de sus cuellos.

"¡Damas y Caballeros, no puedo creer lo que veo! ¡James Gordon ha llegado!"

Jim abrió camino entre el público aterrorizado. "No hablaré contigo hasta que pueda subir a revisar el bienestar de tus rehenes."

Jerome, con un tipo de interruptor en sus manos, le dio la Bienvenida a Jim con todo el gusto del mundo. "Primero que nada: Llegas tarde, Jim. Segundo: Creo que soy yo el que da las órdenes. ¿No lo crees?"

Jim trató de distraerlo, fingiendo que deseaba negociar con él, cuando muy bien sabía que Jerome no se guiaba por la razón. Su meta era darles tiempo necesario a los snipers para llegar a sus posiciones de los edificios conjuntos a la Plaza.

Jerome se burló de su sermón sobre el manejo de terroristas. "¿Terroristas? Ahora me siento ofendidoー¡Oh, no, no, no! ¡Alto ahí!"

Jim se congeló.

Jerome levantó el interruptor de nuevo. "No avances más, Gordon."

Firefly aventó una ráfaga de fuego para mantenerlos a todos en estado de terror.

"¡Y ninguno de ustedes tampoco irán a ninguna parte!"

Una batería fue reproducida para crear suspenso a lo siguiente que salió de la boca del psicópata. "Por si no les queda claro, esto es un Detonador de Hombre Muerto. Si, por alguna extraña razón, llegara a caer de mi mano… ¡BUM!"

Maldición. Jim suspiró.

"Tengo dos sillas vacías justo aquí, Jim. Ni siquiera me has preguntado para quienes son."

Jim no ocupó pensar muy detenidamente. "Jeremiah, tu hermano."

"¡Bingo! Ése es uno."

Jim lamió sus labios. "¿Y el otro?"

"Bueno, el otro…" Jerome metió un dedo a su oreja, limpiando su interior con el material de su guante blanco. ¿Qué otro buen-hechor ha sido causante de arruinarme mi diversión en ocasiones pasadas?"

No.

"Así es… ¡Bruce Wayne!"

Jim avanzó, sin importar la anterior advertencia que había recibido. " _No_."

Jerome fue frío como el hielo. "¿No?"

"Puedes tomarte a mi." Gesticuló hacia el escenario con su mentón. "Me sentaré allá arriba con el resto, con una de esas cosas en el cuello, pero no te dejaré tener a Bruce."

"Que romántico." Fue la neutra contestación. "Pero no te quiero a ti, Jim. Quiero a mi hermano." El hombre apuntó hacia su propia coronilla. "Quiero a Su Majestad. Y los quiero _ahora_."

Fue extraño. La manera imperturbable en la que Jerome entonaba su voz y su postura. Era inusual. De cierta manera, le preocupó a Jim más, que si hubiera enfrentado a Jerome saltando por todo el escenario, incitando más caos entre sus secuaces.

No, este plan había sido armado con cálculo gélido.

Jim recordó las advertencias de Oswald.

"De acuerdo, déjame sacar a este gente de aquí, y subiré… "

"¡No estás escuchando!"

El cuerpo de Jim se detuvo en seco.

"Y eso me obliga a hacer cosas que no quiero, Gordon." El interruptor fue mostrado por tercera ocasión.

Jim tragó saliva. "Jerome…"

Jerome presionó uno de los botones contra el micrófono.

En menos de tres segundos, la cabeza del Comisionado Harkness voló en mil pedazos.

Jim no registró los gritos horrorizados. Sus ojos estuvieron encima de Jerome, estudiando el placer en su rostro desfigurado.

Luego, le echó un vistazo al cuerpo mutilado de Harkness. El claro ejemplo de una promesa cumplida.

Sólo encontró un torso, chorrillos de sangre saltando del poco cuello que había sobrevivido la explosión.

Harkness. Quien Jim le había dicho días atrás, que besara su trasero.

 _-Lo siento_. Jim imploró, sin destinatario claro. La culpa fue algo muy conocido. Jim lo asumió, como asumía cada pérdida en Gotham: de un sólo trago.

"Tráeme a mi hermano." Jerome reiteró. "Tráeme a Wayne." La inflexión de los labios sobre-alargados de Jerome fue una imagen que Jim tendría guardada en su memoria por mucho tiempo. "Tráelos ahora."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Entró a la cocina.

Luego, Bruce pausó, atascado en el umbral.

"¿Por qué hay tanto pasteles?"

"¡Oh, Amo Bruce!" Entre columnas de un Red Velvets y un Volteado de Piña, la cabeza de Alfred fue reconocible. "Son muestras. Parece ser que desde que se anunciaron sus nupcias, cada una de las pastelerías en la ciudad se tomaron la molestia de enviar un pastel clásico de su menú… Y cuando me refiero, cada una de ellas…"

"Wow." Bruce no supo cómo sentirse al respecto. Nunca había estado rodeado de tantos distintos merengues en su vida. "Supongo que deberíamos estar… ¿halagados?"

"No sea ingenuo. Es mercadotecnia básica. Cada negocio que tenga un horno querrá formar parte de esta gran evento. No se preocupe, les he mandado una carta de agradecimiento a cada establecimiento." El hombre caminó con extremo cuidado desde el otro lado de la cocina, hasta donde Bruce se encontraba. "Fui claro en que no habría otra persona en hacerse cargo del maldito pastel… Más que yo."

Bruce sonrió. "Podríamos donarlos. Sería un desperdicio que se echaran a perder."

Alfred asintió. "Excelente idea." El mayordomo se inclinó hacia otra hilera de pasteles en el comedor. "Claro, podríamos aprovechar uno en especial."

Bruce descubrió un pastel de bizcocho y glaseado de limón, apartado de todos los demás sobre la mesa. Encima tenía velas insertadas metódicamente. Dieciocho, en específico.

"Es uno de tus favoritos, ¿cierto? Pensé… antes de ser absorbidos por la Boda… Quizás le parecería bien tener una celebración prematura de su Cumpleaños. Algo pequeño. Intimo."

De repente, Bruce no pudo hablar. El conjunto de sentimientos que lo acongojó, fue algo difícil de procesar. Necesitó de un momento de compostura. "¿Un No-Cumpleaños?"

"¡Exacto!"

Bruce inclinó su mentón. "Suena grandioso."

"Perfecto. Podríamos invitar al Capitán antes de volar las velas, por supuesto."

El timbre del recibidor les interrumpió sus idílicos planes. Provocó que Alfred gruñera, murmurando entre dientes, ya previendo que se trataba de más comida.

Bruce, por su parte, se sentó delicadamente frente al pastel en cuestión.

Como era habitual, pensó en sus padres.

Como era usual, la ausencia dolió.

Y como Bruce había estado aprendiendo, juntó sus recuerdos en una caja negra en la parte trasera de su mente. La cerró bajo llave, no queriendo lidiar con ninguno de sus contenidos. Porque nunca estaría listo para abrirla.

"Amo B."

Bruce saltó ligeramente ante la interrupción. Especialmente porque era raro que Alfred lograra sorprenderlo.

Se levantó para acudir al llamado. "¿Qué pasa?"

Alfred lució resignado. "Tenemos visitantes. Será mejor que me acompañe al estudio."

Bruce apenas dio tres pasos en el pasillo, y pudo _olerlo_.

Alfa. Cerca.

Su pecho se agitó. Sin consultarlo con su cerebro, los pies de Bruce lo deslizaron con más empuje por el piso de encerado. Llegar al estudio fue una acción que le tomó segundos, cuando usualmente le tomaría el triple de tiempo.

Dándole la espalda frente al televisor encendido, Jim Gordon fue una visión que le causó resequedad en su lengua.

"Jim."

Lucius estuvo presente en su periferia. Bruce caminó directo a Jim, sin embargo.

Quien al darse la vuelta, lució agitado. "Hola."

"¿Qué pasa?" Al instante, Bruce supo que no se trataba de una visita personal. Algo de decepción caló en el Omega. ¿Por qué todas sus interacciones con Jim últimamente, parecían estar vinculadas a otro tipo de agenda? Hasta en su última cita, Bruce no tenido el privilegio de tener a Jim para él solo, gracias a una persecución inesperada y la paranoia de un Capitán que había querido regresar a trabajar inmediatamente después. "¿Jim?"

Jim suspiró con el peso de todas las malas decisiones de la población de Gotham. Nada nuevo. "Bruce, necesitamos tu ayuda."

" _¿Qué no sabes que es grosero tener a alguien esperando?"_

El rostro de Jerome fue lo primero que Bruce divisó, al apartarse Jim del televisor.

" _Tráeme a mis rehenes, Gordon. ¡Mi dedo detonador se pone ansioso!"_

Jim tomó el hombro de Bruce, queriendo su atención de vuelta. "Los rehenes que quiere son su hermano… y tú."

"¡Debe estar bromeando, Gordon! ¡De ninguna manera!"

"Alfred, no me agrada recurrir a esto más que tú." Los ojos duros de Jim viajaron de Bruce, al otro Alfa, y luego a Fox. "Lucius y yo tenemos un plan."

" _¿Sabes qué?"_

Jerome los atrajo de nuevo al televisor. Bruce reconoció un tipo de control rectangular en su mano derecha, mientras que sostenía el micrófono con la otra. " _Gordon, no creo que me estés tomando con suficiente seriedad. Bueno… veamos… De Tín marín de do pingué… Una de estos pobres diablos tiene que… ¡desaparecer!_ "

La cabeza del Arzobispo explotó.

"Por Dios." Alfred susurró, un eco del terror que heló a Bruce hasta la espina dorsal. "Amo Bruce. ¿Acaba de ver eso? ¡Valeska es un demente delirante! No puede considerar ni por un segundo colocarse a su merced, sólo porque Gordon se lo esté pidiendo."

" _Vaya Rey, ¿eh? Donde se mete, cuando su gente la necesita en verdad? ¡Buuuuuu!"_

Los puños de Bruce se enroscaron al oír la burla. El propósito de Jerome fue transparente: dañar su imagen, y públicamente, su integridad.

"No le hagas caso." Bruce desvió su enfoque de vuelta al Capitán. El rostro del hombre se encontró tallado en piedra. Sus dedos, al contrario, fueron suaves al presionarse cerca del cuello del Omega.

"Bruce, escúchame. Con tu ayuda podemos evitar más muertes."

En toda honestidad, Bruce no miraba cómo podría negarse. Sintió miedo. Uno no presenciaba una cabeza explotar en el éter, sin sentir su propia mortalidad bajo amenaza.

Pero, Bruce tenía sus responsabilidades claras.

"¿Cuál es el plan?"

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Fin de Parte 12.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Nota curiosa:** Ryan = Ryan Atwood. ;)

Además: ¡Otro capítulo, yay!


	13. xiii como el diablo mismo

" **La Corona."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

 **Parejas:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne (principal). Alfred Pennyworth/Harvey Bullock. Barbara Kean/Leslie "The Doc" Thompkins. Menciones de Bruce/Selina, Bruce/Otros, Jim/Sofía, y Jim/Lee.

 **Rating:** Teen.

 **Resumen:** Post-4x11. Después de perder la jugaba ante Sofía Falcone, Jim busca una forma de recuperar el control de la ciudad. Sin embargo, lo que empieza como un simple plan de contraer nupcias de conveniencia con Bruce Wayne, termina siendo más de lo que Jim había estado buscando.

 **Continuidad:** Universo Alterno de las temporadas 2, 3, 4 y 5 (¡Así es, abarcaré la siguiente temporada!). **Spoilers de 4x18 "That's Entertainment."**

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **xiii.**

 **[+] + [+]**

" _No puedo creer que alguna vez fueras como cualquier otra persona_

 _Entonces creciste y te hiciste como el diablo mismo."_

-Placebo, "Fuck U."

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Jerome estaba usando un detonador de onda corta con interruptor de hombre muerto. El plan de Jim consistía en bloquear la señal con una de las creaciones de Lucius. De esa manera, podrían desactivar los detonadores alrededor de los cuellos de las víctimas de Jerome.

"Bruce, al encontrarte cerca de Jerome, el dispositivo deberá bloquear la señal. Esa ventana de oportunidad permitirá que los francotiradores en los edificios de alrededor derriben a Firefly, y al resto."

Bruce analizó el dispositivo rectangular con sus manos. "Si uso esto, ¿podrán acabar con ellos?"

Infalible, Jim asintió. "Así es."

"En teoría, querrán decir." Alfred masculló. ¿Qué tan seguro están que funcionará?"

"Completamente seguro." Lucius, al ser el centro de las expectativas de todos los Alfas en la sala, lució algo intimidado. "99% seguro." Rectificó, dos segundos posteriores.

Alfred resopló por sus narices.

Bruce se dirigió al perchero que se encontraba situado a la salida de la sala. Descolgó su abrigo, guardando el dispositivo en uno de los anchos bolsillos, y volteó de regreso a Jim.

"¿Qué estamos esperando? Esta gente ocupa nuestra ayuda."

Algo sorprendido con su ímpetu, Jim dejó su mentón boquiabierto por unos segundos. El lapso fue fugaz, sin embargo. La compostura del Capitán se reafirmó con el mismo sentido de urgencia que Bruce estaba sintiendo.

"Buen hombre." Se le fue murmurado, una vez que Jim rozó su costado.

 _-No_ , Bruce pensó. - _No soy ningún héroe._

El siguiente paso consistió en reclutar al hermano de Jerome.

Resultó más difícil de lo esperado.

Bruce atestiguó la manera en la que Jim trató de negociar con la perturbadora réplica de Jerome, sólo para ser negado rotundamente. Jeremiah Valeska no estuvo impresionado, ni por el dispositivo, ni por el plan de ambos hombres.

"Santo cielo, Gordon. Debes saber lo que quiere. Nada lo hará más feliz que asesinarnos a ambos en vivo frente a todo el Estado. Lo siento… pero han perdido su tiempo en venir aquí."

Cuando Jim estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, Bruce decidió que era su turno para intervenir. Conocía a Jim Gordon lo suficiente como para imaginarlo noquear a Jeremiah y llevarlo en contra de su voluntad.

"Señor Valeska." Al escucharlo, situado en dirección contraria a la de Jim, Jeremiah giró su cuerpo hacia él y su mano abierta en ofrenda. "Soy Bruce Wayne. Encantado de conocerlo."

El sujeto de suéter cardigan, corbata y lentes de armazón ancho fue otra criatura completamente diferente a Jerome. Bruce olfateó sus nervios; un Omega que no gustaba de atraer tanta atención. Cuando sus manos se estrecharon, Bruce intercambió una mirada con Jim, del otro lado de Jeremiah.

Aunque escéptico, Jim retrocedió.

"Lo mismo digo." Jeremiah murmuró. "Desearía que las circunstancias fueran otras."

"¿Puedo saber en qué está trabajando?" Con un ladeo de su mentón, Bruce barrió la oficina del búnker, de techo a suelo de concreto.

Funcionó. Jeremiah tartamudeó ligeramente, pero indicó hacia su escritorio, donde un prototipo cilíndrico estaba siendo iluminado por una lámpara de trabajo. "C-Claro. Ah. Es un… motor eléctrico compacto. Genera energía."

Bruce no tuvo que fingir su interés. "Fascinante. ¿Cuánta energía?"

"Con sólo dos se iluminarían todos los edificios al sur del puente Westford."

Increíble. Donde Jerome brillaba por su creatividad en infligir dolor a otros; su hermano resultó ser brillante por una mente intelectual. Bruce sonrió. "Sin duda tiene una mente dotada, Señor Valeska." Entre más inspeccionó los diseños decorando el área de trabajo del hombre, más Bruce era víctima de la curiosidad. "Y esperamos pronto librarnos de tu hermano, para que que pueda así cumplir con su trabajo sin miedo. Comprendo si decide no ayudarnos hoy, pero… Confío en que el Capitán Gordon y el Señor Fox se asegurarán de que nada malo me suceda."

"Es distinto. Usted一Usted es de la realeza, ¡claro que cuidarán de usted!"

"Eso no me coloca por encima de nadie más. Su hermano me ha aterrorizado de igual forma que a todas sus demás víctimas." Bruce levantó su rostro, avanzó, y no le dio más arena a Valeska para el cual meter la cabeza. "¿Sabes qué? Inclusive si saliera herido, o peor, no importaría. Al enfrentar a Jerome, podría demostrarle a la gente de Gotham que enfrentarse al terror es la única manera de restarle poder. Creo que eso, es más importante que cualquier Corona."

El golpe de su discurso pareció dar justo en el blanco. Jeremiah bajó su mirada, procesando sus palabras, mientras que Jim y Lucius aparentaron compartir la misma sorpresa.

Al final, Jeremiah cedió con un resoplido y otro sorbo a su vaso con whiskey. "Bien dicho."

"Gracias." Bruce entonó fríamente.

El móvil de Jim rompió la densidad del momento, recordándoles que estaban en un mortal limite de tiempo.

Lo que fuera que Jim estuviera escuchando, no era bueno. Bruce le escuchó mascullar sobre un gas tóxico que Jeremiah tenía planeado utilizar. Más detalles sobre dicho plan aún no se esclarecían en totalidad, pero al enterarse que Tetch y Víctor Fries habían asaltado la Torre Wayne en busca de un laboratorio, Bruce sabía que algún tipo intento de transformación de aquel gas en un arma en masa, debía de ser sido uno de los intereses de Jerome.

Terror masivo. Sonaba a su perfecta fantasía.

Cuando llegaron a la Plaza, la zona era un desastre.

"¡Mira quién decidió aparecerse! Empezábamos a ponernos nerviosos. Especialmente, el alcalde aquí." Jerome rió del terror plasmado en el rostro del Alcalde Wilkins. "Mis invitados de honor, por favor, tomen asiento en el escenario. ¡Vamos! No sean tímidos."

Al ser hora de que Bruce obedeciera los caprichos de Jerome, Jim fue el primero en apretar su muñeca, antes de soltarlo. "Todo estará bien."

"¡No tenemos todo el día!"

Bruce asintió, no muy seguro de a quién exactamente quería Jim convencer.

"Aw, Gordon. No luzcas tan preocupado. Me sorprendiste, ¿sabes? ¿Soltarme a Brucie así nada más? ¡Wow, y yo que pensé que estabas enamorado!"

Bruce apretó sus dientes juntos. Partió a la multitud en dos para hacerse camino al escenario.

"El viejo noble Jim Gordon, sacrificando a otro ser amado por el bien de su gente. Oye, por lo menos, Bruce no te dejará por el hijo de un mafioso一¡Oh, espera! ¿Nunca es tarde, huh, Bruce?"

Bruce esperó que su mirada reflejara el turbio deseo de romper una de las sillas en la cabeza de Valeska.

"Tst, tst. Tan serio, Su Majestad. ¡No ocupa tomárselo personal! Sólo digo, que uno nunca sabe… lo que el futuro sostiene para nosotros. Hoy, Jim Gordon puede estar llenándote el ojo, pero mañana… Nunca sabes. ¡Te he visto bien acurrucado con cierta chica apestosa a heces de gato! ¡Rawr!"

"¿Alguna vez cierras la boca?" Para la sorpresa de Bruce, fue Jeremiah quien airó la queja, adelantado a Bruce por dos pasos.

"Hola, hermano." Jerome le sonrió.

Luego, disparos se escucharon desde las azoteas.

Bruce se agazapó junto con la multitud, girando su cabeza en toda dirección. A la distancia divisó a cuerpos caer de las azoteas de los edificios adjuntos.

Oh, no.

Jerome saltó en el escenario como niño emocionado. "¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta, Gordon? Hice que mis muchachos tomaran los mejores puntos de ventaja anoche. Así que han estado observando a tu pequeño equipo SWAT todo el día. ¡BANG, BANG!"

El sujeto luego se dirigió a Bruce. "Ahora一Bruce, querido hermano一Suban al escenario. ¡Es hora de comenzar la fiesta!"

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Ningún padre lo admitirá, pero todos tienen sus favoritos. ¿Cierto, hermano?"

Tomando el papel de narrador, Jim observó a Jerome sentarse en medio de Jeremiah y Bruce, el micrófono todavía en su mano derecha. "El que limpia su cuarto, el que hace su tarea, el que no trata de matar a todos. El Señor Perfección… Sí. Ése eras tú, querido hermano. El que sí pudo ser adoptado por gente rica e ir a las mejores escuelas, mientras que mi madre alcohólica me arrastraba a mi por el circo, forzado a limpiar estiércol de elefante todos los días."

"¡¿A quién le importa?!" Vino del público.

"¿Sabes qué tan grandes son esas cosas, amigos?"

Jim rodeó el perímetro de la plaza con su mirada, mientras Jerome hablaba y hablaba, esperando una señal de Bullock por el radio para saber qué demonios había sucedido con el equipo SWAT. No podían moverse de su lugar. Aún no.

"Pero sé algo que mamá y papá nunca supieron… Estás tan loco como yo."

Jerome prosiguió a levantarse, a acechar a su víctima cara a cara, y dando la espalda al público. Jim, aprovechando que los hermanos estaban ocupados uno con el otro, le hizo una señal con su mano a Bruce.

Bruce asintió.

Jim respiró más ligero. Por supuesto que Bruce ya estaba haciendo lo posible por aflojar la soga con la que le habían amarrado las muñecas.

"Está en tu ADN. Mira, tenemos la misma sangre corriendo a través de nosotros. Somos prácticamente idénticos. Eres un asesino. Es tu naturaleza… Deja de tratar de luchar contra ello. ¡Toma tu mejor tiro!"

Durante su discurso, Jerome había cortado las sogas de los brazos de su hermano y ahora lo tentaba a hurtar una navaja de las manos de Jerome; a lastimarlo.

Estúpidamente, Jeremiah cayó por la trampa. Jim lo miró intentar y fallar en atacar a Jerome con la navaja. Fue noqueado directo en la cara.

Entonces, Jim escuchó la voz que tanto había estado esperando.

"¡Jim! ¿Qué diablos pasó?"

Harvey se escabulló entre la gente hasta llegar a ellos. Jim se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo. "Los francotiradores están muertos." Apuntó hacia los edificios con urgencia. "Sube para allá con la caballeriza y derriben a todos los que puedan."

"¡De acuerdo! Pero debes saber que un montón de productos químicos se dirigen hacia acá. El Espantapájaros mezcló el gas del miedo con algo más mortal en los laboratorios de Wayne Enterprises."

Harvey se movió eficazmente, llevándose a un grupo de oficiales con él.

Por su parte, al escuchar lo último, Jim armó las piezas. Por fin, entendió las intenciones reales de Jerome. "Es por eso que ha estado alargando el momento." Volteó hacia a Fox para alentarlo a retroceder. "Quiere una gran multitud. Va a liberar el gas justo aquí." Jim se tornó de inmediato hacia la escolta de policías que tenía en guardia. "¡Necesitamos evacuar la zona! ¡Saquen a esta gente de aquí!"

"Gordon, ¿qué piensas hacer?"

"Lucius, tu también aléjate lo más que puedas del lugar." Sacó su arma, ojos firmes en Bruce. "Es hora de matar a este maníaco de una vez por todas."

"Suena razonable. ¿Tiene otro plan que no involucre correr contra la corriente de las masas aterrorizadas?

Jim respondió con acciones, haciendo precisamente lo que Fox advirtió como mal plan.

Jerome estaba pateando a su hermano en el escenario. En minutos, completo desorden reinó por la cuadra. Se oyeron disparos en las azoteas一Harvey con la caballería, sin duda. Jim se escabulló hasta la entrada lateral del escenario, y disparó a Jerome directo en el hombro.

Jim estaba por subir los escalones, cuando divisó a Firefly salar a proteger a Jerome, lanzallamas en mano. Jim no tuvo opción más que cubrirse con la muralla de flycases que se encontraban acomodados a su lado izquierdo. Adherido a las cajas, sintió el calor de las llamas rozar su cercanía.

Esperó un par de minutos, luego echó un vistazo.

Descubrió a Bruce, ahora liberado, forcejeando con Firefly para tumbarle el lanzallamas.

Una mezcla de pánico y breve aprobación atraparon el pecho de Jim al atestiguar la escena. Bruce, sin embargo, probó ser capaz de defenderse, justo como lo había enfatizado en múltiples ocasiones. Jim miró a Firefly ser derribada al suelo y se apresuró a subir al escenario.

"¿Estás bien?"

Bruce, jadeando, inclinó su cabeza. "Tenemos que ayudarlos a liberarse."

Jerome saltó del escenario, en cuanto miró a Jim ir tras él. El Alfa gruñó, ya a punto de saltar de la misma manera一pero los gritos de la multitud le avisaron de un nuevo peligro aproximadamente en el cielo.

El gas.

Un dirigible se aproximaba a la Plaza.

"Demonios. ¡Saquen a todos de aquí!" Jim repitió. Al dirigirse a Bruce, le jaló del hombro. "Sal de aquí, ahora mismo. Mis hombres se encargaran de auxiliarlos."

"¿Y tú qué harás?" Bruce gruñó de regreso, ayudando a la Senadora Griffins a reincorporarse de pie. Jim evadió darle una respuesta clara, optando por saltar del escenario. "¡JIM!"

El móvil de Jim vibró con una llamada entrante. Jim trotó hasta el callejón por el que había visto a Jerome correr. "¿Harvey?"

"¿Estás viendo lo que veo?"

"Sí, están evacuando la plaza. Voy tras Jerome."

"Mm. ¿Sabes? Puedo desinflar ese dirigible con un sólo tiro."

"¿Y arriesgar derramar los productos químicos?"

"Oh, sí. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle."

Jerome estaba sangrando por la herida en su hombro. Seguirle el rastro fue fácil. Le llevaron directo de uno de los edificios sur, y mientras subía las escaleras, volvió a sentir su móvil vibrar. Reconoció el número.

"¿Oswald?"

"¿Jim? ¡Jim, ayúdame!"

Jim rodó sus ojos. "Estoy algo ocupado. ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Me dejaron fuera del juego y, y ahora estoy en una situación difícil con… con ese horrible gas y… ¡y el piloto ha sido hipnotizado!"

"Espera, espera. ¿Estás a bordo del dirigible?"

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!"

Jim llegó a la azotea con cautela. "No. Tú nos ayudarás a nosotros. Estás cerca del río. Necesito que guies ese dirigible hasta allá, lo más rápido posible."

"¿Mover un dirigible?! ¿Haz perdido la cabeza, Jim? ¡Ni siquiera conduzco mi propio coche!"

Jim atravesó los tendederos con ropa con cuidado, sus ojos inspeccionando cada esquina. "Si no lo haces, miles morirán, o algo peor puede suceder一"

"¿Qué es peor que eso?"

"Tu dimelo a mi. ¿Cómo podrás dirigir un imperio en una ciudad llena de lunáticos?" Cortó la llamada, sabiendo muy bien que Oswald lo odiaría por ello.

Arrancó ropa de los tendederos para mejorar su visión.

Y lo encontró.

Jerome.

En la orilla de la azotea, sangrando, sujetando su hombro herido.

"¡Manos arriba!"

Jerome estaba mirando el dirigible con una sonrisa. "Hermoso, ¿no crees?"

La masiva nave estaba flotando encima de sus cabezas. Jim sintió el fondo de su estómago apretarse con preocupación, al pensar en todas las personas aún estaban en riesgo de ser envenenadas.

- _Vamos, Oswald_.

Sólo esperaba que Bruce le hubiera hecho caso.

"Sólo dame un segundo. Tengo que llamar al piloto y decirle que está en posición一¡AGH!"

El disparo de Jim derribó el móvil de la mano del lunático. Aun así, se escuchó una voz ligera salir del objeto.

Jerome estaba temblando. "Eso no fue muy cortés, Capitán."

"No haz visto nada aún."

Aquellos labios anormalmente alargados se abrieron en otra sonrisa. "Ooooh. En verdad te enfureció, ¿eh? Que haya torcido tu brazo tan fácilmente. Sólo basta mencionar Bruce Wayne en una oración, y tu Alfa quiere arrancar cabezas一"

Jim disparó de nuevo. Esta vez, a una pierna. Jerome cayó de rodillas, riendo.

"¡Eres transparente, Gordon! Real… mente… patético. Todos piensan… que la gran Boda es una farsa. ¡Todo! Pero yo sé… yo sé que es lo que _tic tac_ dentro de Jim Gordon. Brucie te tiene envuelto en su meñique… Él dice _Salta_ , y tú preguntas _¿Qué tan alto?_ "

"Cierra la boca." Acercándose lentamente, Jim tragó saliva.

"No puedes manejarlo, ¿eh?"

" _¿Jerome? ¿Jerome? Estoy en posición."_

"No importa." Jerome masculló. "Demasiado tarde, de todos modos一¡Suelta las bombas!"

Jim disparó de nuevo, pero fue un segundo demasiado tarde.

Jerome miró su torso, donde sangre ahora salía de su abdomen. Levantó su rostro para conectar su mirada con Jim por última vez. "Que gracioso."

Y se dejó caer hacia la nada.

Jim corrió hacia la orilla.

Debajo, Jerome aún se sostenía de un tubo de metal incrustado en la pared de concreto. No duraría mucho.

"Qué dilema, Jim." El chico jadeaba y gemía al mismo tiempo. La pérdida de sangre no le estaba haciendo ningún favor. "¿Me dejarás caer y morir? ¿O me ayudarás a subir, para arrestarme?"

Jim intentó calcular el impacto que la caída causaría al cuerpo de Jerome. Las probabilidad de que sobreviviera eran mínimas.

"¿Qué vas a escoger?" Jerome estiró uno de sus brazos temblorosos. "¿Serás un hombre de la ley, o un asesino?"

Jim estiró su brazo, su guante oscuro haciendo lo posible por hacer contacto con el guante blanco embarrado de sangre. Para su sorpresa, Jerome resopló con una risa adolorida y dejó su brazo caer.

"El Buen Gordon no decepciona. ¿Qué te dije? Te conozco… Siempre seguirás las reglas. Por eso viviré más que tú… Por eso todos me quieren… Porque las reglas me importan un carajo."

"Jerome… Es una caída muy larga. ¿Seguro que vivirás más que yo?"

"Oh, estoy seguro! Porque soy más que un hombre. Soy una idea… una filosofía."

Los guantes húmedos con la sangre estaban resbalándose del tubo. Jim sabía lo que estaba por suceder; aun así, Jim sintió su estómago revolverse con la inevitabilidad. "No luzcas tan triste, Gordon… Viviré… en las sombras… Dentro del descontento de Gotham." Intentos de risas se ahogaron en un gruñido. "…Me verás pronto. ¡Hasta la vista!"

Caer fue un placer para Valeska. Las carcajadas lo siguieron hasta el mero fin, su cuerpo estrellándose en el techo de uno de los automóviles de la planta baja. El estruendo fue frío y súbito.

Cuando Jim reunió las fuerzas para reincorporarse, descubrió que el dirigible había cambiado de dirección hacia el río. Oswald lo había logrado.

Suspirando, Jim emprendió camino de regreso a la calle.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Nunca pensé que verías esto…"

"¿Seguro que está muerto?"

Bruce, en trance, caminó hacia el cuerpo. Un grupo de personas estaba alrededor del Mustang en el que Jerome había caído, curiosos, y bastante incrédulos, si sus comentarios podrían servir de guia.

"¡GCPD, APÁRTENSE!"

El alarido lo tomó por sorpresa. Bruce frenó en seco en la acera. Giró hacia sus espaldas, donde Jim y el Detective Bullock ya venían a asegurar la escena del crimen. Bruce les siguió.

Jim fue el primero en acercarse a Jerome. No lo tocó. Sólo lo observó detenidamente, igual de sorprendido que la multitud.

En lado contrario de la acera, Jeremiah deambuló hacia ellos. Lució aturdido.

Evadió ver el cuerpo de su hermano directamente, metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos. Cabizbajo, pasó en silencio de lado de todos ellos. Bruce sintió empatía por su deseo de querer desvincularse emocionalmente de lo sucedido.

"Señor Valeska."

Bruce no estaba seguro si sería ignorado o no. Jeremiah hizo lo segundo, encorvando su cabeza en su dirección.

Bruce tragó saliva. "Era cierto cuando recalqué la importancia de su trabajo para la ciudad. Por favor… permita que Wayne Enterprises le de fondos para desarrollar su proyecto."

Jeremiah parpadeó como un pajarillo. El shock fue claro en su expresión. Pero el joven asintió. "Gracias."

Bruce lo dejó ir entonces. Sintiendo las miradas de ciertos Detectives clavadas en su espalda, se tornó hacia ellos con expectativa.

"¿Podemos irnos a casa ya?"

Jim intercambió una mirada con Bullock. Bruce ya podía imaginar la protesta que saldría de su boca: _Tengo que encargarme del cuerpo; tengo que llenar el papeleo_...

"Por favor." El siseo fue extraído de una parte de Bruce que ya se había hartado de todo lo relacionado con Jeroma Valeska.

Jim reflejó conflicto en su rostro, pero suavidad en su andar, al caminar hacia él. "Si crees que puedes esperar unos momentos mas, te llevo yo mismo."

"De acuerdo." Al tenerlo cerca, la mano de Bruce actuó por sí sola. Sus dedos se estiraron a los del Capitán, y en un parpadeo, sus manos enguantadas se encontraron entrelazadas. "De acuerdo." Aunque innecesaria, la repetición causó una sonrisa pequeña en la cara de Jim Gordon.

En primera instancia, Bruce creyó que el cielo estaba preparándose para liberar una tormenta. Los crujidos fueron muy parecidos. El ceño fruncido de Jim le indicó que otra era la razón del peculiar sonido, que cada vez más, se multiplicada en fuerza.

Eran aplausos.

En el momento que Jim movió su cuerpo de su línea de visión, Bruce fue presentado con un acontecimiento que lo sacudió de pies a cabeza.

Personas en las ambulancias que habían sido lastimado por culpa de Jerome, estaban aplaudiendo. Personas que anteriormente habían estado contemplando la caída del psicópata, estaban aplaudiendo.

Los oficiales de Policía a mando del Capitán Gordon: estaban aplaudiendo.

"¿Por qué…?"

Jim se tornó de regreso a su lado. Su sonrisa había adquirido un trasfondo más delicado. Cálido. "Fuiste muy valiente en enfrentarte a Valeska."

Bruce no supo cómo reaccionar. La sinceridad de los alientos que se encontró recibiendo fueron totalmente diferentes a las persecuciones de paparazzis. "Sólo hice lo que creí que era lo correcto."

"Exacto." El Alfa no despegó sus ojos de su persona, viendo algo que Bruce no podía descifrar con exactitud.

Sólo supo que su cuerpo _vibró_ con deseo, ante la intensidad.

Eventualmente, los ánimos fueron vencidos por el cansancio. La muchedumbre fue redireccionada al hospital o de camino a sus hogares en cuestión de un rato. Justo cuando Bruce creyó que la noche podría concluir, Jim tuvo una llamada bastante cómica con Oswald Cobblepot, quien resultó ser el verdadero héroe del día.

"Bruce." Jim gesticuló para llamar la atención de Bruce durante dicha conversación, mientras el hombre observaba el cielo, donde el dirigible aún flotaba a la distancia. "De casualidad, no sabrías cómo aterrizar un dirigible, ¿o sí?"

Bruce alzó una ceja ante la pregunta, viendo a Jim con una oreja ocupada con su móvil, y una expresión de completa perplejidad.

"No he tenido la oportunidad, o el interés en aprender." Bruce se encogió de hombros.

Suspirando, Jim se dirigió al Detective Bullock. "Necesitamos encontrar a un experto que pueda guiar a Oswald, o a uno de los pilotos de reserva. No puede permanecer allá arriba toda la noche."

"¿Por qué no?" Harvey Bullock no se molestó en esconder su dicha por tal dilema. "Estoy seguro que la clica de Jerome se debió haber asegurado que el tanque estuviera lleno de gasolina."

"Porque _yo_ no quiero estar aquí toda la noche, Harvey. Y el gas de Valeska no puede dejarse al cuidado de cualquiera."

"¿Qué hay de Fox? ¡Ese tipo es un estuche de monerías!"

"Iré por él." Bruce se ofreció, sonriendo para apaciguar los nervios quemados de Gordon.

Una hora después, Lucius Fox había demostrado -no por primera ocasión- ser un hombre de interminables recursos. A pesar de las histerias continuas de Cobblepot, el dirigible pudo encontrar tierra en la cual aterrizar a las afuera del centro de la ciudad. Bruce se encargó de mandar a un equipo de Wayne Enterprise a lidiar con el gas tóxico que se encontraba albergado en el dirigible, así como para manejar su transporte de vuelta a los laboratorios.

Fue entonces, que la pesadilla del dia pudo darse como terminada.

Bruce durmió todo el camino a la mansión en contra su voluntad, la mitad de su rostro aplastado contra la ventana.

Fue por una ligera sacudida en su hombro, que Bruce parpadeó de regreso al mundo de los vivos. Se sintió exhausto. En el tablero, los dígitos ojos del Mustang marcaban _11:36 PM._

"Te cargaría, pero no vales el riesgo de una hernia."

Adormilado, Bruce sonrió. "Anciano."

Abrió la puerta lentamente, alzando el cuello de su abrigo para protegerse del frío nocturno. A sus espaldas sintió a Jim cerrando el auto para seguirlo a la puerta. La cual Alfred ya estaba abriendo.

"¡Ya era hora! He estado volviéndome loco, pensando en todas las maneras en que podrías traerme al Jinete sin Cabeza en vez del Amo Bruce."

"Estoy bien, Alfred." Bruce bostezó en el lobby, retirando su abrigo y sus guantes. "Perdón por preocuparte."

"Luce exhausto. ¿Por qué no va a cambiarse, mientras le sirvo al Capitán un trago como recompensa a sus actos suicidas?"

Bruce no lo dudó. Subió las escalera一dos escalones a la vez一impaciente por retirarse el atuendo que todavia olia a terror y residuos de dinamita.

Una vez en su habitación, lavó su rostro y sus manos desnudas con agua caliente, frotando con más fuerza de la necesaria. Después, escogió sus ropas de ejercicio para sentirse más cómodo, más no totalmente vulnerable.

Al bajar de regreso a la planta baja, se guió por las voces hasta el estudio.

Ahí, se detuvo.

Y recordó la promesa de Alfred.

"¡Por fin! Pensamos que se había ido por la alcantarilla del baño, muchacho."

Las dieciocho velas estaban encendidas a lo ancho del pastel, el platillo acomodado en el escritorio de su padre. Alfred, manos detrás de su espaldas, lo esperaba erguido y expectante a su reacción.

Jim, por su lado, sonreía a lado opuesto, utilizando la esquina izquierda del escritorio para apoyar su espalda. Sus brazos cruzados hinchaba su pecho, ahora libre de sus distintas capas de su saco y su rompevientos.

Bruce comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos. Sintió el revoloteo nacer desde su estómago hasta salir por su garganta, manifestándose en un sonrisa.

"Ah." Alfred hizo todo un espectáculo al revisar su reloj de muñeca. "Dos minutos para la media noche. La hora perfecta para festejar un No-Cumpleaños, ¿no lo cree Gordon?"

Jim tenía sus ojos en Bruce. Bruce tenía sus ojos en Jim. En la luz naranja reflejándose en su rostros por las velas y las llamas de la chimenea. "Sólo espero que no tengamos que cantar."

Bruce hizo una mueca, una vez encontrando su lugar en medio de los dos Alfas. Sus manos se empuñaron en el borde del escritorio, sintiendo el calor de las velas en su rostro. "De la manera más atenta pido que se frenen de hacerlo."

Jim se levantó del escritorio, reincorporándose a su costado izquierdo. "Tienes que pedir un deseo, eso sí."

Bruce volteó hacia a Alfred, encontrando una dulzura que rara veces le afectaba. Una dulzura que Bruce había tenido que aprender a apreciar con duras lecciones y una serie de errores de juicio. Voltear posteriormente hacia Jim se sintió como un golpe doble. Por un momento no pudo respirar apropiadamente, sumergido en el momento. Por lo que significaba cada uno de estos hombres a su lado, para él.

Respiró hondo y sopló las velas.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Fin de Parte 13.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **NdA:** I'm baaaack.


	14. xiv dejarte ir

" **La Corona."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

 **Parejas:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne (principal). Alfred Pennyworth/Harvey Bullock. Barbara Kean/Leslie "The Doc" Thompkins. Menciones de Bruce/Selina, Bruce/Otros, Jim/Sofía, y Jim/Lee.

 **Rating:** Teen.

 **Resumen:** Post-4x11. Después de perder la jugaba ante Sofía Falcone, Jim busca una forma de recuperar el control de la ciudad. Sin embargo, lo que empieza como un simple plan de contraer nupcias de conveniencia con Bruce Wayne, termina siendo más de lo que Jim había estado buscando.

 **Continuidad:** Universo Alterno de las temporadas 2, 3, 4 y 5 (¡Así es, abarcaré la siguiente temporada!). **Spoilers de 4x19, "To Our Dead and Beyond." Sin embargo haré mi propia versión de los eventos. No esperen que lleven la misma secuencia de escenas que el episodio.**

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **xiv.**

 **[+] + [+]**

" _Debo_

 _Dejarte ir."_

-Trevor Something, " _Let Go_."

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Todo cambió después de su No-Cumpleaños.

La mansión se convirtió en una estrujante tortura a partir de la rueda de prensa.

Bastaron 48 hrs, para que Bruce encontrará difícil transitar por su propia cocina, por el estudio, los jardines, el gimnasio, y hasta en su propia habitación. A donde fuera que se dirigiera, había empleados. Gente trabajando en la decoración del salón, gente trabajando en los menús de la cena de recepción. Y afuera en el ejido, empleados dando mantenimiento a la Capilla Wayne para la posterior coronación de Jim Gordon como Consorte.

A pesar de sus quejas, Alfred, la cabeza de la operación, no prestó misericordia.

Pronto, Bruce descubrió el garaje como una de las pocas áreas restringidas en las que no sería molestado. Se convirtió en su asilo favorito. En más de una ocasión, huyó de sus citas con el sastre, para encerrarse dentro del BMW con la música a todo volumen.

Todo empeoró cuando se decidió que el viejo salón de baile necesitaría ligeras remodelaciones para llevar a cabo allí la Recepción.

Los sonidos de construcción fueron constantes por cuatro días seguidos.

Su aguante se quebró al quinto día.

Después de desayunar un plato con cereal, de pie en una esquina del gimnasio, Bruce rellenó una mochila con herramientas indispensables, se metió al BMW y se dirigió a la ciudad sin avisarle a nadie.

Decidió darse una vuelta por Saturn, el club nocturno que había frecuentado en sus últimos días de parranda. No encontró caras conocidas. Resignado, optó por el Sirens.

Cerrado.

Llamó a Selina.

Ignorado.

Genial.

Bruce podía ser impulsivo bajo estrés extremo. Lo reconocía. Sabía que Alfred debía estar furioso por su constante evasión a sus responsabilidades respecto a la Boda, pero por un maldito momento, todo lo que Bruce buscaba era un lugar donde poner su mente en blanco.

Terminó visitando el búnker de Jeremiah.

El joven, aunque al principio desconfiado de su primera aparición, fue abriéndose con más manía sobre sus generadores de energía, conforme las visitas se fueron replicando por los siguientes tres días.

Fue entonces que Bruce encontró una manera productiva de desestresarse por las tardes, sin tener que acudir a malos hábitos, desafiando características que podrían mejorar de los aparatos, antes que entraran en manufacturación en el taller de R&D.

Jeremiah, posesivo de su creación, pareció disfrutar de sus retos, defendiendo el valor de las baterías tal como eran, hasta que su rostro tomaba tonos púrpuras de la falta de oxígeno.

Para su cuarta visita, Jeremiah ya parecía resignado a ser picoteando mentalmente sin cesar. "¿Deberías estar aquí?"

Bruce, revisando uno de los planos, produjo un sonido meditativo. "Hay muchos lugares en los que no debería estar. Eso no me detiene."

"Quiero decir, no deberías estar en un lugar considerado… ¿seguro?"

Bruce deliberadamente miró a su alrededor. "Creo que este búnker ha sido el lugar más seguro que he visitado, Jeremiah."

Jeremiah limpió sus lentes con sumo cuidado, evadiendo contacto visual. "Sólo pensé… con ser miembro de la realeza y todo eso…"

"Eso no significa que esté desahuciado. Puedo cuidarme solo."

"Sí, lo vi en la plaza." Jeremiah le ofreció una sonrisa para apaciguar el cambió de humor de su visitante. "Oye. Estaba pensando en las turbinas…"

Particularmente en aquella tarde, Bruce sintió las siete de la tarde llegar más rápido de lo habitual. La alarma de su reloj de muñeca le avisó que tenía que tenía irse de inmediato si quería alcanzar su meta antes de las ocho de la noche. Siempre era un largo camino de regreso a la Mansión.

"¿Volverás mañana?"

Bruce hizo una mueca. "Lo siento. Será sábado. Mi agenda está más apretada de lo usual. Alfred juntó todos los compromisos que he pospuesto durante la semana en un sólo día. Será infernal." Colocándose su mochila, Bruce se dejó ser encaminado por Valeska hasta la superficie. Al respira el aire fresco de la tarde, Bruce se tornó a su nuevo compañero de laboratorio con una sonrisa. "A decir verdad, no creo poder venir tan seguido la semana entrante."

"Casi el gran dia." Jeremiah rió con sus usuales nervios. "No hay problema. Sólo checaba."

"Mandaré a Lucious, sin embargo. Para guiarte durante el proceso de R&D. Puedes supervisar cada fase de la manufacturación. No me ocuparás para esa parte."

"Gracias, Su Majestad." Fue el murmullo recibido. Bruce no detectó burla. Sólo frío respeto.

Bruce asintió. "Gracias a ti, Jeremiah. Tu contribución a la ciudad de Gotham ayudará a mucha gente."

Jeremiah lo acompañó a su auto. Bruce miró su figura desaparecer por el espejo retrovisor, y no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al notar que Jeremiah lucía como un fantasma a lo lejos.

Aceleró gran parte de la carretera para regresar a la ciudad.

Jim Gordon era una criatura de hábitos.

Siempre dejaba la puerta de su apartamento bajo llave. Pero la ventana que daba a la escalera de incendios no cerraba como debería y Jim no era un hombre con suficiente tiempo libre para arreglarla.

Bruce se introdujo con cautela. Encontró el lugar vacío, justo como todas las noches anteriores.

De su mochila retiró el material que Agatha había insistido en compartir con Jim. Una recopilación de todo lo que Jim necesitaría saber para la ceremonia, así como copias del libro que su tía había utilizado para instruir al mismo Bruce, durante el secuestro de Sofía Falcón. Dejó una nota sobre el grueso volumen de sobres tamaño oficio.

"¿ _Quiere_ _mi consejo, Capitán_? _Memorize lo subrayado e improvise lo demás_."

Sonriendo, Bruce caminó por el apartamento del hombre por unos momentos, antes de pegar huída. Encontró los restos de un desayuno deporable en el lavamanos一una taza con la mitad de café frío aún dentro y un plato con migajas de pan tostado. Explorando más íntimamente, encontró un par de camisas sin planchar, colgadas en la orilla del espejo del tocador. En la recámara, no hubo señal en la cama de haber sido habitada.

Bruce lo olió, sin embargo.

A _Jim_.

En cada recoveco de la habitación.

Fue al pie de la cama, que Bruce acomodó el montón de documentos.

La Mansión lo tomó por sorpresa en su regreso.

"¿A dónde se fueron todos?" Bruce gruñó, al entrar a la cocina.

Alfred tenía una taza con té en sus manos. Su respuesta fue una mirada acusante. "Miren quien decidió regresar. Justo a tiempo para el postre."

Bruce abrió el refrigerador, sabiendo que su cena ya estaría empacada. "¿Y los empleados?"

"Los dejé ir temprano. Casi terminan, de todos modos. El Salón será el único lugar que ocupará más atención, porque los pisos están descuidados. No que le importe, por supuesto."

Bruce metió su estofado al microondas. "Me importa."

La ceja blanca de Alfred hizo una contusión muy curiosa, desde el comedor, donde sólo dependía de un banco para disfrutar de su té.

"Me importa." Bruce repitió, ahora con firme resolución. "Aunque no puedes esperar que tenga idea alguna de lo que conlleva preparar una recepción, o escoger sabores para los soufflés, Alfred. Son tonterías."

Alfred suspiró. "Tiene razón. Acepto sus excusas por esta vez. ¿Pero qué hay del sastre?"

Atrapado y culposo, Bruce prefirió darle la cara a su cena, girando dentro del microondas. "De acuerdo. Dejarlo plantada dos veces fue sólo para satisfacer mi sentido de rebeldía."

"Ya veo. Jim Gordon adicionalmente llamó en el último momento para reagendar al pobre hombre. El asalto de banco más conveniente de la historia, si me lo pregunta. Me atrevería de acusarlo de la misma cobardía que usted, si no estuviera mirando las noticias de las 9PM justo ahora."

Acercándose con su estofado en manos, Bruce frunció el ceño al ver los encabezados del noticiero en la televisión de la cocina. En efecto, una reportera detallaba el asalto a cinco de las sucursales del Banco de Préstamos y Ahorros de Gotham; todas en la misma noche. Se reprodujeron imágenes en vivo de los cuerpos policiacos en la escena del crimen.

"Quien sea el responsable, está volviéndose más atrevido. Empezaron los asaltos con bancos menores, y ahora está escalando de manera casi burlesca."

"Mm-hm." Alfred compartió su punto de vista. "La reportera dijo que los empleados no se enteraron de haber sido asaltados hasta que abrieron las bóvedas. Se infiltraron por las alcantarillas, al parecer. No es un asaltante común."

"Es alguien listo, tratando de dejar un mensaje."

"Como sea. Será mejor dejar el caso a los profesionales, ¿no lo cree?"

Bruce rodó sus ojos. "Sútil."

"No he escuchado noticias sobre nuevas aventuras del Buen Samaritano por los últimos diez días, pero sé que puede ingeniárselas para involucrarse en aprietos sin ser detectado."

"No he hecho nada." Bruce gruñó. "Les di mi palabra que no me arriesgaría, ¿recuerdan?"

Desde la visita a los muelles, y en contra de sus instintos, Bruce había hecho todo en su poder por buscar una distracción, y cumplir con su promesa. Por ahora, trabajar con Jeremiah estaba funcionando. Pero Bruce se conocía a sí mismo. Sabía que dentro de poco, los generadores de energía estarían completos y listos para entrar en producción. Después de eso, Bruce no haría más promesas imposibles de cumplir. Necesitaría patrullar eventualmente.

"¡Oh! Casi lo olvido." Alfred se levantó de su banco para dejar su taza ya vacía en el lavaplatos. Al turnarse de regreso al comedor, el hombre se apresuró a extraer del bolsillo de su saco, una pequeña caja aterciopelada. "El anillo está listo, Amo B."

La cuchara golpeó ruidosamente el plato hondo de estofado cuando Bruce le abandonó con la fuerte impresión que sintió. Extendió su palma, y con suma solemnidad, Alfred cedió el tesoro.

Bruce tragó saliva. Abrió la caja.

"Las alianzas están listas también." Alfred susurró, asomando por un lado para admirar la pieza de joyería. "Optó por un buen estilo, si me lo pregunta. Tan sencillo como el hombre mismo."

"Jim no apreciaría nada extremadamente ostentoso." Bruce observó detenidamente la hermosa manera que la luz se reflejó en la insignia de la Familia Wayne, marcada en el sello dorado de la sortija. "Realizó un gran gesto al ofrecerme el anillo de su padre. Espero… Espero este gesto pueda expresar qué tan honrado me siento por llevarlo conmigo. Todos los días."

Sintió la mano de Alfred apretar su hombro. No hubo palabras de más. Alfred le permitió su silencio de introspección, en favor de recoger el resto de los cubiertos.

Resoluto, Bruce guardó la sortija en su propio bolsillo.

No tenía idea aun de como se lo presentaría al Alfa. Jim solía ser una persona orgullosa, hipersensible a regalos costosos que podrían poner su honor en juego. Bruce tendría que ser creativo para que Jim no pensara del regalo como un daño a su ego.

A la mañana siguiente, el caos estuvo a la orden, y con impecable puntualidad.

Porque Alfred era un hombre vengativo, su cita con el sastre fue programada a las 7:30 AM. La tortura se alargó a dos horas一dos miserables horas para escoger el material de su traje y tomar medidas.

"Nos sentimos plenamente apasionados por el negro, por lo que veo." Al salir el sastre de recamara, pronto Alfred entró husmeando por el lugar.

"Es un buen color." Bruce respingó, mientras enredaba su cabeza de vuelta a su sueter. "¿Me preferirías de blanco?"

"¿Por qué no? Gordon apenas se quejó al respecto."

Bruce se congeló. "¿Jim?"

Alfred fingió aire confundido. "Es tradición, Amo Bruce. El Consorte Real siempre viste de blanco."

El mentón de Bruce casi tocó el piso con la inmensa sorpresa. "Debiste triquearlo."

Alfred le guiñó el ojo. "Y nunca sabrá cómo. Sólo agradezcamelo con un par de semanas en el Caribe, porque debo decirlo: El hombre sabe cómo vestir un _Dior Homme_."

- _Ya lo creo que sí_. Bruce se reiteró mentalmente, todavía perplejo. "Asumo que Jim todavía se encuentra en la Mansión."

"Abajo. Terminó primero que usted con sus medidas. Está estudiando el salón donde se llevará a cabo la recepción para diseñar su plan de seguridad con su Escuadrón."

Bruce no ocupó más incentivo para dirigirse a la planta baja. Saltó de dos en dos los escalones con sus ansías, pero en el momento que estuvo en la cercanía del Salón, alentó su velocidad. Sus entrañas se estremecieron al oler al Alfa.

Sintiéndose ridículo, Bruce se dejó guiar por las risas de Jim dentro del salón. El hombre estaba conversando con el arquitecto a cargo de las remodelaciones. Era la primera ocasión que Bruce pisaba el piso de esta ala de la Mansión. Su inesperada aparición tuvo consecuencias obvias. El arquitecto, observándolo acercarse desde las espaldas de Jim, endureció su porte al asumir su identidad.

"Su Majestad."

"Señor Wayne basta, por favor." Bruce se sintió mal al no haberse molestado con anterioridad con averiguar el nombre del hombre. Aceptó el saludo formal con una sonrisa casual, acomodándose a lado de Jim, conforme el Capitán se giró hacia él. "¿Cómo van las remodelaciones?"

"Mi estimación es que habremos terminado con el piso laminado y las ventanas en dos días más. Lo siento si mis chicos son demasiados ruidosos."

"No hay cuidado. Gracias por tratar de terminar lo más rápido posible. Sé que una semana de aviso coloca mucha presión."

"Para nada, para nada. Lo más pesado ya se terminó, Su一Señor Wayne."

"Estaba planeando en asignar a Harvey a ese punto." Jim interceptó. "Justo a lado del banquete."

Bruce resopló suavemente. "Estoy seguro que lo encontrará estimulante."

Comenzaron a caminar alrededor del salón, dejando al Arquitecto volver a su trabajo. Jim lo guió con una mano en su espalda lejos del área de las ventanas del lado norte, donde los carpinteros estaban instalando los marcos remodelados.

"Bruce, todo esto... es una locura."

"Dimelo a mi." Bruce suspiró.

"Hay más de 200 personas circulando por la Mansión. Debemos tener un registro de todo empleado que será parte de la Boda. Lo digo en serio. Necesitamos controlar todo tipo de circulación."

"Le diré a Alfred." Bruce estiró su brazo derecho con curiosidad, al notar el sobre de papel manila asomándose por el borde del rompevientos del Capitán. Sonrió con inocencia, al pronto ser frenado por el propio Alfa. "¿Puedo ver?"

Jim giró sus ojos, pero sus dedos se aflojaron. "Es mi lista de invitados. Nada clasificado, o tremendamente emocionante. Alfred la quería a más tardar hoy."

En efecto, las tres páginas enlistaban la mayoría del GCPD. La gente que Jim realmente apreciaba. "Mm. No veo a nadie que comparta el apellido Gordon en esta lista."

Jim jaloneó el folder de regreso.

"Dime, Jim. ¿Está tu familia siquiera enterada de la Boda?"

"Resultaría increíble, considerando que hasta las hormigas parecen estar enteradas."

Evasión. Clásica maniobra. El Omega lamió sus labios, pensando bien en cómo proseguir. "Sin prestarle mucha atención a las circunstancias que nos han guiado hasta este momento… Me gustaría pensar que si tuviera la oportunidad de tener a alguno de mis padres presentes en este dia, no la mal gastaría. Incluso cuando sé que mi padre desaprobaría de mi decisión por completo."

"Son casos diferentes." Minúscula fue la torcedura defensiva arrugando los labios del Alfa. Minúscula, aunque notable para la mirada clavada del Omega. "Mi familia… Bueno. Somos hechos de un material distinto, Bruce. Tus padres eran rebeldes, y aunque no te parezca posible, sé que eventualmente te hubieran apoyado en lo que quisieras ser en tu vida. Los Gordon no son criaturas tan dóciles." Sarcasmo endureció su discurso. "O abiertos."

"Ah. Son personas conservadoras, ¿quieres decir?"

Jim echó un vistazo a los carpinteros para no atar conexión visual. "No soy cercano a la familia de mi padre por muchas razones, pero su mente cerrada es una de las principales."

"¿Y tú madre? Me comentaste que ustedes dos siempre fueron muy cercanos."

"Ha cambiado en los últimos años. Honestamente no sé qué debe estar pensando justo ahora. Ciertamente he notado que no se ha molestado en levantar el teléfono para llamarme. Soy un Detective, sé como leer las sutiles señales."

- _Y me llaman a mi el infantil_. Bruce suspiró. "Tal vez sea muy parecida a su hijo y en vez de llamar, está consumida con dudas, adelantándose a conclusiones no certeras." Decidido, Bruce extrajo el sobre del saco de Gordon una vez más. "Llama a tu madre, Jim. Te arrepentirás si no lo haces."

Jim achicó sus ojos. Examinó al Omega con su usual intensidad láser. No mostró una obvia aceptación a la orden, pero Bruce tenía fé en el hombre. Su cabeza no podía ser tan dura.

Por las siguientes cuatro horas, ambos compartieron la tarea de escoger el platillo principal del menú, y acomodar a los invitados para la recepción. Si eso no fuera suficientemente soso, Alfred les tuvo listas otras tareas tediosas para suplir las que se fueron completando.

Su único consuelo fue el hecho de estar acompañado.

"¿Por qué importa dónde estén sentados? Cuando se embriaguen, poca atención le prestarán los invitados a quien tengan a lado."

"Gordon, no seas ridículo. No puedes creer que escoger los lugares al azar sería la mejor fórmula."

"Bien. Coloca al GCPD cerca de todas las salidas." Jim apuntó con la punta de su bolígrafo hacia el perímetro indicado, rodeando la totalidad del salón con oficiales. Alfred pegó una serie de _post-in_ s por el plano del salón. Luego, Jim prosiguió a acomodar a los invitados del Ayuntamiento que finalmente habían accedido a asistir, dejando de ser neutrales en la riña contra la Dinastía. Bruce observó más _post-ins_ ser adheridos justo frente a la mesa reservada para la singular mezcla de Alfred, Agatha, y la familia de Jim que fuera asistir.

Bruce mordió su labio, sintiéndose insolente. "Agrega a Selina a los invitados de honor."

Alfred refunfuñó. "¿En verdad cree que asistirá?"

"Lo hará si la Señorita Kean y la Doctora Thompkins son invitadas también." Bruce le dirigió una mirada a Jim. "Considerando que son nuestras aliadas del Inframundo, se sentirían insultadas si no reciben invitación."

Jim suspiró. "De acuerdo. Pero, excluyan a Tabitha. No quiero a ningún Galavan en mi propia maldita boda."

"Hecho." Alfred hizo anotacione en su tabla y se marchó de la habitación de Bruce con otras mil cosas pendientes que hacer.

En el piso alfombrado, Jim dio otra mordida de su emparedado. "En una escala del uno al diez, ¿qué tan incómodo crees que será tener a nuestras exes a un metro de distancia en la recepción?"

El pecho de Bruce brincó con tan fuerte que fue su risa sorprendida. "¿Doce? Probablemente un cincuenta en tu caso."

Jim sonrió, sin pena alguna.

Bruce aclaró su garganta. "He atraído el apoyo de las familias de antaño de Gotham. Los Dawes, los Elliots, los Crownes, los Cobbs…" Bruce pausó en su listado, recordando la menos deseada asistencia de todas. "Del lado de mi madre, mi tío Nathan ha confirmado su asistencia junto con su reciente adquirida esposa, Katherine."

Jim se mostró interesado. "¿Qué tal tu otro tío?"

Una mueca agria prosiguió a la pregunta. "Dudo que aparezca por Gotham. El Tío Philip intentó tomar mi custodia después de la muerte de mis padres, pero mi madre dejó una cláusula especial para evitar que ni él, ni otro miembro de la familia Kane, pudiera tenerla. Desde entonces, sólo muestra interés en luchar por parte de mis acciones de Empresas Wayne. Sospecho que por igual, el Tío Nathan asistirá a la boda por conveniencia financiera, más que por solidaridad entre familia." Bruce resopló por sus narices, recordando la única visita que había recibido del Tío Philip el dia del funeral de sus padres. Alfred había terminado echándolo de la Mansión. "A veces me pregunto por qué mi madre no me involucró con su familia desde el inicio. Ahora estas personas son sólo extraños para mi."

En posición perpendicular a Bruce a lo largo del piso, Jim cruzó sus piernas, pensativo. "Puede que yo sepa un poco más de las razones de tanta animosidad."

Bruce parpadeó confundido por un larga instancia, mirando a Jim sin comprender. "¿Disculpa?"

"Tu madre hizo lo correcto al apartarte de ellos, considerando que su familia básicamente fundó la Corte de Búhos…" Jim se encogió de hombros. "Según tu tía Agatha."

Bruce continuó mirándola en shock. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Sabía que la mujer no hablaría contigo." Jim gruñó a lo bajo. "Tuve una reunión en el Precinto con Agatha Wayne. Me entregó evidencia física de los orígenes de la Corte y de Indian Hill. De acuerdo a los documentos que tengo一"

"¿Mi tía Agatha tuvo una reunión _contigo_? ¿ _Cuando_? ¿Por qué no me lo _dijiste_?" La cabeza de Bruce comenzó a girar sobre su eje con la explosión de ideas y nuevas cuestiones desplazando su cerebro.

"Le prometí darle un plazo para hablar contigo a solas, por la delicadeza del asunto. Por supuesto, la mujer ha sido una cobarde la mayoría de su vida. No sé por qué confié que esta ocasión sería diferente."

Bruce se levantó del piso de manera precipitada. "Y ahora decides revelarlo. Repito, ¿por qué hasta ahora?"

"Bruce." Jim respiró hondo. Luego se apoyó de la cama para levantarse del piso. "Estoy _casándome_ contigo, con un demonio. No hay forma de que pudiera contener esta información de tu alcance. No sería lo correcto."

La recámara de sus padres nunca se sintió más claustrofóbica que en aquellos momentos. Bruce hizo un recorrido de un extremo a otro, pensando y pensando. "Tu familia también fue parte de la Corte."

Si Gordon lo sintió como un ataque, su expresión pasiva no lo demostró. "Así es. Mi padre y luego… mi tío. Aunque mi tío era un doble agente. Se suicidó el año pasado para que yo pudiera infiltrar la Corte y tomar su lugar."

Bruce conocía la historia. Jim ya se lo había compartido. Aun así, Bruce sintió la frustración montar. "No sería la primera vez que alguien tratara de manchar la imagen de mi madre, Jim. ¿Qué tan de confiar son los documentos que te cedió Agatha?"

La mirada turbia de Gordon lo aseguró todo. De mucho. "Hay más."

"¿ _Más_?" Bruce exaltó.

"Indian Hill." Jim emitió en un gruñido. "Tenemos evidencia que incrimina a tu padre一"

" _No_." Bruce sacudió su cabeza. "Sabemos perfectamente que mi padre fue una víctima de las malas prácticas de Hugo Strange."

"Lo era. Pero al principio de su alianza con Strange las líneas fueron bastante borrosas. Es difícil definir qué tan involucrado estaba tu padre en los experimentos iniciales. Recuerda a Karen Jennings. Ella misma lo dijo, tu padre cometió errores de juicio antes."

"¿A qué quieres llegar?" Bruce frenó en seco, justo cuando estaba por estrellarse con su propio escritorio de la agitación. "Sólo dímelo de una vez, Jim."

El Alfa fue una silueta de firme neutralidad al enfrentarlo desde su lugar al pie de la cama. "Karen no fue el único _sujeto de prueba_ que recibió tratamientos especiales de Thomas Wayne. En los documentos de tu tía, Bullock y yo encontramos otro proyecto que fue abierto poco antes de que Pinewood Farms fuera clausurado. De alguna forma, el proyecto prosiguió a existir en Indian Hill. Involucra una réplica de tu material genético. Sé que puede oírse como una locura, pero los reportes narran un muchacho que podría compartir tu apariencia y mucho más一"

"Él no es _nada_ como _yo_." Bruce gruñó, al mismo tiempo que los engranes de su mente hicieron un efectivo encaje. " _Five_ no es nada como yo, Jim. Créelo."

La expresión de James Gordon fue un espectacular montaje de incredulidad y desfase de paciencia. "¿Te refieres al Sujeto 514A? ¿Lo conoces?"

"Escapó de Indian Hill junto con todos los demás pacientes, cuando arrestaron a Hugo Strange. El también iba en el camión escolar que Stranger había evacuado. Intentó asesinar a Alfred y a Selina. Usurpó mi identidad mientras la Corte me lavaba el cerebro."

"Dios." Jim murmuró. "¿Es verdad que posee habilidades… más allá de humanas?"

Bruce frunció su ceño, recordando las pasadas interacciones con su clon. "Inmunidad al dolor. Fuerza física duplicada. Reflejos mejorados. Sin olvidar que era un gran manipulador一"

"¿Fue?"

"Al regresar a Gotham todavía bajo la hipnosis de Sensei escuché que Five había sido… aniquilado."

"¿Y le tomaste la palabra a un culto egomaniaco, así como así?"

Bruce sacudió su cabeza. "No es posible otra opción. Existían fallas en su ADN que le impedían tener una vida prolongada… Kathryn sólo lo valoró como un objeto, y cuando ya no le fue útil, Five一"

"Puede que Kathryn ya no le encontrara utilidad, pero Strange no permitió que una de sus creaciones fuera desechada tan fácil."

 _-No_. El corazón de Bruce se aceleró con la noción. No podía ser. "Si lo que insinuas fuera verdad. ¿Donde crees que estaría? ¿Cómo pudo haber sobrevivido?"

Jim bajó su mirada sutilmente.

Bruce tragó saliva. "Agatha."

Jim asintió. "Parece ser que lo aloja en alguna parte de Gotham. Agatha no sólo formó parte de la Corte, Bruce. _Ella_ , junto con mi padre, mi tío, tu madre, Kathryn Monroe, Carmine Falcone y Hugo Strange, fue fundadora de la organización. Por eso tiene acceso a toda información altamente de confiar. Agatha además…" Por primera vez, Jim mostró señas de incomodidad al seguir con su relato.

Bruce caminó hacia él con ansias. "Más vale que me digas todo de una vez."

"Hay partes que no estoy seguro que sean mías para compartir, Bruce."

"Dímelo todo." El Omega se sujetó de los antebrazos del Capitán, apretando sus dedos con insistencia. "Tú mismo lo dijiste, tenemos que ser honestos el uno con el otro."

Jim rodó sus ojos. "¿Como tú lo eres conmigo, al cien por ciento?"

Bruce bajó su perfil. "Lo intento ser."

"No." Jim plasmó una de sus manos sobre las del Omega con suavidad. "Creo más que antes, que esta parte debes recibirla de tu propia familia. Ya te he contado lo suficiente. Ve a hablar con Agatha. Búscala en donde esté escondida."

Bruce apretó su quijada. Sintió el calor de la palma de Jim sobre su piel. No ayudó a calmar el acelere de su corazón, ni la inyección de adrenalina. "Gracias, de todas maneras. Por contarme sobre mi familia."

"Todos tenemos un lado mierda involucrando a nuestros seres queridos." Jim soltó su mano para optar por atraerlo de la cintura. Bruce se dejó guiar directo al pecho del Alfa, cerrando sus párpados al ser abrazado. " _Ése_ es el verdadero desafío a la hora de amarlos."

Bruce presionó su rostro contra la camisa de vestir de Jim, oliendo su colonia. "Cada vez es más frecuente… que no reconozca a la gente que creí que eran."

"Eso no resta que sean tus padres. No fueron malas personas. Tu madre eventualmente rompió lazos con la Corte para estar con tu padre. Se amaban. Estaban intentando rectificar sus errores, haciendo cosas buenas por la Ciudad y su gente, y por ello fueron asesinados. Sigue siendo una injusticia."

Bruce odió sentirse de vuelta a sus doce años, sentimental y vulnerable. Abrazó a Jim con fuerza para evitar recaer en malos hábitos, tragando de regreso el nudo en su garganta. Sabía que era más fuerte que aquel niño en el callejón. Sabía que de nada serviría llorar en el hombro de Gordon. Su rol ya era otro.

Un Rey debía poseer autocontrol. Un Rey debía comportarse de manera imparcial, no sumergirse en la intensidad de sus propias emociones. Bruce ya no era un niño.

El sonar del móvil de Jim ya era una ocurrencia común en su tiempo a solas. Bruce no dejó de aborrecerlo, de todas formas.

Dejó ir al hombre para que éste buscara por el celular en su chaqueta, descartada en el suelo junto con sus botines. Lo vio contestar. Resultó ser obvio que se trataba del Detective Bullock del otro lado de la línea.

"Voy en camino." Jim ladró con urgencia, menos de cuatro minutos después. "Tengo que irme, Harvey tiene una pista sobre dónde será el siguiente asalto."

"Que suerte la tuya." Bruce suspiró.

Jim le sonrió, mientras se colocaba sus botines de vuelta. "Vamos, quite esa cara, Su Majestad. Sólo piense en que…" Ya con su usual ensamble bien puesto sobre su monumental cuerpo, el Alfa regresó hacia Bruce. Se deslizó como un depredador para sujetarle de la cintura, y al besarlo, se sintió como fuego en su boca. "Cuatro días más y todo se acabará."

Bruce se le abalanzó en un segundo enlace, obligando a Jim a ceder ante su lengua impaciente. Ambos se jalonearon para juntar sus cuerpos, la fricción encendiendo los nervios de Bruce de la hebras de sus cabellos, hasta las puntas de sus dedos. Bruce se comportó como un arma, filosa contra las buenas defensas que Jim presentaba en todo momento.

Bruce lo había _extrañado_.

Extrañaba besarlo. Tocarlo.

 _Sentirlo_.

Bruce gimió al sentir la palma del Alfa aferrarse a su mandíbula, controlando la profundidad de su beso.

Un segundo después, el mismo Alfa despegó sus bocas, jadeando y todavía sujetando el cuello del Omega.

"La próxima vez no dejes que uno de mis oficiales se te acerque lo suficiente para dispararte."

Bruce resopló. Sospechó que su rostro era un desastre de rojo sangre pitando sus poros, al igual que el Alfa ruborizado frente a él. "La próxima vez no me distraigas." Susurró en desafío recíproco, _extasiado_.

Deliberadamente, Jim encajó su uña, marcando un sendero descendente por la manzana de Adán de Bruce. Eso bastó para que el regazo del Omega se _endureciera_.

Jim retornó a él, de nuevo, más suave. Arrancó un gemido débil del joven con la dulzura de su beso final. Quiso seguirle el rastro a la boca del Capitán, al sentirle huir de nuevo. Jim le detuvo con su mano, ahora plantada en su pectoral.

"Ve a hablar con tu tía."

Sin aliento, Bruce asintió.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¿Qué demonios, Lee?"

En la sala de interrogaciones, Lee fue una estatua, gélida y rebozando de sarcasmo. "Me atrapó, Capitán."

Asi no había visualizado Jim terminar su sábado por la noche. Cuando habían obtenido una pista sobre dónde sería el próximo gran asalto a una de las sucursales de Ahorros de Gotham, Jim había esperado ver a Nygma salir con las manos en alto, al ser interrumpidos.

No a Lee.

"No creo que nadie esperaba que nuestra historia terminara aquí." Leslie intentó provocarle, mirada al frente para evadirlo.

Desde el umbral de la puerta, Jim se obligó a respirar hondo. "¿Así que está acabando?"

Lee ladeó su mentón hacia él. Esta vez, su voz perdió frialdad. "Es difícil imaginar que quede algo de valor entre nosotros."

"¿Está Bárbara involucrada con los robos también?"

Lee fue directa. "No."

Jim caminó lentamente hacia la mujer. "No necesitabas llegar a este punto. Siempre puedes acudir a mi para pedir ayuda, Lee."

"¿Ahora quién, está engañando a quien?" Lee sonrió. "Dime, Jim. ¿Cómo crees que hubieras reaccionado al preguntarte _¿Podrías mirar al otro lado mientras robó unos cuantos bancos, querido_?"

"¿Te causa gracia?" Jim enunció con incredulidad. "Quiero ayudarte, Lee."

"¿Cómo?"

"Entrega a Nygma. Devuelve el dinero y pídele a tu abogado libertad condicional vigilada."

"No traicionaré a mi amigo."

Jim aventó el folder de evidencia contra el escritorio. "Nygma es un psicópata. Incapaz de ser el amigo de nadie."

"Lo mismo podría decir de Cobblepot, pero parece ser que ese tipo de amistad si te resulta aceptable cuando te conviene pedirle favores, ¿cierto, Jim?"

"Yo no me miento a mi mismo cuando hago tratos con él." Jim peló sus dientes. "Cuando estoy vendiendo mi alma al demonio, lo hago preparado para las consecuencias."

"Y heme aquí, Jim." Lee extendió sus brazos. "Enfrentando las consecuencias."

Jim rodó sus ojos. "Pueden llamarte La Doctora, puedes robar bancos, luchar contra mafiosos… pero te conozco. Eres Leslie Thompkins… y todo esto es sólo…" Jim gesticuló hacia el folder de evidencias sobre la mesa. "... una manera de ayudar a las personas."

Lee permaneció impávida.

"Entiendo. ¿A quien no le gustaría jugar a Robin Hood? Aún así, estás infringiendo la ley."

"¡Jim, desearías poder hacer lo que yo hago!" Lee plantó sus manos sobre la mesa. "¿Ayudar a la gente sin la camisa de fuerza de la ley? Hazme el favor, como si la ley funcionara en Gotham."

"Si la ley perdió su significado, es porque gente como tú le da la espalda." Jim se agazapó sobre la mesa para enfrentar el tonto argumento con su propio fervor.

Lee se levantó de su asiento. "¡Estoy contraatacando!"

"¡Este no era nuestro trato!" Jim gruñó. "Todo estaba marchando bien, estamos a punto de lograr una alianza de inmenso poder sobre el control de Gotham, ¿y haces esto? Acabas de destruir todo por lo que haz estado trabajando, Lee. Bruce estaba por ayudarte y a los Estrechos一"

"Ayudarte a ti, querrás decir." Lee articuló. El veneno algo tangible en su lengua. "Si en verdad crees que Bruce Wayne compartirá parte de su influencia con los Capos y la escoria de la ciudad, ¡he sobrestimado tu inteligencia! ¡Porque eso nunca sucederá!" Lee levantó una mano y le apuntó justo en el pecho. " _Tú_ nunca dejarás que suceda. Porque sabes que el sistema se rompería. La Ciudad no será una paraíso económico en el momento que portes una Corona. No sacarás una varita mágica para arreglar todos los problemas en Gotham, Jim. Tu mismo me lo estás demostrando, ahora mismo… Te escudarás en la ley, e implementarás tu propio sentido de justicia sobre este pedazo del mundo."

Helado, Jim retrocedió. "Hay otras formas de ayudar sin provocar anarquía, Lee. Tu mejor que nadie, lo sabe."

"De acuerdo." Lee rió con cierto tono de locura. "Dime esto, desde que nos convertimos en aliados, ¿qué ha hecho Bruce por mi, y mi gente?"

"No coloques la culpa en él, cuando tú fuiste la que asaltó los bancos." Jim rodó sus ojos. "Bruce está trabajando en su campaña. Una campaña esencial para lograr una transición exitosa de poder, que eventualmente, hubiera ayudado a ti, y a la gente de los Estrechos. Ahora, no será posible, porque los has convertido en criminales al aceptar el dinero de la ciudadanía. Tu misma te has disparado en el pie."

"Como quieras." Lee se encogió de hombros, dejándose caer de vuelta a su silla de metal. "¿Quieres enviarme a Blackgate? Adelante."

"¡No quiero mandarte a Blackgate!" Jim golpeó la mesa. Vio rojo. "Es lo último que quiero hacer."

Hubo una pausa tensa donde Lee pareció por fin romperse un poco.

"¿Qué quieres, entonces, Jim?" La mujer susurró. "Todavía no es tarde. Nuestra historia puede tomar otro giro inesperado."

Jim cerró sus ojos. Si tan sólo fuera así de fácil.

"Solía desear por regresar en el tiempo para hacer las cosas diferentes. Pero, parece ser que de todas maneras encontraríamos nuevas formas de lastimarnos, el uno al otro." Al re-abrir sus ojos, Jim logró nitidez ante su tumulto de emociones. "Puedo ayudarte si lo deseas, pero no esperes que comprometa mi integridad para lograrlo, Lee."

Frustración pareció desintegrar el rostro bello de la mujer, al oírlo. "¿Qué hay de tu pasión? ¿Qué hay de tu sentido de fidelidad contigo mismo? Hay cosas más importantes en este mundo que la integridad, Jim." A través de la mesa, Lee estiró su mano. "¿Qué hay del amor?"

Jim retiró su mano y el resto de su cuerpo. "Es tu desición. Entrega a Nygma, o serás transferida a Blackgate."

Comenzó su retirada.

Al salir, Jim se recargó en la puerta cerrada unos momentos, incrédulo ante sus previas acciones.

Había roto el enfermizo ciclo.

Deseaba sentirse mejor al respecto.

Harvey estaba esperándolo en su oficina. "Dale un par de horas. Entregará a Nygma. Lo sé."

Jim así lo esperaba. Con esta versión de Lee, ya no sabía qué opción tomaría. "Quien sabe. Puede que prefiera irse a Blackgate solo para joderme la cabeza."

"O eso tambien." Bullock replicó. "Checaré con ella en un hora, para ver si ha cambiado de parecer. No necesitas estar aquí."

"Harvey一"

"En serio, Jim. ¿No tienes una boda por armar? Este caso está prácticamente cerrado."

"No puedo irme." Jim gruñó, tomando asiento en su escritorio.

"Pero quieres hacerlo. Puedo notarlo. Quiere correr con la cola entre las patas fuera de aquí y de regreso a la Mansión Wayne." Harvey alzó su ceja. "Dios. En verdad te tiene bien atado a su meñique, ¿huh?"

Jim rodó sus ojos. "Dile a Harper一"

La explosión fue una fenómeno que lo dejó ciego. Sordo. No puso qué sucedió o la procedencia del impacto.

Jim cayó al suelo, perdiendo la consciencia.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Fin de Parte 14.**

 **[+]+[+]**


End file.
